PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Candy está a bordo de un crucero con destino a Egipto, pero un inesperado suceso hace que se convierta en la nueva concubina de un harén turco. ¿Mantendrá viva la llama de su amor por Terry, o sucumbirá a los brazos de quien se proclama su nuevo dueño?
1. PROLOGO

**HOLA A TODOS; EL SIGUIENTE, AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA, ES UN TERRYFIC. DEBEN TENER MUCHA PACIENCIA PUES TERRY DEMORARA MUCHO EN HACER SU APARICION.**

**ME REITERO EN MIS DOS PROMESAS:**

**1. ES UN TERRYFIC**

**2. EL FINAL SERA SATISFACTORIO**

**ASI QUE PASE LO QUE PASE, ¡NO DEJEN DE LEER HASTA LA ULTIMA ORACION DEL EPILOGO! CONFIEN EN MI...**

**ESTA TERMINADO, SON 16 CAPITULOS, UN PROLOGO Y UN EPILOGO**

**TAMBIEN PUEDEN LEER MI OTRO TERRYFIC "DECIR ADIOS, UNA HISTORIA DE CANDY Y TERRY", ASI COMO MIS OTROS TRABAJOS, AQUI EN FANFICTION..GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**/**

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

PROLOGO

Las enclaustradas paredes de la histórica recámara eran testigo silente de la procesión interior que llevaba el nuevo miembro de la dinastía, quien en sólo unas horas se había ganado el desprecio de algunos y la disimulada admiración de otros; pero si de algo estaban seguros los habitantes de Anatolia, era que el paso del recién llegado príncipe a través del sólido imperio otomano no sería tan atropellado como el de sus predecesores, sino todo lo contrario, pues debido a las circunstancias casi inverosímiles de su aparición, además de su soslayada prepotencia e intolerables manerismos típicos de los occidentales, el joven a quien sus hasta ahora desconocidos hermanos veían con ojos de intruso ante la absurda amenaza de ser despojados de sus posibilidades de heredar el trono de sultán, se había convertido, sin proponérselo, en un icónico personaje que andaba en boca de todos, en especial ahora que se encontraba a sólo unos minutos de ser reconocido ante el gran Consejo como el hijo perdido de Mehmed Reshad V, actual soberano del país.

Contrario a la antigua tradición, había ordenado a la servidumbre, sin contemplaciones, que le permitieran vestirse y arreglarse por sí solo antes de partir rumbo a la ceremonia. Apenas había arribado al palacio Topkapi, el cual, a diferencia de la época de gloria en la antigua Constantinopla, estaba desierto a excepción de los sirvientes y una que otra joven seleccionada por Mehmed para servir al hijo pródigo en calidad de concubina. Desde que Abdulhamid fuera electo sultán tiempo atrás, las actividades políticas, así como todo el harén, habían sido movidos al seguro y más hospitalario palacio Yildiz; no obstante, y con el propósito de "limpiar" al nuevo príncipe de las horribles costumbres que había adquirido en aquel otro país, el actual sultán había decidido enviarlo directamente a Topkapi, donde aún se encontraba operando la escuela para capacitación de miembros de la realeza. Pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, quienes una vez terminadas las lecciones regresaban a sus respectivas moradas, entre éstas Yildiz, y el séquito de mujeres que allí habitaba, él apenas abandonaría el amurallado y exclusivo Topkapi, habiendo de pernoctar, pues, en la soledad del dormitorio más apartado de todo el harén. Tal y como dictaban los antepasados de la familia, había sido confinado a lo que se conocía como los Kioskos Gemelos: una de dos estructuras casi idénticas donde aquellos príncipes que estuvieran bajo amenaza de daño o muerte a manos de sus rivales de sangre en disputa por el poder se mantenían aislados, y en adición eran protegidos, en parte, por un grupo de concubinas consideradas por sus amos como favoritas, y cuyo hospedaje estaba ubicado justo al lado de aquella jaula llena de lujos donde cada príncipe en cautiverio aguardaba con paciencia el momento de su salida. Y aunque las reglas habían cambiado un poco y el protegido en cuestión ya no tenía que pasar el día entero en el encierro, en raras ocasiones le era permitido atravesar los portales de Topkapi, lo que alargaría aún más las horas a este muchacho cuyo mayor deseo era mantener ocupada su mente para olvidar ciertos sucesos acontecidos poco antes de su llegada a Anatolia, sucesos que se mantenían frescos en su alma a pesar de su esfuerzo en arrancarlos de sus venas, aunque tal vez… con esta encomienda que jamás hubiera imaginado, pues su plan original había sido muy diferente, cabía la posibilidad, si no la certeza, de que este giro inesperado que había tomado demarcara de igual manera la distancia emocional que tanto necesitaba, por muy poco que durase, pues tenía previsto, según lo acordado, que en tres meses daría la estocada final, el tiro de gracia con el cual las cosas volverían a quedar en su lugar… no como antes, pero al menos cada pieza permanecería en su sitio, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no padecer la tentación de mover una sola de esas fichas.

La luz del anaranjado atardecer parecía colarse a través de los azulados vitrales, iluminando de este modo la casi oscura habitación, formando en cada esquina un arcoiris de tonalidades capaces de transformar las más claras y traslúcidas pupilas en atemorizantes esferas azabache, y la más pálida de las pieles en un abrasivo pliegue cobrizo. En su breve recorrido desde Yildiz hasta Topkapi, había advertido cómo ese inusual sol de Estambul matizaba el paisaje de colores naranja, haciendo que sus habitantes lucieran una piel más resplandeciente de lo que suponía que era en realidad, ¿o no? De cualquier manera, el incesante rayo de sol de tono tan intenso como el fuego mismo sería una ventaja para él, pues de esta forma nadie delataría la opacidad de sus ojos denotando su melancolía, o el brillo de los mismos al evocar momentos de alegría, aunque ahora podía dar dicho fulgor por desaparecido… ninguna, ninguna emoción podía ser palpable a través de esos ojos que estaban a punto de experimentar algo que nunca antes había conocido.

Una leve brisa entró al aposento, y con ella se infiltró una serie de risas lejanas, a lo que él apresuró su tarea, haciendo una mueca de tedio. El dormitorio de las concubinas favoritas había sido ocupado por alrededor de cinco, posiblemente seis chicas escogidas por el Sultán para trasladarse de Yildiz a Topkapi, con el único propósito de complacer los más fervientes deseos del hijo que tanto había buscado, y concebir niños lo antes posible. Al pensar en la fecundidad que de él se anticipaba, contuvo los deseos de reír ya que no tenía idea de que en pleno inicio de un nuevo siglo los otomanos aún contaran con los harenes para preservar la continuidad de su linaje, y las esclavas que formaban parte del mismo debían cumplir a cabalidad su función de aparearse con cada príncipe o sultán que así lo reclamase, y con ello la obligación de darle varios hijos, en especial varones. Y aunque no descartaba la idea de dormir con algunas de esas mujeres que se encontraban tan cerca de él, no quería asumir esa responsabilidad, al menos no tan pronto. Primero quería adaptarse a las costumbres imperiales, al estilo de vida del pueblo en las pocas oportunidades que tuviera para dar un paseo fuera de los confines del _sarayi _o palacio, y al extenso vocabulario del lugar, ya que su manejo del idioma que allí se practicaba era limitado, pues se había criado en otro país, bajo una lengua diferente, aunque se las había arreglado para comprender la mayor parte de las cosas que se le decían, y el Sultán, para facilitar la comunicación, se había encargado de que Topkapi estuviera listo con varios empleados y esclavos de origen extranjero en caso de que el nuevo huésped necesitara expresarse en su nativo inglés.

No podía demorarse más tiempo. Se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo entero, y al verse creyó estar observando a un desconocido. A diferencia de los hijos mayores del Sultán, no llevaría uniforme militar hasta tanto no terminara su educación formal en Topkapi, y por lo pronto vestiría a la usanza de los emperadores, tal y como se mostraba ahora: un _caftan_ negro con dibujos dorados, hecho en seda, quedaba oculto bajo un _dolaman _de similar color, y en su cabeza estaba colocado, en lugar del típico _fez_, el exagerado _kalpak _de un furioso color gris que sólo habría de usar esa vez, tomando en cuenta la importancia que para el imperio tenía el acto de bienvenida a ese mundo tan exótico, un mundo perteneciente a un gobierno que intentaba a toda costa disimular su decadencia, pues sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que los otomanos finalmente fueran derrocados, aunque por lo visto aún faltaba mucho para ese final, y lo cierto era que los otomanos continuaban teniendo sitiadas varias naciones vecinas, en aparente complicidad con los países precursores de la gran guerra que afectaba a todos los continentes. Mirando por última vez su llamativa indumentaria, respiró hondo, pensando en múltiples maneras de engañar al Sultán y hacerlo olvidar, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente, la obsesión de este último en que su vástago llevara a las chicas del harén al kiosko para encargar su descendencia, y de mantenerse firme a la hora de emitir una orden, en particular cuando se tratara de su cambio de ropa y aseo personal. Si quería sobrevivir en el _sarayi_, y más aún, si quería tener éxito en su proyectado escape, habría de mantener ciertas cosas a raya, intactas, o de lo contrario estaría perdido. Sin olvidar aquello que había dejado atrás, pues más tarde llegaría el momento de retomar su rumbo, abrió la puerta, y decidió abrazar los cambios por su propio bien y el de otros. Con envidiable aplomo, se irguió cual soldado dispuesto a enfrentar su primera batalla, y cerró la puerta tras de él, mientras era dirigido por unos sirvientes a través de los extensos corredores del harén. El Príncipe, el eslabón perdido, había regresado al lugar que le correspondía según dictaminaba la realeza, aunque otro fuera el heredero al ansiado trono, y para disgusto de éste y los otros candidatos, lucharía por su propio espacio y a su modo, haciendo de Topkapi su nueva casa.


	2. Capítulo 1: La luna como testigo

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

CAPITULO 1: La luna como testigo

"¡Cuidado, vas a caerte!"

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado antes esas palabras? 'En muchas ocasiones', pensó ella, mientras se columpiaba contra la baranda del lujoso trasatlántico que navegaba a todo vapor bajo la luna llena a través del Estrecho de Gibraltar. Era el 25 de julio de 1916, y a instancias de Albert, Candy había aceptado acompañarlo a él y al resto de los Andley en un largo viaje con destino a Egipto. De no haber sido por todo lo que Albert había hecho por ella en el pasado, y por el cariño y profundo respeto que sentía por él, hubiera rechazado la oferta, pues una vez había regresado al hogar de Pony luego que su no tan anciano abuelo William le propusiera tomarse un tiempo para reflexionar sobre su futuro, decidió que la mejor manera de evitar contrariedades a su amigo era alejándose de la familia de éste, y de este modo el rubio jamás se vería entre la espada y la pared respecto a las decisiones que como nuevo encargado de los Andley debería de afrontar. Así las cosas, resolvió quedarse en el hogar de Pony junto a las dos mujeres que tanto la habían cuidado y amado, reciprocando a fuerza de trabajo todo el esfuerzo que la señorita Pony y la hermana María habían invertido en ella y otros huérfanos.

Días antes de que Candy abordara el barco, ambas mujeres se habían reunido con su niña predilecta en la cocina del hogar, y entre otras cosas, platicaron con ella sobre su tronchada carrera en la enfermería, y acto seguido le hicieron entrega de una lista de recomendaciones para que reanudara sus labores. En la misma figuraban no una, sino varias ofertas de empleo de instituciones hospitalarias de renombre, a raíz de la intervención de Albert para limpiar la buena reputación de su hija adoptiva como enfermera graduada. Pero lejos de empacar sus pertenencias y salir corriendo rumbo a un nuevo trabajo, y con ello a una nueva vida, la chica simplemente guiñó el ojo y sacó la lengua diciendo: "Ya se me olvidó cómo era trabajar en un hospital." Y con este característico gesto, dio el asunto por cerrado, hasta que Albert volvió a pedir que le hiciera compañía en su viaje al Cairo, y aunque ella no tenía las energías para resistir el embate de ser atacada una vez más por los Andley, pensó en lo difícil que habría de ser para su tutor lidiar con los Legan, así como con la compleja tía Elroy, mientras llegaban a tierra firme, pues la ruta del navío sería directa, sin detenerse en ninguna parte, mucho menos en estos tiempos tan inciertos producto de la gran guerra. No obstante, y a pesar del peligro que conllevaba viajar a otro continente mientras las naciones se atacaban entre sí, aún era seguro desplazarse por aguas mediterráneas; y cuando finalmente Albert le advirtió con una mezcla de firmeza y ternura, "Si tú no vas, cancelaremos el viaje", no le quedó otro remedio que ceder, pues nadie sabía hasta qué punto llegaría el conflicto armado en todo el mundo, anulando, quizás, las posibilidades de que Albert pudiera concretar su ansiada travesía… aunque en el fondo sabía que él estaría llevando a cabo las vacaciones por ella, más que por cualquier otra cosa. ¿Por qué otro motivo haría un alto en su nueva y ajetreada agenda de negocios y compromisos como cabecera de los Andley? Sin reparos, él le había manifestado su consternación sobre la ausencia de la joven de cabello dorado en las actividades de la familia, y su preocupación era aún mayor al observar que ella hablaba en serio cuando decía que no ya no interesaba llevar el apellido Andley, a lo que buscaba a toda costa la más mínima oportunidad de mejorar las relaciones entre todos. Así pues, accedió a tomar el barco junto a todo el clan, incluyendo a Eliza y Neil, cuyos padres fueron los únicos en permanecer en sus hogares; él, debido a sus interminables y aparentemente imprescindibles negocios; y ella, para no dar la impresión de abandono a su marido.

Olvidando la lejana advertencia(¿quién le había hablado en primer lugar?) se meció una vez más en la baranda, reproduciendo las piruetas y contorsiones que solía hacer en el vasto terreno que rodeaba el hogar de Pony. Había resuelto, para su tranquilidad y la de otros, soñar despierta a medida que se paseaba por la cubierta del barco, o departir con otros pasajeros mientras contemplaba la agradable brisa veraniega. A pesar de todo, ansiaba conocer el Cairo y todo el trayecto hacia el exótico destino, y en silencio agradeció a Albert por poseer esa alma viajera capaz de convencer al más estoico de los seres en abrir sus alas al mundo, y ya que esta oportunidad no se presentaba todos los días, ni a cualquiera, se dispuso a disfrutar a cabalidad del viaje, a su manera, por supuesto, aunque ello implicara evitar la cercanía de los Andley, a excepción de Archie.

"¿Me estás escuchando, pequeña?"

No era la primera vez que se veía en la obligación de repetirle las cosas o que la tomaba así, desprevenida, perdida en su imaginación, y luego de haber descartado en un inicio la idea, finalmente William Albert Andley comenzaba a preocuparse por el bienestar emocional de Candy. No era que su protegida hubiera perdido la razón, pero había algo en las acciones de la muchacha que le hacía pensar que su distracción y exceso de actividad eran intencionales. ¿Tanto desagrado le producía enfrentar a los Andley? Los sucesos que la habían llevado a enclaustrarse en el hogar de Pony aún eran muy recientes, y era de esperarse que la joven no estuviera de ánimos para volver siquiera a estar en el mismo espacio que las personas que le habían hecho daño al grado de fabricarle una mala reputación como enfermera, a lo que había que añadir la intriga para propiciar un casamiento entre ella y Neil; sin embargo, no creyó que fuera tan difícil persuadirla de participar del viaje al Mediterráneo, y comprendió que había estado equivocado al pensar que Candy colocaría su emoción de viajar por tierras extrañas por encima de cualquier sinsabor que le hubiera ocasionado alguien de la familia, aunque había una pena más grande, y esa pena tenía un nombre que, para empeorar las cosas, andaba en boca de todos y era mencionado en todos los medios: Terry Granchester. Desde aquel maravilloso día en que revelara a Candy su verdadero papel en la dinastía Andley, Albert había evitado hablar acerca del famoso actor para no causar más contrariedades a la apesadumbrada chica, aguardando a que fuera ella quien diera inicio a una nueva conversación o desahogo sobre el fin de su romance; mas no tuvo éxito en su encomienda, pues a pesar de su carácter vivaracho y notable espontaneidad, la rubia no salía de su hermetismo con respecto a Terry. De todas maneras, a Albert le causaba gran regocijo el contar con su cómplice en valores durante sus divertidas vacaciones… y tal y como prometiera a Dios semanas antes, ahora que ella se había lanzado con valentía a conocer el mundo a su lado, decidió hacer a un lado el verdadero motivo de su propuesta de viaje: pedir su mano en matrimonio. Durante su tiempo de convalescencia en Chicago, ambos habían convivido en un mismo departamento en calidad de enfermera y paciente, poniendo en práctica los quehaceres del hogar en perfecta armonía con horas de asueto para su propia recreación y, en el caso de ella, sus deberes en el hospital. Todos esos instantes juntos, todos los penas compartidas, los abrazos ofrecidos y recibidos, los gestos de cariño, y las acciones genuinas y desinteresadas, habían sembrado en Albert un cimiento de amor que se había fortalecido con el paso del tiempo… un amor que jamás había creído posible, tratándose de la niña a la que una vez había jurado proteger cual si fuera una hermana menor. Pero la amnesia había hecho sus estragos en la mente del nuevo empresario, y por vez primera, había comenzado a ver a Candy con ojos de hombre, algo que no se podía permitir, al menos no durante la quimera entre ella y Terry. A pesar de todo, sentía un profundo aprecio por el actor, y de no haber sido por los acontecimientos que llevaron al triste desenlace en Broadway, lo hubiera considerado el esposo idóneo para Candy; pero ahora que Terry se había propuesto hacer feliz a Susana, no veía razón alguna por la cual no pudiera comenzar a hacer otro tipo de avances hacia la enfermera. Sin embargo, y ahora que lo analizaba desde otro ángulo, el lazo de amistad y afecto que los mantenía unidos como un hilo invisible valía más que el arriesgado intento de llevar su relación a otro nivel. Candy no estaba lista para abrir su corazón a alguien más, y aunque era joven y podía enamorarse de nuevo, tal vez no volvería a estarlo nunca más, por lo que ahora quedaba satisfecho con la grata compañía de la rubia, y concluyó que no iba siquiera a provocar un distanciamiento entre ellos, pues toda la generosidad y admiración provistas y reciprocadas le había brindado más felicidad que lo que acarrearía un amor frustrado. Olvidarla en el ámbito amoroso no sería tarea fácil, pero al menos sacaría provecho de estas semanas en tierras egipcias para ayudarla a recobrar la confianza de antaño, y de este modo reunir el valor para volver a integrarse a su trabajo y a la sociedad, no como la dama de alta alcurnia en quien había tratado de convertirla la tía abuela, sino como una persona productiva para cualquier entorno en que se desenvolviera.

"¿Candy?", volvió a insistir, esta vez con voz más firme; y como si saliera de un trance, ella sacudió la cabeza de repente, haciendo que perdiera el balance, y en un intento desesperado de mantener el equilibrio, levantó los brazos al aire, pero el peso de su cuerpo ya se había inclinado demasiado hacia atrás. Sintió en su espalda las salpicantes gotas de agua que el barco iba levantando a medida que se abría paso, y cuando ya creía haberse sumergido en las cristalinas aguas, Albert la sujetó por las muñecas, y en un solo movimiento, la incorporó sobre la cubierta. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó él.

Ella se arregló las coletas de su cabello. Aunque ya no era una niña, se había acostumbrado a su distintivo peinado, el cual aún consideraba práctico para sus faenas diarias en el hogar de Pony. "Creo que sí", respondió, dando rienda suelta a carcajadas de alivio; y al ver el rostro compungido de su tutor, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y se rascó la cabeza diciendo: "Lo siento, Albert."

El sonrió, alisando el discreto vestido rojo de cuadros de su amiga. "Debes tener más cuidado… llevo un rato aquí en cubierta y apenas me viste."

Ella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. "Es que está muy oscuro…"

"Precisamente a eso vine, a pedirte que entraras al camarote, pues ya es de noche y aún nos queda mucho tiempo para pasar en altamar. Es muy tarde y el barco navega a toda velocidad. Debes tener frío…"

"Sólo un rato más", imploró ella al filo de la desesperación. Regresar a la austeridad de su cabina la llevaría a acostarse, y volvería a flotar entre nubes, evocando otros lugares, otras personas, y una espesa niebla… "Te prometo que antes que me vaya a dormir le daré un beso a la tía Elroy."

El iba a decirle que no era necesario, que con saber que estaba de vuelta en el interior del barco ya estaría tranquilo; entonces sintió una palmada en el hombro, y al darse la vuelta, Eliza y Neil Legan lo observaban con fingida sonrisa. "La tía abuela te está buscando, tío William", dijo ella, obviando establecer un contacto visual con Candy.

Con el propósito de evitar una escena que incomodara a Candy, Albert detuvo cualquier intento de la pareja de hermanos en prolongar una inútil e innecesaria conversación. "Dile que enseguida voy."

Una vez más, Eliza esbozó una sonrisa, esta vez genuina, al ver cómo Candy bajaba la cabeza mirando el suelo. Tanto ella como Neil habían acordado hacerle la vida imposible a la intrusa por medio de la indiferencia, y de este modo el tío William no podría enojarse con ellos, pues no habían dado motivo alguno para causar molestias a la invitada de éste… al menos no de manera evidente. Con experto dominio de sus emociones, elevó la mirada por encima del hombro de William, y cuando giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a marcharse, oyó la voz de Neil a sus espaldas: "No pareces muy feliz de vernos, Candy."

La joven de cabello cobrizo apretó los puños para no perder el control y asestar un golpe a su hermano en plena cubierta. Era evidente que él seguía enamorado de Candy, y que dicha obsesión lo llevaba a actuar en forma impulsiva; pero ahora que los Legan necesitaban reivindicarse con el tío William, y que podían alardear de haber viajado al legendario Egipto, no iba a permitirse perder los privilegios que le correspondían como parte de los Andley por una indiscreción de Neil. "Vámonos, hermanito", le ordenó con voz más dulce de lo normal.

Pero Neil parecía tener los pies adheridos al suelo, pues no había movido un solo músculo de su cuerpo, en su embeleso por mirar a Candy, y entonces fue Albert quien tomó la palabra. "Es muy tarde para todos, así que lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir", sugirió, rogando a Dios en silencio porque le diera suficiente paciencia para manejar los caprichos y demandas de la familia. "¿Vienes con nosotros, Candy?"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Todos se voltearon para ver a la tía Elroy, quien hacía su aparición en cubierta. Contra todos los pronósticos, y gracias a los no solicitados cuidados de Candy a bordo, sus problemas de alta presión no habían deteriorado la constitución física de la imponente matriarca de los Andley. "Hace rato envié por ti, William. ¿Por qué no has regresado a tu camarote?"

Candy alzó la cabeza para observar a la tía abuela. A pesar de los años, la mujer de edad ya avanzada se mantenía tan fuerte como el roble y continuaba con ese sentido de autoridad que ya no le era tan requerido una vez que Albert se hizo cargo de la administración y otros asuntos internos de los Andley. 'Pobre tía abuela', pensó, 'aún cree que Albert sigue siendo un niño pequeño'… y sus deseos de reír se transformaron en una sonrisa de gratitud, pues debido a la llegada de Elroy, ya no tenía que esconderse ni hacer mutismo ante los comentarios insinuantes de los Legan, en particular de Neil. Recordó el penoso incidente en el cual la había llevado a la fuerza a una desolada villa, y su piel se erizó al rememorar la horrible experiencia.

Como si leyera su mente, Neil buscó con los ojos a Candy, en espera de algún indicio, en las brillantes esmeraldas de sus pupilas, de que ella había dejado en el olvido el malentendido de aquella noche en la que tan sólo intentaba convencerla de que fuera su novia. ¿Por qué era tan obstinada? Muchas otras envidiarían su posición como integrante de los Andley, y matarían por estar en su lugar, suplicando ser las agraciadas en convertirse en la esposa de Neil Legan. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el tío William hubiera desmentido en público su compromiso matrimonial con la enfermera… uno, dos meses si acaso? ¡Ya era tiempo de que ella dejara su pose de ofendida y no se hiciera esperar! 'Se está haciendo la difícil', pensó con ilusión, pues le encantaban los retos, en especial los amorosos. "Vamos, tío", dijo en tono burlón, sin apartar la vista de su pariente adoptiva, "no olvides que puedes pescar un resfriado, o peor aún, quizás hasta vuelvas a perder la memoria-"

"¡Neil, cómo te atreves!", gritó Candy, ante la sorpresa de la tía Elroy, quien no la había escuchado hablar desde que el barco atravesara el Atlántico; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dio la razón a la muchacha. "¡Neil, discúlpate con William en este preciso momento!", exclamó.

Neil lanzó una mirada de furia a Candy. "¡No hablaba contigo, mucama! ¿Quién te has creído para meterte en lo que no te importa?"

Albert, quien había optado por mantenerse al margen de la discusión, suspiró profundo, obligado a intervenir. "Neil, lo mejor será que ustedes", comenzó, dirigiendo también su atención a Eliza, "se vayan acostumbrando, cuando menos, a tratar a Candy con el respeto que se merece cada miembro de la familia-"

Candy sintió que se asfixiaba en una situación que había intentado evitar, pero que de todos modos estaba supuesta a ocurrir a cualquier hora, y en cualquier lugar… y no se sentía de ánimo para volver a ser objeto de polémicas y viejas rencillas. Mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, y extendiéndola a todos, incluyendo aquéllos a quienes no deseaba volver a ver jamás, colocó una mano en el hombro de Albert diciendo: "¿Sabes una cosa? Pensándolo bien, creo que no me vendría mal dormir un poco. ¡Voy a necesitar mucha energía para trepar las pirámides!" Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para retirarse casi huyendo, pero terminó cayendo en brazos de Archibald Cornwell. "¡No sabía que estabas en cubierta!", balbuceó.

"Supuse que la tía abuela había salido a buscar al tío Albert, y dado lo grande que es este barco, quería asegurarme que no sufriera ningún percance mientras lo hacía", explicó quien fuera el menor de dos hermanos, "pero no contaba con todo este alboroto."

"Olvídalo, mañana será otro día", murmuró Albert denotando gran cansancio en su voz.

"¿Que lo olvide? ¿Cómo puedes pensar así luego de todo lo que ha pasado?" Exasperado, pasó una mano por su cabello. "Aún no entiendo cómo pudiste invitar a los Legan en primer lugar…"

"Ya lo hemos platicado antes; la señora Legan se encuentra acompañando a su esposo en un viaje de negocios y no podíamos dejar a Eliza y a Neil solos en Sunville; además, estas vacaciones serán como un nuevo comienzo para todos nosotros."

"Lo sé", espetó Archie con rudeza. Aunque no era su intención ser grosero con Albert, lo cierto era que este último le había pedido como favor que sirviera de compañía a Candy en la travesía, pues sería el único, a excepción de él, en quien ella pudiera confiar para conversar y contar su no muy bien disimulada tristeza. "No debe ser fácil para ti mantener el orden entre nosotros", se disculpó, mientras la tía Eloy y los Legan se retiraban en silencio para no estar un instante más con Candy, y ésta retomaba su posición en la baranda, "es sólo que me parece tan injusto que Candy tenga que aguantar tantos atropellos…"

"Sé muy bien que la traje casi a la fuerza", admitió Albert. "Ya estoy empezando a creer que no fue una buena idea reunirlos a todos."

"Tus intenciones son buenas, así que no tienes que sentirte culpable; simplemente hay cosas que no terminan del modo en que esperamos."

"Debo pedirte una disculpa, Archie… prácticamente te he separado de Annie, y no dudaste ni un segundo en aceptar mi invitación."

Archie palideció, pues la sola mención de Annie había derretido su temple y aplomo para afrontar los problemas familiares ya suscitados en el viaje; de hecho, cuando Albert le propuso formar parte de la expedición, Archibald tomó el ofrecimiento como una oportunidad para poner a prueba su propia voluntad en su vida sentimental, ya que nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo distanciado de Annie; y justo ahora que su piel se congelaba bajo una creciente capa de niebla, la ausencia de su novia se había hecho más latente, y comenzó a extrañarla como nunca antes. Recordó cómo ella, tan sólo con su presencia y palabras de aliento, había sido el pilar que lo ayudara a sostenerse luego de la muerte de Stear, alentándolo a seguir su rumbo tal y como lo tenía trazado antes de la tragedia… y a partir de entonces, y aún en medio de su dolor, él comenzó a auscultar en las profundidades de las azuladas pupilas, y en la adormecida fortaleza resguardada en su alma, fortaleza que había salido a relucir justo cuando él más lo necesitaba. Era como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, y su escrutinio había dado paso a la admiración. Y pensar que antes sólo tenía ojos para Candy… Candy, quien ahora volvía a columpiarse sobre el borde como si en el fondo deseara caer a lo más profundo del mar, y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella, por el modo tan cruel en que el destino había marcado su camino y el de Terry. ¡Claro! El comprendía a la perfección la pérdida de ella porque había estado allí, en ese callejón oscuro con falsas salidas, hasta que halló la ruta adecuada para quedar fuera del mismo; y pronto llegaría el día en que Candy se diera cuenta, al igual que él, que lo que tenía que hacer iría a la par con lo que _quer__í__a_ hacer… tan sólo tenía que descubrir primero qué era lo que quería. "Este viaje me hacía falta tanto o más que a Candy", susurró, más para sí mismo que a Albert, y fue entonces cuando su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al haber hallado la fuente de su felicidad: _'Te amo, Annie…' _Poco a poco, y con pequeños detalles, Annie se había calado en el alma de Archie hasta necesitarla a morir. Quiso gritar su regocijo a los cuatro vientos, pero con su novia en América, Candy distraída, y Albert conversando con él, no era propicio declarar su admisión de amor hasta tanto no estuviera de regreso en Illinois. Ya no le quedaba duda alguna: Annie era la mujer que Dios había reservado para él, y en cuanto volviera a verla, pediría formalmente su mano en matrimonio.

"¿Archie?"

El y Albert se acercaron a la baranda, más bien para proteger a ella de una posible caída que en respuesta a su llamado. "¿Sí?", preguntaron al unísono.

Candy sonrió con gratitud a sus amigos. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella en el barco sin su constante atención? Sintió remordimiento respecto a Archie, pues en cierto modo se sentía responsable de que él y Annie tuvieran que separarse esta temporada, pero él lucía en paz, e incluso agradecido, con su decisión. Haciendo círculos en el aire con sus pies, preguntó: "¿Puedo estar un rato más en cubierta? De veras me agrada ver el cielo lleno de estrellas…" Quiso añadir, 'y recordar la primera vez que lo vi', pero se detuvo, pues por mucho aprecio que le tuviera a Albert y a Archie, a ninguno le concernía la magia del primer encuentro con el hijo del duque de Granchester; además, no era sensato pensar una y otra vez en aquella noche de Año Nuevo cuando debería estar haciendo lo contrario, arrancarse de la memoria cada imagen que tuviera de él.

Albert sonrió. "Seguro, pequeña, pero sólo un rato más." Se dirigió a Archie. "Con el permiso de ustedes, me retiro a mi camarote. Aún falta un largo recorrido para el desembarque, y no queremos llegar al Cairo todos exhaustos y maltrechos."

Archie sonrió al hombre con quien ya no compartía sólo una amistad, sino también una sana afinidad familiar. "Puedes ir tranquilo, tío; yo me quedaré unos minutos más con Candy."

"Gracias." Y sin decir más, caminó, sin prisa y sin pausa, rumbo al corredor que lo llevaría su habitación. En cuanto desapareció al doblar una esquina, Archie miró a Candy con seriedad, a lo que ella no pudo evitar comentar: "Extrañas mucho a Annie, ¿verdad?"

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues ella lo había tomado desprevenido. "Más de lo que yo mismo hubiera imaginado… pero no es de eso que quiero hablar."

"¿Entonces?"

El apoyó su espalda contra la baranda. "Estamos claros en que Albert casi nos impuso venir…"

"El no nos impuso nada, aunque fue muy insistente-"

"Y estoy de acuerdo contigo; y créeme, tener que andar con los Legan en un espacio tan reducido como un barco es una tortura, y supongo que para ti debe ser una pesadilla."

"Pero no me quejo, Archie."

"Pues yo preferiría que lo hicieras", y al ver la expresión de asombro de ella, añadió: "Entiendo que quieras evadir a Eliza y Neil por todo lo que te han hecho, y que la tía abuela no haya puesto un alto a esos dos, pero no tienes por qué alejarte de nosotros, al menos no del tío Albert o de mí."

"No me he alejado de ustedes", protestó ella.

"Precisamente ese es el problema… ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que haces, ni por qué lo haces."

"Archie, yo-"

"No te estamos reclamando nada", aclaró él, apoyando una mano sobre el pálido hombro de la chica. "Aunque la presencia de los Legan nos resulte desagradable, ellos no tienen por qué empañar una experiencia única que ya muchos quisieran vivir."

"¡Claro que me gusta todo esto!", exclamó ella, agitando sus brazos en el viento, sin reparar en el peligro que representaba apoyarse en el borde. "El mar, volver a viajar en barco, visitar Egipto por primera vez… ¡Qué contentas van a estar la señorita Pony y la hermana María cuando les cuente cómo me fue!"

"¿De qué sirve que ellas estén contentas si tú no lo estás?" Guardó silencio, y luego se apartó de ella, pero antes de retirarse, habló por última vez: "En vez de tomar este tiempo lejos de América como una carga pesada, deberías disfrutarlo al máximo. No le demos el gusto a Eliza y a Neil de ser infelices el resto del viaje; vamos a darnos un respiro del ajetreo, de las penas… quiero volver a ver a la Candy que conocí." Y se retiró, para dar espacio a Candy para reflexionar. Al verlo marcharse, ella suspiró, mas no de alivio, sino de angustia y desesperación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida… y por qué no apreciaba un poco más los buenos gestos de Albert y Archie? Estar en el mismo barco que Eliza y Neil, siendo estos últimos amparados por la tía abuela, había sido tanto absurdo como delicado, pero se sentía capaz de sobrellevar la cercanía de ellos y sus respectivos desplantes… lo que realmente le preocupaba era ese empeño de estar a solas con el mar y las embravecidas olas, como si en ellas hallara las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, y más que nada, la repetición, aunque irreal, de un escenario muy similar en el cual había dividido su corazón en dos mitades: aquélla en la cual había albergado una lejana esperanza con su príncipe de la colina, e intercambiado un ramillete de ilusiones con un cultivador de rosas… y la otra, en la que un problemático y atormentado joven inglés se había mostrado ante ella en toda su humanidad, con sus secretos, sus misterios, su necesidad de ser amado y de amar sin reservas y sin condiciones… "No otra vez", se lamentó en voz alta, a pesar de que ahora se encontraba sola en la cubierta, "no pienses más en él, por favor…" ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo, si la niebla se había hecho presente, con el ruido de los motores del barco en equilibrada orquesta a medida que el mismo iba rompiendo las olas? ¿Cómo olvidar aquella noche en la que Anthony se había aparecido, más que como un lindo recuerdo, como una visión angelical que había servido de antesala al inicio de una nueva etapa, una clase de amor que nunca antes había experimentado? Esa primera conversación, ¡cómo se acordaba de cada una de las palabras! Y Terry estaba llorando, sin más abrigo que la fría niebla… "Debo dejar de hacerlo… debo dejar de llamarlo con el pensamiento, de verlo en cada cosa que miro", se ordenó, como había hecho tantas veces, a diario, luego de la repentina separación. Sin embargo, Terry no era cualquier persona; no sólo era el hijo de un respetable duque, sino también un actor cada vez más famoso, y al tratarse de una figura pública, los diarios reseñaban, sin límite ni piedad alguna, todo tipo de actividades en las que se enfrascaba la revelación de ojos zafiro, lo que en nada ayudaba a que Candy se olvidara de él, al menos en lo concerniente a lo importante que él había sido en su vida. Al principio había resuelto no leer los periódicos, mas luego cambió de parecer, pues evadir todo tipo de noticias sobre Terry, además de ser un acto de inmadurez, sería un sacrificio infructuoso dada la cantidad de personas que, con la mejor de las intenciones y sin tener conocimiento de su aflicción, la ponían al tanto de novedades sobre su antiguo novio a distancia, como por ejemplo, su más reciente retiro de los escenarios con el fin de tomarse un tiempo de descanso. Días antes de que Albert "la amenazara" con cancelar el viaje si ella no accedía a acompañarlo, la dueña del colmado donde solía comprar los víveres para el hogar de Pony le había contado que, según había leído, el protagonista de _Romeo y Julieta_ se tomaría un descanso de los escenarios, al menos por los próximos meses, mientras Susana permanecería en Nueva York reponiéndose de su accidente. Pero qué más daba hacia dónde él se dirigía o si Susana le hacía o no compañía, lo que más le interesaba era arrancarlo de su interior de una buena vez, aunque en el fondo se había alegrado de que estuviera bien y que no hubiera sufridu otra recaída con el alcohol. "Eres muy valiente… sabía que lo superarías", susurró, mientras era bañada por la luna llena, testigo de su melancolía y ansia de dejar atrás a Terry y lo que él había significado para ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo apartó de su cabeza, y comenzó a pensar en cosas alegres, entre éstas, su próximo arribo a la antigua ciudad de El Cairo, y permitió que su mente la transportara a los tiempos prehistóricos sobre los cuales había leído en el colegio San Pablo, y continuó divagando a través de los períodos siguientes, hasta que recordó un relato de Albert acerca de los jeques y las esclavas que conformaban un harén… su amigo creía que esos palacios de placer continuaban existiendo aún en pleno inicio del siglo XX, lo cual le parecía absurdo, pues no era posible que un país continuara la práctica de encerrar a un grupo de mujeres en una casa de citas. "Tal vez inventó todo ese cuento para alegrarme", concluyó a toda voz, antes de dar otra pirueta contra la baranda.

Y mientras Candy jugaba con la luz de la luna, Eliza la contemplaba a lo lejos, con un brillo de maquinación en sus ojos. Había esperado con ansia este momento, sólo era cuestión de tener paciencia. Estaba a pocos segundos de cometer el acto más arriesgado de su vida, pero bien que valía la pena hacerlo. Después de todo, y a excepción de ellas, la cubierta estaba desolada y sombría, con la luna como único y mudo testigo… con paso silencioso, pero firme, salió de su escondite, en busca de una pasajera a quien pudiera lanzar por la borda.


	3. Capítulo 2: Cruel destino

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 2: Cruel destino

/

La luz proveniente de la puesta de sol había bañado el horizonte, cubriendo los rascacielos de un uniforme color dorado, y a lo lejos, Russell Bird contemplaba, desde el puerto, los mensajes que enviaba el Todopoderoso a través de la naturaleza, y de diversas formas. En otras partes del mundo debían ser las doce de la medianoche, pero en el cielo neoyorkino, apenas empezaba a dibujarse el intenso atardecer, y a pesar de haber padecido tantas desgracias, Russell sabía reconocer las semillas de esperanza que Dios plantaba sobre la tierra. Después de todo, la vida le había sonreído al contar con un empleo honesto y decente, gracias a un jefe que había sido enviado por el Creador como un ángel, aunque para otras personas era el demonio encarnado, pues raras veces el joven Terry mostraba su lado generoso y caritativo, y de no haber sido por el novel actor, a estas alturas él seguiría pidiendo limosna en las calles. No, Terry Granchester no era un hombre arrogante, y mucho menos egoísta, pero su apatía a relacionarse con otras personas, y la envidia que despertaba en sus compañeros de elenco, habían redundado en una mala reputación para este artista, cuya imagen ya se había empañado con su previo abandono de los escenarios, y más que nada, con su problema con la bebida, aunque ahora se mantenía sobrio, y para Russell, ayudarlo a levantarse no era sólo cuestión de humanidad, sino también de deber. Y a pesar de que llevaba sólo unas semanas trabajando para él, Russell había aprendido a conocer casi a cabalidad a su empleador, tanto así que podía asegurar que el señor Terry no estaba enamorado de su actual novia, aunque a decir verdad, la señorita Susana demandaba su compañía constantemente, y no lo dejaba respirar. El no era quién para emitir juicio sobre la vida personal de su salvador como tampoco de su prometida, pero era evidente el grado de dependencia y desconfianza que mostraba la hermosa actriz cada vez que estaba junto a su novio, y lo que ella no se daba cuenta era de que mientras más asfixiara al joven Terry con su asedio y constantes reclamos, más lo alejaba de su intención de formalizar su compromiso. Pero ya era tarde para hacerla razonar sobre su comportamiento…

A sólo unos pasos de donde él se encontraba, Susana discutía, por vigésima vez en el día, con su consternada madre. "¡Ya déjame partir, por favor!", rogaba ella, casi a gritos, en su silla de ruedas, ¡Por más que lo intentes, nada ni nadie va a impedir que me vaya!"

La señora Marlowe no cesaba de llorar. "Eres una insensata y una malagradecida. ¡Ten un poco más de fe en Terry! Si no ha dejado saber su paradero, por algo será", dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

"Voy a buscarlo, mamá", insistió su hija, y antes que su progenitora volviera a diferir, alzó una mano en el aire y agregó: "Has sido la mejor de las madres, pero éste es un viaje que necesito hacer por mi propio bien… sólo así estaré tranquila."

"Nunca vas a estar tranquila mientras sigas acosando a Terry de la manera como lo haces", sostuvo la señora Marlowe. "¿No ves que en lugar de ganarte su amor, no has hecho otra cosa que espantarlo?"

"Ya una vez me abandonó, y en cualquier momento lo puede volver a hacer."

"Ni siquiera sabes dónde ha ido. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que está en Londres?"

"Inglaterra es el país donde creció la mayor parte de su vida, y lo lógico es que sienta nostalgia por su tierra."

Russell hizo un esfuerzo para no reír. ¿Desde cuándo Terry Granchester desarrollaba apego por algún lugar? ¡Qué poco conocía la joven Susana a su futuro esposo! No bien su jefe había comenzado su receso de Broadway, y ya ella estaba pidiendo al pelirrojo ayudante del actor que la condujera al puerto para tomar el último barco que zarparía al final de la tarde.

"¿Russell?" Lo llamó Susana desde la esquina donde se había situado junto a su madre; y cuando el servicial empleado de Terry se aproximó a ambas, no fue necesario que ella le impartiera instrucciones, pues el chico ya se encontraba cargando la maleta que la enferma llevaría consigo al barco. A juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Russell, éste tampoco aprobaba que Susana se lanzara a cruzar el Atlántico en busca de Terry. Nadie, ni siquiera la señora Baker, tenía idea de dónde se encontraba descansando el joven duque; y aunque él le había avisado con anticipación sobre este período de reposo, ella no fue quién para negarse, pero en el fondo se había acrecentado el temor, que nunca estuvo ausente, de que él aprovechara la ocasión para abandonarla definitivamente, o peor aún, para regresar a los brazos de Candy. En última instancia, la decisión de reiniciar una relación dependería por completo de la enfermera, quien le había prometido aquella noche en el hospital Saint Joseph que le dejaría el camino libre; pero después de todo, era un ser humano de carne y hueso como todos, y su voluntad bien pudiera flaquear en cualquier momento, y si Terry volviera como un manso cordero a reclamar su amor, Candy podría ignorar el pacto acordado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al pensar en esa posibilidad, y con más empeño arrastró su silla de ruedas en dirección a la rampa que conducía al interior del barco; y luego de estrechar la mano de Russell, y de abrazar a su llorosa y desconsolada madre, permitió que un oficial del barco la subiera. Detrás de ella, una diminuta pasajera de mediano cabello oscuro y espesos anteojos aguardaba con paciencia su turno para abordar, y observaba a la incapacitada joven con curiosidad, pero en la mente de Susana no había cabida para nada más que no fuera encontrar a su amado; y sin mirar atrás, impulsó su silla de ruedas al interior de la cubierta.

/

El oscuro camarote resplandecía con la claridad del vibrante sol mañanero; y como era su costumbre, Albert fue el primero en levantarse. Con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Archie, quien dormía en la cama adyacente, caminó hasta el baño, donde se aseó. Luego abrió la puerta de la habitación, y asegurándose de no haber interrumpido el sueño de Archie, cerró la misma tras de sí, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el camarote de Candy, ubicado casi al final del corredor. Había considerado colocarla en el mismo cuarto que la tía Elroy, pero esta última se había negado tajantemente, y de nada había servido la explicación de él sobre las ventajas que conllevaba contar con una enfermera como compañera de habitación, al menos en lo que a salud se refería. Pero a la tía abuela le importaba más su orgullo y su reputación que el mantenimiento de su salud, y en cuanto a Candy, tampoco se mostraba muy entusiasta en compartir su habitación, a pesar de que había estado dispuesta a aceptar un cuarto de servicio con tal de no hacer incurrir en muchos gastos al joven millonario. "De ninguna manera", había dicho él entonces, a lo que reservó uno de los camarotes más amplios de todo el barco, algo muy favorable para ella, pues a medida que pasaban los días, pasaba más horas encerrada en ese limitado espacio… ella, que había crecido en un ambiente diferente, rodeada de interminables cuerdas de terreno y acariciada por el viento. Así fue como Albert se propuso que cada mañana, al despuntar el alba, él sería el primero en darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día, y ella corría a saludarlo con la misma jovialidad que siempre había derrochado, a pesar de su tristeza… y hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su camarote, tocó la misma en una especie de clave que sólo él y Candy comprendían, y al ver que ella se tardaba en abrir, supuso que estaba en el baño. Aguardó unos minutos más, y golpeó de nuevo, pero aún no obtenía respuesta. "No se escucha ningún sonido adentro", murmuró; y con un escalofrío de peligro recorriendo su espalda preguntó: "¿Te encuentras bien, Candy?"

Una vez más, el silencio se encargó de responderle, y él corrió a toda prisa en busca de algún encargado. Cuando al fin lo halló, cerca del salón comedor, lo tomó por los hombros y le dijo: "Necesito con urgencia que alguien abra la habitación 6583; temo mucho que mi acompañante haya sufrido un desmayo o recibido un fuerte golpe."

"Tengo conmigo una llave maestra", mencionó el empleado para alivio de Albert, y siguió al rubio hasta el camarote en mención. Mientras el hombre colocaba la llave en la cerradura, el cuerpo de Albert se estremeció con un terrible presentimiento, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y el sofocante calor de la habitación era insoportable. "Parece que nadie ha estado aquí en horas", opinó el oficial, terminando por alarmar a Albert. "Tal vez bebió demás, y durmió en plena cubierta…"

"Ella no toma alcohol", aclaró él, aunque con el extraño comportamiento de Candy los últimos días, ya nada se podía descartar. Avanzó dentro de la cabina, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la cama estaba inmaculadamente arreglada. 'Las sábanas no están arrugadas, tampoco el edredón', pensó con horror, y corrió en dirección al baño, esperando que se tratara de una broma, y que su pequeña estuviera riendo escondida en la bañera; pero al correr la cortina, el brillo de limpieza del grifo lo había cegado con tal magnitud que tuvo que colocarse los lentes para no castigar su visión con el exceso de claridad. "Calma, Albert", se ordenó en voz baja, y luego escuchó la voz del hombre que lo ayudaba: "Es posible que la señorita haya despertado antes que usted, y que a estas alturas esté tomando su desayuno en el salón comedor. Si desea, puedo enviar por ella-"

"Aguarde un segundo", interrumpió Albert, mientras caminaba en dirección al ropero. "Si es cierto lo que usted dice, y ojalá lo sea, entonces el vestido que llevó anoche debe estar colgado aún…" Abrió el mismo de par en par, y al no encontrar la pieza de ropa de inmediato, corrió al tocador, buscando en varias gavetas a la vez. "Debe estar en alguna parte", continuó, mientras el otro hombre observaba con impotencia. ¿Cuántas pérdidas no se habían suscitado a bordo con anterioridad… y cuántas veces no había sido partícipe de la negación de los familiares de los desaparecidos en aceptar lo que era evidente? Pero llegar a conclusiones sería prematuro, en especial cuando no se había efectuado una búsqueda oficial de la pasajera en cuestión. "Avisaré al capitán, señor; buscaremos en cada rincón del barco, y no cesaremos hasta confirmar que la señorita haya aparecido y se encuentre bien", informó, pidiendo a Dios que sólo se tratara de una broma de mal gusto de la muchacha y no un asunto de mayor envergadura.

Albert asintió, pues no convenía desesperarse, y tampoco lograría nada con ello. "Hablaré con mi familia… tal vez ellos sepan algo al respecto." Y en cuanto el marinero salió a notificar la situación al capitán, corrió de regreso al camarote que compartía con Archie. "¡Hola, tío!", exclamó el chico con simpatía. "Veo que tú y Candy desayunaron demasiado rápido. ¡Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de alcanzarlos!"

"Tú vé por la popa y yo busco en la proa…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Candy no aparece", fue la escueta explicación de Albert. "Sólo espero que sean exageraciones mías, y que ella se haya adelantado en su paseo por el barco o esté merodeando en el área de la tripulación…"

El rostro de Archie se transformó con la misma rapidez con la que había acogido con beneplácito el inicio del día. En el escaso tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con Albert como su pariente, había aprendido que la máxima autoridad de los Andley solía ser muy certero con su instinto, lo que lo asustó aún más. Sin tiempo que perder, ambos atravesaron a grandes zancadas la habitación, y al par de minutos, cada uno revisaba hasta el lugar más absurdo de la nave, con la esperanza de que Candy emergiera de algún escondite.

Al cabo de un rato coincidieron en una de las cubiertas superiores. "¿Avisaste a la tía abuela y los demás?", preguntó Albert.

Archie sacudió la cabeza. "Pensaba hacerlo en este preciso momento."

"Pues me temo que vamos a tener que decirles… aunque es posible que Candy decidiera pasar más tiempo con la tía abuela después de todo."

"¿De veras lo crees?" Ambos enmudecieron por un instante, y luego se echaron a reír. "No, por supuesto que no", concluyó Archie. "Si quieres, yo hablaré con ellos; tal vez la hayan visto, o si no, al menos pueden decirnos dónde la vieron por última vez."

"Gracias, Archie."

Archibald se dirigió al corredor en el cual se encontraban las cabinas contiguas donde pernoctaban la tía Elroy y los hermanos Legan, y tocó ambas puertas simultáneamente. 'Comprendo que a la tía abuela le cueste trabajo ahora levantarse temprano, pero estos holgazanes quieren esperar al mediodía para hacerlo', pensó irritado, mientras continuaba dando golpes a la puerta. Esperó por espacio de un minuto, hasta que al final una de las puertas se abrió, y Elroy se había apoyado contra el marco de la misma, cruzando con autoridad los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto escándalo a tan tempranas horas de la mañana?"

"Se trata de Candy, tía abuela. Ella está-" De repente, la puerta correspondiente al dormitorio de los Legan, se abrió, y un soñoliento Neil preguntó con fingida indiferencia: "¿Qué tan importante puede pasarle a esa barrendera para que nos despiertes de esta manera?"

Archie apretó los puños para no darle una paliza en pleno corredor. Sabía que Neil no tenía tacto para manejar las emergencias, pero de ahí a referirse a Candy con desprecio al comenzar el día… Apretó los dientes para no insultarlo frente a la tía abuela, por respeto a ésta. De pronto, Eliza apareció, con unas marcadas ojeras en su rostro. "¿Sigues preocupándote por ella, hermanito, aún después de haberte desprestigiado?", cuestionó a Neil, quien enrojeció de vergüenza al saberse descubierto en su debilidad. 'De nada sirve aparentar que Candy no me importa', pensó, 'Eliza es capaz de leer todos mis pensamientos.'

Agradecido de la intervención de Eliza, pues de este modo podía recobrar el control para evitar propinarle un puño a Neil, Archie dijo: "Candy no aparece, y la hemos buscado por todo el barco. ¿De casualidad alguno de ustedes la ha visto?"

Neil no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de sarcasmo. ¡Qué más quisiera él que pasar cada momento de sus días con Candy! "Debe estar metida en algún lío, como de costumbre", se limitó a decir.

"Así es", añadió la tía Elroy, para beneplácito de ambos hermanos. "Ya le había advertido a William que esa muchachita nos daría un susto tras otro."

"Ella no es ninguna niña, y sabe que no debe bromear respecto a estas cosas", sostuvo Archie, cruzando imaginariamente los dedos, deseando no estar equivocado. "Vamos; debemos subir y ver de qué manera podemos ayudar a Albert y al resto de la tripulación para encontrar a Candy."

"¿Acaso el barco va a detenerse en altamar sólo por ella?", preguntó Eliza con incredulidad.

Archie advirtió las señales de cansancio en la muchacha. "¿Y acaso dormiste mal anoche, Eliza?", cuestionó por su parte.

Ella se viró de espaldas con indignación, aunque a decir verdad, no quería que él la sorprendiera mientras se sonrojaba. "El barco iba a toda velocidad, y sufrí constantes mareos", se quejó. Entonces todos observaron a Archie, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y se retiraron al interior de sus respectivos camarotes, incluyendo la tía Elroy.

Y media hora después, todos los Andley recorrían, de buena o mala gana, todos los confines del barco. Refunfuñando, Neil auscultó en las zonas de carga, pues sólo allí la estúpida de Candy se sentiría como en su casa. 'Muy parecido a los establos donde vivía', pensó con burla; y cuando estaba por abrir una enorme caja, Albert apareció, con mil y una inquietudes en sus ojos. "El capitán ha enviado por nosotros", avisó, "así que debemos ir al centro de mando."

Neil tuvo deseos de decir, "No se me da la gana ir a ninguna parte", pero se contuvo, pues a pesar de que hasta hace poco Albert era un total desconocido, o peor aún, un vagabundo, para la familia Legan, era un hombre de gran poderío, y volver a hacer un papelón como el de quedar en ridículo al no haber sido aceptado por Candy bien pudiera costarle su parte de la herencia. Con hastío, siguió a Albert a través de los corredores, hasta que ambos se toparon con Archie, Eliza y la tía abuela en el atrio central. Allí, uno de los hombres de confianza del capitán salió al encuentro del grupo, y condujo a todos a través de unas escaleras internas, hasta llegar al punto más alto del navío, desde donde se efectuaban las operaciones navales. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el lugar, el capitán, quien estaba a cargo del timón, hizo señas a uno de sus hombres para que lo relevara, y se acercó a los recién llegados. "Buenos días a todos. ¿Quién de ustedes está a cargo de la señorita White?"

Albert dio un paso adelante. "Yo soy."

El capitán respiró profundo. En sus más de treinta años al servicio de los mares, había tenido que pasar, un sinnúmero de veces, el trago amargo de ser el portador de tristes noticias, y jamás se acostumbraría a ello. Aunque le sucediera treinta veces más, nunca olvidaría los rostros de los familiares… nunca sería fácil. "Disculpe mi intromisión, señor-"

"Andley", pronunció Albert, "Albert Andley."

El hombre a cargo del barco estrechó manos con el rubio. "Mi nombre es Francis Newman", se aclaró la garganta. "Señor Andley, sé que esto no me incumbe pero… esa joven, Candy, ¿sabe usted si había tenido algún disgusto con alguien, o si estaba atravesando por un gran problema?"

Todos se miraron confundidos, excepto Archie, para quien el ánimo apagado de Candy nunca pasaba inadvertido, ni siquiera cuando ella trataba de disimularlo. ¿Sería posible que…? "Ella tiene sus días de risas y lágrimas, como todos los de su edad", explicó, tomando la palabra. "¿Pero a qué se debe la pregunta?"

El capitán Newman volvió a dirigir su atención a Albert. "¿Está usted de acuerdo con esa aseveración, señor?"

Albert asintió con la cabeza. "Mi hija adoptiva acaba de sufrir una desilusión amorosa, pero suele sobreponerse al dolor de forma admirable."

Newman caminó hacia la salida. "Tal vez se ha cansado de ser fuerte." Y abriendo la puerta para salir, hizo un gesto a la familia de pasajeros para que lo siguieran. Todos, incluyendo a los Legan y la tía Elroy, se miraron con curiosidad, y siguieron al experimentado hombre de mar, corredor por corredor, hasta llegar a la cubierta donde habían visto a Candy por última vez. Allí, el capitán Newman extendió una mano, convocándolos a acercarse a la baranda, y así lo hicieron, excepto Eliza. "¡Ya estuvo bueno de tanto buscarla!", protestó furibunda. "¿No entienden que no la volveremos a ver?"

Todos se voltearon al escucharla. ¡Cómo deseaba ella tragarse las palabras! Ahora Albert y Archie sospecharían de ella, y serían capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de hacer justicia. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Su propia lengua viperina era su peor enemigo. Improvisando una manera de desviar la atención, explicó: "Veo que soy la única aquí que ha entendido lo que quiere decirnos el capitán: que Candy se lanzó al agua porque quería morir."

Albert, quien ahora la examinaba con escepticismo, hizo un esfuerzo para obviar la insensata teoría de Eliza, que más bien era un deseo, y preguntó a Newman, esta vez sin más rodeos: "¿Qué le pasó a Candy, señor?"

El capitán suspiró hondo, pues contrario a lo que tenía previsto, y a juzgar por la actitud despreocupada de la joven dama de cabello cobrizo, no le quedaba otro remedio que mostrar el hallazgo de una buena vez, así, sin delicadezas ni preámbulos. "Acérquese un poco más al borde, señor Andley", dijo a Albert; y cuando éste acató la orden, continuó: "No lo hemos removido pues queríamos aguardar a que usted lo viera."

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?", cuestionó Albert, con un hilo de creciente impaciencia en su voz. "No logro distinguir nada…" Sin despegar los ojos del mar que los rodeaba, estaba a punto de concluir que no tenía sentido estar allí, y que el capitán se había equivocado, perdiendo un tiempo por demás valioso… y fue entonces cuando distinguió, más abajo, la cinta rosada colgando fuera de una escotilla, _en la cubierta m__á__s profunda del barco, _casi a nivel del mar. Esa cinta, que la noche anterior había rodeado la pequeña cintura de Candy por encima de su ropa, se había convertido en la prueba irrefutable de que su niña adorada se había topado con un cruel destino… o un triste final.


	4. Capítulo 3: Mercado de piel

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 3: Mercado de piel

/

_D__í__as después_

Un calor sofocante la había arropado de pies a cabeza, y fue así como adquirió conciencia de que no había sido un sueño después de todo, y que si había perdido el conocimiento, tenía que volver en sí. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados estaban demasiado pesados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había llevado así, sin reaccionar… y dónde estaba? Apenas recordaba, parte por parte, lo que había sucedido: estaba jugando sobre la baranda en el barco cuando de repente sintió que se tambaleaba, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había caído al mar… ¿o sería que la empujaron? Trató de hacer memoria sobre la manera como había ido a parar a las oscuras aguas, pero cada vez que lo hacía, un latido amenazaba con martillar sus sienes. Aún así, no debieron haber pasado muchos minutos antes de haberse desmayado, y ahora estaba viva, ¡viva! con un pegajoso sudor en sus ropas y en su piel. ¿Por qué percibía su ropa tan liviana, y tan impregnada a su cuerpo?

"Al fin estás despertando… ya casi es mediodía."

Sin abrir sus ojos aún, Candy giró la cabeza en dirección a aquella voz de mujer. Intentó hablar, pues tenía mucho que preguntar, pero la resequedad de su boca y garganta lo impidieron. 'Tengo sed', pensó, y justo cuando separó los labios en un desesperado esfuerzo por emitir palabras, oyó otras veces lejanas, voces de personas, al parecer casi todos hombres, conversando en un lenguaje difícil de descifrar-

_"¿En d__ó__nde estoy?"_

La angustia había sido el detonante para que las palabras brotaran de los labios y el corazón de la enfermera, y acto seguido abrió los ojos, y se sentó de golpe, esperando encontrarse en la comodidad de su camarote y no en medio de una pesadilla de naufragio; pero al mirar a su alrededor, una tienda de campaña cubría todo el espectro visual, y un anaranjado e intenso sol parecía alojarse en el centro de la misma. "¿En dónde estoy?", volvió a preguntar; y fue entonces cuando sintió que le tocaban un hombro, y al haber dado un brinco de susto, la chica cuya voz había escuchado hacía unos segundos se interpuso entre ella y la abertura de la tienda. "Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido", la oyó decir, "estabas muy mal cuando te encontraron."

Candy se sobresaltó. La joven que estaba con ella parecía agradable, pero las rojizas tonalidades del sol que entraban por la espesa tela que formaba la tienda, y un fuerte olor a una especia hasta ahora desconocida empañaba cualquier intención de hacer conversación con ella o con alguien más. Entonces recordó que las voces provenientes del exterior hablaban en otro idioma, y antes que saliera huyendo despavorida, la otra muchacha, cuyos cabellos tenían un ligero matiz castaño, la sujetó con gentileza por la cintura, volviéndola a recostar en el suelo, esta vez sobre una pila de almohadas. "No debes esforzarte demasiado", sonrió, a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, ¿o resignación?, "Estuviste varios días con fiebre… al menos te trajeron hasta aquí, y me encargaron cuidarte mientras te reponías. Gracias a ti, no hemos tenido que dormir apiñadas con otras decenas de chicas."

"¿Apiñadas?", repitió Candy, abriendo los ojos más allá del límite de sus cejas, y su gesto había sido tan gracioso que la otra no tuvo otro remedio que reír. "Discúlpame… sé que no debería estar riendo cuando más bien debiéramos rogar porque esta vez nos escoja un buen dueño…"

Candy no sabía si tomar o no en serio las palabras de esta jovencita cuyo acento era indiscutiblemente británico, lo que desencadenó una madeja de recuerdos que no estaban supuestos a ser tan lejanos, recuerdos colegiales de una ilusión que, en lugar de haber mermado, había madurado con el paso de los años hasta sitiarse en su corazón de manera permanente, y era esa permanencia la que tenía que eliminar. "¡Casi llego a creerte, es muy buena broma!", exclamó, sintiendo que simpatizaba con la damita que destellaba unos ojos de un llamativo color jade. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Aliviada al ver que la enferma se había repuesto, la muchacha respondió: "Soy Edwina… aunque en unas horas volverán a llamarme por el nombre que escogieron para mí."

"Pues yo soy Candy White, y de donde vengo, cada persona conserva su nombre."

Edwina sonrió con amargura, lo que volvió a activar el latido de alarma en la sien de ella. "Y yo que pensé que habías intentado escapar al igual que yo, pero ya veo que es tu primera vez…" Se acercó a ella de manera que nadie, dentro o fuera de la tienda, pudiera escuchar lo que ambas platicaban. "¿Sabes dónde estamos, Candy?"

La rubia sacudió los hombros en negativa. "El barco donde viajaba se dirigía a Egipto, así que supongo que debemos estar en El Cairo."

Edwina inhaló hondo. "Han pasado varios varios días y noches luego de que te recogieran; y ahora que hemos llegado a nuestro destino, es preciso que sepas por qué estamos aquí, y qué es lo que se espera de nosotras." Se viró de espaldas para asegurarse que la tienda estuviera cerrada por completo, de manera que pudiera continuar conversando a sus anchas; y fue así como Candy advirtió que, a excepción de una transparente túnica azulada, su compañera estaba desprovista de ropa. "No salgas a la calle vestida así, Edwina", le advirtió entre risas, extendiendo el brazo mientras lo hacía… revelando una igualmente traslúcida pieza sobre su piel. Con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, y con su sentido de alarma ahora estable dentro de su cabeza, apartó con brusquedad la manta con la que Edwina la había protegido de la fiebre, y al verse envuelta en una ligera capa más incitante que la desnudez misma, buscó los ojos de Edwina, encontrando en éstos la misma compasión y agotamiento que había notado al despertar. "¿Y mi vestido?", cuestionó con temor mientras se cubría su figura con sus manos, y ni siquiera su cabellera podía mantener ocultas ciertas áreas. "¿Y mi pelo?"

"Todas llevamos el mismo peinado… una gran trenza difícil de soltar", fue la rápida respuesta de Edwina. "Estamos en Anatolia, imperio de los otomanos… y tú y yo estamos a punto de ser vendidas como esclavas al mejor postor."

Candy estaba a punto de llevar sus manos hacia su cabello trenzado cuando recibió el impacto de las palabras de Edwina. _Anatolia… otomanos… _las historias que tantas veces Albert le había relatado y que ella nunca había dado por ciertas… _¡Albert! _ "Tengo amigos que me esperan en el barco, y deben estar buscándome", murmuró, tratando de ignorar el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraba. "Me simpatizas, Edwina, y me gustan tus bromas, pero Albert debe estar preocupado por mí", añadió, y se levantó para salir de la tienda, pero Edwina la sujetó por una de las muñecas. "Hablo en serio, Candy; de hecho, ésta no es la primera vez para mí, pues hace unos días intenté escapar, pero el barco donde viajaba había sido interceptado por los miembros de una goleta otomana, y aquí me tienes." Giró a Candy sobre sus talones con la intención de hacerla descansar un poco, pero esta última se escurrió entre las piernas de la otra, y justo cuando iba a apartar los pliegues de la abertura de la tienda, Edwina la agarró por las piernas, cayendo ambas al suelo. "¿Por qué no me dejas ir?", preguntó Candy con desesperación, luchando en vano por liberarse. "¿Por qué no me permites regresar junto a los míos?"

"Porque están muy lejos", contestó Edwina, mientras continuaba sujetando las piernas de Candy con dificultad, "y porque afuera hay unos hombres que te matarán si intentas huir."

"Debe haber algún error", objetó la rubia, y al ver la derrota en los ojos de Edwina, se zafó de los brazos que la aprisionaban, y salió corriendo de la tienda… para toparse con un gigantesco y temible hombre vestido con ropas extrañas, muy similares a las de los libros de cuentos ilustrados que Albert le había mostrado en el escaso tiempo que habían compartido luego que se diera a conocer su identidad. Tragó saliva al descubrir que todo cuando Edwina le había contado era cierto… había sido rescatada del agua por unos traficantes de esclavas, y ahora estaba bajo la lujuriosa mirada de unos comerciantes, lo que le hizo recordar que estaba escasa de ropa, y que ciertas partes de su cuerpo estaban demasiado expuestas al ojo de quienes la observaban. Esquivando los ojos del enorme sujeto que le cerraba el paso, miró de reojo a una muchedumbre, toda masculina, que se apostaba frente a un improvisado escenario hecho en tablas de madera, sobre el cual estaban situadas las tiendas de campaña donde Candy, Edwina, y quizás otras chicas raptadas aguardaban, impacientes e incrédulas, una vía de escape. Elevó un poco el mentón, lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver el angosto y concurrido callejón repleto de puestos de venta de artículos y alimentos, conformando una plaza de mercado donde ninguna mujer o niño era participante… a excepción de ella y quién sabía qué otras jóvenes encerradas. Todos los hombres llevaban un peculiar sombrero en la cabeza, así como una serie de interminables capas como prenda de vestir; y a lo lejos, uno de ellos hacía señas a los demás para que no hicieran tanto ruido. 'Es un mercado clandestino', pensó con pavor, enfocando su vista en un punto vacío que le permitiera ignorar la atmósfera de perversión a su alrededor, recibiendo como único campo visual el levantado pecho de ese hombre que ahora la sujetaba por una de sus muñecas…

"¡Candy!"

Como una bendita aparición, Edwina había salido corriendo de la tienda de campaña. "No debiste salir. ¡Ellos son capaces de lastimarte!"

"¿Lastimarme en qué modo?", preguntó Candy, mientras que su captor la llevaba casi a rastras al centro de la tarima, y Edwina, siguiendo sus pasos con impotencia, confesó: "Pueden matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; pero si te refieres a tu honra, eso dependerá de quién se convertirá en tu amo. Yo, por ejemplo, sigo siendo virgen, pero a partir de hoy es posible que pierda mi doncellez."

"El Padre Celestial es mi único amo, y también el tuyo", declaró Candy con una sonrisa, a pesar de que el temible hombre la había colocado ante la vista de todos. "¿Qué hacías aquí entonces?"

Edwina había sido empujada por otro hasta quedar al lado de la recién llegada. "Veo que tratas de negar lo que está ocurriendo, pero de nada sirve… además, este no es un buen momento para conversar. Mira… ahí vienen otras, y si no nos comportamos como se espera, pudiéramos ser vendidas a una sucia casa de citas, o peor aún, ser llevadas lejos de Estambul, y entonces sí se perderían las esperanzas de escapar y hallar a nuestros seres más apreciados-"

_¡PAF!_

El golpe había sido tan inesperado que ninguna de las dos había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Aliviando con una mano el impacto del manoplazo que había recibido en la nuca, Edwina se incorporó con lentitud, mientras que otro hombre a cargo del grupo gritaba: _"__Ç__ıkmayanları veya __ö__lmek!"_ Candy miró a Edwina en busca de algún indicio de que su compañera hubiera aprendido a comprender el lenguaje de estas personas en su pasada experiencia, y al no hallar una respuesta en el compungido rostro, se concentró en observar la pared de un edificio al otro extremo del callejón. ¿De qué servía fingir ignorancia acerca de las intenciones de estos hombres, cuando ahora más que nunca deseaba hallar la manera de leer sus mentes, y más que nada, de salir de ese lugar que parecía tan lejano, muy distinto a la descripción que había hecho Albert de Egipto? Ni siquiera en pesadillas hubiera imaginado semejante escena. Conteniendo los deseos de gritar, guardó silencio para evitar que se asestara otro golpe a Edwina, o incluso a ella misma, y apretó los párpados en un intento de no prestar atención a los crecientes y ya incesantes gritos de euforia de los presentes, alentándose unos a otros. De pronto, sintió cómo sus manos eran llevadas detrás de su espalda, quedando inmovilizadas, y al abrir los ojos, otras cinco o seis chicas, de facciones mediterráneas, se apostaban al lado de ella, todas con lágrimas en los ojos, y al igual que ella, habían sido amarradas con una cuerda para no moverse. Al verlas en ese estado, la multitud comenzó a señalarlas con el dedo, y uno de los presentes apuntó hacia sus pechos, claramente visibles a través de la fina tela que la cubría, y volvió a fijar la vista en la distante pared, con la amenaza de una lágrima en la cuenca de sus ojos. Contempló dicho edificio lo suficiente para apreciar en detalle las ventanas en forma de arcos despuntados, el mosaico hecho a base de azulejos, y una amplia terraza en el piso más alto. De no haber sido por las circunstancias, se habría maravillado ante el minucioso y bien cuidado diseño, y se cuestionó si el resto de la arquitectura otomana era similar. Continuó con la mirada fija en la estructura hasta que oyó la susurrante voz de Edwina: "Nos dijo, 'Cállense o morirán.'" Y al ver que Candy se había quedado sin habla, explicó: "No conozco casi nada de la lengua otomana, pero aprendí a entender ciertas frases…"

Candy se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para silenciarla. "No quiero que vuelvan a golpearte."

Edwina sonrió con tristeza. "Al fin estás tomando esta subasta en serio… y mi mejor consejo, por muy absurdo que sea, es que pase lo que pase, luchemos por sobrevivir."

"Sobrevivir…", repitió Candy con incredulidad; de repente, vio con espanto cómo una de las esclavas era llevada al frente, quedando casi a merced de los lascivos compradores, y sin previo aviso, uno de los verdugos alzó un puñal que llevaba en el bolsillo, y con el mismo rasgó la túnica de la joven, dejándola desnuda a la vista de todos, y enseguida los hombres lanzaron silbidos y levantaron billetes al aire, sin dejar de admirar la mercancía de piel que les había sido presentada. La indefensa chica, incapaz de usar los brazos para moverse, intentó correr hacia un lado, pero uno de los captores la agarró por la cintura, y volvió a llevarla a su posición inicial, sujetándola por las caderas para que no volviera a huir, y ella, al sentir el escrutinio del público, comenzó a gritar, lo que acrecentó el deseo de quienes admiraban su belleza, hasta que el raptor, para callarla, extrajo un látigo de un bolso que llevaba colgado de un brazo, y con el mismo asestó un fuerte golpe en la delicada espalda, y la lastimada mujer, habiendo ya experimentado el dolor de la flagelación, se mordió los labios, y continuó llorando en silencio.

Candy comenzó a temblar sin control, y luchó con toda su fuerza interna para que los enfermizos compradores no repararan en su agitación, pues ni siquiera podía ocultar las reacciones de su cuerpo. 'Padre Eterno, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?', preguntó en silencio, '¿y qué será de Albert y mis amigos cuando descubran que ya no estoy en el barco'? De repente, pensó en la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y en los niños del hogar de Pony, y un nudo se agolpó en su garganta, pues cada vez se hacía más grande la posibilidad de no regresar a América nunca más, ya fuera porque se convertiría en una esclava el resto de su existencia, o porque pudiera perder su vida… _sobrevivir. _Así había propuesto Edwina, como única solución al infortunio que se avecinaba, ¿pero cómo, si con toda probabilidad perdería su inocencia en cuestión de horas, a manos de cualquiera de estos pervertidos? Sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron con el ardor de las lágrimas al observar cómo la jovencita que había sido lastimada finalmente era vendida a uno de los hombres que había apostado por ella, y llevada de vuelta a su tienda de campaña, tal vez para ser arreglada y trasladada a su nueva morada, y preguntó a Edwina con voz entrecortada: "¿Quién era tu amo… y qué hacías antes que intentaras escapar?"

Edwina miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie la escuchaba. "Trabajaba como cocinera en el palacio de Yildiz, actual vivienda del Sultán, aunque no creo que hoy corra la misma suerte…" Y cuando los sanguinarios se dedicaron a desvestir a la siguiente prisionera, agregó: "Es inevitable que seas vendida a cualquiera de los que se encuentra aquí, a menos que muestres un mal comportamiento y te maten; pero al menos podrías formar parte del séquito del Sultán."

"¿El Sultán?", preguntó Candy en voz alta, a lo que Edwina exclamó: "¡Shhhh!", y cuando los vendedores procedieron a vender a la tercera subyugada explicó: "Mehmed Reshad es bastante mayor, y no muy guapo que digamos, pero será una fortuna formar parte de su harén ya que así no tendrás que mendigar en las calles, como de seguro ocurrirá si uno de estos comerciantes de quinta te comprase a un precio módico."

"Hablas de mí como si fuera un objeto…"

"Porque eso somos para ellos, aunque se basan en un fundamento religioso. Además, el Sultán tiene varios hijos varones que también tienen ansias de llenar su necesidad de placer; y el más guapo de todos es ése que andaba perdido y que ya apareció… el príncipe Tarkan."

"No quiero pertenecer a ningún otro hombre, aunque sea el más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra."

"¿Ningún otro hombre? ¿Acaso ya…?"

"Aún no he dormido con un enamorado, por cuestión de principios… me refería a mi corazón, y hay alguien por quien sufro y respiro."

"Pues en Estambul nuestros principios no importan… aquí los valores son muy diferentes a los nuestros- ¡oh, no, ya vienen por ti!"

_"Senin geri!"_

Con sus verdes pupilas abiertas de par en par, Candy miró por última vez a Edwina, antes de ser llevada al centro de la compraventa. "Es tu turno, Candy", susurró su amiga, comprendiendo y repitiendo las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas. "Debes mantenerte fuerte…"

"¿Pero cómo?", preguntó la rubia, incapaz de patalear o arañar a los dos hombres que la sujetaban. "Ni siquiera puedo defenderme…"

"Mi nombre de esclava es Enise, ¡no lo olvides!"

"¡Edwina!" Sin siquiera poder extender el brazo a su amiga en señal de gratitud, Candy fue conducida al frente de las otras, quedando como centro de atención de todo el mercado. 'Esto no fue lo que planeamos para nuestras vacaciones, Albert', pensó con ironía, y casi rió por el absurdo de estar a punto de ser vendida como una res de ganado, pero al hacer memoria del castigo que pudiera serle infligido si mostraba indicio alguno de burla o resistencia, se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, muy en contra de su voluntad. Apretó los párpados hasta que le dolieron, no sólo para evitar la pena de sorprender a los maliciosos hombres devorándola con la mirada, sino también a modo de preparación para el momento en que quedara expuesta ante todos como Dios la trajo al mundo, y fue en ese instante que a su mente le asaltó un pensamiento como nunca antes lo había tenido: en cuestión de horas, o quizás hasta de minutos, se convertiría, a la fuerza, en una mujer… una mujer al servicio de quien estuviera dispuesto a pagar por disfrutar de su cuerpo, una y otra vez. Como parte de su preparación en la escuela de enfermería, ella y otras estudiantes habían sido instruidas en principios básicos de la vida íntima en pareja, pero de todos modos, y debido a su inexperiencia en la materia, su noción sobre el apareamiento entre un hombre y una mujer era muy vaga, alimentada sólo con la fantasía de disfrutar de esa primera vez junto a la persona que amaba, y con la que había soñado casarse algún día… _Terry._Ahora que a todas luces iba a ser desflorada por el libidinoso que invirtiera en su material de placer, se detuvo a pensar, por vez primera, en lo que hubiera sido su primera noche de amor con su adorable chico rebelde. En medio de su desdicha, y distanciándose de los gritos ensordecedores del gentío que aclamaba por verla en traje de Eva, sonrió al imaginar a un irreverente Terry Granchester haciendo bromas en pleno lecho nupcial, a fin de hacerla sentir bien y que acogiera, sin ansiedad ni dolor, la unión física de ambos. 'Hubiera sido hermoso… su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo tan caliente…' Había experimentado la protección de esos brazos y la calidez de su pecho la tarde en la que ambos habían montado a caballo, dejando atrás la tristeza que había empañado su vida tras la muerte de Anthony, y desde ese día, ella había evitado pensar en ese cuerpo que había servido de refugio para su dolor, pues no era correcto que una señorita, y mucho menos una "dama" perteneciente a los Andley, tuviera pensamientos poco inocentes sobre la anatomía de alguien del género opuesto.'Si tan sólo hubieras sido tú, Terry… si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba', pensó con aflicción, 'no me hubiera separado de ti nunca.' Y habiendo descifrado la verdad de su corazón, abrió los ojos para confirmar a sí misma lo que su alma de mujer enamorada le había revelado; pero de inmediato comprendió que había cometido un grave error, pues en cuanto abrió sus pupilas al mundo real, el peligroso y cruel negociante alzó su cuchillo, y en un único movimiento, despedazó la única pieza de tela que se interponía entre su piel y el deseo contenido de los consumidores.

De niña había estado acostumbrada a compartir la hora del baño con Annie y con otros huérfanos en el hogar de Pony, y posteriormente, en calidad de enfermera, había tenido que desvertir a no pocos pacientes, ayudando a varios de éstos en su aseo personal; no obstante, y a partir de su temporada junto a los Legan en Sunville, había preservado la desnudez de su cuerpo como algo propio y hasta sagrado… Elevó la mirada al cielo para esquivar las miradas fijas en sus formas, y sintió frío a consecuencia de su falta de ropa, un frío incómodo y desagradable que erizó su piel, en especial sus pechos susceptibles a los cambios en la temperatura, y uno de los tantos sujetos que se deleitaban con su anatomía se había dado cuenta de ello, y con el dedo apuntó hacia su torso, haciendo ademán a los otros para que mantuvieran la vista fija en el rosado pecho. Su cuerpo aún mostraba la inocencia de la niñez, lo que sería una desilusión para algunos, y un mayor éxtasis para otros, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que ella era, entre la esclavas, la única con tez muy blanca y cabellos dorados, lo que atraería aún más la atención de todos. De súbito, un individuo señaló el monte entre sus piernas, y todos comenzaron a reír, y Candy no entendía por qué, hasta que vio, a lo lejos, a la chica que había sido subastada justo antes que ella mientras era llevada al interior de la tienda de campaña. 'No tiene vello, y tampoco las demás', descubrió con el pánico de convertirse en el nuevo motivo de burla de la multitud, y cruzó las piernas por instinto, tratando, sin mucho éxito, de ocultarse, lo que avivó aún más la fogosidad de los espectadores, hasta que uno de ellos alzó la mano, portando varias monedas, y tras él, otros alzaron los brazos frenéticamente, mostrando amplias fajas de billetes…

Muchas veces había sufrido humillaciones, comenzando en la mansión Legan, pero todas las había superado con fe y perseverancia, aferrándose a la esperanza, que más tarde se convertía en certeza, de que más adelante llegarían tiempos mejores. La tragedia la había tocado de cerca varias veces, y a pesar de sus pasadas experiencias con la muerte de sus más apreciados, en tributo a ellos, se había repuesto de las mismas con entusiasmo y mucho, mucho esfuerzo. Y luego de su separación de Terry, poco a poco se había ido resignando a su soledad, así como a la obligación moral de él con Susana, aunque aún no lograba arrancarlo de su mente y su corazón. Varias pruebas le habían sido presentadas en su vida, demasiadas para una joven de su edad, y cada escollo que encontraba a su paso era dejado a un lado con energía y entusiasmo, y con cada lección aprendida aumentaban sus deseos de vivir… _hasta ahora_. Ninguno de los sucesos que habían acontecido a sus dieciocho años la habían preparado para la insensibilidad con la que este sádico grupo la exhibía en forma tan vulnerable, y aunque no había hecho nada de lo que cual pudiera avergonzarse, se sintió indigna de todo, y denigrada en lo más profundo de su ser; y por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a cuestionarse si no hubiera sido mejor morir en altamar. ¿Por qué la rescataron del naufragio, por qué… para luego ser degradada a algo menos que un artículo de limpieza? Nadie, ni siquiera Neil y Eliza, la había hecho sentir tan inferior, tan impura… sí, impura, pues todos cuantos se disputaban su cuerpo la habían manchado con sólo mirarla. Y aunque siempre le había tenido sin cuidado las apariencias, pensó en Albert, Annie y Archie, Patty, la señorita Pony la hermana María… '¿Qué dirían si me vieran así?' Y Terry, tan lejano como la quimera de lo que pudo haber sido entre los dos y nunca fue… 'Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí conmigo', rogó en su interior, 'si tan sólo te viera una última vez… ¡hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte!' Cansada de luchar contra lo inevitable, y sin poder contener más su desasosiego, bajó la cabeza en total rendición, dejando que un torrente de lágrimas se deslizara por sus mejillas, bajando hasta su tembloroso pecho, lo que desencadenó más risas de parte de los asistentes. Agotada aún cuando minutos atrás había despertado de un largo reposo, y sin dejar de llorar, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, a la espera de ser presentada ante el hombre que habría de desvirgarla…

_"__S__ö__z konusu Var olan Prens!_", gritó alguien.

El silencio se había apoderado del cóncavo espacio, y sin amainar su llanto, Candy abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo ser víctima de otro suceso de aberración; pero esta vez los presentes se habían volteado de espaldas, y cuando ella se aventuró a elevar la vista a ver de qué se trataba, un espigado e imponente joven, montado en un caballo no antes visto en América ni en Londres, cabalgaba en medio de la multitud, abriéndose paso entre la gente_… en direcci__ó__n a ella. _"Noooo", susurró entre lágrimas, con su pecho agitado por el miedo de ser entregada a este hombre que se acercaba cada vez más a ella, a su cuerpo desnudo… 'Nadie me había visto así, y menos tan de cerca', pensó aterrada, mientras el público se inclinaba en acto de reverencia ante la presencia de quien parecía ser un miembro de la realeza. Llevando un oscuro uniforme militar como vestimenta, y un pintoresco sombrero rojo sobre su cabeza, el recién llegado miraba por encima del hombro a la concurrencia, y su arrogancia no había pasado inadvertida para sus compueblanos, quienes hacían muecas de desagrado al ser prácticamente ignorados por el hombre que con indiferencia continuaba llevando las riendas de aquel caballo negro de mirada tan fuerte como la de su dueño. 'Padre Celestial, no permitas que sea él quien me lleve', rogó Candy con su mente y corazón, y fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Edwina, o Enise, como debía llamarla en lo sucesivo, exclamar con asombro: "¡Es el príncipe Tarkan! No sabía que ya podía salir de paseo fuera de su _sarayi. _Y esta vez lleva un uniforme…"

Con su rostro aún empañado por las lágrimas, Candy giró un poco el rostro hacia atrás en busca de la chica que la había ayudado a salir de la peligrosa fiebre, y dijo, con voz quebrantada: "Silencio o volverán a golpearte…"

"¿A quién van a golpear, Nadire?"

Candy y Edwina cruzaron miradas. Ninguna de ellas había emitido palabra alguna. ¿Quién había tomado la palabra, entonces… _y en inglés_? Advirtiendo un súbito brillo en los ojos de Edwina, Candy sintió un escalofrío en la nuca, y poco a poco se incorporó de vuelta a su posición inicial… y allí estaba, como una visión de cuentos de fantasía, el príncipe que con su sola presencia había acallado a toda una plebe, bajando, con experto dominio, del intimidante equino que ahora protestaba, relinchando, por haber quedado separado de su amo, y él le dio una palmada en la crin diciendo: _"Sakin, Saglam, Sakin…", _y a paso lento, pero firme, caminó hacia ella, llevando una inexpresiva mirada. ¿Acaso ella le desagradaba, y quería mandarla a fusilar o algo parecido? Las pupilas del príncipe estaban enmarcadas por una turbidez que impedía descifrar su emoción, y a ella no le quedaba claro tan siquiera cuál era el color de sus ojos, lo que la asustó aún más, pues no sabía qué esperar de este hombre que, a pesar de que no aparentaba tener más de diecinueve o veinte años, exudaba peligro y distinción en una sola persona. Las condecoraciones y otras insignias de rango estaban ausentes en su uniforme, lo que confirmaba que este Tarkan era, como había indicado Edwina, el hijo pródigo del poderoso Sultán. Aún así, el desenfado de él al caminar, y la confianza y superioridad con la que se desenvolvía entre los comerciantes, mostraban un garbo y seguridad que sólo los aristócratas solían portar, como si respondiera al llamado de la sangre…

No se había percatado de que había dejado de llorar, y no era para menos, pues en un respiro el príncipe había subido en dos zancadas a la tarima, deteniéndose a sólo unos centímetros de ella, y sintió que su piel se erizaba de miedo al tenerlo frente a frente, tan cerca de su cuerpo desnudo, en plena luz del día… Bajó la cabeza, y notó que las botas puntiagudas que él tenía puestas lo hacían ver más alto y delgado de lo que ya era, y contuvo los deseos de volver a llorar, pues había quedado a merced de este señor.

"Te hice una pregunta, Nadire. ¿A quién quieren golpear?"

Candy no sabía si confiar en él o temerle aún más, pues todo en él era ambiguo y misterioso. La voz del príncipe era un contraste entre un melodioso tono y una arrastrada nota mediterránea, y recordó que era muy probable que él hubiera pasado gran parte de su vida en otro país. Un trasunto de acento americano, o tal vez europeo, se entremezclaba con una extrema y cautelosa lentitud al hablar, como si él midiera con premeditación cada una de sus palabras. Sin despegar la vista de las elegantes botas, ella preguntó, entre balbuceos: "¿Có… có… cómo me ha llamado?"

El colocó una mano debajo de la barbilla de ella, levantando la misma de forma tal que ella alzara la mirada hacia él. "Nadire… tu nombre será Nadire."

Olvidando su carencia de vestido, ella abrió los ojos, perpleja ante el exceso de confianza de él. ¿Con qué derecho la llamaba por el nombre que se le antojaba, aunque tuviera toda la autoridad para hacerlo… y cómo se atrevía tocarla así, por la barbilla, cuando sólo un muchacho lo había hecho con la misma insolencia, en una época y un lugar muy diferentes?... aunque a decir verdad, en aquella ocasión tampoco le había agradado el descaro con el que Terry la había obligado a mirarlo, habiéndola tomado por sorpresa. Pero ahora era un príncipe quien reclamaba su atención, con unas perturbadoras pupilas nubladas por algún torbellino emocional, o por un velo de misticismo, acentuado por sus manos cubiertas con finos guantes de un blanco resplandeciente, haciendo del contacto uno íntimo e imperativo al mismo tiempo. "Yyyyo…", comenzó a tartamudear, mientras que él alzaba las cejas, a la espera de una contestación. "Mi nueva amiga… pudieran lastimarla, y…" Se perdió en el vacío de sus palabras, y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar como antesala a un nuevo caudal de llanto. Su cuerpo, su dignidad, su vida, e incluso la vida de Edwina, estaban en manos de este príncipe de tez bronceada, nariz extrañamente perfilada y corto, aunque raro, cabello azabache. Fue así como por su mente atravesó la idea de que podía tomar ventaja del interés que había despertado en el venerado Tarkan, y correr lo más lejos que pudiera llegar, aunque luego tuviera que pedir ayuda para desatarse y pedir ropa prestada, sin importar que nadie la entendiera en su propio idioma. Buscó con el rabillo del ojo al grupo de hombres que la habían capturado, y grande fue su alivio al observar que éstos también mantenían sus sentidos ocupados con la presencia del príncipe. Sin tiempo que perder, inició una carrera para huir del eminente hijo del Sultán, y de todos los que allí se encontraban, pero él, precisamente él, fue más ágil interpretando los impulsos de ella, y con un potente brazo la asió por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él, quedando justo detrás de ella; tanto, que podía sentir el aliento masculino en la base de la nuca, y un aroma que había reconocido en su temporada como enfermera en la Clínica Feliz: el pachulí. El doctor Martin usaba el mismo con fines medicinales, aclarando que dicha planta también despedía una sensual fragancia tan intensa como las tierras lejanas de donde provenía. Pero lo que más perturbaba a Candy era estar pegada cuerpo con cuerpo a él, sin ropa alguna que la protegiera, y casi podía palpar las delgadas proporciones del joven bajo la cálida tela de su uniforme. Cerró los párpados, esperando con espanto que él se propasara con ella allí mismo, frente a todos, hasta que oyó un terrible chasquido, y al abrir los ojos, el verdugo que momentos antes le había arrancado la ropa llevaba consigo el látigo con el que había azotado a la primera chica que había sido vendida. El corpulento ser levantó el instrumento de dolor en el aire, dispuesto a lanzar el primer azote contra Candy, pero el príncipe hizo un alto con la mano, en una clara señal de orden para que el otro se detuviera; y sin apartar la vista del castigador, susurró a ella en el oído: "Tranquila, Nadire… no voy a hacerte daño."

¿Acaso era su imaginación, o le pareció escuchar una risa contenida en la garganta del príncipe, como si el frustrado intento de ella para escapar le resultara divertido… o peor aún, se burlaba de ella por tener el poder de controlarla, al punto de impedir que fuera flagelada sin piedad? ¿Se suponía que debía estarle agradecida, cuando era casi un hecho que más tarde abusaría de ella? En eso, oyó que él decía al aprehensor, en ese curioso tono de voz armoniosa y a la vez forzada: " _Bir giysi için ona arkada__ş__ ... vaat içeren not onlar için ve tüm burada ya__ş__ayan._"

El captor lo miró sin comprender; pero al cabo de unos segundos, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus hombres, y el príncipe permitió que Candy, Edwina y las esclavas restantes fueron llevadas de inmediato a una tienda de campaña cercana. Allí, fueron provistas con una túnica, y Candy, rauda y veloz, se cubrió con la misma, agradecida al Todopoderoso de contar, al fin, con una prenda de vestir, y de repente le asaltó un terrible pensamiento; pero Edwina, leyendo la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga, la reconfortó diciendo: "Fui yo quien te cambió de ropa antes que recobraras el conocimiento, a instancias de ellos."

Suspirando de alivio, Candy preguntó: "¿Qué sucede, Edwina?"

"Enise… debes llamarme Enise."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó… pudiste entender lo que dijo el príncipe?"

Edwina sonrió con tristeza. "Aún me falta mucho por aprender de ese lenguaje, pero era algo así como, 'Busquen algo de ropa para ella y su amiga... pagaré por ellas y por todas las que aquí se encuentran.' Y por cierto, se me hizo difícil entenderlo, pues su dominio del vocabulario otomano es muy limitado."

Candy se rascó el trenzado cabello, desconcertada por la acción tomada por el príncipe. "Debe tener mucho apetito de placer ese señor Tarkan, para querer tomarnos a todas como sus concubinas."

Edwina movió la cabeza en negativa, hasta que no le quedó otro remedio que reír ante el comentario de la rubia. "¿Te parece gracioso?", preguntó Candy.

"Por lo visto tú y yo tenemos una percepción muy diferente de lo que ocurrió allá afuera", opinó su amiga, mientras se asomaba por la abertura de la tienda. "Allí está, dando una buena cantidad de liras… y casi puedo apostar a que los está reprendiendo a todos, aún con su limitación para desenvolverse en el lenguaje de ellos."

Contra su voluntad, Candy emitió una risilla al imaginar al altivo príncipe amonestando a los despiadados traficantes de esclavas. Involuntariamente, tocó la tela de su prenda de vestir, demasiado liviana y reveladora, y aunque le incomodaba no llevar nada debajo, reconoció la exquisitez del bordado y el satinado material en un acogedor color arena. "Se llama _caftan", _mencionó Edwina, y ella sonrió, pues aún si se hubiera tratado de un harapo, cualquier trapo era preferible a tener su figura expuesta a cualquier extraño, en especial a un joven príncipe.

El ruido de un carruaje llamó la atención de las siervas, y todas, excepto Candy, se asomaron a ver a quién pertenecía; y en una minúscula fracción de tiempo, Edwina y Candy fueron agarradas del brazo por el jefe de los traficantes, para luego ser montadas, o más bien lanzadas, al interior del vehículo. Reconociendo los medios de transporte utilizados en los grandes palacios, Edwina señaló: "Este es un coche de la realeza..."

"No tiene por dónde mirar", comentó Candy asustada. "No puedo ver la ciudad. ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?"

"Creo que a la propiedad de Yildiz". Para no contrariar a la rubia, obvió mencionar que el mencionado lugar era la morada del sultán Mehmed, mas no del príncipe Tarkan, quien se mantenía casi en cautiverio en el palacio de Topkapi; por tanto, sería el Sultán, y no su joven y apuesto hijo, quien habría de llevar a su nueva amiga, o a ambas, a su recámara imperial.


	5. Capítulo 4: Yildiz

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 4: Yildiz

/

La mente y el alma de Candy White estaban tan agotados que, no empece los días de reposo que había tenido a consecuencia de su naufragio, se había recostado contra el espaldar del asiento del minúsculo y cerrado coche, y cuando apenas comenzaba a probar el curativo poder del sueño, sintió que Edwina, quien estaba sentada frente a ella, la tocaba por el hombro. "Despierta, Nadire… muy pronto vamos a llegar, y hay varias cosas que debo contarte." Pero la chica de rubio cabello se negaba a abrir los ojos, pues no valía la pena despertar en el encierro del carruaje, y mucho menos bajar del mismo… ¿para qué? En su letargo, sonrió con ironía al descubrir un nuevo lado de su personalidad, el lado pesimista. ¿Quién no se desanimaría al casi perecer en el mar, y luego ser adquirida por un séquito de sultanes, en un país que nunca antes había visitado y cuya ciudad no alcanzaba tan siquiera a ver?

"Nadire, Nadire…" Edwina la había tomado por los hombros, sacudiéndola hasta el cansancio, hasta que se dio por vencida, y cruzándose de brazos gritó: "¡Candy!"

Al oír la impaciente voz de Edwina, ella despertó de golpe. Tanto había sido el susto recibido que dio un brinco en el asiento, agitando los brazos en el aire, y con las esmeraldas de ojos en forma de cruces, sacó la lengua diciendo: "Si sigues llamándome Nadire, nunca voy a responder, pues ya ves que ni reconozco el nombre." Se dio un masaje para aliviar la tensión en el cuello. "¿Qué significa Enise?"

Edwina se frotó la barbilla. "Veamos, ya casi no recuerdo… me parece que quiere decir, 'digna de confiar'."

"¡Me estás tomando el pelo!", exclamó Candy entre risas.

"¡Es la verdad! Pero deberías acostumbrarte a tu nombre de esclava; si el Sultán se refiriera a ti como Nadire y no respondes, podrías sufrir un castigo muy, muy severo."

"¿Por qué el Sultán y no el príncipe Tarkan?"

"¡Qué rápido aprendiste su nombre!"

Candy cerró los ojos, y alzó la quijada en aparente negación del hombre que la había comprado. "Lo has mencionado tantas veces que es imposible no recordar."

"Pues deberías estarle agradecida por haberte salvado."

"El no me ha salvado; al contrario, me ha formado parte de su propiedad", objetó ella con incomodidad, pues aquellos ojos de color indefinido parecían haberse taladrado en su cerebro, y no podía apartar de su cabeza la mirada magnética del príncipe. ¿Qué pretendía él hacer con ella, y por qué la había nombrado 'Nadire'? "¿Y qué ha sido de él… acaso está preparándose para su gran noche?"

"De eso precisamente quiero hablarte, Ca-ejem, _Nadire… _el príncipe habita en Topkapi, mientras que el Sultán y sus hijos mayores viven en Yildiz."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

Edwina respiró hondo, pues contaba con tan sólo unos minutos para explicar algo que a ella le había tomado meses entender. "Verás… cuando existen varios herederos al trono de Sultán, y al menos uno de ellos se sintiera amenazado por la existencia de otro o de otros, aquél que es objeto de discordia correría peligro-"

"¿Aún tratándose de su hermano?"

"El honor de convertirse en Sultán sobrepasa las relaciones familiares en algunos de estos príncipes, y es por esa razón que todo potencial heredero que haya despertado la envidia de los otros, debe ser aislado del resto, teniendo como refugio un kiosko privado en el palacio de Topkapi… y por supuesto, contaría con todo un harén donde cada concubina se encargaría de hacer de su encierro uno menos tedioso."

"¿Quieres decir que el príncipe Tarkan no vive en Yildiz, sino en Topkapi?"

Edwina trató de no esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Acaso Candy no se daba cuenta de la desilusión reflejada en su voz al saber que el recién descubierto príncipe no habitaría en el mismo lugar que ella? "El sólo visita el palacio de Yildiz para propósitos formales, mayormente relacionados con el Sultán. Lo que aún no comprendo es, ¿cómo fue a parar al mercado cuando no estaba supuesto a abandonar su _sarayi_?"

"Tal vez escapó", supuso Candy con un suspiro. "Yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo."

"Pues que no se te ocurra hacerlo, o de lo contrario te castigarán, si es que no te asesinan."

Candy guardó silencio. Si bien era cierto que Edwina se había convertido en su aliada a sólo un par de horas de haberse conocido, no debía confiar a nadie cualquier plan u oportunidad de escape que pudiera surgir. Edwina estaba determinada a resignarse a su suerte, pero ella no permitiría que sus amigos y otros conocidos en América sufrieran por su ausencia, pues de seguro todos la daban por muerta. Necesitaba salir de Anatolia a la mayor brevedad, aún cuando tuviera que viajar como polizonte, y no sería la primera vez… todo era posible con tal de llegar a la costa de El Cairo justo a tiempo para que Albert y Archie al fin respiraran tranquilos. Aún no configuraba bien los recuerdos sobre la forma como había caído al mar, pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso; por lo pronto, idear la forma de librarse del Sultán y los hijos de éste era su prioridad. Sonriendo como una niña que acababa de ser sorprendida en plena travesura, se llevó el dedo índice al mentón, y con un guiño de ojo exclamó: "¡Qué despistada soy, Enise! Había quedado sola con mis pensamientos, y olvidé que estabas platicando conmigo."

"Eso intento", protestó Edwina al ver que había sido ignorada por un momento. "¿No te importa que el joven Tarkan te hubiera comprado como una ofrenda para su padre?"

"¿Hay alguna diferencia?", preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

Edwina se aclaró la garganta. "Aunque no fue sino hasta hoy que conocí al príncipe Tarkan, he tenido la oportunidad de servir al Sultán y su familia como parte de mis labores, y en mi opinión, el amo Tarkan es el más apuesto de todos a pesar de…"

"¿A pesar de qué?"

La joven de ojos jade abrió los ojos al ver que la otra había hecho a un lado su miedo para conocer más a fondo la historia oculta tras el notorio príncipe. "Según había oído mencionar en la cocina del palacio a través de unas esclavas de habla inglesa, el joven Tarkan fue concebido con una concubina inglesa que escapó del palacio poco antes de haber dado a luz, y hasta hace poco ninguno de ellos había sido localizado, hasta que fueron encontrados en Londres, y es así como el príncipe ahora está de vuelta con nosotros."

Candy frunció el ceño al sospechar que el príncipe había sido traído a Anatolia a la fuerza, tal vez bajo amenaza de muerte a él… o a su madre. "¿Por qué decías que él está encerrado en otro palacio?"

"La escuela para formación de príncipes continúa operando en Topkapi", explicó Edwina, "pero también se mantiene aislado de sus hermanos, pues debido a la envidia que ha despertado en éstos, corre peligro de ser asesinado."

"¿Es Tarkan el mayor de todos los hijos?"

"Es el menor; pero ha recibido tanta atención del Sultán, que se ha convertido en el príncipe más odiado de todos."

"Y si está solo en Topkapi, ¿por qué no sale a divertirse?"

"Por seguridad; además, el _sarayi_ está rodeado de soldados otomanos que han sido entrenados para proteger el palacio y sus habitantes, incluyendo las sirvientas que se comunican con el príncipe en inglés, y las chicas que le sirven de compañía."

"Ya veo por qué él me ha vendido a su padre", expresó Candy entre risas. "Con tantas muchachas a sus pies, ¡no necesita una más!"

"Te equivocas", replicó Edwina. "Según tengo entendido, el príncipe aún no ha escogido a nadie con quien formar su descendencia, y no lo culpo, pues debe sentirse inseguro por sus cicatrices."

Candy rió una vez más, pues a juzgar por el breve instante en que había estado cerca, demasiado cerca, de Tarkan, no lo consideraba inseguro en ningún aspecto, mas sin embargo preguntó: "¿Cuáles cicatrices?"

Edwina estiró los brazos, pues comenzaba a cansarse por el viaje. "Cuentan que poco antes de haber sido visto en Londres por los hombres del Sultán, hubo un horrible incendio cerca del lugar donde él vivía, y sufrió quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. Es por eso que siempre se cubre las manos con guantes, y no permite que nadie lo toque, pues tiene su piel cubierta de pintura."

"¿Y cómo luce en realidad?"

Edwina movió la cabeza, "Nadie lo sabe. Uno de sus primeros mandatos al llegar a Topkapi, según escuché de esas compañeras que hablan nuestro idioma, fue prohibir terminantemente ser aseado por sus súbditos, ya que él mismo se encargaría de ello en las noches."

"No sabía que los príncipes necesitaban la ayuda de otros para bañarse."

Su amiga la miró con lástima, pues Nadire no tenía idea de las costumbres del harén, y dentro de éstas, no sólo los príncipes y sultanes participaban del ritual de limpieza del palacio, sino también las concubinas, pero no quería inquietar a la rubia, y volvió a retomar el punto de su conversación. "De todas maneras, considero que este príncipe es más atractivo que los que viven en Yildiz, así que debes estar preparada para cuando llegue el momento en que seas señalada por cualquiera de ellos para compartir su lecho y procrear un heredero."

El miedo se apoderó de Candy, pues aunque había comprendido el papel que se esperaba que ella jugara en la nación otomana, no había contemplado el rol adicional que debía cumplir en esta sociedad: el de ser madre. Ya bastante tenía con hacerse a la idea de compartir su cuerpo con el Sultán o uno de sus allegados, para que encima tuviera que hacerle diligencias a la cigüeña. Apenas había idealizado una boda con Terry, y ni tan siquiera había fantaseado sobre sus relaciones maritales, mucho menos con la idea de concebir a su bebé, y no pudo evitar sonreír por la ironía de pensar sobre lo que hubiera sido su futuro, justo ahora que se encontraba bajo las órdenes de los más importantes señores de todo el imperio. "¿Por qué insisten en que seamos como una máquina para fabricar niños?", cuestionó.

"Porque ése es el papel que corresponde a las mujeres en esta parte del mundo", indicó Edwina. "Para los otomanos, la función del harén va más allá del goce y la satisfacción carnal; mientras más hijos produzcan, en especial varones, más afianzarán su poder, y también perpetuarán su linaje." De pronto, se quedó en silencio con mirada pensativa, y fue entonces cuando Candy se dio cuenta de la desventura de su amiga en regresar a Yildiz, y en la valentía con la que afrontaba su regreso a dicho palacio. "Ya una vez intentaste escapar, Edw… Enise. ¿Qué pasará contigo cuando te vean?"

En la oscuridad del coche, los ojos de Edwina resplandecieron, mas no de emoción, sino con un reprimido llanto. ¿Cómo incomodar a Nadire cuando ésta ya tenía las manos llenas con la asimilación de su nueva vida, o peor aún, con su disimulado plan de escape, aunque intentara hacer creer a todos que por su mente no había atravesado tal idea? Esbozando una falsa sonrisa, articuló una respuesta elegante: "Es obvio que no estarán felices de verme, y que me pondrán a trabajar más duro, pero nada más." Quiso agregar, "y me azotarán hasta que pierda la razón", pero se contuvo.

"Oh, Enise…" En un gesto solidario, Candy tomó por el hombro a la joven que la había ayudado a restablecerse. " Has sido muy buena conmigo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ahorrarte tantas angustias?"

"Hacer caso a lo que te digo… y no cometer ninguna tontería." Los ojos de Edwina centelleaban de furia, pues Nadire estaba renuente a seguir sus consejos. "Olvida lo que pueda ocurrirme; preocúpate por mantenerte a flote, y tener mucha, mucha paciencia."

"Pero tú también escapaste, aunque te atraparon…"

"Tuve mala suerte, y créeme, esperé mucho antes de tomar la decisión de huir."

"No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida en este lugar; mis amigos me nece-" Se detuvo de repente al sentir que el coche había hecho un alto, y su corazón latió sin cesar al figurarse los deshonrosos planes que el Sultán tenía con ella, o con Edwina, en el harén. Sin percatarse de que hablaba en voz alta, murmuró: "Tuve un amor al que dejé ir, pero nunca le dije que lo amaba, y ahora…" Su voz se apagó en un ahogado sollozo, y cuando ella aclaró la garganta para reunir un poco de valor, pues se lo debía a Edwina, la puerta del carruaje se abrió de golpe, y dos sujetos, ataviados con similares túnicas en un sobrio marrón, y llevando el mismo sombrero rojo en la cabeza, tomaron a las recién llegadas de la cintura, y las bajaron del coche. "Son eunucos", dijo Edwina al oído de Candy, en referencia a ambos hombres . "A todos ellos se les priva de su hombría para evitar que cometan alguna indiscreción con las concubinas."

Candy se llevó un puño a la boca para no gritar. "¡Qué cosas tan horribles dices!" En eso, observó la estructura que se erigía frente a ellas. "Así que esto es Yildiz…" Una serie de edificios rodeaba una singular villa, formando un complejo de pabellones opacados por una gigantesca sombra; y al darse la vuelta, Candy observó una gran muralla circundando el boscoso y espeso terreno, que a su vez estaba adornado con infinidad de especies de flores y otros arbustos, llenando los alrededores de mucho colorido. Ubicado en lo alto de una colina, Yildiz no sólo estaba custodiado por guardianes y obstáculos; también quedaba separado del resto de Estambul por un vasto cuerpo de agua, parecido a un estrecho. Todo apuntaba, pues, a que tanto ella como Edwina habían sido vendidas luego de haber cruzado del otro lado, pero para entonces debió haber estado inconsciente. 'Qué lejos estoy', pensó con horror, a pesar de que la luz del sol llenaba la estampa de colores alegres. Y justo cuando comenzaba a fijarse en las bien elaboradas terminaciones , fue tomada por el brazo, obligada a darse la vuelta, y mientras ella y Edwina eran conducidas al interior del edificio principal, esta última se acercó a ella diciendo: "Si de veras estás enamorada como dices, entonces será mejor que te olvides de él."

"Pero-"

"Ya no hay marcha atrás", interrumpió Edwina, lamentando tener que hacer entrar a la otra en razón. "Por tu propio bien, olvida que ese otro muchacho existe." Pero no pudo continuar, pues uno de los eunucos la había agarrado por el cuello con tanta fuerza que tuvo que mantener la cabeza rígida mirando hacia el frente, mientras el eunuco que escoltaba a Candy pasaba frente a ellos. Sin saber por qué, la rubia se giró, a la espera de que el príncipe Tarkan apareciera y aclarara todo, que todo se trataba de una broma y que en unos instantes un coche la llevaría rumbo al puerto y de regreso a América. ¿Pero por qué pretendía encontrarlo allí, cuando era más que evidente que él la había comprado como un obsequio para su padre… y por qué gastaba energías pensando en él, cuando debía concentrarse en buscar la salida más cercana y encontrar un lugar seguro? Se encogió de hombros, pues no tenía caso pensar en él, y antes que el eunuco la empujara, caminó a paso apresurado al salón principal.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de estudiar el amplio lugar, aunque no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia los tres enormes candelabros de cristal que atrapaban la mirada de cualquiera que entraba a la habitación, ni a las seis lámparas en cristal bohemio teñidas de rojo. Una pesada alfombra abarcaba casi toda el área del salón, y cuando Candy comenzaba a maravillarse con las numerosas piezas de artesanía desplegadas en las paredes, un grupo de hombres, cuyas vestiduras lucían mejor confeccionadas que las que había visto en el mercado, se mantenía atento a las dos chicas que habían hecho su aparición, y tembló al pensar en Edwina, y en el trato que ésta recibiría si sus dueños la reconocieran de inmediato. Candy caminaba al frente de ella, y por vez primera deseó agradar lo suficiente a esta familia como para que todos olvidaran, o al menos ignoraran, a la ayudante de cocina que había burlado las reglas y la vigilancia… aunque para eso tuviera que pagar con su propia carne. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar… que llegara Terry y la rescatara de las manos enemigas, como si ambos participaran de una de sus obras de teatro? Imposible; Terry había regresado al teatro, y a Susana, y allí era donde debía estar… pero si una sola cosa cambiaría de su pasado, era la manera tan abrupta en la que se despidieron en aquellas frías escaleras del hospital Saint Joseph. Debió decirle que lo amaba, y no suponer que él lo daba por sentado… pero ya no podía retroceder en el tiempo, y ahora debía recurrir a su habitual sentido de autosuficiencia para sobrellevar la tempestad que se avecinaba, y velar porque su amiga no sufriera daño alguno.

En su divagación, no se había percatado de que había llegado al centro de la habitación. Frente a ella, y sentado sobre una especie de trono con un contraste de toques rojos y dorados, un obeso hombre de edad mediana, cuya espesa barba blanca hacía juego con su escaso cabello de igual color, la revisaba de pies a cabeza. 'El Sultán', descubrió con espanto, al ver el pecho cubierto de insignias y otras distinciones, y una capa hecha en piel cubriendo el impresionante uniforme militar, que entremezclaba diseños rojos y negros, hechos a mano, en las mangas de la chaqueta. Y ese sombrero rojo sobre su redonda cabeza… ¿acaso era un mandato religioso llevar esa pieza? Su piel se erizó de sólo imaginar que se convertiría en la amante de este poderoso monarca que no le inspiraba atracción alguna, y aunque tampoco le interesaba pertenecer al príncipe Tarkan, al menos éste era joven y tenía un cuerpo mejor proporcionado… y a no ser por el relato de Edwina, no hubiera sabido que tenía cicatrices en la piel.

Candy escuchó un sonido gutural en la garganta de Edwina, quien de seguro estaba nerviosa por su inminente castigo. 'No subas la cabeza, amiga', suplicó con el pensamiento, rogando porque la otra mantuviera su rostro oculto tras la figura de ella, y alargó su silueta hasta que sintió crujir sus huesos, con tal de que Edwina fuera invisible ante los demás; pero el movimiento, al parecer, había entusiasmado tanto al Sultán, que éste dio un chasquido de dedos, y antes que ella pudiera evitarlo, los eunucos la sostuvieron por ambos brazos, y uno de ellos le arrancó la túnica de un tirón, dejándola, por segunda vez en el día, desnuda frente a los otomanos.

Contrario a su experiencia en el mercado negro, esta vez no esperaba ser exhibida en su naturaleza. "¡Oh!", exclamó, haciendo que el Sultán abriera los ojos con fascinación. Trató en vano de zafarse de los brazos de los eunucos, pues no podía soportar tener a los príncipes, y otros miembros de la dinastía, auscultando cada esquina de su piel; pero los sirvientes, más altos y corpulentos que ella, la mantenían casi inmóvil mientras Mehmed contemplaba extasiado sus formas. El Sultán dejaba entrever un destello de deseo en sus pupilas, y ella palideció de vergüenza y frustración. Enfrentarse a las acusaciones de ser una ladrona, y una asesina, a raíz de la muerte de Anthony, así como haber sido confinada a una inhóspita celda de castigo en el colegio San Pablo, superar las partidas de Stear y Anthony, y decir adiós a Terry, no habían sido sino piedras en el camino, y aunque había sido difícil lidiar con tantos problemas, al menos le aliviaba haber aprendido, de uno u otro modo, a resistir los embates del tiempo y la lucha de poder entre ciertas personas; pero esta invasión a lo más privado de su ser, su cuerpo… este ataque a su intimidad, sin que hubiera sido consumado aún un acto carnal, había derrumbado todas sus defensas. Atrás había quedado su resistencia para afrontar con valentía los retos que se le presentaban, y a juzgar por el evidente interés que había despertado en el Sultán, sólo un milagro del Padre Celestial podía evitar que él se la llevara a la cama esa misma noche. Pero de éste lograr su propósito, al menos le quedaría la tranquilidad de saber que logró con éxito desviar la atención hacia Edwina, evitarle a ella grandes pesares. Por ella, y por lo mucho que la había apoyado en las tensas horas que habían compartido, reunió las fuerzas para clavar sus ojos en una incrustación de oro en la pared de fondo, hasta que Mehmed señaló, con el dedo índice, la femineidad oculta en su jardín secreto, y ella se sonrojó, cruzando las piernas al recordar que era la usanza de los habitantes de Anatolia remover el vello de sus mujeres, y comenzó a llorar, impaciente porque terminara el tortuoso examen…

Fue entonces cuando reconoció el perfume, y su perturbadora presencia, justo a sus espaldas.

Mehmed se vio forzado a apartar los ojos de su nueva esclava occidental, para recibir a Tarkan, quien avanzó hasta quedar justo al lado de Candy. Junto a él, una dama de cabello rojo y ojos azul cielo, de alrededor de cincuenta años, y llevando por uniforme una modesta túnica azulada, permanecía quieta, posiblemente esperando instrucciones. Entonces Tarkan se inclinó sólo un poco, en reverencia a su padre, quien pronunció unas palabras en su lengua natal: _"__Ben daha bir çok iyi hediye."_

Con su piel al descubierto tiritando de frío, Candy sintió un irremediable revoloteo en su estómago al escuchar la resonante voz del Sultán, hasta que la mujer que acompañaba al príncipe se volvió a él, tomando la palabra en un comprensible inglés: "El Sultán dice, 'Veo que has traído un muy buen obsequio.'"

Candy sintió desfallecer. ¡Entonces el príncipe sí quería mostrarla como un presente para su padre, para congraciarse con él! ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que sería él, y no el Sultán, quien requiriera su presencia en la alcoba? Sintió una rabia inexplicable, como si quisiera descargar sobre el príncipe toda su pena y angustia contenidos. En eso, oyó que el príncipe asintió con la cabeza al mensaje de quien aparentaba ser su intérprete, y dijo con dificultad: "Gracias, Zerrin", y se dirigió a su progenitor, con un notable trasunto de cautela en su inusual voz, "Le ruego que me disculpe por mi demora, padre, pero tenía un asunto que atender en el mercado donde adquirí a estas dos doncellas, y luego pasé por el _sarayi_ a recoger a Zerrin."

_"_"_Ben sizden __ö__zür dileriz benim için gecikme, baba, ama o da bir konu için katılmak, pazar nereden satın aldı bu iki kızları", _tradujo Zerrin.

El Sultán frunció el ceño. _"Nasıl tekrar escapaste sarayı, Tarkan?"_

Zerrin prosiguió con su interpretación. "'¿Otra vez escapaste del palacio, Tarkan?'"

En medio de su pavor, Candy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al temerario, y definitivamente rebelde príncipe, tornarse serio ante los reclamos de su padre, y luego de medir cuidadosamente cada palabra, él explicó: "Bien valió la pena mi desobediencia, señor, pues al fin concederé sus deseos, como también los míos."

Luego de una prolongada pausa, Zerrin repitió, en lenguaje otomano el mensaje de su amo, a lo que el Sultán alzó las cejas, y antes de proceder a interrogar a su vástago, Tarkan continuó: "Debido a que en todo este tiempo no he elegido una concubina, usted ha puesto en duda mi capacidad para formar una familia… pero ya no más." Se volteó de tal manera que sus ojos encontraron las esmeraldas de Candy, y sin retirar la vista de ella, informó: "Hoy, finalmente, voy a llevar a cabo lo que ya le había anticipado: elegir a mi princesa de la noche."

Olvidando su desnudez, Candy quedó estupefacta al escucharlo. ¿Qué quería decir él con eso… acaso tenía pensado compartirla con su padre? Sin hallar la respuesta, observó cómo él se incorporaba en su posición inicial, con su uniformada e imponente figura al lado de una no menos sorprendida Zerrin, quien luego de un largo silencio, continuó llevando las palabras de Tarkan al monarca, y a pesar de que éste ya no la miraba, Candy aún podía sentir sus ojos fijos en ella, y no en su cuerpo ni el beneficio que a la larga él, o su padre, obtendrían del mismo… sólo en ella, y le sobrevino una ligera sensación de vértigo al descubrir que en su primer encuentro en el mercado, él tampoco había posado sus ojos sobre su físico al descubierto, como si en el fondo no deseara poseerla… ¿pero por qué?

Luego que Zerrin terminara de indicar a Mehmed las intenciones del príncipe, el soberano formuló una pregunta, y la traductora le hizo llegar la misma: "'¿De quién se trata?'"

Tarkan no mostró expresión alguna; sin embargo, Candy advirtió un ligero movimiento en la yugular, hasta que, sin previo aviso, agarró de un eunuco la prenda de vestir que se le había arrebatado a la rubia, y situándose frente a ella, colocó la túnica, muy despacio, por encima de la trenzada cabeza, manteniendo las verdes pupilas atrapadas en las de él. Ella sabía que debía esquivar esa mirada, pero el juego de luces del salón, y el sol vespertino que se colaba a través de la ventana, había impregnado los ojos del príncipe de un verde tan intenso como un espeso bosque, ¿o serían los ojos de ella reflejados en los de él? ¿Qué color de ojos tenía Tarkan en realidad?

No se había dado cuenta de que, en un imperceptible movimiento, él la había tomado por los hombros, separándola, al fin, de los brazos de los hombres del Sultán; y a excepción de las manos de él sobre ella, había quedado libre, libre para propinar una cachetada al príncipe, para sacar la lengua al Sultán, e incluso para salir corriendo de allí… pero él la mantenía amarrada a sus ojos, y todos, incluyendo Mehmed, habían guardado silencio al presenciar el trance que la mantenía a ella inmóvil frente al príncipe. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y a pesar de que aún llevaba la túnica colgada del cuello, ella había olvidado que estaba sin ropa, hasta que él deslizó la satinada bata por su pecho, y ella, como una niña pequeña incapaz de arreglarse por sí sola, permitió que él metiera los delicados brazos por las mangas, y cuando el resto de la tela había caído en su sitio hasta cubrir por completo el cuerpo de Candy, él dejó descansar las manos sobre la pequeña cintura. El gesto, aunque parecía inocente, dejaba clara una idea de posesión que no había pasado inadvertida para ella. Podía percibir unos largos nudillos bajo la elegante tela de los guantes, pero no podía pensar en nada más, pues su mirada continuaba adherida a la de él, y entonces notó que esos ojos, ahora grises, habían adquirido otra clase de brillo… un brillo de confianza y empatía, y fue así como Candy observó cómo las facciones de Tarkan se habían suavizado, como si él quisiera decir, "Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien"… y casi podía asegurar haber visto el comienzo de una sonrisa en una de sus comisuras. ¿Qué fuerza interior tenía Tarkan que paralizaba toda acción y pensamiento, aún entre los más poderosos? Una campanilla repicó en el fondo de su corazón, recordándole que no debía interesarse más en él; y sin explicar cómo o por qué, pensó en Terry, y en el carisma que proyectaba en sus actuaciones, y fuera de los escenarios. 'No debo pensar en Terry Granchester, y mucho menos cuando estoy por perder mi inocencia con otro muchacho', resolvió.

"El Sultán aguarda por una respuesta, mi señor", interrumpió Zerrin.

Tarkan abandonó finalmente la cintura de la chica, y se dio la vuelta, encarando a su padre, y en el mismo tono pausado con el que Candy lo había escuchado antes, comenzó: "¿Recuerda usted lo que yo había contado sobre mi fantasía de tener a una princesa de la noche?" Concedió unos segundos a Zerrin para que tradujera, y luego continuó: "Usted se había horrorizado pues entendía que mis anhelos obedecían a mi antigua cultura y educación, a lo que yo respondí que más bien se trataba de domar a una fierecilla salvaje, y que más tarde esa fierecilla me entregaría, por voluntad propia, su cuerpo y su alma, y aquí la tiene." Extendió un brazo en dirección a Candy. "Le presento a Nadire… mi princesa de la noche."

Aquello fue más de lo que Candy pudo soportar. Sintiendo que se sofocaba, la sala comenzó a girar a su alrededor, y las voces, entre éstas la del príncipe, se oían muy lejos, y ella agradeció al Todopoderoso por ello, pues no tenía las fuerzas para seguir escuchando cómo el joven exponía ante su padre todos los puntos referentes a su selección como "princesa de la noche". ¿Para esto había dejado a su madre y se había ido a vivir con su padre en Estambul… para llevar una vida de mujeriego a sus anchas, y justificar el tener una amante? ¿Y qué se suponía… que debía sentirse honrada en haber sido la elegida para llevar tan afamada distinción? Como enfermera, había aprendido que la muerte no era sino sólo una parte de la naturaleza de todo ser humano, por lo que había reflexionado sobre varias maneras en que se marcharía de este mundo… excepto ésta. Pasar el resto de sus días como odalisca en un país cuyas costumbres no conocía, y lejos del hogar de Pony, no formaba parte de esas posibilidades. ¡Y cómo añoraba volver a ver a los Andley! Nunca más volvería a renegar de su papel en esa familia, que aunque no era perfecta, sí representaba una constante en su vida. ¡Cuántas cosas hubiera querido cambiar! Sólo un acontecimiento la había destrozado tanto como hoy: la noche en que se despidió de Terry para siempre. Sin haber dado lugar a que él se expresara, había tomado la decisión de dejar el camino libre a Susana, pues de haberle permitido hablar, una sola frase de él hubiera aplastado su voluntad, y lo más que necesitaba en aquel momento era valor y fortaleza. ¿Pero había valido la pena el sacrificio? Después de todo, Terry había superado su alcoholismo para volver a dedicarse al teatro y a su nueva novia, pero aún no se anunciaban planes de casamiento. ¿Qué tal si él y Susana se casaban mientras ella compartía el lecho con un príncipe otomano? Con su estómago revuelto, y el calor de Estambul castigando sus poros, sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo, y se dejó caer, tan liviana como una pluma, en unos fuertes brazos que amortiguaron su caída.


	6. Capítulo 5: Topkapi

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 5: Topkapi

/

"No hagas de esto una costumbre, Nadire…"

Aunque sólo la había conocido hacía un par de horas, Candy había reconocido la voz de Edwina, y abrió los ojos de repente al tiempo que tomaba asiento dentro del… ¿coche? "Otra vez aquí…", murmuró.

El enojo de su amiga era evidente. "Así es, otra vez perdiste el conocimiento, y otra vez, como tú misma has mencionado, estamos dentro del coche… aunque en esta ocasión debo darte las gracias por ello."

Candy se rascó la cabeza, como si al hacerlo se aclarara todo en su cabeza, incluyendo las circunstancias de su naufragio. "Recuerdo que estábamos frente al Sultán, y de nuevo estaba sin ropa y…" Entonces le subieron los colores al rostro, y se puso de pie, a pesar de que el vehículo aún se encontraba en marcha. "¿Cómo es eso de que voy a ser una 'princesa de la noche'?"

Edwina había pasado del enfado a la gratitud, pues si a alguien le debía que aún continuara con vida, era a Nadire. "Toma asiento", sugirió, y en cuanto Nadire se incorporó, explicó: "Luego de que te desmayaras, el joven Tarkan y el Sultán sostuvieron una conversación, y gracias a la mediación de esa señora Zerrin, entendí casi todo-"

"¿Y qué pasará con nosotras?"

Su amiga asomó una sonrisa a flor de labios. "Resulta, Nadire querida, que desde que el príncipe arribara a Anatolia, jamás había tocado una mujer, aún cuando el Sultán le otorgó todo un séquito de hembras para uso exclusivo de él."

"Entonces no me va a poner un dedo encima, y podré salir de aquí."

"No tan rápido, Nadire; acabo de decir que no había tocado ninguna mujer, pero que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo… hasta que vio tu despliegue de resistencia en el mercado."

"¿Qué clase de resistencia iba yo a mostrar con las manos amarradas a la espalda?"

"Supongo que vio una llama en tus ojos… en fin, una chispa de vida que aceleró sus sentidos, y tal y como había comentado a su padre a su llegada a Estambul, él desea integrar los valores con los que creció a la actual tradición otomana, y fue así como concibió la idea de elegir a una princesa de la noche: una concubina que va más allá de ser la favorita, pues sería como una esposa, pero sin título."

Con estupor, Candy se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Cómo era posible aplicar las enseñanzas recibidas en la niñez, en una vida donde la procreación justificaba el placer del hombre? "Mencionaste que el príncipe había crecido en Londres… ¿con quién?"

Edwina sonrió al ver la curiosidad de ella. "El y su madre vivían allí hasta que el Sultán le ordenó regresar."

"'¿Le ordenó?' ¿Y qué fue de su mamá?"

Edwina aún tomaba nota de la tristeza en el rostro de Candy cada vez que hablaba, u oía mencionar, sobre la ciudad de Londres, hasta que respondió: "Aún no tengo esos detalles; lo que importa en realidad es que el príncipe se interesó por ti de tal manera que sostuvo una fuerte discusión con el Sultán con tal de llevarte con él."

Candy ignoró un leve latido de su corazón al escucharla. "¿Por qué?"

Apenada, Edwina bajó la cabeza. "Cuando el joven Tarkan hizo acto de presencia en Yildiz, el Sultán ya había observado desde la raíz de tu cabello hasta la punta de tus pies, y tal y como describiera a su hijo, había quedado embelesado con tu juventud y la frescura de tu cuerpo, y no quería cederte con tanta facilidad, ni siquiera al príncipe, aún cuando el joven había llevado una vida célibe desde su llegada."

"¿Y qué pasó después?"

Su amiga la tomó de las manos, eufórica. "¿No lo imaginas? El príncipe, quien por cierto es muy astuto, expuso a su padre las muchas razones por las cuales convenía que fuera él, y no el señor Mehmed, quien se adueñara de ti: que para él sería un reto seducirte, que estar con una chica occidental le facilitaría una rápida adaptación al mundo otomano…"

"¿Y estás contenta por eso?", preguntó Candy con espanto.

"Si me dejas continuar, verás que esto es lo mejor que pudo haberte ocurrido." La alegría de Edwina era tan inmensa que irradiaba un arcoiris de emociones a través de sus ojos verdes. "A pesar de sus numerosos motivos, el príncipe aún no lograba convencer a su padre de convertirte en su princesa de la noche, y así fue como el Sultán le hizo una propuesta difícil de rechazar."

Candy sintió que lo poco que le quedaba de la valentía que había desarrollado a través de los años desaparecía en ese instante, pues cuando ya creía haber recibido todas las impresiones posibles en un solo día, siempre había una nueva sorpresa, y ninguna de éstas había sido para nada agradable. "¿Qué propuesta?", inquirió con cautela.

En medio de su alegría, Edwina mantuvo la compostura, pues los cambios que se avecinaban serían, al principio, unos golpes bajos para la afortunada Nadire. "El Sultán ha puesto un plazo de un mes para que el príncipe consume su unión contigo, o de lo contrario, enviará por ti para que regreses a Yildiz, como su mujer."

Una incontrolable sensación de náusea hizo que Candy se aferrara al espaldar del asiento. ¿Cómo Edwina podía estar así, tan tranquila, al ver cómo padre e hijo se disputaban una vida de placer con ella, como si se tratara de una transacción de negocios? "Eso no me hace sentir mejor", dijo por fin. "Hubiera preferido ser vendida a alguien de menos dinero y poder; al menos así se me hubiera hecho más fácil escapar, sin militares ni eunucos a vuelta redonda."

"¿Por qué huir cuando tienes en tus manos a los dos hombres más importantes de toda Anatolia?" Edwina no salía de su estupefacción. "¡Cualquier otra envidiaría tu suerte! Bien pudiste haber sido vendida a un pobre diablo con el único fin de limpiar su casa o ser víctima de su maltrato, pero ahora formarás parte del harén imperial, y si te lo propones, puedes enamorarte del príncipe y hacer que él se enamore de ti, y tener descendencia-"

"¡No voy a tener hijos con él, ni con el Sultán, ni con ninguna otra persona!", gritó ella, con el sabor amargo de las náuseas ocupando su garganta. "Mi vida está en América, ayudando a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y los niños del hogar son como mis hijos. No voy a ser una monja, pero tampoco pienso casarme, así que tampoco voy a tener un bebé."

"¿Tampoco pensabas casarte con el muchacho de quien dices estar enamorada?" En eso, los ojos de Nadire se llenaron de lágrimas, y llena de pena, Edwina la tomó del hombro. "Lo siento; olvidé que tú y ese joven ya no están juntos."

"La noche anterior a nuestra separación, había imaginado cómo hubiera sido mi vida junto a él", continuó Candy, con una mirada soñadora, y al verla, Edwina supo que Nadire se había distanciado del carruaje, y su mente y corazón estaban muy, muy lejos de Estambul. "Estábamos casados, y yo le preparaba el desayuno antes que él saliera al teatro a ensayar para una de sus obras…"

"Lo dices como si en verdad hubiera sucedido."

"Pero no fue así…"

"Pues con más razón deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad que te da la vida, Nadire." Se arregló la falda de su _caftan. "_El príncipe no quiere que seas una simple odalisca o mujer de una sola noche: de haber sido así, ya hubiera cumplido su objetivo. Quiere tenerte como su compañera, pues ha crecido con las mismas costumbres y tradiciones con las que tú y yo lo hemos hecho… y si así lo quieres, puedes olvidarte de tu antiguo novio y aceptar todo lo que el príncipe tiene para ti."

Un súbito movimiento del coche hizo que ambas intercambiaran miradas. "Hemos llegado", anunció Edwina.

"¿Dónde estamos?", preguntó Candy.

"En la morada del príncipe… el palacio de Topkapi."

"¿Y por qué lo dices de ese modo, como si se tratara de un lugar enorme?" De pronto, recordó la difícil situación por la que de seguro había atravesado Edwina en Yildiz, mientras ella estaba inconsciente, y sintió remordimiento al no haber reparado antes en la suerte que había corrido su amiga. "¿Qué sucederá contigo, Enise… y por qué estás aquí y no en Yildiz?" Pero la chica movió la cabeza, negándose a responder, y antes que Candy volviera a insistir, la puerta del coche se abrió, y sin más tiempo que perder, la enfermera se lanzó del mismo, y se dispuso a correr sin rumbo fijo, mientras escuchaba a Edwina que le gritaba: "¡No llegarás muy lejos, Nadire; el príncipe viene tras de-"

Candy se detuvo, sólo para darse la vuelta y mirar por última vez a Edwina; pero en cuanto volvió a girar sobre sus talones, un monumental corcel negro avanzaba hacia ella, y antes que pudiera reaccionar, su jinete, sin soltar las riendas, se inclinó de costado, y la agarró por la cintura, y ambos flotaron en el aire a medida que aterrizaban sobre el lomo del caballo. "¡Te tengo!", exclamó Tarkan, en esa voz donde se cruzaban dos continentes, y ella sintió la agitada respiración del príncipe sobre su nuca. Su aliento era fresco, como una brisa de verano, y la mano que ahora se posaba sobre su vientre era delicada y masculina a la vez, típica de los más distinguidos caballeros. Intentó buscar una nueva vía de escape, pues debido a que no había avanzado mucho, Tarkan había soltado un poco las riendas de su caballo para que galopara con suavidad. ¿Qué tal si saltaba y corría en dirección contraria a la de él? Pero en cuanto tuvo conciencia del paisaje a su alrededor, una magnífica obra de arte ocupaba todo el espacio. Al igual que Yildiz, el palacio de Topkapi, construido sobre un promontorio, contaba con el estrecho de Bósforo como el punto visual más cercano. Una muralla hecha con la más resistente piedra daba la bienvenida a la grandiosa edificación, en cuyo centro una enorme puerta cubierta con mármol acentuaba el carácter defensivo de los otomanos, y el arco superior de la misma llevaba grabada una caligrafía en una lengua que no conocía. Dos guardias vestidos con uniforme militar mantenían vigilancia a ambos lados de la puerta, y al ver al príncipe, abrieron la entrada para que éste pudiera pasar. Sin bajar del caballo, Tarkan condujo a Nadire a través de la misma, pasando justo frente al coche del cual bajaban a una boquiabierta Edwina, cuando un segundo carruaje, con aberturas a ambos lados, aparcó detrás del anterior, y Zerrin bajó de inmediato, inclinándose en el suelo. "Vi lo que pasó a lo lejos, mi señor", se disculpó, "y prometo que en cuanto esta joven pise el suelo del _sarayi_, le daré su merecido castigo."

Tarkan alzó una mano en el aire para acallarla. "No será necesario, Zerrin. Eventualmente, Nadire será mi princesa de la noche… por su propia voluntad."

_"¡Eres un engre__í__do!"_

Todos, excepto Tarkan, abrieron la boca con sorpresa al escuchar a la princesa de la noche hablar al príncipe con semejante actitud, pues aunque los guardias no entendían inglés, la expresión desafiante de Candy hablaba más que mil oraciones. "¡No permita que ella lo insulte de esa manera, mi señor!", exclamó Zerrin.

"Otra en su lugar hubiera recibido cien azotes por su insolencia", indicó él con mirada pensativa, "pero esta energía de Nadire es justo lo que necesito para cuando llegue el momento en que estaremos juntos en mi recámara."

Candy se había volteado para propinarle una bofetada, pero se contuvo, pues era tanta su rabia que había perdido la capacidad de expresar su descontento con la situación. ¿Quién se creía él para alardear de su erróneo sentido de pertenencia con respecto a ella? Llena de ira, como pocas veces lo había estado, sintió que su rostro se tornaba de un rojo escarlata, y deseó que el día terminara de una vez, con miras a despertar a la mañana siguiente con la buena nueva de que todo no había sido más que una terrible pesadilla. Con esa esperanza en su corazón, quedó perdida en su propio tiempo y espacio, mientras él y su caballo atravesaban la entrada, seguidos por Zerrin, Edwina y demás acompañantes. Frente a ellos, un jardín lleno de verdor, pero escaso de flores y árboles, servía de antesala a un segundo portal, que bien hubiera sido, por sí solo, como un castillo medieval, destacando a ambos lados dos inmensas y puntiagudas torres. En medio de las mismas, una puerta en forma de arco estaba ricamente decorada por los lados, así como en la parte superior, con inscripciones y símbolos, y Candy recordó los cuentos de hadas que le leía la señorita Pony, las fábulas y sueños de aventura que con ella compartiera Albert… e incluso algunas obras de teatro de Terry, las cuales se basaban en tiempos de la Edad Media. Muy a su pesar, emitió un suspiro ante tan magna belleza, difícil de ignorar aún en medio de la soledad y desasosiego que la embargaban. De pronto, la mano de Tarkan se afianzó más contra su cintura, y ella sintió miedo de la forma tan intuitiva en la que él reaccionaba a los temores de ella. ¿Acaso era él una especie de adivino, o era ella demasiado transparente en sus emociones? De cualquier manera, el modo en que él la sostenía sobre el caballo era tan posesivo y protector al mismo tiempo, que mientras más trataba de entender la personalidad del príncipe, mayor ambivalencia provocaba él en ella, ¿pero en qué sentido? Se frotó los ojos con vigor, como si al hacerlo adquiriera una mejor perspectiva de las cosas, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de ellos, Zerrin, Edwina y el resto del séquito marchaban a pie. "Sólo a los sultanes se les tiene permitido cabalgar a través de este punto, y yo soy la excepción", murmuró Tarkan en su oído, y ella dio un brinco de susto al sentir la respiración de él tan cercana a su rostro. A modo de hallar una distracción, buscó a Edwina con la mirada, y ésta, ávida de curiosidad, mantenía los ojos abiertos, en evidente sorpresa ante este palacio que hacía quedar al hermoso Yildiz como un simple cuarto de baño. Entonces los dos ayudantes que habían abierto la primera puerta, hicieron lo propio con este portal en forma de torres, y al atravesar el mismo, el salitre del Bósforo, un grato, aunque inesperado brote de aire puro, y la esencia a pachulí de Tarkan, se confundieron en un solo olor, y Candy no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber de dónde provenía la corriente de oxígeno, pues había llegado a un parque repleto de pavos reales y gacelas, impartiendo un toque de calidez en el panorama, y comprendió por qué a Albert le gustaba tanto jugar con los animales. 'Nada como una vida en la naturaleza para sentir que el mundo te pertenece', pensó, mientras avistaba una serie de edificios similares a aquél que había observado en el mercado, y una peculiar torre, más alta que las anteriores, sobresalía por sobre todos los predios, y Candy tuvo un incontenible deseo de subir a lo más alto de esa torre, y contemplar el Bósforo, y el resto de Estambul. Tenía que admitir, finalmente, que todo cuanto había visto era bellísimo, y hasta cierto punto romántico, aunque el amor era lo último en lo que quería pensar.

Tarkan miró hacia atrás, y cuando tuvo la atención de Edwina le dijo, en su corrompido timbre de voz: "Allá, al fondo, encontrarás la cocina imperial, Enise. Uno de mis ayudantes te llevará hacia allá y te dirá lo que tienes que hacer."

"No te vayas, amiga", suplicó Candy, con las lágrimas aglomerándose en sus pupilas. Edwina había sido su único apoyo en estas horas tan difíciles, y quedar sola entre tantos súbditos, y sujeta a la voluntad de Tarkan, sería algo intolerable.

Zerrin, quien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar su conmoción al ver el sufrimiento de la princesa de la noche, se armó de su habitual autoritarismo, y en un chasquido de dedos, hizo que un eunuco llevara a Edwina a toda prisa lejos de la joven Nadire, el príncipe y el resto del grupo. "¡Edwina!", gritó Candy, obviando el nombre que le había sido otorgado a la cocinera en Yildiz, y se volteó a mirar a Tarkan con reproche. "Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella", le reclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El príncipe la miró fijamente, y enseguida ella se arrepintió de sus palabras, no por miedo a ser castigada por lo que era considerado un mal comportamiento, sino por el velo de dolor que había revestido las facciones de él. Los ojos de ella se posaron sobre el corto cabello peinado hacia adentro dentro del sombrero rojo, así como en la bronceada pigmentación de su piel, y fue entonces cuando recordó que el príncipe había quedado desfigurado a raíz de un traumático accidente, aunque en ningún momento él había mostrado señal alguna de inseguridad por su físico; al contrario, era tan presumido, y estaba tan acostumbrado a impartir órdenes, que no dejaba de preguntarse qué tipo de vida había llevado en Londres.

"Te has quedado callada, Nadire", señaló él, a medida que avanzaba hacia otra puerta divisoria. ¡Aquello era un laberinto sin salida! "¿Debo suponer que sientes remordimiento… porque crees que me has ofendido?"

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

"Deberás tratarme de usted si no quieres tener a Zerrin reprendiéndote cada cinco minutos."

"Pero ella es una intérprete-"

"Es mi mano derecha, y además me acompaña en mis cursos para ser un buen príncipe."

Ella lo desafió con la mirada. "¿Y acaso no lo eres?"

"Vaya… veo que me estás tomando confianza, pues ya comienzas a jugar conmigo-"

Ella giró la cabeza para otro lado, apretando el rostro para hacer desaparecer el rubor que había aparecido en el mismo. "Yo jamás compartiría algo contigo."

"Pues dentro de poco vamos a practicar un juego que nos deleitará a ambos."

El rubor que a duras penas había logrado desvanecer regresó con furia a sus ya rosadas mejillas. Candy tartamudeó, intentando reunir las palabras necesarias para mandar al príncipe a freír espárragos, y cuando al fin enmudeció, incapaz de expresar su molestia, Tarkan comprimió los labios, y se escuchó un carraspeo en su garganta; y al mirarlo a los ojos, los mismos habían adquirido un resplandor de juventud, y su entrecejo se había suavizado, como si él hubiera aliviado una gran tensión. 'Estaba a punto de reír', descubrió ella, 'o quizá se está burlando de mí…' Pero el fulgor proveniente de aquellos ojos, ahora tornados en esferas amatista, había transformado su piel en una gama grisácea, perfilando aún más su nariz, y así fue como ella supo que Tarkan no se había burlado de ella. '¿Por qué no muestras tu risa, Tarkan?', cuestionó Candy con sus ojos verdes. ¿Pero por qué deseaba oírlo reír, en primer lugar? En lugar de estar pensando en su sonrisa, debería estar planeando cómo huir de ese amurallado palacio sin que fuera atrapada en el proceso. Sin más energías para seguir argumentando con el príncipe, miró hacia adelante, mientras él conducía el caballo a través del último pórtico, y lo que vio a partir de ese punto la dejó sin habla.

Un kiosko con techo azul ultramar y salpicado de aplicaciones de estrellas doradas, y en cuyo exterior figuraban decenas de columnas en variedades de blanco y azul turquesa, se interponía entre el espectador y un exuberante jardín, repleto de unos llamativos árboles, todos con un espacio hueco en su tronco, distribuidos a lo largo del lugar… y más adelante, un pabellón de tres niveles reclamaba su espacio sobre un acantilado, con una terraza con vista al estrecho y al mar. La parte superior estaba cubierta por una cúpula de altura considerable, y Candy había quedado prendada de la belleza del edificio cuando otra atracción fue presentada ante sus ojos. Una edificación en mármol que asemejaba una biblioteca o escuela también tenía un domo en el techo, dividiendo el sitio en cuatro secciones, y bajo el arco central de la entrada se encontraba una muy bien elaborada fuente de agua con nichos a cada lado. ¡Qué bonito y majestuoso era el palacio de Topkapi! El colegio San Pablo palidecía al lado de este exclusivo territorio, y le sobrevino un gran temor al constatar el poder que tenía el Sultán y su familia en este país otomano. ¿Pero por qué, siendo Topkapi el palacio más grande de Anatolia, el Sultán se había mudado a Yildiz, dejando a Tarkan aquí, y aislándolo de los otros herederos? 'Porque corría peligro', pensó, asombrada por sus propias conclusiones. Habiendo recién llegado de otra parte de Europa, el nuevo príncipe representaba una amenaza para sus hermanos, y el Sultán, para prevenir una desgracia, lo había confinado a Topkapi, donde además completaría su educación para cumplir con sus funciones de estado. 'El Sultán no es tan mal hombre, si quiere proteger a su hijo de los otros', se dijo a sí misma, 'aunque también pudo haberlo hecho sólo por deber…' Continuó observando la biblioteca hasta que la misma desapareció de su vista, y al girarse, un complejo de apartamentos ocupaba todo su entorno, dejando atrás los graciosos árboles, las cúpulas y los pequeños castillos. Contrario al resto del palacio, estaba construido en un espacio comprimido, y supuso que no había muchas áreas verdes en su interior. Se veía tan cerrado, como si entrar allí fuera un privilegio, o una maldición, y Tarkan, percibiendo el creciente temor de su princesa de la noche, apretó aún más su mano contra el diminuto vientre. Ella no sabía cómo interpretar el gesto de él… tal vez terminaba de marcar su nueva "posesión" antes de continuar, o más bien intentaba calmarla, y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. ¿Pero cómo, si en cuanto él lo dispusiera, se convertiría en su amante? No debía confiar en él; desde que lo vio por primera vez, había tenido la impresión de que existía una dualidad en él, como si estuviera hecho de un doble filo, más peligroso que el de un arma, aunque el cambio de vida por el cual él estaba atravesando debió haber jugado un papel muy importante en su contradictoria personalidad.

Se dirigieron a una puerta situada en uno de los extremos del edificio, y en esta ocasión, no fue necesario anunciar la llegada del príncipe, pues intuyendo su regreso, los sirvientes abrieron la angosta puerta que llevaba a un vestíbulo. Tarkan bajó de su caballo, y acarició la crin del animal diciendo: "Gracias por el paseo, Saglam", y cuando se dispuso a bajar a Candy de la silla, ésta sacó la lengua y exclamó: "¡Yo también sé montar a caballo, y me puedo bajar muy bien!" Y dicho esto, se impulsó hacia adelante, pero uno de sus pies se enredó en uno de los bordes de su túnica, y cayó hacia adelante, esperando aterrizar sobre el refinado suelo, pero un alto y delgado Tarkan reaccionó con rapidez, amortiguando la caída, de manera que ella quedó atrapada entre sus brazos.

Sin saber por qué, pensó en Terry, y en lo mucho que había deseado olvidarse de él para siempre; pero ahora que estaba apretada contra el cálido pecho de Tarkan, y que había descubierto, alarmada, cuán segura se sentía en sus brazos, y cuán terriblemente atractivo lucía el príncipe en su negro uniforme, comenzaba a reconsiderar su propósito de dejar atrás el recuerdo de su antiguo compañero de colegio. ¿De qué serviría enamorarse de Tarkan en una sociedad donde las mujeres sólo eran vistas como instrumentos de fertilidad y poder? Además, cuando lo creyera oportuno, ella escaparía de allí, del mismo modo en que había salido airosa en situaciones anteriores, como, por ejemplo, el fallido secuestro del que fuera objeto por parte de Neil. Si bien era cierto que días antes estaba resuelta a disfrutar de su viaje a Egipto y aceptar que no volvería a ver a Terry nunca más, en vista de su accidentada incursión al mundo del harén, era preferible conservar sus pasadas ilusiones, y revivirlas en su memoria, aunque no pudieran materializarse, a caer en los juegos de seducción de un príncipe que quería, por puro capricho, domesticarla como a un animal salvaje. Llena de remordimiento por siquiera haber comparado a Terry con este desconocido que pretendía tomarla a la fuerza, se apartó con brusquedad, ignorando una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Tarkan. "¿Te parece gracioso?", cuestionó ella con ira.

Zerrin, quien hasta entonces había admirado en silencio el carácter desenvuelto de la muchacha, intervino. "No permita que ella le falte al respeto, mi señor."

Pero él amplió aún más su discreta sonrisa. "Dejará de hacerlo pronto, Zerrin, así que no te preocupes. Y por favor, ya no finjas que no te simpatiza; en tus ojos veo el aprecio que ya le tienes."

"Pero señor-"

"Por supuesto, eso no significa que no debas tomar medidas disciplinarias cuando lo creas pertinente. Confío en ti, Zerrin, y sé que no me vas a fallar."

Zerrin bajó la cabeza, agradecida a la vida por haberle dado la oportunidad de servir a este noble muchacho. "Así será, señor."

Tarkan hizo una leve reverencia en señal de afirmación, y tomó a Candy de la mano con tanta fuerza que ella no tuvo escapatoria alguna; y fue entonces cuando él le susurró al oído las palabras que tanto había temido oír: "Hemos llegado al harén, mi princesa."

"No es verdad", refutó ella sin mover un músculo, a lo que él la condujo por el brazo por una puerta a la izquierda del minúsculo espacio, y al otro lado de la misma, Candy vio dos pisos de dormitorios, a través de los cuales se desplazaban varios eunucos. "Aquí duermen los sirvientes… y la escuela para príncipes está arriba, en el segundo piso."

"¿Compartes clases con tus hermanos?", preguntó ella con curiosidad, olvidando su resolución de no reconocerlo como su nuevo dueño.

El frunció el ceño, divertido, al ver la confianza con la que ella buscaba iniciar una conversación con él. "Me temo que soy el único aquí, y a no ser por Zerrin y sus interpretaciones, estaría muy, pero muy aburrido."

Ella sonrió al imaginar a un soñoliento príncipe tratando de escabullirse del aula como un adolescente, y al ser sorprendida, con su mirada soñadora, por él, caminó unos pasos adelante, sin saber adónde se dirigía. De inmediato, él avanzó hasta quedar a su lado, y esta vez permitió que caminara por cuenta propia, y Candy se percató de que él ya no la sujetaba como antes. '¿Tanto confía en mí… o se siente demasiado seguro del poder que cree tener sobre mí?', se preguntó. De repente, se detuvo frente a tres puertas, y Tarkan abrió la de la izquierda y dijo: "Luego sabrás dónde conducen las otras dos."

'Hacia la salida, espero', quiso decir Candy, pero guardó silencio, pues no era conveniente buscar enemigos cuando en realidad necesitaba una mano amiga que la ayudara a huir, y con Edwina trabajando en la remota cocina, y una que otra concubina luchando por ganarse las atenciones del príncipe, sería cuesta arriba completar con éxito su misión de escape. Siguiendo a Tarkan tras la puerta, ella contuvo la respiración al contemplar otra serie de apartamentos, pero éstos estaban desiertos, y se abrazó con fuerza al comprender el largo trayecto que emprendería hasta la posada donde le correspondería dormir. Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a un angosto patio, y a medida que avanzaba por el corredor, Candy avistó dos mujeres, ambas con el mismo vestido de Zerrin, lavando ropa cerca de una fuente, y otras dos, también con uniforme, saliendo de uno de los dormitorios que había alrededor, para luego limpiar unos banquillos situados al otro lado del pasillo, y dedujo que en esta sección no solamente dormían y comían las concubinas, sino también las encargadas de ellas. Casi estaba por salir del reducido atrio cuando tres jovencitas, desnudas de pies a cabeza, emergieron de lo que a todas luces era un cuarto de baño... al aire libre. Una cuarta chica estaba acostada sobre su estómago en el suelo, con el cuerpo cubierto de aceite, y cuando sintió la llegada de otras personas, se levantó de golpe, y al ver a Tarkan, corrió en dirección a él, y rodeó el cuello del príncipe con los brazos y exclamó, con dificultad, en inglés: "¡Al fin ha vuelto, mi señor!" Alta, delgada y con cabello y ojos oscuros, era, sin duda, de aquellas tierras, y a juzgar por su dominio del inglés y la familiaridad con la que trataba a Tarkan, Candy comenzó a poner en duda su alegado tiempo en celibato, hasta que lo oyó confirmar los planes que tenía para con ella: "Tus destrezas en mi lengua vernácula han mejorado considerablemente, Hüveyda, pero lamento informarte que acabo de encontrar a mi princesa de la noche." Tomó la mano de Candy entre las suyas, y la rubia sintió cómo se erizaba su piel con el contacto. De haber estado en América, hubiera pensado que él la estaba presentando, orgulloso, con sus amigos, no como su amante, sino como su esposa… su mujer.

Hüveyda miró a Candy con repulsión, y cuestionó a Tarkan: "¿Quién es esta odalisca, señor?"

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!", gritó una encolerizada Zerrin.

Sin perder la compostura, Tarkan contestó: "Te presento a Nadire, mi princesa de la noche, y mi futura compañera de sueños y realidades."

Candy se estremeció al escucharlo. ¿Qué pretendía Tarkan en realidad? Siendo mitad inglés, era de suponerse que alguna vez hubiera anhelado casarse y formar una familia, pero en Anatolia la función de una esposa era muy diferente. ¿De veras el príncipe la deseaba como compañera, como amiga, y por supuesto como amante? ¿Cómo debía él suponer que entre ellos nacería el amor, así, de la noche a la mañana, sólo porque un día se le había antojado comprarla? Además, su corazón aún seguía henchido por Terry, y ahora que este hombre amenazaba con derrumbar los muros que había levantado alrededor de sus recuerdos, no permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, doblegara su alma y su espíritu, a pesar de haber tenido deseos de morir mientras era exhibida en el mercado. Con valentía, alzó la vista para encarar los ojos azabache de Hüveyda, quien repitió, incrédula: "_¿Nadire?"_

"Así es", fue la respuesta de Tarkan. "¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

El semblante que él había adquirido era tan serio que Hüveyda enmudeció. Apenas había comenzado a concentrar, sin éxito, sus energías en seducir al príncipe y ser la afortunada en darle a él su primer hijo, y de repente llegaba esta odalisca a arruinarlo todo… "No, señor", contestó entre dientes, "no hay ningún problema." Y dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a Nadire, se puso una bata que colgaba del espaldar de una silla, y salió a pasos agigantados, alcanzando a sus compañeras que ya se habían vestido y alejado del lugar.

Candy se acercó a Zerrin. "¿Qué significa el nombre que me dio el príncipe?"

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, la mujer sonrió con ternura. "A su momento lo sabrás, querida."

La rubia no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Esa mujer de aspecto tan rudo, en realidad guardaba un enorme y maternal corazón, podía intuirlo. De pronto, Tarkan había desaparecido de la vista de todos, y cuando ella se adentró un poco más en el vaporoso baño, él apareció, con una gruesa sirvienta que llevaba como única pieza de ropa una improvisada falda, mientras que el torso de ella estaba desnudo. "Nadire debe estar hambrienta, Zerrin", sostuvo él, "pero antes, es preciso darle su primer baño."

"Entonces voy a dejarla aquí mientras recibe su aseo", acordó Zerrin. "Y si no me necesita, señor, solicito su permiso para retirarme. De todos modos regresaré en una hora con la cena de la joven Nadire."

"Tómate un descanso, Zerrin; voy a necesitar de tu ayuda los próximos días."

"¿Puedo tomar un baño entonces?", preguntó Candy, mientras Zerrin se marchaba discretamente a su cuarto. Luego de varios días y noches con fiebre, y de haber estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol en aquel callejón de contrabando, la perspiración comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella, y le parecía increíble que a estas alturas el príncipe no saliera huyendo despavorido.

El se apoyó contra una columna. "Por lo general las chicas comparten su hora de higiene juntas, y son las esclavas quienes están a cargo de este ritual."

"¿Ritual?"

Tarkan respiró hondo, pues sabía lo difícil que sería para ella acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas. "Si el Sultán enviara por ti para satisfacer sus deseos, volverá a inspeccionarte, y si tu cuerpo no luce como él espera, no sólo tú serías castigada, sino también las esclavas a cargo de tu baño, quienes pagarían las consecuencias de su propia negligencia y de la tuya."

"¡Pero puedo bañarme sola!"

"Lo sé", recordó él, en referencia a su antigua vida, "y si te portas bien y pones en práctica lo que se te enseñe el día de hoy, a partir de mañana podrías tener una alberca sólo para ti."

"¿En serio, Tarkan?"

"_Pr__í__ncipe _ Tarkan, no lo olvides… aunque me alegra que cada vez confíes más en mí."

"¡No seas cínico!" En eso, la esclava comenzó a subirle el _caftan _hasta la cintura, y él se retiró, diciendo a su paso: "En cuanto hayas terminado tu cena, te llevaremos a tu habitación."

"Pero-"

El se detuvo, sin voltearse a mirarla. "¿Sí?"

Ella alzó en mentón luego de que le fuera removida la ropa por completo. "Me has visto desnuda dos veces. ¿Por qué no has vuelto a hacerlo ahora?"

El quedó pensativo mientras se enfocaba fijamente en una pared, como si no pudiera creer la osadía con la que ella le hablaba, o peor aún, la manera con la que ella _lo desafiaba_ a mirarla. '¡Candy, qué cosas dices!', se reprochó, '¡Si te ha visto sin ropa, ha sido por las circunstancias! El no te ha mirado en forma indecente…' ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo con él? Ni siquiera Eliza se hubiera comportado en forma tan inescrupulosa. 'El príncipe me ha hecho conocer una parte de mí que no sabía que existía', concluyó, y retomó su reflexión sobre por qué lo estaba instando a que la mirara. Se remontó a su niñez, a sus días de trabajo, a los de juego, a los de estudio…

_Te vi, pero no te miré…_

¡Eso! ¿Cómo olvidar aquella celebración en la que un irreverente Terry la había espiado con disimulo mientras se cambiaba de ropa, o la tarde en la que ella, por accidente, le había mostrado lo que había bajo la falda en lo alto de un árbol escocés? La primera ocasión, él se había escudado bajo el débil pretexto de que no pudo evitar ver, pero sí mirar, mientras que en la segunda, había sido inevitable que él la observara. Aunque no había querido admitirlo, ella se había emocionado al saber que le gustaba a Terry en ese plano, ¿pero por qué esperaba la misma reacción en Tarkan? Terry era un chico en aquel momento, incapaz de controlar sus impulsos, lo que justificaba parte de su rebeldía, pero Tarkan, aunque también era joven, comenzaba, como ella, a entrar en el umbral de la adultez, y no debía arriesgarse a que la mirara con ojos de hombre. '¡Ya deja de comparar al príncipe con Terry!', gritó una voz en su interior, aunque Terry siempre había tenido un carisma y aire de distinción que sólo era visto en las estratas más altas, y no era para menos, tomando en cuenta el prestigio y buen nombre de los Granchester en Londres. Suspiró de alivio al ver que Tarkan no había emitido respuesta alguna, hasta que éste se viró, y por primera vez desde su inicial encuentro en el mercado, sus ojos comenzaron a descender por el juvenil cuerpo de ella, y algo en la mirada de él cambió, y para horror de Candy, las pupilas de él se dilataron, tanto, que parecía como si estuviera con otra persona y no con el príncipe, y el tono de sus ojos fue variando, gradualmente, hasta que al detenerse en la frontera de sus piernas, fueron adquiriendo una tonalidad azul, oscureciéndose cada vez más… 'No, ese color no', suplicó ella en su mente, pues no quería ver presente en el príncipe ningún elemento que lo relacionara a Terry, 'ese color no… ¡ese color no!' Y justo cuando un furioso océano se había apoderado de sus ojos, él desvió la mirada, y volviendo a asumir la altivez con la que había hecho acto de presencia en el mercado, dijo con calculada lentitud, y un nuevo tono amarillo en sus ojos punzantes como los de un tigre: "Aún no tenía previsto admirar tu belleza… Nadire. Sin embargo, no he hecho más que complacer tus anhelos, aunque no quieras aceptarlo." Y antes que ella abriera la boca para protestar, se marchó, dejándola con muchas interrogantes en su cabeza… interrogantes sobre sí misma, de cómo ahora se desconocía, como si su alma estuviera dividida en dos mitades. "La adultez no es como yo me lo imaginaba", susurró, a medida que la esclava, carente de un vocabulario en inglés, la colocaba sobre un banco contiguo a una fuente en forma de pedestal, y de la cual salía un sofocante vapor.

¿En qué consistía el baño, y por qué Tarkan lo había anunciado con tanta formalidad? Iba a buscar un jabón cuando la esclava tomó unos instrumentos de una mesita, entre éstos una almohada, y la colocó bajo las caderas de la muchacha. Candy decidió asimilarlo todo de un modo filosófico, y aunque sabía que la otra no la entendía, exclamó, en un ataque de risas: "¡Esto de tomarse un baño en Anatolia es todo un evento! Sólo espera que les cuente a la señorita Pony y la hermana María."

Pero la esclava estaba muy lejos de reír. Separando las piernas de Candy, se levantó para empapar unas toallas con agua caliente, y las puso sobre el vientre de ella. Acostumbrada a bañarse con agua fría, ella dio un brinco al sentir el caliente pedazo de tela abrasando su piel. Entonces la otra mujer volvió a apartarse, y más tarde regresó con un recipiente que también echaba vapor, y cuando removió la sustancia dentro del mismo, Candy lo reconoció enseguida, como parte de uno de los malogrados experimentos de Stear. No recordaba el nombre… ¿cema, cira, cera? Aquella vez había reído mares pues el invento, como casi siempre ocurría, había fallado, y aún no comprendía, años después, qué papel había jugado la cora… _cera, _en la fabricación del artefacto.

Pero finalmente comprendió.

Haciendo uso de un pequeño pedazo de madera, la sierva tomó un poco de la cera, y la dejó vertir sobre el territorio entre las piernas de la nueva odalisca, y acto seguido, cubrió la recién formada capa con franjas de muselina, quedando las tiras incrustadas sobre la piel. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Tal vez había sido un poco ruda con Tarkan, pero no tanto para que él fuera capaz de dar instrucciones para torturarla en plena hora del baño, ¿o sí? ¿Qué clase de príncipe tenía la sangre tan fría como para causar sufrimiento físico a la joven con la que pensaba, según sus propias palabras, compartir sus sueños y realidades? No en balde él se había marchado tan abruptamente del baño público, pues estaba más que claro en el método de limpieza que habrían de practicarle a su nueva adquisición.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir. La experimentada esclava trabajó los dedos por entre los bordes de las franjas, mientras su otra mano hacía presión sobre el estómago de Candy… y arrancó la endurecida tira, y un feroz ardor recorrió el templo entre sus piernas mientras la mujer terminaba de extraer los cabellos que habían eludido las garras de la cera. Acto seguido, volvió a dejarla sola, y reapareció con un frasco conteniendo una fétida crema, la cual aplicó sobre el área que había quedado desprovista de obstáculos, y una ligera sensación de hormigueo desencadenó en una quemadura que se propagó como un triángulo de fuego sobre el rincón que ya había dejado de ser secreto, y Candy no pudo contener más las lágrimas, y trató de sentarse para buscar un alivio al incesante dolor, pero la esclava la sostuvo por los hombros, y así estuvieron, por un lapso de tiempo indescifrable, se removió el ungüento, disminuyendo el ardor, aliviando un poco su tormento. Sin dejar de llorar, y cansada de luchar contra un curso de vida que estaba fuera de su voluntad, permaneció quieta en el asiento mientras la otra frotaba con vigor una esponja, con agua demasiado caliente, y un arenoso jabón oscuro, por la sudorosa piel, y a partir de ese instante, ya nada podría ser más denigrante para Candice White Andley. Desprovista de su escudo protector, aún sentía el dolor en su montículo, y cruzó las piernas para evitar ser vista así, en ese espacio tan abierto a todos cuanto por allí pasaban, trasquilada como una oveja. ¿Cómo pudo Tarkan ser tan cruel? Aún no había sido desflorada, y ya se sentía degradada a lo más bajo, aseada por otros como si fuera una inútil, y desplumada como un ave, sin nada que dejar a la imaginación de un príncipe. Continuó llorando mientras le eran removidos los residuos de jabón de su cuerpo, y ser recostada, sobre su estómago, sobre un suelo sobre el cual se había depositado un par de toallas, y a partir de ese momento, cualquier cosa se podía esperar, como por ejemplo, que el príncipe hiciera su aparición y la tomara allí mismo. Cerró los ojos para no castigarlos más con tanta humillación visual, hasta que sintió las manos de la esclava por su cuerpo, cubriéndola de un pegajoso aceite, y aunque había escuchado, en los hospitales donde había trabajado, que recibir un masaje era beneficioso para la salud, en esta ocasión distaba mucho de ser relajante. Sin ofrecer resistencia, pues seguía dando rienda suelta a su llanto, se dejó colocar boca arriba, y aunque trató de cubrirse con los brazos, la sesión de aceite continuó, hasta que al fin cesó el latente enrojecimiento de su aposento privado, y al cabo de unos minutos, las calmantes propiedades del aceite habían hecho su efecto. Adormecida por sus propios sollozos, Candy fue levantada y sentada nuevamente, esta vez sobre un taburete, mientras su cabello era cepillado con un polvo de sándalo que barría los rastros de arena y otros desechos de su rubia melena. Al final, la cabellera caía como una cascada sobre su pecho… todo lo contrario a las antiguas coletas de estudiante que siempre había llevado. Había dejado de ser una niña, y ahora era una mujer, con cuerpo, ojos y cabello capaces de incitar, por vez primera, las pasiones de unos comerciantes, de un sultán, y de un príncipe… de cualquiera, excepto de un actor. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado despertar a esta nueva etapa en otro lugar, en otro tiempo… y con Terry! Con él, y por él, estaba dispuesta incluso a casarse, pero la desgracia ocurrida a Susana había dado al traste con la realización de ese sueño de felicidad.

La esclava proveyó a Candy de una especie de camisón de un blanco traslúcido, y la condujo al final del corredor, donde la esperaba un eunuco. Ella se volteó, y la sierva la miraba con infinita compasión. 'Ella no tiene culpa de nada', pensó con tristeza. 'Sólo estaba cumpliendo su rol aquí.' Secándose las lágrimas, siguió al ayudante a través del pasillo, pasando justo frente a una doble puerta decorada en oro, y asumió que se trataba de una gran sala. Sin embargo, el eunuco prosiguió la marcha, y ella hizo lo propio, alcanzando a ver varias habitaciones cerradas, hasta que entraron a un pequeño, pero colorido saloncito privado cuyas paredes estaban pintadas con paneles de diseños florales y tazones frutales, y en una esquina, una chimenea llena de azulejos daba un aire acogedor al curioso cuarto. En el centro, una mesa de madera, rústica y rectangular, invitaba a sentarse y disfrutar de la calidez proveniente de la chimenea, aunque la misma no tenía fuego, dado el intenso calor del verano.

Anochecía. Aunque no había salido al exterior desde que entrara al harén, habían transcurrido varias horas desde que despertara a mitad del día en aquella tienda en el pleno centro de Estambul, y la humedad del baño aún no había abandonado su ligera prenda de vestir. Un fuerte sonido surgió del estómago de Candy, y ella adquirió conciencia sobre su apetito. Después de todo, llevaba varios días sin comer, y luego de los vaivenes y la agitación padecidos a lo largo de la tarde, su sistema digestivo había comenzado a protestar cuando una sonriente Edwina hizo su entrada al gracioso cuartito, llevando en la mano una bandeja con un vaso de jugo y un plato lleno de extraños alimentos. "¡Nadire!", exclamó, abrazándola con fuerza, y al pensar en todo el trabajo que le deparaba a su amiga, Candy decidió mantener ocultas las penurias por las que había atravesado, particularmente a la hora del baño. "¿Estás bien, Enise?", preguntó.

Edwina la miró con asombro. "¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es mucho mejor que Yildiz! No diré que es una vida de ensueño, y mucho menos que me quedaré aquí para siempre, pero todos aquí me tratan con respeto, y el idioma no ha sido una barrera para nosotros. Además, el príncipe se dio la vuelta por la cocina para saber cómo yo estaba y-"

"¡No me hables de él!", exclamó Candy con enojo.

Enise se cruzó de brazos. "¡No puedo creer que sigas teniendo esa actitud con él!" Señaló la comida que ya comenzaba a enfriarse. "Tengo estos _kebap_ para ti, y como complemento, un poco de _dolma_, pues la comida otomana es más condimentada que la de Londres y Estados Unidos, y no quería preparar un plato fuerte… no quiero que enfermes del estómago." El olor de la carne trozada en forma de cuadros era irresistible, y los vegetales salteados, también marinados, emanaban un delicioso vapor… y Candy se lanzó de lleno a atragantarse la cena, disfrutando en cada bocado de un rico sabor a especias. La porción servida era suficiente para una familia de cuatro, pero el hambre de ella era tan voraz, que al cabo de cinco minutos, ya había dejado el plato vacío. "¿Quieres más?", preguntó una atónita Edwina.

Candy se puso de rodillas frente a su amiga. "¡Enise, consígueme un trabajo en la cocina! Esta comida es tan suculenta que trabajaría de gratis."

Edwina estalló en carcajadas. "Sabes que eso dependerá del príncipe… y de ti."

"¿Por qué sigues hablándome de él?"

"Porque le gustas", respondió la cocinera, mientras Candy se llevaba el jugo a los labios. "¿Es que aún no te ha contado?" Al ver que la rubia movía la cabeza en negativa, explicó: "En cuanto tú y yo abordamos el coche rumbo a Yildiz, el joven Tarkan ordenó a los vendedores de esclavas que las liberaran y luego se marcharan, aunque había pagado por ellas."

"¿En serio?"

"Eso no es todo", se acercó en forma tal que nadie pudiera escucharlas. "Antes de retirarse para alcanzarnos en Yildiz, y luego de asegurarse de que no quedara una sola chica cautiva, agarró al hombre que estuvo a punto de azotarte, y le propinó un puño que lo envió volando al otro lado del callejón."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"El príncipe así lo relató al Sultán, al poco tiempo de que te hubieras desmayado."

"¡Es imposible!"

"No, no lo es." Edwina comenzaba a perder la paciencia. "¿Cuándo vas a entender que él es un buen hombre, y que si dejó libres a las esclavas y se quedó sólo contigo, lo hizo simple y llanamente porque está loco por ti?"

Candy sintió cómo se encontraban diversas emociones en su interior. Por un lado, el príncipe había cimentado en ella la semilla de la desconfianza, al haberla adquirido en un mercado como si fuera un jarrón de oro, y no una joven de dieciocho años, y más tarde, al haber ordenado la limpieza del centro de su femineidad; y de repente ahí estaba Edwina, contrarrestando cualquier noción adversa que pudiera tener sobre él, y ahora una pequeña parte de su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza luego de haber escuchado el desenlace de la venta en el mercado, y no encontraba razón alguna para explicar la emoción que la embargaba de sólo imaginar que Tarkan había clausurado la trata de esclavas, y se había ido a los golpes con un peligroso mercader… por ella. No sería la primera vez que alguien ponía en riesgo su reputación con el motivo de ayudarla, pues ya antes Stear y Archie, Albert, Anthony, y otros amigos, la habían defendido con uñas y dientes de injusticias y falsedades, al igual que Terry, al haber echado por tierra su título con tal de seguir sus propios sueños en Nueva York, no sin antes haberse marchado de San Pablo con tal de que no afectar el futuro académico de ella, y fue por tal razón que, al ver la aflicción y conflicto interno de él a raíz del accidente de Susana, correspondió a ella el turno de hacer el mayor sacrificio de amor jamás imaginado… el sacrificio de dejarlo libre. ¿Pero cómo podía Edwina catalogar el abuso de poder de Tarkan en el mercado como un acto de generosidad? De ser así, la hubiera liberado, aunque debido a la forma tan abrupta como éste se había dado a conocer en Anatolia, tal vez él no tenía tanta autoridad como para permitir que ella abandonara el país. ¡Estaba tan confundida! Tarkan tenía tantos perfiles, buenos y malos, y ella no sabía desde qué ángulo tratar con él.

Su debate en solitario fue interrumpido por Edwina. "Por cierto, Nadire, él me ha enviado para pedirte que lo disculparas por no tomar la cena contigo esta noche, pero acaban de llegar unos amigos del Sultán, y está atendiéndolos como es debido."

"¿Como es debido?", repitió Candy con enfado. "Eso no fue lo que pensó cuando mandó que me depilaran."

"Aaaahhh, entonces de eso se trata", dijo Edwina, recogiendo el plato y el vaso de la mesa. "¿Cómo crees que un príncipe que apenas lleva un mes viviendo en Estambul, luego de haber estado toda su vida en Londres, va a tener la más remota idea de la molestia que produce la remoción del vello?"

"¿Entonces tú también…?"

"Todas pasamos por eso cuando llegamos a los palacios imperiales, lo mismo si fuéramos a barrer el piso, o si pasáramos la noche con el Sultán . Arde mucho la primera vez, pero luego te brindan una crema con mal olor que evita un nuevo crecimiento-"

"¿Quieres decir que voy a estar así el resto de mi vida?"

Edwina contuvo los deseos de reír. Era absurdo que su amiga se preocupara tanto por esta costumbre de aseo, haciendo incluso responsable al príncipe por ello, sólo porque era una experiencia desconocida para ella. "No", contestó al fin, "pero deberás acostumbrarte, ya que lucirás así por mucho, mucho tiempo."

"Estoy tan descubierta", se lamentó la joven de ojos esmeralda. "Aún así, el príncipe no debió permitir que otra mujer me bañara."

"Tal vez lo hizo para que descansaras un poco, o porque no sabe el dolor que provoca el uso de la cera." Se dirigió a la salida, y se volteó una última vez, con una sonrisa a flor de labios. "No debes ser tan dura con él." Y se marchó, no sin antes tropezar con Zerrin. "¡Cuidado por donde caminas, Enise!", exclamó la estricta ayudante.

"Disculpe", musitó Edwina, antes de desaparecer por el corredor, y Zerrin se quedó en el marco de la puerta. "Ven conmigo, Nadire."

Candy se levantó, y mientras seguía a Zerrin preguntó: "¿Por qué el príncipe te deja a cargo de todo aquí? Es mucho trabajo para ti sola."

"No lo cuestiones", espetó Zerrin con dureza. "Además, él tiene otros ayudantes a su cargo, y mi nueva encomienda es asistirte." Y sin decir más, se detuvo frente a la puerta de una recámara separada del resto de los departamentos, pero colindante con las vías principales, y entraron a la peculiar estructura.

El interior consistía de dos grandes habitaciones conectadas entre sí, resultando ambas en un kiosko con techo de diseño cónico. En la primera, los muebles brillaban por su ausencia, y un largo sofá de rojo terciopelo, colocado contra una de las paredes laterales, representaba el único lugar para sentarse. Los azulejos decorativos daban un toque de intimidad al cuarto, y reflejaban la alta calidad de un trabajo hecho a mano, y la cúpula de madera estaba exquisitamente pintada en varios tonos, destacando el azul entre todos. Se adentró un poco más hasta llegar al ala gemela del kiosko, y quedó perpleja ante la belleza de la chimenea, que irradiaba un centenar de colores por el reflejo de las contraventanas decoradas en nácar. Las ventanas, con grabados donde predominaban el negro y el rojo, estaban abiertas de par en par, y a través de éstas se contemplaba una gran terraza adyacente a los kioskos donde ahora se encontraba, y bajo la misma, una alberca, casi privada, rodeada de jardines. Y al otro lado de la terraza, se podía observar un bellísimo edificio de dos pisos, con puertas herméticamente cerradas.

Zerrin siguió la mirada de la princesa de la noche. "Aquellos son los dormitorios de las concubinas favoritas", y añadió, "sólo hay cuatro jovencitas, a quienes viste antes que tomaras el baño."

"¿Incluyendo esa chica Hüveyda?", preguntó ella con intranquilidad, pues había algo en esa muchacha que no le agradaba.

Zerrin intentó permanecer callada ante la reacción de Nadire sobre el papel que desempeñaba Hüveyda en el harén, pero al diablo, la princesa de la noche merecía saber… "El príncipe no le ha tocado un pelo a ella, ni al resto de las concubinas."

"¿Cómo iba a tocarle un pelo, si aquí los remueven todos?"

El comentario había sido tan espontáneo que Zerrin abrió la boca, dejando entrever unos perlados dientes. Con sus cejas arqueadas en demasía, observó a la pícara Nadire, quien, apenada por sus palabras, se había sonrojado de tal manera que comenzó a morder con ansiedad el filo de sus uñas… y Zerrin estalló en carcajadas, tan estruendosas que las ventanas del kiosko empezaron a vibrar, y Candy, hallando en la otra un alma gemela, comenzó a reír también, y ambas continuaron así, por un par de minutos, compartiendo la ironía de su cautiverio. "Tienes razón", balbuceó Zerrin en medio de un ataque de risa, "Qué tonta soy, claro que el príncipe no puede-" Y se abrazó el torso con ambas manos, pues de tanto reír había comenzado a dolerle el estómago, y Candy rió aún más fuerte, casi tanto como en aquellos días felices en el hogar de Pony, o con Terry en Escocia; y al recordar, una vez más, al famoso actor, cesó finalmente la risa, y Zerrin se acercó a ella, colocando un rebelde rizo dorado en su lugar. "Hasta que al fin te veo reír, querida…" Tomándola del brazo, la llevó a la esquina más remota de la habitación, donde una amplia y cómoda cama cubierta de un edredón rojo aguardaba dentro de una especie de cenefa o base elaborada con placas doradas. "Estamos nada más y nada menos que en los Kioskos Gemelos, es decir, el dormitorio exclusivo de los príncipes herederos, pero como el primero en sucesión habita en el palacio de Dolmabahce, el Sultán ha otorgado el privilegio de usar este kiosko al joven Tarkan."

"¿Entonces es aquí donde duerme?", preguntó Candy con interés.

Zerrin negó con la cabeza. "Al principio sí lo hizo, pero luego comenzó a pasar cada noche en una recámara diferente". Mostró una amplia sonrisa. "En su opinión, el espacio de este _sarayi_ está siendo desperdiciado, y se debe obtener el mayor provecho posible de cada una de las habitaciones."

"¿De qué modo?"

"¿No acabo de decirte que el príncipe aún no ha pasado la noche con ninguna de las chicas que le ha obsequiado el Sultán?"

"¿Y qué hace?"

Luego de mucho reflexionar, Zerrin comentó: "Tal vez se siente solo en este palacio tan grande, y como un niño, busca la forma de pasar el tiempo."

"¿De dónde eres, Zerrin?"

La mujer se detuvo en seco. Nunca antes, en las décadas que llevaba al servicio del Sultán, había despertado un genuino interés en una de las concubinas, mucho menos la preferida de un príncipe. "Mi nombre de pila es Gloria, y soy de Nueva Zelandia. Hace treinta años llegué a Anatolia con mi primer esposo en un viaje de expedición, y al cabo de un tiempo él murió de malaria, justo antes de abordar el barco de regreso a Auckland… y ésa fue la oportunidad que aprovecharon los otomanos para atraparme." Entonces alisó su uniforme, y caminó hacia la cama, dando pequeños golpes en el borde. "De hoy en adelante dormirás aquí, Nadire, según el mandato del príncipe."

"¿Cómo?" Candy apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado. El kiosko daba vueltas a su alrededor, derrochando opulencia y buen gusto, y un aire definitivamente masculino. El lugar parecía sacado de una de las leyendas contadas por Albert, como un hermoso sueño, y para ella sería un honor reposar allí, pero algo no parecía estar bien. ¿Por qué Tarkan habría de abandonar la parte más remota y tranquila del palacio para saltar de cama en cama todas las noches… y qué tenía el kiosko que no era del agrado de él? 'El encierro…', contestó su mente con rapidez, 'El encierro y la soledad.' ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ilusa en creer que el príncipe había tenido el lindo detalle de brindarle un alojamiento digno de su título… una princesa? Una vez más, sintió rabia hacia este despreciable ser que sólo quería manejarla como una marioneta. La expresión de su rostro no pasó desapercibida para Zerrin, pero entendía que ya había hablado demás, y que en lo sucesivo debería ser el príncipe, y no ella, quien despejara las dudas en la adorable muchacha, aunque no venía mal ofrecer un último detalle, por lo que se aventuró a decirle, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta: "Enise ha sido perdonada por el Sultán… a petición del príncipe. Debido a que sabe hablar inglés, el joven Tarkan considera idónea su presencia en Topkapi para hacer más fácil tu comunicación con la servidumbre. "

Candy cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Ahora entendía por qué Edwina se mostraba tan feliz de haber sido trasladada a Topkapi: ¡le debía la vida al príncipe! Pero lo más grave de todo era que la única razón por la cual se encontraba laborando en este palacio, era precisamente ella, Nadire, la princesa de la noche. De ella, y sólo de ella, pendía la permanencia y seguridad de Edwina en Topkapi. "¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada?", cuestionó en voz baja, aunque ya su corazón le había dictado las razones. En su mayor interés porque Candy se sintiera a gusto en el palacio, Edwina había callado los términos de su estancia para no contrariarla, de manera que con el tiempo la rubia aprendiera a amar a Estambul por su propia voluntad, y no porque llevara sobre sus hombros el destino de su amiga. ¿Cómo escapar ahora, si de ella dependía el rumbo de otra persona… y cómo había llegado a suceder todo esto? "Tarkan", dijo en voz alta, alarmando a Zerrin. "¡Tarkan es el culpable de todo!"

"No lo llames por su nombre", la reprendió Zerrin, lo que molestó más a Candy. ¿Por qué Edwina y ella lo defendían tanto?

Sintiéndose culpable por haber mencionado algo inapropiado, Zerrin abrió la puerta, y cuando estaba por cerrar la misma le dijo: "Unica y genuina."

Candy la miró sin comprender. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Zerrin sonrió con cansancio. "El príncipe ha resultado ser un buen aprendiz en lo que respecta al significado de los nombres." Y mirando que todo estuviera en orden en la habitación antes de salir, añadió: "Estar aquí ha sido tan difícil para él como lo es para ti." Y cerró la puerta, dejando a Candy en la inmensa soledad del kiosko. En su desespero por salir de Estambul y de Anatolia, había pasado por alto que Tarkan también venía de otras tierras, y no sólo debía asimilar otro idioma, sino también la religión, la inusual vida marital, y sus funciones diplomáticas, entre otras costumbres otomanas, así que ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo. Había sido injusta con Edwina al no comprender su felicidad, y en cierto modo, había sido dura _con él_. ¿Por qué había escogido ese nombre para ella, justo cuando la acababa de conocer? Nadire… saboreó el nombre con la punta de la lengua, orgullosa, y honrada, de llevar tan hermoso apelativo, y reconoció que Tarkan había seleccionado un nombre maravilloso.

Fue entonces cuando vio la cuerda en el borde de una ventana.

En su fascinación con el interior del kiosko, ella y Zerrin no habían reparado en una soga que había sido cuidadosamente colocada en el borde inferior del marco, y se podía divisar, no muy lejos, un frondoso árbol remeneando sus ramas afuera. La cuerda era lo suficiente larga como para hacer un buen nudo y alcanzar una de las ramas, y el resto dependería de ella. ¿Pero qué sería de Edwina? No podía dejarla así como así, después de haber sido sanada por ella luego de haber sido sacada del mar. ¿Qué hacía la cuerda allí en primer lugar? De seguro Zerrin, o alguna otra sirvienta, se había asegurado de que las instalaciones estuvieran nítidas y armoniosas para el momento en que llegara "la princesa", y era de suponer que nadie tenía la potestad de irrumpir en el kiosko del príncipe heredero…nadie, a excepción de-

Oyó que tocaban a la puerta, y ella respondió, "Pasa, Zerrin." Pero la persona que ahora entraba con seguridad y confianza al dormitorio no era la eficiente ayudante de Tarkan, sino el príncipe mismo. "Sólo vine a desearte las buenas noches, mi prin-"

El golpe había sido tan contundente que él tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los pilares de la cama para no caer. Cuando al fin recobró el equilibrio, la miró con ojos verdes llenos de furia, alzando una mano en el aire, para luego cerrarla en un puño, y de igual modo, apretó sus párpados y labios, procurando no perder el control. "Debo suponer", dijo entre dientes, "que no es la primera vez que golpeas a alguien…"

"¡Y no será la última!" Candy iba a asestarle otra bofetada, pero esta vez él la esquivó, atrapando la mano de ella en la suya. "¿Qué le hecho a usted, mi princesa, para merecer tan preciado premio?", preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Incapaz de liberar el brazo, ella alzó la quijada, enfrentando los ojos que habían adquirido un verde esmeralda, ¿o serían nuevamente sus propios ojos reflejados en los de él? "¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Me compras como si fuera un caballo, luego haces que me arranquen el vello-"

"No sé de qué vello me hablas-"

Pero Candy no le permitió continuar. "Luego me encierras en este lugar, como si fuera un pájaro en una jaula de oro, mientras tú das vueltas por el palacio… ¡y para colmo colocas una cuerda frente a mis narices, para ponerme a prueba!"

"¿Cuál cuerda?" Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en el objeto que descansaba en una de las ventanas. "No sé cómo fue a parar allí…"

"¡Eres un tirano y un mentiroso!" Esta vez Candy dejó caer las lágrimas que había reprimido luego de su horrible aseo. "¡Y para que lo sepas, no me gusta tu pelo, ni tu voz, y mucho menos esos ojos que siempre cambian de color!"

"Vaya… si has visto todo eso, es porque ya has mirado lo demás-"

"Pero lo más que me disgusta de ti es tu maldad, tu actitud, y la forma como juegas con la vida de otras personas y pretendes gobernar la mía, ¡y no me gustas nada! ¡Eres malo, muy malo, y por eso te odio!" Y con la fuerza de diez guerreros, soltó el brazo que tenía aprisionado, y se apartó a toda prisa, cayendo de bruces sobre la cama, sollozando a viva voz, cansada de haber sufrido tantas agresiones en un solo día. ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora? En eso, sintió que acariciaban su espalda con gentileza, y antes que ella tuviera tiempo de apartarse, él se inclinó, apartando los cabellos que se habían humedecido con sus lágrimas, y le susurró: "Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, me encargaré de hacerte cambiar de opinión." Y cuando ella agarró una almohada para lanzarla contra él, éste ya se había esfumado como el polvo. "Así se sienten las aves cuando están en cautiverio", dijo entre sollozos, y dio rienda suelta a toda su congoja y frustración, sin que encontrara consuelo en aquel inmenso palacio, ni en sus recuerdos, que ahora figuraban como únicos y leales compañeros, hasta que al final puso todo en manos de Dios, elevando una oración en acción de gracias por haberle permitido sobrevivir al naufragio, pues de no haber sido así, Edwina no seguiría viva. Con la esperanza de que el próximo día le traería buenas nuevas, cerró los ojos, y envuelta en una embriagadora esencia masculina que emanaba de las sábanas, se quedó profundamente dormida.


	7. Capítulo 6: Sueños y realidades

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 6: Sueños y realidades

/

Los niños correteaban entre las vacas cuando Annie llegó al hogar de Pony. Bajó del auto, y dando las gracias al chofer, caminó el corto trayecto desde la cerca hasta la entrada de la casa. Era alrededor de la una de la tarde, pero no podía esperar, ¿y quién mejor para compartir sus preocupaciones que la señorita Pony y la hermana María? Por mucho que confiara en su madre, la bien disimulada antipatía que Jane Britter aún sentía por Candy dificultaba que Annie pudiera contarle sobre sus alegrías y penas junto a su extrovertida amiga. Iba a tocar la puerta para anunciar su llegada, pero recordó que no era necesario hacerlo, pues el hogar de Pony era su segunda casa, y había sido su hogar los primeros años de su vida. En un gesto inconsciente, arregló su cabello azabache, el cual llevaba suelto, cuando vio el caballo de Tom de pie junto a un lado de la cerca, y sonrió, pues gracias a la compañía y ocurrencias de él, había sido más fácil lidiar con la ausencia de Archie.

La señora Britter no paraba de reclamar a su hija el haber permitido que su novio empacara sus cosas para ir a Egipto, a lo que la joven volvía a explicar, como había hecho tantas veces, que dicho viaje se estaba llevando a cabo en carácter familiar, y no hubiera sido correcto que Archie hiciera un desaire al resto de los Andley. Pero lo que su madre desconocía era el verdadero motivo por el cual Archie había decidido emprender el viaje. ¿Cómo decírselo, cuando ella misma no podía dormir tranquila? Cuando él le había comunicado las intenciones de Albert de reunir a la familia, y de llevarlo a él para hacer más llevadero el viaje a Candy, Annie supo que había algo más, y en lugar de impedir a toda costa que abordara el barco que cruzaría el Atlántico, guardó su orgullo en un rincón oculto de su corazón, deseándole, en su despedida, la mejor de las vacaciones. Archie no era el único que necesitaba tomarse un tiempo, ella también consideraba propicia una temporada separada de él, para así deshacerse del mal hábito que había desarrollado de depender demasiado de sus sentimientos. El no era posesivo, y mucho menos celoso, lo que la consternaba aún más, no sólo porque denotaba una falta de interés de Archie hacia ella, sino también porque la confianza que él le había depositado la hacía cada vez más responsable de sus propias inseguridades. Después de todo, él ya no mencionaba a Candy tan a menudo, a excepción de aquellas pláticas donde la rubia era el tema de discusión, y por lo general era ella quien iniciaba las mismas. Y en lo que concernía a ellos dos, en días recientes él se había mostrado más cariñoso, aunque ella debía atribuirlo a su necesidad de afecto tras la muerte de su hermano. Así pues, y con su corazón pendiendo de un hilo, había dejado partir a las dos personas más especiales que había conocido: Archie y Candy. ¡Se sentía tan sola! Ni siquiera podía contar con su amiga para expresarle sus dudas respecto a su novio, y no sería sino hasta dentro de uno o dos meses que volvería a tener noticias de ella y Archie. Ya no le preocupaba, como antes, la absurda rivalidad que había inventado con su hermana del alma, sino la reacción de él al saberse solo, con su antiguo amor imposible, en la remota ciudad de El Cairo; además, y aunque a Candy le costara mucho reconocerlo, ésta seguía embelesada con Terry. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido capaz de dejarlo ir? Los artículos en los diarios acerca de la relación entre él y la infortunada actriz Susana Marlowe la ayudaron a armar el rompecabezas sobre las razones que indujeron a su amiga a separarse tan abruptamente de él, justo cuando el vínculo entre ellos parecía ser más fuerte. 'Qué valiente eres, Candy', la admiró en silencio, 'pues yo en tu lugar no habría hecho lo mismo, y hubiera luchado por Archie hasta el final…' Y como parte de sus oraciones antes de acostarse, suplicaba al Todopoderoso porque obrara un milagro para que Terry y Candy volvieran a estar juntos, o de no ser así, para que pusiera en el camino de la enfermera un nuevo amor, más fuerte y extraordinario que el anterior, aunque sería muy difícil hacer que Candy olvidara a Terry, a menos que a su vida llegara un muchacho que fuera aún más maduro, intenso y guapo que el joven duque, quien, ante los ojos de Annie, había sido el gran amor de Candy, sin restar mérito a la linda amistad que había tenido con Anthony, ni a su primera ilusión con el príncipe de la colina, quien resultó ser el famoso abuelo William, que no era otro sino Albert. Varias veces se había preguntado si alguna vez el joven Andley no había estado interesado en desposar a su amiga, pero luego descartó la idea, pues Candy continuaba con su mirada ausente puesta en su inconcluso sueño de amor por Terry. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus días!

"¡Annie!" La puerta se había abierto sin que ella se diera cuenta, y la señorita Pony la tomaba en sus brazos, del mismo modo que lo había hecho desde que Annie estaba en pañales. "¡Qué alegría verte! Sabes que no tienes que esperar que abramos la puerta; ¡ésta es tu casa y puedes entrar y salir de ella cuando quieras!"

"Oh, señorita Pony", se disculpó Annie, "tanto ustedes como mis papás siempre me han enseñado a hacer las cosas correctamente, y cuando debo ser más informal, ¡lo olvido!"

"No debes sentirte mal por eso", dijo la hermana María, quien emergió de la cocina para salir al encuentro de la morena. "Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí."

"Es verdad, y no saben cuánto lo lamento."

"¿Todo bien, Annie?" Tom estaba pelando patatas con la hermana María cuando oyó la voz de la muchacha en la sala, y caminó con paso apresurado para ver que todo estuviera bien. Desde que Archie y Candy partieran a Egipto, él había prometido a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María que velaría por ella, pues debía sentirse muy sola sin la compañía de sus amigos, razón por la cual la había invitado varias veces a su rancho, a modo de distracción, aunque Annie no estaba acostumbrada al estilo de vida rústico que él y el señor Steve llevaban, por lo que casi siempre se limitaba a observar a padre e hijo cabalgando y manejando, entre los dos, las diversas faenas del ganado, entre otras labores, y el señor Steve siempre se regocijaba en recibir a la amiga de Candy, lo que también ayudaba al experto hombre de campo a tomarse un descanso, pues el corazón de éste, aunque sanado gracias a la intervención de Candy y de los médicos, no estaba en condiciones para caer en excesos, de manera que tanto Tom como Annie se habían beneficiado mutuamente de sus ratos libres, aunque a Tom no le agradaba que su amiga se negara a decir a la señora Britter que de vez en cuando disfrutaba de su compañía. ¿Acaso Annie tenía miedo de que se suscitara un malentendido, y que ciertos chismes o comentarios mal infundados llegaran a oídos de Archie? Si éste era el caso, el silencio de Annie sería más peligroso aún pues desencadenaría una madeja de rumores alrededor de la amistad de ambos, pero no por ello le pediría cancelar sus visitas. Sin Candy a su alrededor, ellos debían recuperar los años perdidos para afianzar su relación de hermanos.

"¡Tom!" Annie corrió a los fraternales brazos de su amigo. "¡Qué bueno verte! Así puedo platicar a todos sobre la razón que me trajo aquí."

"¿Qué otro motivo debiera haber que no sea estar con nosotros?", preguntó la señorita Pony con una sonrisa.

Annie se sonrojó. "Está en lo cierto, pero anoche ocurrió algo que…", no pudo continuar, pues sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, "yo… necesito que la paz llegue a mi vida, y estar segura de que todo va a estar bien."

"Con Dios en tu corazón, nada es imposible", dijo la hermana María.

Annie tomó asiento en la salita, buscando las palabras para continuar, pero estalló en sollozos, y la hermana María acarició el tembloroso rostro de la chica. "¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó, con el rostro compungido.

"Ay, hermana", Annie no paraba de llorar, "sé que no debo hacer caso a mis sueños, pero han transcurrido dos noches en que…" Y volvió a irrumpir en llanto, y Tom sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel al escucharla, pues la noche anterior él había despertado en su cama, de golpe, con un terrible presentimiento, y no sabía a qué o a quién atribuirlo. "¿De qué se trata?", preguntó con impaciencia.

La señorita Pony se retiró a la cocina, y luego volvió con una taza de chocolate. "Vamos, querida, cuéntanos…"

"¡Candy está en peligro!"

"¿Eh?" La señorita Pony y la hermana María intercambiaron miradas de asombro, y Annie, luego de sorber un poco del chocolate, agregó: "Sólo tengo pesadillas cuando algo muy malo le ocurre a mi amiga…"

"No sabía que tomabas alcohol a escondidas, Annie", bromeó Tom. "En serio, debes dejar ese vicio."

"Hablo muy en serio", dijo ella con enfado. "He tenido el mismo sueño por dos noches consecutivas, y aunque he acudido a la iglesia varias veces desde entonces, no he logrado tener tranquilidad, y eso me asusta." Terminó de tomar el resto del chocolate de una sola vez. "En mi sueño, Candy cae al mar, y luego llega a un país desconocido."

Tom quedó de una pieza. Aunque no había sufrido pesadillas como Annie, el extraño sentido de cautela que él tenía había comenzado justo al mismo tiempo en que ella había comenzado a soñar con su amiga. Dándole una palmada en su hombro para calmarla, preguntó: "¿Cómo era ese país con el que soñaste?"

"No recuerdo los detalles", respondió ella con frustración. "Supuse que era un lugar extraño pues ella no entendía nada de lo hablaban sus habitantes", se llevó las manos al rostro, sollozando, "además, el barco donde ella viaja con los Andley ya debe haber llegado a tierra firme. ¿Por qué no nos han enviado un telegrama aún?"

"Tal vez continúan dentro del barco", comentó la señorita Pony. "Si mis cálculos no fallan, no creo que hayan llegado antes de hoy o de ayer."

"La señorita Pony tiene razón, Annie", secundó la hermana María. "Nadie puede asegurarnos que el señor William nos envíe un mensaje mientras se encuentra en Egipto; y si así fuera, habrá que aguardar a que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"Pero Candy no hubiera esperado", objetó Annie. "A estas alturas ya hubiera tenido lista, al menos, una carta para nosotras-"

"No creo que sea sino hasta ahora que ella pueda enviarla", dijo la señorita Pony. "Y si lo hiciera, no recibiríamos la misma hasta dentro una o dos semanas."

Tom comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, frotándose el cabello con las manos. "¿Qué te sucede, hijo?", preguntó la hermana María.

El no respondió, y se llevó las manos a la cintura, tratando de controlar sus impulsos, hasta que pudo más su instinto que su razón y sugirió: "Pues ya que estamos deseosos por tener noticias de Candy y los demás, deberíamos ser nosotros quienes enviemos un telegrama, ¿no creen?"

"¿Cómo?" La hermana María se llevó una mano a la frente. "¿En verdad crees que las pesadillas de Annie son una realidad?"

"Hermana…" El no sabía por dónde comenzar, pues no quería que se corriera el rumor de que el más fornido ranchero de toda el área se dejaba llevar por sus corazonadas. ¿Qué pensaría el señor Steve si se enteraba de que su único hijo hacía caso a los dictados del corazón? "Hermana, yo… lo cierto es que… bueno…", tragó saliva antes de proseguir, "algo me dice que Candy está atravesando serias dificultades."

Annie lo miró con sorpresa. El, que siempre estaba en control de todo, incluyendo su vida amorosa, al punto de haberse negado al mandato de casamiento que una vez hiciera su padre, estaba visiblemente perturbado, y aunque en el fondo sintió alivio al saber que no era la única conmocionada por la ausencia de Candy, sintió una profunda pena por su amigo. "¿Tú también?", preguntó.

El afirmó con la cabeza. "Ni siquiera se lo dicho a papá, pues de seguro va a pensar que soy débil como una señorita, pero llevo varios días sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si en cualquier momento fuéramos a recibir malas noticias… y sé que esas noticias guardan relación con Candy."

La hermana María tomó la palabra. "¿No creen que se están sugestionando demasiado?" Tomó la mano de Annie entre las suyas. "No sólo extrañas a Candy, sino también a Archie. Y tú, Tom," despeinó la melena del ranchero con ternura, "aún sigues alimentando demasiado tu imaginación como cuando eras un niño."

"¿De veras cree que estamos equivocados?", preguntó Annie, en busca de una confirmación.

"Candy sabe cuidarse sola, más que un pelotón de soldados", aseguró la señorita Pony. "En todo caso, son los demás quienes deberían cuidarse de ella… aunque no vendría mal que enviáramos el telegrama."

"¡Señorita Pony!", exclamó la hermana María.

"¿En serio podemos hacerlo?", preguntaron Tom y Annie al unísono.

La sabia mujer sonrió al escucharlos. "¿Acaso alguien se los impide?"

Annie miró a Tom con ilusión. "Es muy tarde para ir a la oficina del telégrafo, pero mañana pediré a mi padre que me lleve allí, y así enviaremos nuestro mensaje a Candy."

"Permite mejor que yo lo haga", aconsejó él. "Soy un hombre, y puedo cuidarme mejor de los peligros de la calle."

"Hablas como todo un ranchero… pero será como quieras. Además, prometí a mi madre acompañarla a comprarse unos vestidos, y ya que me harás el favor de enviar el telegrama, podemos estar más tiempo juntas."

"Me parece buena idea", opinó él. "El paseo te servirá de distracción."

"¡Ya me siento mucho mejor!"

"Entonces quédate entre nosotros un rato más", pidió la señorita Pony. "Y tú también, Tom."

"Claro que sí", dijo él con energía, y todos platicaron de otras cosas, aliviando la cargada atmósfera con temas más alegres, evitando hablar sobre Archie o Candy. Y cuando al cabo de unas horas Annie y Tom se marcharon, la hermana María acudió a la habitación de la señorita Pony, mientras ésta limpiaba sus anteojos. "¿Por qué hizo eso?", preguntó con curiosidad.

La señorita Pony volvió a colocarse los lentes. "¿Por qué hice qué?"

"¿Por qué dio permiso a Tom y Annie para que enviaran un telegrama a Candy?"

Pony sonrió. "Ellos no son unos niños para pedirme autorización; de hecho, me hace feliz que aún consulten algunas cosas con nosotras."

"¿Pero no considera una imprudencia escribir tan pronto a Candy cuando apenas debe estar desembarcando?"

"Tal vez lo sea, pero Candy se pondrá muy contenta cuando tenga noticias de sus amigos."

"No lo había visto desde ese ángulo…"

"De cualquier manera, ellos hacen muy bien en velar porque nuestra niña esté fuera de peligro."

"¿Quéeee?" La hermana María se sostuvo contra el marco de la puerta, y supo que había llegado el momento de que ambas confrontaran sus respectivos temores. "¿Está pensando lo mismo que yo?"

Pony se dirigió a la religiosa con franqueza. "Hermana, aún usted, en calidad de sierva del Señor, debe percibir que algo muy extraño está sucediendo."

"Dios obra por caminos misteriosos, incluso si esos senderos se manifiestan a través de la mente", reconoció la hermana. "Admito que también siento un gran vacío en mi pecho, como si algo se hubiera despedazado, y no he dejado de orar por Candy desde entonces."

"No quería preocupar más a Tom y a Annie, pero desde el momento en que la vi llorar por su amiga, supe de qué se trataba."

"Yo también… pero no debemos permitir que nuestros hijos, ni nosotras, perdamos nuestra fe."

La señorita Pony suspiró. "Sólo espero que estemos equivocadas, y que sólo se trate de un exceso de cariño-"

"Un exceso muy presente cuando nuestra niña se marcha tan lejos."

"Quizá por eso estamos tan ansiosos… nunca antes Candy había viajado tan lejos."

"Aún así, no debemos dejar de orar por ella", sostuvo la hermana María, mientras abandonaba el cuarto para atender a un niño que lloraba a lo lejos. "Pensándolo bien, no es tan mala idea que escribamos a Candy después de todo."

"De seguro está emocionada con la idea de visitar todas esas pirámides de las que le ha hablado el señor Albert."

"Eso espero." Y continuaron con sus labores, pidiendo a Dios porque su Candy regresara a casa sana y salva.

/

La niebla era tan densa que apenas podía distinguir el puerto. Era su primera vez en Inglaterra, pero no andaba en plan de visita, y a diferencia de otros pasajeros, Susana había permanecido en cubierta, con su silla de ruedas helada por el frío de la medianoche. No quería irse a dormir, pues en cuanto el barco anclara en Southampton, usaría la silla como un veloz automóvil y bajaría a toda prisa hasta tocar tierra firme. No era mucho lo que podía hacer a esa hora de la noche, pero no aguantaba más los deseos de saber sobre Terry, aunque sabía que estaba caminando sobre arenas movedizas, pues su novio no había informado a nadie sobre sus planes. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por no resistir los deseos de verlo aún cuando él había dejado claro que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, pero de sólo pensar que iría a buscarla a ella, a Candy… 'Mejor importunarlo que perderlo', pensó, colocándose su abrigo, pues el frío era tan intenso que no permitía poner los pensamientos en orden. Era obvio que él estaba huyendo de ella, y que por tal razón no había divulgado sus planes de descanso, pero la lógica le decía que debía estar con su padre en Londres. Aunque tenía la leve percepción de que Terry y Richard Granchester no tenían muy buena relación, lo más razonable era que ambos estuvieran juntos en la propiedad del duque, y Susana no veía la hora en que abordara un coche, a la hora que fuera, para reunirse con su amor, y no separarse de él nunca más.

Estaba casi segura que Eleanor Baker conocía el actual escondite de su hijo, así como Russell, y ninguno de ellos quería decir nada… ¿tal vez porque el mismo Terry así lo había pedido? Incluso había preguntado a Robert Hathaway, con quien raras veces había entablado conversación luego de haber sufrido el accidente, y de igual forma, éste se había negado a darle la información. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en fingir desconocimiento total sobre el asunto, si ella estaba resuelta a emprender el viaje de cualquier manera? Sintió pena por su madre, a quien había dejado llorando en Nueva York, pero necesitaba encontrarlo, y así recobrar la paz que tanto necesitaba, si alguna vez la había tenido.

El barco se detuvo, y con ello, su respiración. Sólo sería cuestión de moverse en su silla de ruedas, y bajar del barco hasta llegar al hotel más cercano y pasar allí la noche, y al día siguiente pediría un coche que la llevaría rumbo a la mansión del duque de Granchester. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su futuro suegro y el resto de la familia, pero eso no importaba, pues Terry había hecho una vida propia en Nueva York, y si a alguien tenía que rendir cuentas, sería a él y no a su padre ni a su madrastra. Con su pesada valija ocupando el espacio vacante de su antigua pierna, aceleró la silla de ruedas hasta llegar a la rampa por la cual descendería del barco, siendo detenida por uno de los oficiales. "Permítame ayudarla, señorita."

"No puedo darme el lujo de esperar; será más rápido si voy sola", dijo ella con terquedad, al tiempo que descendía a través de la rampa exterior; pero el peso de su maleta había desequilibrado el movimiento de la silla, haciendo que diera tumbos de un lado a otro de la rampa, hasta que al final dio un vuelco, y tanto la silla de ruedas como su acompañante bajaron rodando hasta quedar fuera del barco, cayendo en el frío suelo del muelle.

Había quedado boca abajo, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la sangre en una de las comisuras de sus labios, y la rodilla de su pierna sana ardía como el fuego, pero nada tan desgarrador como la vergüenza de haber llegado así, tan inútil y minusválida, accidentándose como si fuera una infante aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos. Incapaz de alzar el rostro para enfrentar a la muchedumbre que se había apostado a su alrededor, comenzó a llorar, sintiendo sobre su espalda las miradas de quienes se habían limitado a contemplarla con curiosidad, y no precisamente por la caída, sino por su deformidad.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre su hombro, tratando de voltearla. "No trates de ayudarme", susurró ella entre sollozos, "¡no quiero ver las caras de todos mientras se burlan!"

"Te llevaré a un hotel", dijo la dulce, y un poco nerviosa, voz de mujer. "Vamos, yo también estoy sola y asustada…"

"¿De veras?" Por primera vez desde que abordara el barco en Nueva York, Susana mostró un leve interés por alguien que no fuera Terry, aunque ello respondiera a que había hallado una persona con la que aparentaba tener algo en común. Se volteó de repente, y al hacerlo, una diminuta joven con anteojos la miraba con tristeza. A pesar de su juventud, unas arrugas, al parecer recientes, enmarcaban sus ojos, y aunque Susana no la conocía, pudo ver que el rostro de la chica que ahora la ayudaba a sentarse lucía bastante demacrado. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

La muchacha de semblante apagado esbozó una débil sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Patricia, pero puedes llamarme Patty." Y fue en busca de la silla de ruedas, mientras uno de los oficiales finalmente se aprestaba a arreglar la valija, la cual se había abierto al caer, desparramando piezas de ropa y otros artículos personales por todo el suelo. Apenada, Susana bajó la cabeza, mientras Patty la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, y con la asistencia de otro viajero, fue incorporada en la silla. "Permite que te lleve", sugirió Patty, tomando el control del asiento móvil, alejándose así del muelle, y del lamentable incidente.

Patricia se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella y Susana se dirigían a un hotel que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, para dar espacio a la enferma a olvidar lo ocurrido. ¿Pero qué hacía ella allí, cuando apenas podía valerse por sí sola luego de haber perdido la pierna? Había leído en los periódicos la noticia de que Terry se había tomado un receso del teatro… "¿Qué hacías sola en este viaje?", preguntó al fin.

Susana no dejaba de mirar las frías y desoladas calles. "Estoy buscando a mi novio, el actor Terrence Granchester", suspiró, "aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, pues mi foto también ha aparecido en los diarios."

'Sé más cosas de ti de lo que imaginas', quiso decir Patty, pero no era momento de mencionar a Candy… no era justo para Susana ni para su amiga, a lo que Patricia se limitó a ofrecer la ayuda que cualquier otro hubiera brindado a la otrora actriz. Después de todo, ambas compartían la soledad de un amor perdido: Susana, en su desesperado intento de asegurar su noviazgo con Terry, y ella, en su esfuerzo para seguir adelante sin el afecto de Stear, tal y como había prometido a su abuela Martha. Luego de varios meses encerrada en un mar de llanto en su depresiva habitación en Florida, y de esperar en vano unas palabras de aliento de sus progenitores, finalmente había aceptado un pasaje pagado por la abuela para regresar al lugar donde había construido tantos recuerdos con Stear, Candy, y demás amigos. Había pedido a la abuela que la acompañara, pero el médico había recomendado a Martha evitar viajes largos por motivos de salud, y Patty, a pesar de su miedo a revivir sus experiencias en el viejo continente, accedió a abordar el barco por cuenta propia, a modo de promesa a la abuela, pues no quería ser la causante de cualquier quebranto de salud que ésta pudiera sufrir.

Llena de curiosidad, Susana comenzó a interesarse en la joven de pocas palabras. "¿Por qué decías que estabas sola y asustada?"

Patty suspiró. ¿Por qué, entre tantas travesías, tenía precisamente que tomar ésta? Había visto a Susana en varias ocasiones en cubierta, pero había optado por no acercarse, pues Susana no la conocía, y también sentía una profunda lástima por ella, y por Candy. Aunque Susana no tenía culpa alguna de su terrible accidente, no podía evitar sentir rabia ante la manera tan injusta como la vida había separado a Candy de su más grande amor. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la actriz, para quien la angustia de no ver a su amado se asemejaba, sólo un poco, a su propia desolación. "Yo…", comenzó, incapaz de creer que estuviera sincerándose con otra mujer deprimida; hasta que el llanto dominó sus emociones, y aunque no había dejado de llevar a Susana en la silla, sus lágrimas seguían rodando, sin detenerse, por sus mejillas. "Susana, yo… mi novio… ¡mi novio se murió!"

Los ojos de Susana se humedecieron al recordar aquel ensayo en el que Terry casi llegaba a perder la vida. No soportaba haber perdido su pierna, pero había valido la pena su sacrificio, pues con ello había salvado a Terry de un retiro involuntario de los escenarios, e incluso de las garras de la muerte. "Debió haber sido horrible para ti", fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Sigue siendo horrible, ¡y no sabes cómo duele!"

"Tienes razón… lo siento."

Pero Patty no pudo ocultar el reproche en sus palabras. "Debes dar gracias a Dios porque Terry… _Terrence,_ aún vive y está a tu lado, aunque no todo sea perfecto." Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "¡Yo, en cambio, tengo que conformarme con tener a Stear vivo sólo en mi memoria!" Y siguió llorando sin control, dejando a Susana con un gran remordimiento. Quiso disculparse una vez más, pero el sufrimiento de Patty era tan grande que apenas se atrevía a emitir palabra.

Ambas continuaron marchando, inmersas en sus propias tempestades, hasta que encontraron una posada con dos habitaciones vacantes, y luego de haber llevado a Susana a su cuarto y dar con formalidad las buenas noches, se dio la vuelta rumbo a su propio dormitorio. Una cosa era ayudarla a trasladarse de un lugar a otro, y otra muy diferente era convertirse en su amiga, pues sería como una traición a Candy, aunque sabía que su amiga no guardaba rencor hacia la que había sido su rival en amores. "Susana nunca sabrá que Candy y yo somos amigas", dijo con resolución, mientras caminaba por el corredor rumbo a su cuarto, "y si ambas estamos aquí, es por pura casualidad nada más-" En eso, sintió que la tomaban del brazo, y cuando vio que estaba siendo arrinconada contra una remota y solitaria pared, abrió la boca para gritar, pero el extraño que la había agarrado la silenció colocando un dedo índice en sus labios. "Shhhh, no soy un delincuente ni nada parecido-"

"¿Ah, no?", replicó ella, mientras trataba en vano de liberarse de los brazos que la mantenían aprisionada contra la pared. "¿Cómo llamas a esto entonces?"

El alto y pelirrojo atacante sonrió, mostrando unas líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos grises. ¿Acaso solía reír con regularidad, o había llorado tanto como ella? "Siento haberte asustado", dijo, dejándola al fin libre, "es que te vi en el barco mientras observabas a la señorita Susana y-"

"¿La conoces?"

El desconocido asintió. "Soy asistente de su novio Terry, y debido a que la joven Susana está cometiendo, en mi opinión, una locura, pensé que mi deber era asegurarme de que nada malo fuera a ocurrirle, así que compré un pasaje de abordaje para seguirla sin que se dé cuenta."

Patty olvidó la desconfianza que sentía por el muchacho. "¿Y dónde está él… su novio?"

El se encogió de hombros. "No dijo a nadie adónde iba, ni siquiera a la señora Baker, aunque ella está tranquila porque entiende que estas vacaciones serán de mucho provecho para su hijo."

Patty miró al desconocido con escepticismo. "¿Y por qué no avisaste a Susana que estabas aquí?"

"Porque se sentiría acechada, y sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo de encontrar al señor Terry." Extendió su mano izquierda. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Russell… Russell Bird."

Contra su voluntad, ella permitió que él estrechara su mano. "Patricia O'Brien."

"Mucho gusto, Patricia." A pesar de que la joven se mostraba fría y distante, la voz y expresiones de ella al hablar eran sutiles, denotando una gran sensibilidad e introspección. "Debes pensar que soy un loco al tomarte así, tan desprevenida…"

"¿Por qué me sigues a mí, en lugar de a Susana… y qué tengo que ver con los problemas de ustedes?"

El tomó una bocanada de aire, pues a medida que seguían conversando, Patricia colocaba más barreras entre ellos. "A lo lejos, pude ver cómo mirabas a la señorita Susana con disimulo, como si estuvieras ocultándote de ella, y pensé que por alguna razón que desconozco, no querías que ella te descubriera."

"Pues supones bien", dijo ella con brusquedad. "Susana no lo sabe, pero soy Patty, la amiga de Candy White. ¿Tu jefe no te ha comentado nada sobre ella?"

"¿Por qué me tratas así, a secas? Tal vez fui un poco brusco contigo por el modo en que te tomé del brazo, pero era el único modo de llamar tu atención."

"Pues no quiero llamar tu atención ni la de ningún otro hombre. ¡Soy viuda!"

El palideció. "Lo siento mucho, no sabía… eres muy joven-"

"Me refiero a que mi novio murió", masculló ella, conteniendo los deseos de volver a llorar, algo que no haría frente a este sujeto que de la nada pretendía establecer una conección entre ella y Susana.

Russell enmudeció. Hasta hacía unos meses, había atravesado la misma situación que ella, y él, más que nadie, comprendía a la perfección la pena que la embargaba. "Mi novia también falleció, junto a mis padres adoptivos, en un accidente de auto…" Y se viró de espaldas, pues no quería que ella viera un atisbo de lágrimas en sus pupilas. Su desgracia no se había limitado a la partida de las tres personas que más amaba; su triste historia había dado comienzo mucho antes, pero no quería ofrecer tantos detalles a Patricia, pues la carga de ella pesaba tanto como la de él. "Sólo iba a pedirte que te ocuparas de ella, que evites que cometa una torpeza mientras localizo al señor Terry y le informo lo que ha pasado… y ella no debe saber que estoy aquí, y mucho menos que he hablado contigo."

Patty limpió sus empañados anteojos. "¿En verdad viniste a Londres sólo por eso? ¿Y qué tal si Terry no estuviera aquí?"

Russell agitó la cabeza. "La joven Susana iría a la Patagonia si fuera necesario, y en su condición, no es una buena idea que siga viajando… y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, para que así yo pueda ganar tiempo y evitar que ella siga dando vueltas por el mundo y arruine las vacaciones a mi jefe."

Ella hizo una mueca de asombro. "¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?"

El se pasó una mano por su ondulado cabello. "Somos iguales, Patty; tú y yo llevamos el mismo dolor a cuestas… y en tus ojos veo un alma pura."

"¿Eh?" Ella se echó hacia atrás, encontrando nuevamente el frío de la pared. _Un alma pura reconoce otra alma pura…_ ¿Cuántas veces no había usado esas palabras con Candy White… y por qué este muchacho alegaba de repente tener algo en común con ella? "Eres un atrevido", dijo al fin, apretando los dientes para controlar los nervios que se apoderaban de ella, "y tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí en Inglaterra, así que no puedo ayudarte hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca…" Y con indescriptible desconcierto, se alejó a toda carrera rumbo a su habitación, huyendo de esos ojos grises que habían leído su alma, como muy pocos lo habían hecho.

/

El barco había anclado en el muelle egipcio al amanecer, y los pasajeros, cansados de haber estado varios días en altamar, abandonaron, casi corriendo, el navío, excepto una familia cuyos miembros habían permanecido en sus respectivos camarotes, a la espera de nuevas noticias del capitán. "¿Por qué se demora tanto?", preguntó Neil con impaciencia, deseoso de llegar a tierra firme.

Eliza observó a su hermano a través del espejo del tocador, donde trataba, por cuarta vez, de arreglar su peinado. "Pierden el tiempo", respondió, "ella nunca va a aparecer."

"Pareces muy segura de eso", dijo él con suspicacia, reparando en el envejecido rostro de ella. Durante los pasados días, no había dejado de preguntar a su hermana si ella había tenido que ver con la desaparición de Candy, y Eliza, montada en cólera, repetía una y otra vez que no había vuelto a ver a la enfermera desde que todos se habían retirado de la cubierta aquella noche. Despacio, ella se volteó en su silla, y observó a Neil con ojos llenos de cansancio. "¿Qué parte de la frase 'no sé nada' no entiendes? Si deseas, puedo buscarte una enciclopedia."

Neil retrocedió unos pasos ante la agresividad de ella. "¡Bueno, no es para tanto! Tampoco te pongas así; es sólo que aquella noche regresaste tarde al camarote, y diste varias vueltas en la cama porque no podías dormir…"

"¡Lo que haya hecho en ese tiempo no es asunto tuyo!"

"Pues si de Candy se trata, es asunto mío, y de todos", sostuvo él. "Por cierto, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que la tía abuela termine de arreglarse?"

Eliza agradeció en silencio que él cambiara el tópico de conversación. "Ha estado muy callada desde que el barco llegó a puerto seguro."

"_Todos_ han estado silenciosos desde que Candy…" No pudo decir más, pues cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido, sentía que le faltaba el aire. "Voy a tocar a la puerta de su habitación; en cualquier momento el abuelo William bajará del barco, y no creo que esté de humor para esperar por cualquiera de nosotros."

"Y yo no estoy de humor para pasar más tiempo en este camarote", dijo ella con hastío, mientras seguía a Neil rumbo a la puerta de la habitación de la tía Elroy. "Tía abuela", llamaron al unísono, y al ver que ella no respondía, dieron varios golpes a la puerta. "¿Tía abuela, te encuentras bien?" Pero sólo se escuchaba un perturbador silencio, a lo que Neil retrocedió unos pasos, y cuando iba a tomar impulso para forzar la puerta, Eliza abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?"

Neil la miró con enfado. "Voy a derribar la puerta, por supuesto", dijo, mientras se alzaba las mangas de su costosa chaqueta. "¿O acaso dudas de mi fuerza?" Y tomando aire, arremetió contra la puerta, sólo para caer estrellado contra el suelo, sus piernas suspendidas en el aire, y Eliza comenzó a reír, para mayor disgusto de su hermano. "¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas a levantarme?", reclamó él.

"¿Todo bien por aquí?"

Un oficial se había asomado al corredor al escuchar el contundente golpe de Neil. "Escuché un ruido, como si alguien se hubiera lastimado…"

Neil rió con sarcasmo. "¿Y ahora viene a ayudarme?" Aún podía ver pajarillos cantando y revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza. "¿Qué espera para levantarme?"

El hombre extendió un brazo, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. "¿Cómo fue que usted se cayó, señor?"

"Olvídese de eso, y hágame el favor de abrir la habitación de mi pariente, pues no contesta, y ya nos basta con una desaparecida."

"Oh, por Dios", murmuró el oficial, extrayendo una llave maestra. "No me diga que ustedes son la familia de esa chica que cayó al mar…"

"¿Usted vino a ayudarnos o a entablar conversación?", cuestionó Eliza con impaciencia. "¡Vamos, apúrese!"

"Sí, señorita", y sin decir más, abrió la puerta del camarote, y al entrar, todos quedaron en una pieza al ver a la tía Elroy tirada en el suelo. "¡Tía abuela!", gritaron ambos hermanos, sujetándola por ambos lados. "Debe haberle subido la presión otra vez, y ya las enfermeras del barco han hecho todo lo posible por estabilizarla", dijo Eliza. "¡Debemos sacarla del barco de inmediato!"

/

Con el rostro compungido, y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, Archie caminó a paso lento rumbo a su camarote. ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido esta desgracia, cuando el motivo del viaje era precisamente unir más a la familia… y cómo iba a dar la noticia a Annie y a las señoras del hogar de Pony? En sus manos estaba proteger a Candy, y ayudarla, al igual que Albert, a sanar sus heridas. Si tan sólo no la hubiera dejado sola en cubierta, y haberla llevado, aunque fuera a rastras, a su habitación, esta tragedia no hubiera ocurrido. ¡Oh, Annie! ¿Cómo enfrentar a su amada diciéndole que con toda probabilidad la amiga de ambos había muerto, y que él no había hecho nada para impedirlo? Entró al camarote, y aunque la información que había recibido minutos atrás era alentadora, era casi imposible que Candy fuera encontrada algún día…

Albert estaba sentado en una butaca cercana a la cama, con sus ojos enrojecidos por la falta de descanso, cuando sintió que Archie se acercaba. "¿Qué te dijo el capitán Newman?", preguntó, sin mover una sola pestaña.

Archie tomó asiento al borde de la cama, dándose un masaje en la base de la nuca. "Nada ha cambiado, tío, Candy aún no aparece aunque…", estiró los brazos para aliviar la tensión acumulada en su espalda, "el capitán acaba de recibir un comunicado de alerta sobre unos bandidos que navegan en goletas, y se cree que había muchas como ésas la noche que…" Y se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que volvían a asomarse a sus ojos. "Es inútil, tío", susurró, "es imposible que Candy hubiera sido rescatada, mucho menos por estos contrabandistas-"

"Ella está viva", interrumpió el rubio, haciendo que Archie brincara del susto. "Ella está viva, mi corazón me lo dice…"

Archie lo miró sin comprender. "¿Entonces por qué el mío no me dice nada?"

'Porque ya no estás enamorado de ella', quiso decir Albert, pero se contuvo, pues no quería sacar a la luz sus sentimientos hacia Candy. Lo único que deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, era tenerla de regreso, y escuchar su contagiosa risa. "Es mi culpa", dijo en voz baja, sin percatarse de que Archie lo escuchaba con claridad, "yo soy el único responsable de lo que ha pasado-"

"Esto no tiene que ver contigo", comentó su joven amigo. "En todo caso, nadie ha sido más culpable que yo, al haber dejado a Candy sola en la cubierta…"

"¿Y crees que ella hubiera permitido que la llevaras a la fuerza?" Al no escuchar respuesta de Archie, respiró profundo. "No tiene caso repartirnos culpas; además, aún no nos queda claro cómo ocurrieron las cosas."

"¡Maldita Eliza!" Archie lanzó un puño contra la cama. "Estoy seguro de que fue ella quien lanzó a Candy por la borda, ¡de eso no me queda la menor duda!"

"No tenemos pruebas concretas para llegar a esas conclusiones, aunque no debemos descartar esa posibilidad", dijo Albert con cansancio, "y si, en efecto, Eliza resultara culpable de haber ocasionado este terrible accidente, yo mismo me ocuparé de que se tomen las medidas de rigor."

"¿Y por qué no tomas cartas en el asunto ahora?", preguntó Archie desesperado.

Albert lo observó con detenimiento. "¿De veras prefieres perder un tiempo valioso recriminando a Eliza, en lugar de emplear tus esfuerzos en buscar a nuestra pequeña?"

"¡Ella no va a aparecer!", insistió Archie.

Neil irrumpió sin previo aviso a la habitación. "Archie, abuelo William… ¡debemos abandonar el barco lo antes posible!"

"¿Qué sucede, Neil?", preguntó Archie con espanto. ¿Qué otra mala noticia habría de recibir?

"Es la tía abuela", contestó el joven de tez bronceada. "Eliza y varios oficiales la han bajado del barco pues está muy grave… van a llevarla al hospital más cercano."

"No puede ser", dijo Albert en voz baja, y acto seguido agarró sus maletas, y él y Archie siguieron a Neil por todo el navío, hasta que quedaron fuera del mismo; y una vez en el puerto, tomaron un coche rumbo a la dirección que el personal del barco había ofrecido a Neil antes que la tía Elroy fuera trasladada en compañía de Eliza a una facilidad hospitalaria.

Debido a la gran cantidad de pasajeros que había desembarcado, demoraron mucho tiempo en llegar. La austera clínica, ubicada en la ciudad de Tanis, estaba atestada de pacientes egipcios y también de extranjeros, y mientras Neil y Archie pagaban al conductor del coche, Albert corrió a la recepción, preguntando por la tía abuela, y la enfermera a cargo lo miró de reojo a través de sus anteojos y le dijo con reproche, en un absoluto acento norteamericano: "Vaya, sí que usted se ha tardado; hace mucho que la paciente fue llevada a una habitación…"

Albert hizo caso omiso al cinismo de ella. "Señorita, sólo dígame si ella se encuentra bien, si logró estabilizarse su presión-"

"¿Y por qué no se preocupó por ella antes?", continuó cuestionando la chica, y Albert no pudo evitar pensar en Candy, y en su trato gentil para con sus pacientes, en completo contraste con la insensibilidad de esta enfermera. "Mi tía ha recibido una fuerte impresión mientras estábamos en altamar, y aunque los médicos a bordo la han mantenido en observación-", dijo, tratando de mantener la calma.

"Pues al parecer ellos no hicieron bien su trabajo, ya que las pastillas que ha estado tomando no le servirán de nada."

"Con un demonio…"

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de asombro. A lo largo de su vida, Albert había presenciado la guerra, el hambre, la pobreza, y la maldad de algunas personas, pero nunca… nunca, había perdido la paciencia con nadie, pues para él, todo ser humano, por más vil y canalla que fuera, era digno de respeto por el prójimo. La desaparición de Candy, así como la gravedad de la tía abuela, y desde luego el agotamiento, habían hecho mella en su capacidad de raciocinio, e incluso en su carácter, pero no podía negar que la seria enfermera de anteojos no se mostraba nada amable. "Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita…"

Pero la enfermera no tardó en reaccionar. "Sus súplicas no harán que lo lleve a ver a su tía más rápido…" Y le dio la espalda mientras hojeaba unos documentos, mientras Neil y Archie entraban al lugar. "Ya llegamos, tío Albert", anunció Archie. "¿Dónde está la tía abuela?"

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, señalando a la chica que lo había atendido con frialdad. "Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar…"

Neil alzó las cejas. "¿Pero cómo… acaso se niega a darte información?" Se acercó al mostrador, y dio un fuerte puño sobre la superficie. "¡Exijo que me lleven con la tía abuela de inmediato!"

La enfermera observó al recién llegado por encima de sus anteojos. "¿Es usted el más alto mandatario de Egipto?"

El se sonrojó. "Sé que debo parecerme a él, pero lamento desilusionarte, aunque pertenezco a una de las familias más poderosas de los Estados Unidos."

"Pues entonces tome asiento en la salita y espere como todos los demás."

"¿Cómo te…?" Neil abrió la boca varias veces para expresar su indignación, pero la enfermera permanecía impasible, sin sentirse intimidada en lo absoluto. "¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme a mí… _a un Andley_!"

La joven, quien hasta ese momento había mostrado una mueca de sarcasmo, quedó paralizada al oírlo, a lo que él sonrió con triunfo, vanagloriándose de haberla silenciado. "¡Ya veo que el apellido pesa más que su ética de trabajo, señorita!"

"Aguarda un momento", intervino Archie, quien había estado varios pasos detrás de ellos, y avanzó entre la gente, hasta quedar justo frente a la enfermera que les hacía la vida imposible. "¡Yo te conozco!"

Un destello de reconocimiento brilló en los ojos de ella, traspasando la protección de sus lentes, y ella se remojó los labios, los cuales se habían resecado de repente. "No sé de qué me habla, joven…"

"Claro que sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Por qué de pronto callaste al oír mencionar el apellido de los Andley… acaso olvidaste el desplante que una vez hiciste a tu compañera mientras viajábamos en automóvil?"

"¿A qué compañera te refieres?", preguntó Albert, aún sorprendido por la terquedad de la enfermera.

Archie sacudió la cabeza. "Poco antes que fueras llevado al hospital Santa Juana, Candy compartía el dormitorio de su hospedaje con una chica muy antipática de nombre Flammy Hamilton… y ahí la tienes", señaló hacia el mostrador. "La señorita aquí presente no soporta tan siquiera escuchar el apellido Andley."

"¿Insinúas que se niega a ayudarnos porque nos tiene mala voluntad?", preguntó Albert.

"¡Un momento!" Habiendo perdido la compostura, Flammy atravesó la puerta divisoria entre la recepción y el resto de la sala, y se detuvo frente a los tres visitantes. "Para su información, ¡yo desconocía la identidad de la señora Elroy, y ni tan siquiera alcancé a ver a la joven que andaba con ella! Aquí se trata a todos los pacientes por igual-"

"En eso estamos de acuerdo, pues jamás pretenderíamos recibir un trato preferencial", aclaró Albert.

"Pues no creo que el caballero aquí piense lo mismo", alegó ella, en clara referencia a Neil. "Además, la paciente está siendo evaluada por los médicos; y por último", respiró profundo, "¡ustedes no son nadie para cuestionar mi método de trabajo! ¿Por qué no avisaron a Candy, quien de seguro se encuentra vacacionando con ustedes?"

"¡Suficiente!", gritó Archie, con su rostro enrojecido por la ira. "¡Tal vez seas la enfermera más diestra, pero en calidad humana eres de lo peor!" Y para sorpresa de todos, estalló en fuertes sollozos. "¿Cómo pudo mi hermano haber ayudado a Candy a encontrar a tu mamá?"

Flammy iba a ordenar que sacaran a los tres recién llegados del área cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Archie, y airada como nunca antes dijo: "No… metas… a mi familia… en esto…" ¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanta histeria ajena apenas despuntando el día… y por qué Candy seguía siendo, aún a través de sus familiares, una constante en su vida? Y encima de todo, ahora uno de sus familiares alegaba que Candy había hablado con la señora Hamilton… "Háganme el favor de abandonar el hospital."

"¡No iremos a ninguna otra parte!", exclamó Archie, y Albert lo sostuvo por el brazo, evitando que burlara la seguridad de la clínica. " ¡Suéltame!", gritó Archie, haciendo a un lado con brusquedad el brazo de Albert, cuando de repente se llevó una mano a las sienes, y en menos de un segundo, se había desplomado al suelo, ante la vista de todos los presentes. "¡Archie!", exclamó Albert, mientras levantaba a su amigo. "Ayúdame con él, Neil…"

"Sólo esto nos faltaba", se quejó el otro, levantando a Archie por los brazos, "Espero que tú no seas el próximo, abuelito."

Flammy desapareció por una puerta, y luego volvió con un frasco de medicinas. "Esto le aliviará la tensión", dijo, mientras colocaba una pastilla en la boca de Archie, y luego lo ayudó a ingerir la misma con un vaso de agua. "Estaba muy alterado…"

"Muchas cosas nos han sucedido", explicó Albert en tono serio, lo que despertó un terrible presentimiento en ella, y lo más absurdo era que dicha corazonada guardaba relación con Candy. ¿Por qué tenía una aguda intuición sobre ella? Como parte de la familia Andley, era lógico que la rubia se hubiera unido a la aventura de viajar al otro lado del mundo, aunque ya una vez había mencionado que no quería estar asociada a ese apellido. Entonces observó las líneas de expresión en los ojos del más adulto de los varones, y aunque apenas lo acababa de conocer, supo que las marcas eran bastante recientes, y que el rostro demacrado del rubio era producto de mucha tensión acumulada, y tuvo el enorme deseo de preguntar sobre Candy, o cualquier otra situación que hubiera propiciado tantos colapsos nerviosos en la familia, pero luego del altercado que se había suscitado, y con uno de los jóvenes fuera de sí, se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios. En silencio, hizo señas con las manos a Neil y Albert para que la siguieran, y con Archie inconsciente en medio de ambos, recorrieron un estrecho corredor, hasta llegar a un minúsculo y caluroso cuarto, donde la tía Elroy dormía plácidamente, y a su lado, la no menos agotada Eliza roncaba sobre una silla contigua. "Aquí hay otra camilla", señaló Flammy, tomando a Archie por la cintura, y recostándolo sobre dos almohadas. Después procedió a tomarle el pulso, y luego de transcurrido un minuto, hizo unas anotaciones, y se disponía ir en busca de un médico cuando éste entró furibundo a la habitación, tirando la puerta tras su paso. "¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo, enfermera Hamilton?"

Ella observó al doctor con serenidad. "Estaba verificando los signos vitales del joven, doctor Matthews…"

"Me refiero al escándalo que has provocado en la sala… tres pacientes que aguardan se han quejado de la forma tan ruda como has tratado a estas personas frente a todos-"

"¡Trataban de ir contra las reglas del hospital!"

"Aún si eso fuera cierto, no disculpa tu descortesía", indicó el galeno. "Además, los tres testigos indican que ordenaste que ellos salieran de la clínica…"

"Estaban emitiendo juicio sobre mi vida personal, señor."

"¿Los conoces?"

"No exactamente…"

"Disculpe, doctor", intervino Albert, quien comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con el argumento entre jefe y empleado. "Dos miembros de mi familia han sufrido serias complicaciones de salud, y necesito que alguien me mantenga informado, al menos sobre la tía abuela."

"Claro que sí", dijo el doctor Matthews con una débil sonrisa, y luego se dirigió a Flammy. "Puede darme el expediente del recién llegado, enfermera Hamilton; ya puede retirarse."

"Pero doctor-"

"Hablaremos luego", continuó el experto con voz firme, y abrió la boca para objetar, hasta que una mirada más autoritaria de él hizo que bajara la cabeza, saliendo apresuradamente del cuarto.

Albert, quien había percibido un súbito cambio de ánimo en la enfermera, permaneció recostado contra una pared mientras Neil trataba infructuosamente de despertar a Eliza, y el doctor Matthews examinaba a Archie; y cuando éste terminó, se colocó el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. "Su corazón está bien… por suerte no es nada de cuidado."

"¿Qué tiene, entonces?", preguntó Albert consternado.

"La señorita Legan contó lo ocurrido con un miembro de su familia, y supongo que el joven debe haber acumulado mucha tensión, al igual que su tía."

"¿Quiere decir que en cualquier momento Archie despertará y estará bien?"

"Así es." Matthews revisó el expediente preparado por Flammy. "La enfermera Hamilton actuó rápidamente al haberle suministrado un calmante, aunque lo hizo sin mi consentimiento."

"Debe ser muy buena la enfermera Hamilton para haber estado tan confiada en su proceder", reconoció Albert, "e incluso mencionó que la tía abuela no ha estado ingiriendo los medicamentos que corresponden en realidad. ¿Es eso cierto?"

El doctor asintió. "No sólo ha mostrado un gran sentido de urgencia con este muchacho, sino también con la señora Elroy. De hecho…", sacudió la cabeza con asombro. "fue ella quien se percató de que las pastillas que estaba tomando no le servían de mucho."

Albert se echó el cabello hacia atrás. La actitud de Flammy Hamilton había dejado mucho que desear, pero a pesar de su prejuicio, había cumplido a cabalidad sus deberes, y aún así, el médico la había amonestado delante de todos. "Si la señorita Hamilton hizo bien al actuar por iniciativa propia", indicó, "podemos pasar por alto su exabrupto en la recepción."

El doctor Matthews, quien estaba exhausto luego de haber trabajado doble turno, restregó los ojos al escucharlo. "¿Está dispuesto a obviar su mal comportamiento?"

"Así es."

"Aún así, debo tomar medidas con ella, pues no es la primera vez que recibo quejas sobre el maltrato de ella hacia los pacientes."

"Tal vez está agotada con tanto trabajo", supuso Albert, a pesar de haber recibido una dosis del veneno de palabras que había destilado la chica. "Usted mismo reconoce que ella es una estupenda enfermera."

"Pero no puedo eximirla de su responsabilidad al haber provocado el ataque de nervios de este joven", dijo el médico, apuntando a la camilla donde descansaba Archie.

Albert trató de idear otro pretexto para que el doctor no cometiera el error de despedir a Flammy, pero no era quién para rebasar su autoridad; sin embargo, ya llevaba sobre sus hombros la difícil tarea de lanzarse a buscar a Candy, mientras dos miembros de su familia atravesaban una crisis de salud, y no deseaba ser el causante de que una enfermera graduada perdiera su empleo por una tontería, aunque no podía negar que ella había contribuido al desgaste mental de Archie. En eso, sintió que los ronquidos de Eliza habían cesado, y cuando se dio la vuelta, ésta se acomodaba su peinado. "¿Ya nos vamos, tío William?"

El sonrió al ver que ambos hermanos Legan se encontraban bien, aunque aún quedaba por resolver el posible papel que había desempeñado Eliza en el naufragio de Candy. De sólo recordar la cinta de su pequeña colgando varias cubiertas más abajo de donde estaban, se le había erizado la piel… pero por lo pronto había que velar por la recuperación de la tía abuela, en adición a la de Archie. Había considerado enviar un comunicado a Illinois informando a los Britter sobre el estado físico y emocional de él, pero no quería alarmar a Annie, y pidió a Dios porque el chico lograra reponerse de su deterioro. "Iremos al hotel en cuanto el doctor Matthews confirme que Archie y la tía abuela están fuera de peligro."

"¿Archie?" Aún aturdida por el sueño, ella miró a ambos lados de la habitación, hasta que vio al muchacho de cabello castaño sobre la camilla que había estado vacante. "¿Y a éste qué le pasó?"

Neil tomó la palabra. "Se alteró demasiado… por culpa de una estúpida enfermera que al parecer conoce a Candy y a casi todos aquí."

Los ojos de Eliza se llenaron de furia. "¡Flammy Hamilton! Yo también tuve que vérmelas con ella al llegar con la tía abuela, y tras que me había prohibido en un principio hacer compañía a la tía, fingió no conocerme…"

"¿Conocerte… de dónde?", preguntó Neil con curiosidad.

Ella cruzó los brazos, pues prefería disimular indignación a revelar la verdad sobre el día en que trató de ejercer sus influencias como Andley en el hospital Santa Juana con tal de ver al paciente que se había registrado en el hospital como Terry Granchester. "Sólo puedo decirles que en una ocasión fui al hospital Santa Juana a hacer una obra de caridad, ¡y ella hizo de mi visita un infierno! Juré que jamás olvidaría su nombre."

El doctor Matthews, quien de manera involuntaria había escuchado las palabras de Eliza, preguntó: "¿La enfermera Hamilton sabe que usted es una Andley?"

"¿Acaso importa?", reclamó Albert, quien ya comenzaba a molestarse por la falta de ética y privacidad del médico en lo que concernía a sus empleados, aún cuando Eliza había probado, con su testimonio, que Flammy había mentido al negar haber visto a la persona que se encontraba con la señora Elroy.

El doctor Matthews lo miró con seriedad. "Por supuesto que importa, pero no por las razones que usted cree. Mi enfermera no sólo causó un desaire a esta señorita y a su tía, sino que también negó conocerlas, así como a este otro joven", volvió a señalar a Archie, "ocasionando que él perdiera la paciencia."

"¡Usted debería despedirla!", exclamó Neil. "Ya una vez logramos que echaran a su compañera de cuarto de todos los hospitales, y no veo por qué no pudiéramos hacer lo mismo con la impertinente de Flammy Hamilton."

"Tu comentario está fuera de lugar, Neil", dijo Albert. "ninguno de nosotros va a mover un dedo para que Flammy sea despedida… sólo el personal a cargo de la clínica debe tomar esa decisión." Se quitó la chamarra, y colocó la misma al pie de la camilla donde descansaba la tía Elroy, pues no soportaba el intenso calor de Tanis. "Doctor, sé que tiene que atender otros pacientes, ¿pero me permite cinco minutos de su tiempo? Necesito hablar con usted… a solas." Y ambos hombres abandonaron el cuarto, quedando Neil y Eliza a cargo de Archie y la tía Elroy. "¡Estoy tan aburrida!", exclamó Eliza.

Neil se dejó caer sobre una silla, y luego de unos minutos, manifestó su cansancio. "¡Uf! Y yo muero por llegar al hotel y dormir una siesta, aunque con lo que le pasó a Candy, será difícil conciliar el sueño."

Ella lo miró con estupefacción. "¿No has dejado de pensar en ella, hermanito?"

"¿Cómo crees?", reprochó él sin mucho convencimiento. "Eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino el escándalo que se va a formar si la gente llega a enterarse de que un miembro de los Andley murió mientras viajaba en barco… ¿no es así, Eliza?"

"¡Qué más desearía yo que hacerte tragar tus palabras!", gritó ella, impulsándose hacia adelante con la intención de estrangular a su hermano, cuando de pronto Albert entró de vuelta a la habitación y anunció: "Vamos a buscar a Candy. Tarde o temprano, viva o muerta… ella tendrá que aparecer."

"¿Y dónde piensas buscarla, tío… entre los corales?", preguntó Neil entre risas. "No tenemos idea de dónde está el cuerpo…"

"No asumas que no está con vida", dijo Albert con voz más cortante de lo usual. "Si lo que he escuchado sobre las goletas es cierto, y Candy fue recogida en una de éstas, de seguro se dirige a tierras otomanas… y a manos enemigas."

"¿Acaso los otomanos participan en la guerra?", volvió a preguntar Neil.

Albert respiró hondo. "Por desgracia, así es, y no precisamente en calidad de aliados."

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

"Contar con ustedes", respondió él, a modo de petición. "Es un hecho que con la tía abuela y Archibald enfermos, no me será posible abandonar El Cairo, al menos no hasta que ellos mejoren."

"Ya decía yo que se morían por ver las pirámides", comentó Neil.

"Pasará mucho tiempo antes que un barco zarpe rumbo a Anatolia, u otro país cercano, sin que nos ocasione dificultades, posiblemente un mes. Y si la tía Elroy no mejorara para entonces, ya que su condición no le permite volver a abordar un barco con tanta facilidad… no me quedará otro remedio que enviar a alguien más rumbo a territorio otomano."

Neil comenzó a reír con ironía. "Es obvio que Eliza no será esa persona, pues ya hemos perdido una mujer, y si regreso a Sunville sin mi hermana, mis padres me matarán…" De pronto, se detuvo en seco al reparar en la significativa mirada del rubio patriarca, y de no haber sido porque la señora Legan estaba muy lejos de allí, la hubiera llamado a gritos para que ésta tratara de evitar lo que a todas luces era inevitable; pero las cartas habían sido puestas sobre la mesa, y en esta ocasión, el tío William ya había tomado control y autoridad en el asunto, y exclamó, desesperanzado: _"¡No estar__á__s pensando en m__í__!"_

/

"¿Trabajar para William Albert Andley, dice?"

"Como lo oyes", respondió el doctor Matthews en la oficina de este último. "Flammy, tu experiencia durante la guerra ha sido reconocida por todos, y te has ganado, con mucho esfuerzo, las condecoraciones que has recibido, razón por la cual fuiste trasladada aquí, para que no tuvieras que seguir poniendo tu vida en juego en el conflicto armado-"

"¿Qué trata de decirme, señor… que quiere deshacerse de mí?"

Matthews frotó el sudor de su frente. "Al contrario, eres muy disciplinada y eficiente… pero a veces eso puede convertirse en un problema, para ti y muchos de los pacientes."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

El médico se armó de paciencia para volver a enfatizar lo que ya había observado en ella los pasados meses. "Eres muy arbitraria en lo que haces, y te concentras tanto en hacer tus tareas con suma perfección, que olvidas añadir un toque de amor y humanidad en los enfermos… y es a ellos que le debes tu trabajo, no a mí, ni al director del hospital… ni siquiera a quienes nos pagan."

"No es la primera vez que hablamos sobre esto, doctor Matthews-"

"¿Entonces por qué no haces caso a lo que digo?", preguntó él con frustración. "¿Sabes que el director ordenó que te despidieran?"

Ella limpiaba sus anteojos al escucharlo, y dejó caer los mismos al suelo. "¿Echarme de aquí… por culpa de los Andley?"

"Por culpa _tuya_", contestó Matthews con parquedad. "La responsabilidad de tratar a los pacientes con respeto y amabilidad recae únicamente en ti. En un campo de batalla, la prioridad es salvar las vidas de los soldados, sin dejar espacio para el cariño, pero aquí…", dio varios golpes contra su escritorio, "todo paciente debe recibir un servicio de altura, y ya estoy cansado de explicártelo." Se levantó de golpe, y miró a través de la ventana de su oficina. "Por suerte, el señor Andley, aquél a quien te atreviste a hablar con desprecio, salió en tu defensa, y solicitó tu permanencia en el empleo a cambio de que te traslades al hotel donde él y su familia pernoctan, y estés al pendiente de la salud de la señora Elroy y el señor Cornwell."

"¡Esto es inaceptable!"

"No estás en posición de exigir u objetar nada", reiteró el médico, "así que recoge tus cosas, y dirígete a la salida, pues el señor Andley te espera, así como a los pacientes, que para gracia de Dios, ya están mejor."

Flammy se colocó los anteojos en su lugar, para no mostrar al doctor Matthews las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus oscuras pupilas. ¿Con qué descaro Matthews y el director del hospital se confabulaban para criticar su trabajo, y a la más mínima oportunidad de hallar una falta en ella, correrla de la clínica donde había trabajado con tanto ahínco? Calidad humana… esas cursilerías eran típicas de una Candy White Andley, pero ella no era igual… jamás, haría las mismas tonterías que la rubia de colas en horas laborables. ¿Y quién se creía William Andley para pedir su cabeza, y abusar de su poder como millonario para hacer lo que le diera en gana en una institución de salud? "Sólo una cosa voy a preguntar, doctor", dijo entre dientes. "¿De casualidad el señor Andley ha mencionado a una chica de nombre Candy White?"

El rostro de Matthews adquirió un matiz sombrío, y por segunda vez en la mañana, ella experimentó un peligroso escalofrío, y al igual que la vez anterior, sintió que su sentido de alerta estaba relacionado a su antigua compañera de cuarto. "Viajaba con ellos", dijo con voz entrecortada, "pero hace unos días cayó al mar, y no se sabe nada de ella… el señor Andley va a organizar una búsqueda que se extenderá a Anatolia."

"¿Anatolia?", repitió ella con horror, pues bien que había experimentado el sabor amargo que habían dejado los otomanos con sus sangrientas batallas, siendo los armenios sus principales víctimas. "No puede ser… ¿Candy en Constantinopla?" Y se llevó las manos al pecho, tratando de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Candy, la insoportable, y obstinada, pero muy apreciada enfermera a quien todos amaban a pesar de sus habituales peripecias y despistes, posiblemente atrapada por los otomanos, o peor aún, muerta… a pesar de la pésima relación que ambas habían sostenido, ella no quería este final para Candy, no para la rubia de pensamiento optimista. ¿Y qué había de su novio, el actor… por qué no estaba con ella y el resto de los suyos en el barco? La oficina comenzó a girar en su cabeza, y como una autómata, caminó hacia la salida de la clínica, sin ningún efecto personal consigo, al encuentro del abusivo y prepotente William Albert Andley.

/

Y en Illinois, Annie despertaba en medio de la noche, con el cuerpo lleno de sudor. "¡Archie!" A diferencia de las pasadas ocasiones, el sueño donde Candy vagaba en un lejano país no había invadido su mente… y ahora era Archie quien ocupaba su mundo alterno. "Dios, no permitas que nada malo le ocurra", susurró en dirección a una pared, "si él o Candy se mueren, mi corazón también morirá."


	8. Capítulo 7: Un día con el príncipe

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 7: Un día con el príncipe

/

Aunque apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, Tarkan ocupaba su lugar en el aula de la escuela para príncipes, no muy lejos de Zerrin, quien se encargaba de interpretar las lecciones que allí se le impartían. Sentado sobre una alfombra, él y otros hijos del Sultán escuchaban una lectura sobre el Islam, y mientras disimulaba escuchar la materia, sintió las miradas inquisitivas de los otros aspirantes al trono de sultán, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas en medio de tan solemne reflexión. Ahí estaban ellos, fingiendo estar atentos a la predicación, cuando en el fondo ansiaban atravesar la sala para hacerlo trizas, y la idea resultaba más divertida que la doctrina que habría de aprender en vano. Por mucho que se practicara el islamismo en gran parte del país, la realidad era que había crecido en un entorno cristiano, y aunque no había participado con devoción de los sacramentos, al menos estaba familiarizado con los conceptos de Occidente, y si apenas había puesto en práctica las enseñanzas de la Biblia, mucho menos iba a adoptar una nueva filosofía, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que escuchar a sus maestros, como parte de su principado, con la ironía de que justo ahora había quedado convencido, finalmente, de la intervención divina en el mundo. No era que no creía en Dios, pero al haber desarrollado cierta intolerancia hacia la hipocresía imperante en ciertas instituciones religiosas con posturas obsoletas sobre el modo correcto de vivir en el mundo, se había alejado de todo lo que representaba para él una imposición. Para él, el uso, o mal uso, que hacían algunos de la religión, no debía ser un asunto de seguir reglas, sino de estar en buenos términos con Dios. Así pues, se había resignado a conocer más sobre esta facción de la cultura otomana, algo que tomaría a su favor para ganarse la confianza de muchos de los hombres del Sultán. De todos modos, y si todo resultaba según planeado, no estaría en Constantinopla para siempre; de ahí que el día anterior burlara a los oficiales del _sarayi_ con tal de dar un vistazo a la ciudad y planificar su proyectado escape, sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su propósito… y fue entonces cuando vio, en carne propia, la presencia y vivo milagro de Dios.

No tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para salir del _sarayi_, pues la sola compañía de Saglam bastó para que los centinelas abrieran el pórtico principal y permitieran pasar al animal y su jinete. Aún era una incógnita la llegada del casi extinto ejemplar karacabey a Topkapi, pues había arribado cuando el palacio ya estaba desierto, y cuando el nuevo príncipe y su comitiva se instalaron en el _sarayi_, el equino ya se había apropiado del lugar, resistiéndose a todo intento de los guardianes en sacarlo de los predios. Y justo cuando uno de los oficiales estaba a punto de derribarlo a tiros, el príncipe lo descubrió, y una vez se miraron a los ojos, encontraron en cada uno un alma solitaria, pero también dispuesta a enfrentar la adversidad… y se dejó montar por su nuevo amo, sin ninguna dificultad, aunque no dejaba de sembrar el pánico en los demás.

Con Saglam bajo sus riendas, el príncipe atravesó las murallas de Topkapi, bajo el riesgo de recibir severas penalidades del Sultán. Debido a que no podía abusar de su desobediencia, pues ya era la segunda vez que se escurría fuera del _sarayi_, se dio a la tarea de sacar el mayor provecho al paseo, pues ésa sería su última oportunidad para hallar los posibles lugares o circunstancias bajo las cuales habría de desaparecer dentro de dos meses. ¿Cómo haría para salir de Estambul en una pieza, sin que el Sultán ordenara a los suyos volver a buscarlo a Londres? Hubiera sido más sencillo huir a otro país, pero en Inglaterra, la vida de otra persona dependía enteramente de él, y no podía evadir su responsabilidad; además, tenía otros asuntos que atender, y el tiempo se agotaba, por lo que tenía que actuar con mesura, e irónicamente, con mucha paciencia. Continuó cabalgando por la ciudad, despertando la curiosidad de la gente, y muchos murmuraban sobre la frialdad con la que el príncipe intruso se codeaba entre los habitantes, llevando uniforme militar cuando aún no había obtenido ningún rango, pero poco le importaba la opinión de los demás. Aunque estaba supuesto a vestir siempre un lujoso _caftan_, el mismo resultaba poco práctico para una tarde de verano en las calles de Estambul, y consiguió un uniforme negro, que aunque no tenía medallas de honor, era distintivo de los más altos diputados otomanos. Avanzó entre las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro, cuando divisó lo que parecía ser una revuelta en un recóndito callejón. Se adentró para ver de qué se trataba, pues no descartaba la posibilidad de encontrar allí una coartada para concretar su huida más adelante… y entonces la vio, en el centro de todo, con su diminuto y juvenil cuerpo cubierto sólo por las incisivas miradas de sus futuros compradores, y su rostro y pecho empañados con lágrimas. Pero a pesar del agravio por el cual debía estar atravesando, el ángel de cabellos dorados afrontaba su destino con aplomo y fortaleza, y sólo él parecía estar conciente de la fuerza interior que ella debió haber reunido para no perder el control. Cual aparición celestial, ella se mostraba en tan magnífica belleza, que evitó, a toda costa, admirarla como hubiera deseado, pues tenía miedo de lastimarla con el pensamiento. Tan frágil, y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte… y fue así el príncipe supo que no estaba en Anatolia por pura casualidad, ni para salvar la vida de otro. Dios lo había llevado a Estambul con un propósito: el de salvar a esta chica de las garras del enemigo, y llevarla de vuelta a su mundo. La voluntad divina se había manifestado a través de este encuentro con la hermosa joven de ojos esmeralda, quien había dejado de ser una niña en ese instante, convirtiéndose, a un alto costo, en una indefensa mujer. Y si bien había tomado con calma su estancia en Constantinopla, ahora debía agilizar su escapatoria si quería que ella regresara con los suyos, ¿pero cómo? De pronto, recordó la treta que había utilizado con el Sultán para que éste cesara en su campaña para que el menor de sus hijos se acostara con una concubina a la mayor brevedad: la selección de su princesa de la noche.

No había pensado tomarla como concubina, pues la virginidad de una mujer, especialmente en una muchacha tan tierna y joven como ella, era un asunto muy serio en los países occidentales; sólo haría creer a todos, incluyendo a Mehmed mismo, que había elegido a la nueva esclava para pasar las noches con él… pero no contaba con que, al momento de alcanzarlas a ella y su amiga en Yildiz, el Sultán ya había posado sus ojos en ella, y tuvo que aludir, a último momento, a una de las pocas pláticas que había sostenido con él, en la cual había expresado su deseo de tomar a una chica que fungiera como su princesa de la noche, aunque no era cierto que deseara tal cosa, pues el tema de la concubina escogida por él para tener su descendencia no era sino un anzuelo para atrapar al Sultán el tiempo suficiente para que éste no siguiera presionándolo para dormir con la pegajosa de Hüveyda o cualquier otra chica del harén. Ya tenía demasiado con pensar en las múltiples maneras de salir de Estambul, para añadir la responsabilidad de un hijo no deseado, lo que lo ataría aún más al suelo otomano. Pero a partir de la mágica tarde del día anterior en ese mercado ilegal, su nueva concubina era su prioridad, y aunque tuvo éxito en convencer al Sultán de que la hermosa rubia adquirida por él sería su princesa de la noche, Mehmed persistía en su deseo de poseerla después, y para dejar claro sus intenciones, el maduro mandatario anunció que, al cumplirse el plazo otorgado para que su hijo se hiciera amante de su princesa de la noche, él mismo inspeccionaría, parte por parte, el cuerpo de ella para asegurarse de que el príncipe ya había completado su tarea, y entonces no le quedó otro remedio que hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el engaño se convirtiera en realidad: si él no la hacía suya, Mehmed se encargaría de hacerlo en su lugar. No era lo que hubiera querido para esta chica acostumbrada a otras tierras y costumbres, pero como su princesa de la noche, ella tendría más probabilidades de regresar a su país, aunque su vida tomara un rumbo diferente a la de él.

Todo apuntaba a que el Sultán iba a cerrar el asunto de… Nadire, hasta que en una estocada final, Mehmed lanzó una última advertencia; y al hacerlo, el príncipe mantuvo la cabeza en alto, ocultando la inquietud que se había adueñado de él. A partir de ahora, ya no se trataba solamente de seducir a la princesa de la noche; él también perdería mucho si no lograba poseerla, ya que el Sultán así lo había dispuesto como garantía de la virginidad que su hijo habría de obtener de ella. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la gran amenaza que llevaba sobre su espalda de no cumplir su objetivo con la concubina, juró que nunca le diría la verdad a Nadire, pues no quería sembrar en ella un sentimiento de culpa en caso de que la relación entre ellos tuviera un fatal desenlace, e hizo prometer a Zerrin y Enise, respectivamente, que nunca habrían de contar a su amiga esa parte de su conversación con el Sultán.

La lección había terminado, pero a diferencia de los otros príncipes, él permanecía sentado en el suelo, pensativo, a lo que Zerrin preguntó: "¿Está usted bien, mi señor? El maestro le hizo dos preguntas sobre la lectura , pero usted no prestaba aten-"

"¿Por qué nadie me dijo que durante el _hammam_ se remueve el vello a las mujeres?"

Zerrin abrió los ojos con desproporción. De todas las dudas posibles luego de haber tomado un estudio doctrinal tan profundo, ésta era la que menos se hubiera imaginado de parte de él. "Pensé que usted estaba al tanto de eso, joven Tarkan; no creí que fuera tan importante…"

"Para Nadire sí lo fue."

"Porque no está acostumbrada a este tipo de baño", continuó ella, "pero luego de un tiempo le gustará."

Pero el príncipe no estaba muy convencido de que Nadire dejara atrás la experiencia tan fácilmente, y haciendo una mueca de insatisfacción señaló: "Ella cree que yo ordené su depilación, como método de tortura."

"Esto es inaudito", murmuró ella, conteniendo los deseos de reír al ver la tristeza de él. "No puedo creer que ella se ensañe con usted de esa manera… ni que usted hubiera hecho caso omiso a la clase de hoy por estar pensando en cómo su princesa debe estar sufriendo sin su vello."

"No entiendes", argumentó él, apoyándose en sus manos con guantes para levantarse. "No debo dar a Nadire ningún motivo para que se sienta incómoda aquí e intente escapar."

"¿Y usted va a permitir que ella lo domine con sus berrinches?", reclamó ella. "Yo también vengo de un país lejano, y aunque al principio mi vida aquí era horrible, a la larga me tuve que acostumbrar-"

"Pero a diferencia de ella, no has tenido que servir como concubina… ella sí."

"Cielos", dijo ella con voz entrecortada por el asombro, "¡En verdad usted la desea, señor!"

"No seas entrometida", la reprendió él, aunque en el fondo sabía bien que las palabras de su ayudante eran muy ciertas. ¿Cómo olvidar el modo en que su princesa lo había incitado, con ingenuidad, a que la admirara en todo su esplendor físico? Y ahora que tenía conocimiento sobre su depilación, no podía evitar imaginarla a flor de piel, su resplandeciente y cegadora anatomía atrapando miradas, incluyendo la del Sultán… "¡No!", exclamó con furia, saliendo a pasos agigantados del aula, mientras Zerrin trataba por todos los medios de seguirle el paso. No debía permitirse pensar en ella día y noche, pues una sola acción mal ejecutada acabaría con su vida y la de otros, incluyendo la de ella. No había espacio para las debilidades, los deseos… aunque la imagen de ella al anochecer, con sus rizos flotando encima de su casi transparente _caftan_ no abandonaba su memoria. Su princesa de la noche era toda una mujer de magna y rosada belleza envuelta en un halo de cabellos dorados, y su diminuta figura guardaba la promesa de algo muy especial. Y esos ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda, así como el carácter firme que había mostrado y sus fuertes convicciones… todo, todo en ella lo tenía embelesado desde la primera vez que la vio. "Iré a verla, Zerrin", dijo, con su corazón a galope, como si fuera a iniciar una gran aventura, "aún debe estar dormida, y quiero estar allí cuando despierte."

"Debe tomar las cosas con más calma, joven… no olvide que apenas llegó ayer, y está muy asustada."

"No tanto como yo", admitió él, y a medida que caminaban por los corredores del harén, decidió cambiar de tema. "Anoche, mientras realizaba una visita a la recámara de Nadire-"

"¿Se refiere al aposento de usted?"

"El aposento de _ambos_", aclaró él. "Ella vio una cuerda cerca de una ventana, y cree que la coloqué allí a propósito para ponerla a prueba, y alentarla a que corriera el riesgo de escapar."

"¡Pero usted no haría eso!", exclamó Zerrin con indignación. "Además, yo inspeccioné con mucho cuidado la habitación antes que la niña Nadire se instalara, aunque confieso que no revisé bien las sábanas-"

"Entonces _alguien_ debió haber tenido acceso al kiosko, y fue lo suficientemente sigiloso como para haber dejado su regalo de bienvenida a Nadire y salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta."

Zerrin se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo varias reverencias al príncipe. "Le ruego que me disculpe por mi descuido, señor… estoy dispuesta a recibir el castigo que merezco-"

"¡Nadie va a castigarte, Zerrin!", exclamó él con incredulidad. ¿Así de severas eran las sanciones en este país, cuando su ayudante ni siquiera había hecho nada indebido? "Sólo dos personas tienen acceso a los Kioskos Gemelos, y somos tú y yo."

"Eso quiere decir que-"

"Quien quiera que lo haya hecho, debió haber colocado la cuerda desde el exterior… tal vez desde la terraza."

"¿Y quién haría semejante broma de mal gusto a la princesa? Apenas lleva un día en Topkapi, y nadie sería tan inmaduro o tan estúpido como para meterse con la concubina favorita del príncipe, a menos que…" Enmudeció de repente, y su rostro se iluminó con una posibilidad, que más bien era una certeza. "Señor, ¿le importaría si le pido que en esta ocasión usted se adelante para ver a la joven Nadire? Creo tener una idea de quién es el causante del malestar ocasionado con la cuerda."

El rostro del príncipe irradió de esperanza, pues ya tenía con qué probar, en adición a su palabra, que él no había cometido la mezquindad de llevar la cuerda al kiosko. "Desde luego que puedes retirarte", dijo, y antes de encaminar sus pasos rumbo a la habitación de Nadire, preguntó: "¿Ordenaste el desayuno a la recámara como lo pedí?"

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad. "Si no se apura, los alimentos llegarán antes que usted." El príncipe había tomado las clases sin haber probado bocado, esperando que Nadire despertara y compartiera los manjares con él. "Lo que no me queda claro es dónde y con quién tomará el almuerzo", dijo la intérprete.

El guiñó un ojo con picardía. "Claro que lo sabes, pero te niegas a obedecer mis órdenes."

"Pero no está permitido que ella-"

"No vine al mundo a seguir reglas, sino a romperlas." Y habiendo cerrado la discusión, siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio de su princesa.

/

Aunque la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana era cada vez más brillante, castigando sin piedad su rostro, ella se negaba a abrir los ojos. 'Mientras no lo haga, todo habrá sido una pesadilla nada más', pensó Candy con tristeza, aferrándose al cálido edredón que había acogido su sueño, y sobre el cual había pasado toda la noche, sin tomarse la molestia de preparar la cama. A lo lejos, el sonido de unos pajarillos alegraban la mañana, haciéndole recordar los amaneceres en el hogar de Pony. Las mariposas, los animales, y el bullicio de los niños, eran una inyección de vitalidad para comenzar el día con mucho vigor, y sonrió al evocar esos detalles en su memoria. Estuvo así varios minutos, sin atreverse siquiera a abrir los párpados, pues en cuanto lo hiciera, se rompería el encanto del mundo al que pertenecía, ahora muy lejano.

_El pr__íncipe…_

Ella se sentó de golpe contra la cabecera de la cama. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Candy White?", se reprochó en voz alta. Cada mañana, sin excepción, recibía el nuevo día con la imagen de Terry en su cabeza, y solía recriminarse por ello, pues quería olvidarlo de una buena vez, pero sus sueños, y las plegarias que no dejaba de hacer por él, traicionaban su imaginación y voluntad. Sin embargo, y a raíz de todo el sufrimiento vivido en carne propia el día anterior, había decidido sostenerse a esa ilusión como válvula de escape al horror que había padecido, y el cual habría de continuar…

¿Entonces por qué despertó pensando en el príncipe?

"¡No, no y no!", gritó ella en la inmensidad de la habitación, lanzando puños contra las almohadas. "No puedo permitir que Tarkan me traumatice al punto de apropiarse de mi mente", dijo a solas, mientras se levantaba finalmente de la cama. ¿Qué tal si él aparecía allí, de repente, dispuesto a retomar su iniciativa para seducirla, o peor aún, para castigarla? No había tomado en cuenta las consecuencias que afrontaría por haberlo insultado y abofeteado, aunque bien merecido se lo tenía, por haber ordenado su depilación, así como por haberla provocado con la cuerda para que escapara, a sabiendas que no podía hacerlo… todavía. Y como si adquiriera conciencia de la alteración practicada en su cuerpo, sintió una horrible corriente de aire en su femineidad, y al cruzar las piernas con tal de detener la incómoda sensación, un sudor descendió a lo largo de sus muslos, y al separarlos, sus extremidades hicieron un insoportable chirrido. "Ya no lo aguanto", dijo entre dientes, buscando algo que la ayudara a manejar la terrible sensación. Fue así como vio un espejo de cuerpo entero al otro extremo de la cama, el cual no había alcanzado a ver la noche anterior, y caminó en dirección al mismo, no sin antes agarrar un girasol que descansaba en una vasija con agua sobre una mesita, y sin hacer daño a los pétalos, extrajo varias hojas, y las colocó entre sus piernas. "Así está mejor", suspiró con alivio al volver a sentir un peso en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar contemplarse, y aunque ya se había arreglado la falda de su _caftan_, se quedó mirando fijamente su reflejo. ¿Dónde había quedado la niña con colas que dormía con camisón de volantes? 'Murió en el mercado', contestó en su interior, mientras tocaba cada hebra de su voluptuoso cabello, y luego se daba la vuelta para admirar la parte posterior del _caftan_, y su mente viajó al instante en que unas manos con guantes le acariciaban la espalda para consolarla… y se horrorizó al sentir que su piel hormigueaba con el solo recuerdo de las protectoras manos de Tarkan sobre su temblorosa piel. Tratando de retomar el control de sus emociones, dio varias palmadas sobre su brazo. "¡Deja de reaccionar así!", se ordenó, de vuelta a su propia imagen en el espejo. Aunque aún no se resignaba a su nueva vida, al menos estaba más tranquila, y con la mente mucho más clara que la noche anterior. "Fuiste muy dura con él, Candy White-"

"¿Así que ése es tu nombre de nacimiento?"

"¡Oh!" Al oír la confusa y ambigua voz, supo de quién se trataba. Muy despacio, se apartó del espejo, y al darse la vuelta, Tarkan la observaba, con su cuerpo relajado contra una columna, y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. En lugar de un uniforme, llevaba puestos una ajustada camisa azul celeste con bordados en oro a lo largo del torso, y un largo pantalón blanco que daba paso a unas elegantes botas negras… y no podían faltar los guantes, ni el típico sombrero rojo sobre su cabeza. 'El príncipe tiene buen gusto al vestir', pensó ella, deteniéndose en los muslos anchos y fuertes. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse esa ropa, que parecía esculpir mejor su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver más atractivo? Se aclaró la garganta, y al mirarlo a los ojos, él se había llevado un puño a la boca a la vez que se mordía los labios, conteniendo la risa. '¿Por qué no ríe?', volvió a cuestionar ella en su cabeza, '¿y de qué ríe en primer lugar... de mí?'

Luego de unos segundos casi interminables, él se frotó los ojos, haciendo a un lado sus deseos de reír. "Buenos días, Nadire."

Sin saber qué hacer, ella hizo una reverencia, y sin levantar el rostro del suelo masculló: "Bbbbbuenos ddddías, sssseñor."

"Veo que la intrépida chica que me dio las buenas noches con una tierna caricia tiene miedo el día de hoy…" Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, y con su mano levantó su rostro hasta que los ojos esmeralda quedaron mirando las esferas que se habían tornado de un color café, y lo oyó decir: "Prefiero que vuelvas a darme diez bofetadas como las de anoche, a que me recibas con la frialdad de tu silencio."

"Príncipe, yo-"

"¿Qué pudo haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana para que ahora te refieras a mí por mi título?" Sonrió con ironía. "Ayer tuve que pedir que lo hicieras… aunque reconozco que mientras estamos solos, mi nombre y mi posición pesan como un crimen."

"Uuuuus…tedddd… entró… sin… avisssssar", balbuceó ella.

El se llevó las manos a la cintura. "Según tengo entendido, soy el príncipe, y como tal, tengo derecho de entrar y salir a cualquier habitación, aunque estuviera ocupada…"

"Tttttiene… rrrrazón… señor…"

Tarkan se llevó un dedo índice a los labios. "Ya estamos mejorando… hemos pasado del mutismo a la tartamudez", y acortando la distancia entre ellos, colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia él.

Contrario al día anterior, la fuerte esencia de pachulí había desaparecido, y en su lugar, un rico aroma a sándalo estaba impregnado en la piel del príncipe. Con los brazos colgando a sus costados, ella permaneció inmóvil, a la espera de que él hiciera un movimiento… y lo hizo. Tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, Tarkan se acercó hasta que su aliento rozó su oído y susurró: "A mi lado no tienes nada que temer, princesa."

Ella sintió cómo se agitaba su propia respiración al escucharlo. Su cercanía era intimidante, mas no representaba una seria amenaza para ella. Y el modo como la había llamado… _princesa_… Desde luego se refería a su apelativo de princesa de la noche, y aún así… la calculada lentitud de él al hablar, en un sorpresivo y placentero tono grave y ronco… Sin desearlo, se sintió protegida bajo el fuerte y cálido brazo que sujetaba su cintura, mientras que una aurora boreal nublaba los ojos de él…

Tarkan volvió a tomar su rostro. "¿No me vas a dar otra cachetada?", preguntó en tono burlón. Pero ella apenas lo escuchaba, pues su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos tornasolados de él, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo… Y justo cuando él se inclinaba en dirección a sus labios, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Edwina entró a toda prisa, portando una bandeja con dos desayunos. "Buenos días, mi señor… buenos días, princesa."

Candy respondió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa. "¡Buenos días!" Por alguna razón, se sentía mucho mejor, y la llegada de su amiga había ayudado a elevar más su espíritu.

Tarkan respiró hondo. "Buenos días, Enise…la próxima vez debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar."

Las mejillas de Edwina se llenaron de toda una gama de colores. "¡Cuánto lo siento, joven Tarkan! He preparado estos deliciosos _baklavas_, y como no quería demorar en traerlos, pues aún están frescos y calientes, no pensé que estuviera ocupado con la princesa."

"No soy una princesa, Enise", protestó Candy.

Pero Edwina no hizo caso a las palabras de su amiga. "¿Dónde pongo la bandeja, señor?"

"Permíteme." Tomando el desayuno en sus manos, Tarkan caminó hasta la cama, depositando la bandeja al pie de la misma. "Nadire y yo comeremos aquí."

Edwina lanzó una mirada de asombro a Candy. No sólo el príncipe se había tomado la molestia de cargar la bandeja, sino que además se disponía a tomar los alimentos con su princesa de la noche en un mismo lecho. ¿Acaso pensaba sostener relaciones físicas con ella en ese mismo instante?

Los ojos de Candy se desviaron a la bandeja de _baklavas_ que descansaba al borde de la cama. ¿Por qué no podían desayunar como los demás, sentados a una mesa, y no en la privacidad de su habitación? Entonces recordó que no era su dormitorio, sino el de él, y aunque no lo hubiera sido, él tenía la libertad de pasearse por cualquier parte del palacio como le viniera en gana. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin darse cuenta de que Edwina ya se había retirado, y antes de propiciar otro momento de tensión con el príncipe, se apresuró a tomar unos bocaditos de ese apetecible dulce confeccionado a base de hojaldre, y relleno de miel y nueces. "Mmmmm…" Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el exquisito sabor de los ingredientes, y aunque nunca había sido una chica golosa, estaba más que encantada con el plato. No se había fijado en el número de dulcecitos que ya se había llevado a la boca cuando abrió los ojos, y Tarkan, quien estaba acostado sobre su estómago junto a la bandeja, sonreía divertido. "Pobre Enise", dijo, "parece que le espera mucho trabajo a costa tuya."

"¡Eso no es cierto!", exclamó ella con enfado, disfrutando otro pedacito de _baklava. _"Con o sin Enise, la comida aquí es deliciosa."

"Ahora entiendo por qué te mostrabas tan tímida al principio", dijo Tarkan, "el apetito no te permitía hablar con claridad."

"¡No te soporto!" Una vez más, Tarkan había tomado las cosas con demasiada confianza, y a ella no le agradaba la idea de que con el tiempo llegaran a conocerse mejor, y mucho menos que se hicieran amigos, pues eso agravaría aún más la penosa situación de concubinato en la que estaba metida; y si en efecto, él tuviera éxito en dormir con ella y despojarla de su virginidad, un lazo de amistad haría más peligrosa su relación. Entonces recordó que como príncipe, él tenía la potestad de castigarla por su indisciplina con sólo pedirlo, y dándole la espalda, se acostó sobre su costado. "Quise decir… no lo soporto."

"¿A quién no soportas?", preguntó él con ironía, "¿a mí, o al ramillete de hojas que llevas metido entre tus piernas?"

Ella se levantó de la cama de un salto. "¿Cómo te atreviste… tú… entonces me viste mientras yo-"

El le ofreció un vaso de jugo que Enise había servido junto a las _baklavas_, y ella lo descartó, colocándolo sobre una mesa. "Descuida, princesa", lo oyó decir, "por desgracia no alcancé a ver tu nueva piel." Entonces palpó el edredón que ahora estaba arrugado por los movimientos que ella hiciera la noche anterior al dormir y comentó: "Zerrin estaba en lo cierto… no tuvo tiempo de cambiar las sábanas."

"¿Por qué lo dices?", preguntó ella con curiosidad, haciendo a un lado su vergüenza al saber que el príncipe la había sorprendido mientras cubría sus partes íntimas con hojas. "¿El edredón sobre el cual dormí… no estaba limpio?"

Tarkan no contestó, pero su rostro hablaba más que mil palabras. Alzó las cejas con deleite, y al principio ella no comprendía por qué se mostraba tan complacido de que las sábanas reales, sus propias sábanas, no estuvieran aseadas para su huésped.

_Sus propias s__á__banas…_

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Aquella esencia tan reconfortante que había aliviado sus penas hasta llevarla a un remanso de sueño, ese olor tan agradable que había emanado de la cama y que, tal y como hicieran con anterioridad las manos de él al frotar su espalda, calmara su llanto, provenía nada más y nada menos que de… _él._ Se viró de espaldas, pues aunque en esta ocasión no estaba desnuda frente a él, se sentía tan descubierta como si estuviera desprovista de ropa. 'No debe ver que me sonrojo, ¡no debe!' De un día para otro, él la había visto tres veces como Dios la trajo al mundo, y también se había dado cuenta de que tenía el interior de sus muslos a la vista de todos, especialmente de él. ¿Cómo mirarlo a los ojos, cuando él ya lo había visto todo? 'Con él no tengo secretos', descubrió con desesperación, 'no hay nada sobre mí que él no haya visto…' Y por si fuera poco, escuchó que él se levantaba de la cama, y sin atreverse a mirar, lo sintió acercarse a ella, y tembló al pensar en la estatura de él, y lo pequeña que ella luciría junto al espigado príncipe. Entonces sintió que tocaban su hombro, y cuando se volteó, el sostenía la vasija de donde ella había extraído el girasol minutos antes. "¿Va a dedicarse a la jardinería?", preguntó Candy.

"¿Otra vez tratándome de usted? No es necesario que lo hagas mientras estamos en privado."

Ella tembló al oír la connotación que él había dado a la palabra 'privado'. "¿Para qué quiere… para qué quieres esa vasija?"

"¿No lo adivinas?" El sonreía divertido, con la malicia de quien estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura. "Aún queda agua en esta vasija, y tus plantas", señaló el punto de encuentro de las piernas de ella, "necesitan mantenimiento."

"¡No te atreverías!"

"¿Quieres apostar?" Se veía decidido, a medida que ella retrocedía, y él iba avanzando hacia ella. "Sólo se trata de vertir un poco de agua para irrigar ese jardín que tanto deseas preservar."

Ella agarró las almohadas de la cama, y las lanzó con toda su fuerza; pero al ver que él las esquivaba con éxito exclamó: "¡No dejaré que me mojes!"

"Y yo no permitiré que por un capricho tuyo lastimes tu doncellez."

Ella enmudeció. ¿Era su imaginación, o la siempre rara voz de él denotaba cierto grado de preocupación? Una parte de ella se estremeció, como si en el fondo hubiera esperado que él la protegiera de todo daño; pero de inmediato descartó esa conclusión, pues de seguro ella reaccionaba de ese modo debido a que estaba conciente del rol que ella desempeñaría en la cama del joven. No, el príncipe no se preocupaba por ella, sino por su orgullo propio ante la posibilidad de no ser él quien despoje de su virtud a la princesa de la noche… "Yo sé cómo cuidarme, y ni tú ni nadie pueden decirme qué hacer con mi cuerpo", sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, "excepto tomarlo." Y tomando el vaso de jugo que había dejado sobre la mesa, lo lanzó hacia él, derramando el contenido sobre la elaborada camisa.

El permaneció en silencio, pensativo, con la mirada puesta en la arruinada camisa. 'Está molesto… muy molesto', pensó Candy con temor, arrepintiéndose de su acto de inmadurez. Se había pasado de la raya, abusando de la generosidad de él al no haberla reprendido por la cachetada de la pasada noche, y para agravar las cosas, él continuaba con la vasija en la mano, y no quería que él se desquitara empapando la única pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta… y no le quedó otro remedio que darse la vuelta, y deshacerse de las hojas con las que había improvisado su nuevo escudo virginal. Temiendo lo peor, se aseguró de tener el _caftan_ bien puesto, y se giró lentamente, a la espera de que él le entrara a azotes, o que la poseyera allí mismo, sin contemplación alguna… hasta que al fin él preguntó: "¿No vas a decir nada?"

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Qué debía comentar en estos casos: que no estaba en sus cabales, y que derramó el jugo sobre él porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer… o mejor le confesaba la verdad, que quería preservar su inocencia porque ahora no dejaba de tener la estúpida ilusión de entregarse solamente al único hombre con quien había deseado compartir su vida… su verdadero y gran amor? "Terry…", suspiró.

Tarkan la miró atónito, y sus ojos se tornaron tan negros como su cabello mal peinado dentro del _fez_, y por primera vez desde su encuentro en el mercado, la observó en forma desafiante. "¿Quién es Terry?"

Candy se llevó un puño a la boca. Una cachetada, y ahora un jugo derramado sobre su costosa vestimenta, no habían sido suficientes para airar al príncipe; pero la mención del nombre de Terry había transformado el rostro de Tarkan, y sus ojos negros parecían lacerar los de ella. No se había sentido tan atemorizada desde que quedara envuelta en sus brazos en el mercado, y comenzó a temblar al ver cómo el mentón de él estaba más pronunciado que de costumbre, y casi podía palpar los músculos tensos de su cuello… "¿Quién es Terry?", repitió él con voz más firme.

"¡Príncipe Tarkan!" Zerrin abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que Candy cayó a la cama del susto… pero no estaba sola. Halando a Hüveyda por los cabellos, cerró la puerta tras su paso, colocando el cerrojo de manera que la morena concubina no hallara cómo huir. "¡Aquí tiene a la persona que colocó la cuerda!"

El príncipe, cuya mirada no había abandonado el rostro de Candy, desvió su atención hacia las dos mujeres. "¿Hüveyda?"

"Así es, señor", confirmó Zerrin, sujetando a la acusada del brazo. "Anoche, poco antes de que yo trajera a la joven Nadire a esta habitación, Hüveyda me había pedido permiso para salir del dormitorio de las concubinas, bajo el alegato de que el baño se había descompuesto y le urgía usar otro servicio sanitario, y dejé que se fuera…"

"Eso no explica lo de la cuerda, Zerrin", objetó Tarkan.

"No he terminado de contarle, señor-"

"¡Porque no hay nada más que contar!", gritó Hüveyda en su ya inalterable inglés. Sus ojos echaban chispas, en especial porque la susodicha "princesa de la noche" estaba acostada en esa cama, la cama del príncipe… y no era la rubia, sino ella, quien debía ocupar ese lugar.

Zerrin no se amilanó ante la actitud intimidante de Hüveyda. "Mientras usted tomaba el desayuno con la princesa, pregunté a dos guardias que hicieron la ronda de anoche si de casualidad habían visto a alguien pasar con una cuerda, y uno de ellos afirmó haber visto a una concubina salir del dormitorio de los eunucos con una soga en sus manos… al parecer hizo muy feliz a uno de ellos con tal de que le hiciera el favor de facilitarle la cuerda."

"¡Eso no es cierto!", gritó Hüveyda. "Además, ¿cómo voy a pagar a un eunuco con carne cuando no tiene-"

"Hay otras formas de recibir placer, Hüveyda", señaló Tarkan, caminando rumbo a la ventana donde Nadire había dejado reposar la cuerda, sin haberla movido de sitio. "¿Por qué lo hiciste… por qué quieres mortificar a tu princesa?"

"¡Ella no es mi princesa ni nada parecido!" Librándose del brazo de Zerrin, corrió a los brazos del príncipe, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos. "¡Yo puedo ser tu princesa, mi señor!"

Incapaz de comprender sus propias emociones, Candy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver a Hüveyda aferrándose al cuerpo de Tarkan. 'Estás confundida', pensó, 'te sientes así porque no has dejado de verlo desde que llegaste, y estás lejos de todo y de todos, así que no puedes pensar con claridad…' Y volvió a levantarse de la cama, esta vez para enfrentar a Hüveyda. "Si tanto quieres al príncipe", dijo con frialdad, "entonces quédate con él."

"¡Nadire, retira tus palabras de inmediato!", exclamó Zerrin en tono autoritario.

Tarkan observó a Nadire con detenimiento, y por un momento se quedó inmóvil, sin emitir palabra, permitiendo que Hüveyda se mantuviera pegada a él. 'Me está provocando', descubrió Candy con sorpresa, 'y está tomando revancha porque mencioné el nombre de Terry…' ¡El muy posesivo! No se conformaba con nombrarla su princesa de la noche, sino que también tenía que convertir a Hüveyda en su amante… Entonces él apartó los brazos de Hüveyda de su cuello y le dijo: "No niego que tu belleza es difícil de ignorar, pero tampoco olvido que debes ser castigada", se volteó en dirección a Candy, "y eso aplica también para ti."

Candy sintió que su mundo se detenía. ¡Entonces Tarkan sí había planeado darle un escarmiento de todas formas! "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?", cuestionó.

"¡No permita que ella le hable en ese tono, mi señor!", exclamó Hüveyda con voz temblorosa, en anticipación a su inminente castigo.

"¡Cállate, Hüveyda!", ordenó Zerrin, quien volvió a sujetarla por los cabellos, y con la mano que le quedaba libre, quitó el cerrojo de la puerta, dispuesta a salir. "Aguardaré porque usted me dé instrucciones sobre el método de castigo de sus concubinas, señor."

"Sobre Hüveyda hablaremos más tarde… y en cuanto a Nadire, yo mismo me haré cargo."

Zerrin observó al príncipe con mirada helada, mas luego recobró su compostura, y haciendo una última reverencia a él y a Candy, se retiró del kiosko, llevándose consigo a una iracunda Hüveyda, quien no dejaba de gritar por todo el corredor: "¡Me las pagarás, Nadire!"

Candy volvió a quedar a solas con Tarkan en la habitación, con la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba por la mente del príncipe en ese momento. Había cometido demasiadas equivocaciones con él, y aunque en un inicio él se había mostrado paciente, su cordialidad había llegado al límite, y el Tarkan que ahora la desafiaba con ojos azabache era muy distinto a aquél que la había defendido de los contrabandistas, y que hoy había estado incluso a punto de besarla… había conocido el lado generoso de él, y ahora estaba a punto de descubrir su lado oscuro, y ella había sido la causante del cambio. El príncipe se había armado de un poderoso escudo como defensa a los ataques de ella, y ya no estaba segura de que volviera a ser el Tarkan de antes. ¿Pero por qué quería que todo volviera a ser así, "como antes", cuando apenas llevaba un día de conocerlo? Había transcurrido muy poco tiempo para que ella supiera con certeza cómo era la personalidad de él, y a juzgar por la seriedad con que la estaba mirando, dicha personalidad tenía muchos matices. "A tu derecha verás un ropero con varios vestidos a tu medida", dijo él luego de un largo silencio. "Volveré en cinco minutos… espero que estés lista para entonces."

"¿Vas a castigarme?"

"Iré a cambiarme", fue la rápida y cortante respuesta de él. "Más tarde pensaré cómo darte una lección." Y salió de la recámara, dejando a Candy con muchas incógnitas sobre lo ocurrido. A veces Tarkan se comportaba en modo jocoso, y otras, se tornaba serio e introvertido. ¿Cómo era él en realidad? Un remolino de emociones se formaba en su interior cada vez que pensaba en él, en su instinto protector, y en su enojo al escuchar el nombre de Terry. Por un lado, era un muchacho prepotente, sin el más mínimo escrúpulo para adquirir mujeres a cambio de dinero, ni para disciplinar a una problemática concubina, pero por otro… "El tenía razón", dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el ropero, "él no fue quien colocó la cuerda, y tampoco mandó que me depilaran…" ¿Cómo pudo haberlo juzgado tan mal? Desde su llegada al palacio, no había hecho más que causar problemas al príncipe, y no en balde él quería darle su merecido; lo que no comprendía era qué papel jugaba Hüveyda en todo esto. Según las historias contadas por Albert, las concubinas no estaban supuestas a enamorarse de los sultanes y príncipes, sino a fungir como instrumentos de procreación y placer, así que Hüveyda no debía tener motivos para estar celosa de la princesa de la noche; en todo caso, era ella, Hüveyda, quien tenía la dicha de no ser el centro de atención del príncipe, a diferencia de ella, quien debía estar con él día y noche. Sin dar más vueltas a su ya atribulado pensamiento, abrió el ropero, y lo que vio allí la había dejado sin habla: unos siete u ocho vestidos nunca antes vistos en América, todos con brillante colorido, colgaban del pelchero, y las telas eran tan exquisitas y satinadas que Candy no estaba segura si era correcto llevar puesta una de esas piezas. "Hüveyda no se veía tan elegante hoy; su vestido era parecido al de Zerrin…" Y de repente recordó que había sido escogida por Tarkan como su princesa de la noche, y por tanto, su vestimenta sería más fina y diferente del resto de las concubinas… en verdad luciría como una princesa. Y para complementar el vestuario de ensueño, un par de tiaras con auténticas joyas, y una serie de brazaletes que hacían juego, habían sido colocadas junto a la ropa.

Debido a su trabajo como enfermera, no había sido práctico portar joyas, y su estilo de vida tampoco le había permitido comprar alguna, aunque tampoco le gustaba mostrar tanta opulencia; sin embargo, las sencillas, pero bien confeccionadas alhajas que admiraba realzaban tanto los hermosos _caftanes_, que hubiera sido un pecado dejarlas en el olvido. Cerrando los ojos, extrajo el primer vestido que tocó con la mano, y al abrirlos nuevamente, se encontró acariciando el delicado material de una pieza dorada con franjas y bordes rojos, cuyas mangas caían en vuelo bajo su antebrazo, terminando en una falda con aberturas en ambas piernas, revelando una segunda capa de tela, también con detalles rojos y dorados, y más arriba, un cinturón del mismo color afinaba su cintura. "¡Qué bonito!", exclamó Candy con una sonrisa. La vida le había dado la oportunidad de llevar hermosos conjuntos de ropa, casi todos durante el tiempo que había residido con los Andley, y debía estar agradecida a ellos por eso, aunque en los últimos meses no quería volver a saber de ellos. "Fui muy afortunada al ser adoptada por Albert", dijo con tristeza. Tomó dos de los brazaletes y los colocó en su brazo izquierdo, y luego de mucho pensarlo, escogió una sencilla tiara dorada con diminutos cristales blancos, y al adornar su cabeza con la misma, su cabello quedó ligeramente recogido hacia atrás, pero sólo un poco. Corrió hacia el espejo, y sonrió al ver su imagen, la imagen de una princesa… la imagen de una mujer. Se colocó las mismas sandalias de la noche anterior, pues hacían juego con su fino _caftan, _y miró de reojo los vestidos que quedaban en el ropero, y observó que todos eran de su talla, y el que llevaba puesto le sentaba a la perfección. ¿Habría sido Zerrin la encargada de adquirir la ropa, o la había seleccionado el príncipe mismo? "Qué cosas dices… el príncipe no tiene tiempo para ordenar ropa para una chica."

"Sí lo tuve, Nadire." Una vez más, Tarkan había entrado en silencio al kiosko, y en esta ocasión, la tensión había abandonado su rostro, suavizando sus facciones, y sus ojos lanzaban destellos ambarinos, tal vez debido a su camisa color café. ¿Qué inverosímil combinación entre la luz del día y el falso pigmento de él convertía sus pupilas en un prisma de colores? Sin ánimos de romper el hielo, Candy volvió a contemplarse en el espejo, sintiendo la mirada de él sobre ella. ¿Acaso venía a administrarle el mencionado castigo? Reunió el valor para auscultar en su penetrante mirada, y el fuego que encontró en sus ojos casi la hizo tambalearse… "Te ves hermosa, Nadire", dijo él con voz ronca, y en dos pasos estaba junto a ella, mirando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo, y sin dejar de contemplarla en su nuevo atuendo, colocó sus manos con guantes sobre los diminutos, pero fuertes hombros. "Te ves… _eres_, muy hermosa… Candy."

Ella abrió los ojos, perpleja, sin quitar la vista del espejo. Al fin lo había escuchado llamarla por su nombre, su identidad, su vida… el hogar de Pony, Lakewood, su breve pero emocionante temporada en Londres y Escocia… Tarkan se había topado, con la sola mención de su nombre de pila, con el pasado y el presente de Candy, y en medio de todo, estaba él, sonriendo a la imagen de ella en el espejo. Pero más que agradarle oír su nombre de labios de él, pues estaba claro que en Estambul debía llevar el nombre que se le había asignado como concubina, su corazón ya se había henchido desde la primera vez que le dijo… _hermosa_. No se consideraba poco agraciada, pero tampoco era un derroche de belleza como Annie o Susana Marlowe, y no pocas veces Anthony, al igual que Stear y Archie, había comentado favorablemente sobre su tipo de belleza… y aunque Terry no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que opinaba sobre su físico, a juzgar por su impulsivo beso en Escocia, y por los pretextos con los que él buscaba tener contacto con ella, tenía la impresión de que, en el plano estético, tampoco le había sido indiferente. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Terry decir, al menos una vez, que ella era hermosa! Pero ahora, en una ciudad muy lejos de Broadway, su realidad era que un contradictorio y apuesto príncipe otomano la miraba con genuino deseo, elogiando sus cualidades físicas. "Gracias", susurró al fin, halagada por el cumplido.

El retiró las manos, y caminó rumbo a la ventana donde aún estaba la cuerda que había dejado Hüveyda. "Antes de haberme golpeado y decirme que me odiabas", sonrió divertido, "habías comentado que te sentías encerrada en este cuarto…"

"He hecho y dicho cosas que no debí-"

"De cualquier manera, Nadire", interrumpió él, trepando de un salto la ventana, "mañana recibirás el castigo que te corresponde."

Candy tembló al configurar en su imaginación otro espectáculo como el que había presenciado en el mercado, y arrancó el horrible recuerdo de su mente, y se dedicó a mirar, con curiosidad, al príncipe, quien ahora levantaba la cuerda en el aire, hasta que la lanzó muy lejos, quedando colgada del fuerte tronco de un roble que estaba a unos metros del kiosko, y Tarkan, sosteniendo el otro extremo de la cuerda, extendió un brazo hacia ella. "¿No vienes?"

Ella no sabía qué pensar. ¿No se suponía que él estaba a punto de azotarla o algo parecido? Llena de curiosidad, tomó su mano, y a pesar de los guantes, una corriente de electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal. Sin saber por qué, se había formado una conección entre ellos, tan evidente que continuaron con las manos entrelazadas aún después que ella había trepado al borde de la ventana, y para su intranquilidad, no quería que él la soltara. "¿Qué piensas hacer?", preguntó, con una pizca de entusiasmo en su voz, y fue entonces cuando descubrió el espectacular paisaje frente a ellos. Cuando ya creía haber visto el palacio en su totalidad, una gran extensión de tierra, a través de la cual estaban distribuidos varios edificios, la dejaron sin habla… y al final, el Bósforo sonreía en el horizonte, y al otro lado, la ciudad de Estambul era toda bullicio y movimiento. Jamás hubiera imaginado disfrutar de tan magnífica vista desde el harén, y fue así como comprendió finalmente por qué Tarkan la había instalado en su propio aposento. "Nunca quisiste encerrarme", le dijo en un susurro, quedando atrapada en sus ojos almendrados, "me diste la habitación más bonita del palacio."

Una luz brillante resurgió en lo más recóndito de las pupilas de Tarkan, y las líneas de expresión alrededor de sus párpados se contrajeron, y su rostro se iluminó con una leve sonrisa. 'Aún no he visto su dentadura', pensó Candy con tristeza, mientras él rompía el silencio diciendo: "Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta", y rodeando la cintura de ella con un brazo, se impulsó en la cuerda, y ambos volaron en el aire en dirección al tronco del árbol.

Una cálida brisa acariciaba el rostro de Candy. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había trepado árboles en el hogar de Pony, pues había dejado de hacerlo; pero aquí en Topkapi, el paseo no sólo refrescaba sus días felices en la cima del padre árbol… también era la primera vez que hacía la pirueta en compañía de alguien. El brazo de Tarkan alrededor de su cintura la mantenía segura de un posible golpe o aterrizaje forzoso, y al voltearse a verlo, él la miraba con ojos risueños, ansiosos de iniciar una aventura. Llegaron al tronco del árbol, y cuando ambos bajaron de la cuerda, ella comenzó a reír, esta vez a carcajadas, feliz de haberse transportado de un lugar a otro del palacio, gracias al príncipe. "¡Fue tan divertido!", exclamó riendo, "¡Es como si volviera a ser niña otra vez!"

"Todos somos niños en uno u otro modo", sostuvo él, aferrándose al tronco del árbol con el fin de iniciar su descenso a tierra. "Hemos ahorrado el tener que bajar por las escaleras de la terraza o atravesar el área de la alberca."

"¡Así es!", secundó ella con alegría. De repente, sentía alivio dentro del triste giro que había dado su vida en los últimos días. Al igual que Albert, necesitaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza para hallar sosiego y serenidad. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Este es el cuarto atrio del _sarayi_, una especie de santuario familiar", explicó él mientras bajaba del tronco, y con sumo pesar, ella hizo lo propio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para admirar las inmediaciones del palacio. Una vez sobre tierra, él dijo: "Vamos a dar un paseo… y por supuesto conversaremos sobre ti."

"No hay mucho sobre mí que debas conocer, al menos no para tus propósitos."

"Yo no pienso igual", argumentó él, dando inicio a la marcha. "Lo primero que debo preguntarte es, ¿cómo rayos llegaste aquí?"

"¿No te contó Enise ayer?"

"Sólo dijo que caíste de un barco, y unos contrabandistas te encontraron y te subieron a su goleta."

"No recuerdo nada del naufragio", confesó ella. "No sé cómo sucedió, ni qué ocurrió mientras deliraba de fiebre en la otra embarcación."

"Debió ser duro para ti despertar en un país desconocido, con la buena nueva de que te habías convertido en una esclava de Estambul."

"No te burles", dijo ella con dolor, "tú tampoco debes estar pasándola bien lejos de tu madre…"

El se detuvo, y ella permaneció en silencio. ¿Acaso había dicho algo indebido? Optó por quedarse callada para evitar cometer otra indiscreción, pero él seguía allí, petrificado, frente a un edificio matizado de azulejos con aplicaciones florales. "¿Qué es este lugar?", preguntó, a modo de hacer conversación.

Pero él continuaba detenido en el tiempo, allí, con mirada gélida, frente al hermoso, pero solitario pabellón. "¿Qué te pasa, Tarkan?", insistió Candy con inquietud.

El respiró profundo, y ella pudo ver cómo él trataba de relajar los músculos de sus hombros. "No deberás mencionar este lugar, Nadire… nunca."

"¿Por qué?"

"Está prohibido, eso es todo", dijo él con parquedad, y prosiguió la marcha. ¿Qué acontecía en aquel pabellón que ocasionaba una reacción tan brusca en él? 'Tenía miedo', descubrió, 'y pronto voy a averiguar por qué teme tanto pasar por aquí.' Y continuó caminando a su lado, hasta que él rodeó la cintura de ella con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él. "Fui muy rudo contigo… perdóname, Nadire."

Ella lo observó boquiabierta. Luego de haber pasado frente al pabellón, Tarkan se había conducido con ella de manera tosca y desagradable, y ahora que se habían alejado del grande y solitario kiosko, volvía a expresarse con seguridad. ¿Qué tenía ese kiosko que lo había puesto tan vulnerable? Sintió una profunda lástima por él, pues por primera vez lo había visto en un perfil más humano, mostrando debilidad, y ya no lucía tan peligroso para ella. "No hay nada que yo deba perdonar", señaló, y los ojos de él resplandecieron con un azul turquesa, y ella avanzó unos pasos delante de él, para esquivar ese color de ojos que le recordaba tanto a Terry. 'Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí', pensó, a medida que echaban un vistazo a otros pabellones de interés, 'estaríamos corriendo por los predios, y yo escucharía tu hermosa risa…', pero Terry estaba en Broadway con Susana, sin tener idea de que "Tarzán pecosa", como solía llamarla, había naufragado hasta llegar a territorio otomano, y era mejor así, pues de haber sido Terry, y no ella, quien hubiera sido capturado y llevado como prisionero a Anatolia, no hubiera sobrevivido para contarlo, contrario a ella, quien a pesar de haber sido comprada por el príncipe, estaba a salvo de los soldados otomanos y otras personas de peligro. 'Debo dar gracias a Dios, porque pudo haber sido peor", concluyó, y de repente se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser una cabaña al pie de unas escaleras; y cuando Candy buscó la mirada de Tarkan en busca de respuestas, éste explicó: "Es la clínica del palacio, y el médico residente proviene de Francia, aunque domina varios idiomas, entre ellos el inglés."

"¿De veras?" El corazón de Candy se llenó de inmensa alegría al conocer el lugar donde se realizaban servicios de salud. Aunque negaba admitirlo, extrañaba su trabajo, ayudar a los pacientes, consolando a los enfermos cuando éstos creían que ya no había esperanza… Subió las escaleras corriendo, y Tarkan siguió sus pasos preguntando: "¿Te sientes enferma?"

Ella sonrió. "Al contrario… ¡estoy feliz de haber encontrado este hospital!"

"¿Eres enfermera o algo parecido?"

"¡Lo soy!" Y abrió la puerta sin avisar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, lanzó un grito de espanto. Un eunuco, quien estaba bajo los efectos de un sedante, estaba siendo operado en sus órganos castrados, y en sus años en la medicina, Candy no había visto nada igual. Retrocedió unos pasos cuando el médico detuvo el procedimiento, y levantando las manos, comenzó a gritar en francés, haciendo señas para que ella abandonara el cuarto.

Candy sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. "Disculpe, yo…" Pero quedó sin palabras al desviar la mirada hacia el paciente que estaba siendo intervenido, y corrió hacia la puerta, pero en vez de hallar la salida, terminó en brazos de Tarkan, quien recién había entrado; y en vez de separarla y seguir avanzando al interior de la clínica, la apretó aún más contra él, acariciando su espalda tal y como había hecho la noche anterior. "Te has sonrojado", dijo él con suavidad, guiando las manos de ella hacia su pecho.

Ella no quería mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera, quedaría atrapada bajo el embrujo de los mismos, pero la imagen del eunuco en plena fase operatoria no era nada alentadora, así que alzó la barbilla para mirar cara a cara al príncipe. El azul de sus pupilas, ahora en un tono celeste, resplandecía a medida que él continuaba tocando su espalda, y lejos de sentir repulsión o empujarlo, se mantuvo quieta en sus brazos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón bajo sus manos. No debía pensar en lo agradable que era estar tan cerca de él, pero no pudo evitar sentir nudos en su estómago al ser tocada por el aliento del príncipe, tan suave como la brisa de Estambul, y reconoció que nunca antes había quedado tan pegada a otro cuerpo, ni siquiera durante el tiempo en que uno u otro huérfano trepaba a su cama en el hogar de Pony buscando alivio a una pesadilla. Había sido abrazada por Anthony, y también había compartido expresiones fraternales con Albert, y en menor grado, con Stear y Archie; no obstante, su noción sobre la intimidad había comenzado a cambiar la noche en que Terry la había alcanzado en las escaleras del hospital Saint Joseph, durante su separación. La agonía de haber decidido tomar rumbos separados, y el tácido acuerdo de cada uno, pésimamente cumplido, de encontrar la felicidad, habían pasado a otro plano en el momento que ella y Terry sostuvieron una silenciosa comunicación en aquel abrazo, más expresivo, solidario y amoroso que cualquier palabra intercambiada, un abrazo lleno de amor y respeto mutuo, y al mismo tiempo, del sabor amargo del adiós. Su recuerdo sobre ese último instante junto a Terry era pues, uno agridulce, ya que el fuerte sentimiento que los había mantenido unidos aún en la distancia, se había empañado con el dolor de tener que separarse. A partir de entonces, no había vuelto a experimentar este tipo de enlace, pero ahora que estaba abrazada a Tarkan, con su femenino y abultado pecho comprimido contra el de él, comenzaba a adquirir conciencia del efecto que creaba en el cuerpo la atracción entre un chico y una chica, y que dicha reacción no era sino un mensaje de la mente y el corazón. "Ese eunuco", explicó, luego de una prolongada pausa, "lo están operando, y nunca había visto un hombre sin su-"

Los vestigios de una sonrisa se asomaron a los ojos de Tarkan. "Entiendo… una enfermera que lo ha visto todo, excepto esto", y sin deshacer el abrazo, habló al médico cuya labor había sido interrumpida: "Le ruego que disculpe a la señorita, doctor Dujardin; ella es enfermera, y apenas me había comentado que moría por aprender algo nuevo hoy, pero por lo visto entró sin tocar a la puerta antes."

Dujardin se inclinó hacia adelante para reconocer la presencia del príncipe. "Soy yo quien solicita su perdón, señor", dijo en un claro inglés, "por no haberme dado cuenta de que la joven estaba haciéndole compañía."

"Debimos haber avisado nuestra llegada", se excusó Tarkan, "pues no todos los días una concubina sale de las inmediaciones del harén."

Candy miró a Tarkan con asombro, olvidando que a pocos metros el eunuco se mostraba en toda su anatomía. "¿En serio las concubinas no abandonan el harén?"

"Casi nunca", respondió él, sin molestarse en romper el abrazo, "y si no intentas escapar, podrías salir más a menudo."

"Ejem", el doctor Dujardin estaba impaciente por resumir la operación, pero no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad presentada justo frente a sus ojos. "¿Decía usted que la señorita es enfermera?"

"Así es", contestó el príncipe.

"Entonces solicito su permiso para que la joven pueda venir de vez en cuando, pues sería bueno para su esparcimiento, y me sería de mucha ayuda para llevar a cabo las intervenciones más complicadas."

"¿Y por qué el Sultán no le ha asignado una enfermera o médico adicional?"

"Están todos en Yildiz, señor."

"Cierto es." Entonces contempló a Candy, de quien aún no pensaba separarse. "¿Qué dices, princesa… quieres matar tu aburrimiento ayudando al doctor Dujardin?"

"Debería ser yo quien pida que me conceda ese favor, no usted", dijo ella, recordando que no debía tutearlo en presencia de otros, aunque solía olvidarlo cuando estaba frente a Enise y Zerrin.

"Pues que no se diga más", dijo él, "si me permite, doctor Dujardin, mi princesa y yo estamos a la mitad de un paseo."

"Pierda cuidado, señor", sonrió Dujardin. "Como puede ver, estoy muy ocupado…"

Candy comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "¡Pobre de usted, doctor! Lo estamos importunando…", y apartándose del príncipe, se encaminó hacia la salida, pero él la alcanzó, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de ella, mientras abría la puerta para que pasara. "Siempre conmigo", susurró a su oído. Una vez más, sus reflejos la traicionaron al sentir cómo hormigueaba su piel al sentir el roce de esos dedos… '¿Cómo se sentirán sus manos sin los guantes?', preguntó en su interior.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, y avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar a un amplio jardín, como última parada de la improvisada excursión, y Candy sintió la adrenalina subir por sus venas, y sus piernas se movieron sin cesar, preparándose para el inicio de una gran carrera… y corrió sobre la hierba, haciendo piruetas en el aire, y aunque no estaba en Escocia ni en el hogar de Pony, había hallado en Topkapi un nuevo espacio donde admirar las bellezas naturales a sus anchas.

"¡No tan rápido, Nadire!", gritó Tarkan a lo lejos, "¡o me obligarás a ir por ti!"

"¡Tú no corres tan rápido como yo!"

"¡No olvides que ayer te detuve!"

"¡Pero no más!", exclamó ella entre risas, saltando del mismo modo como acostumbraba hacerlo en la colina de Pony. Así estuvo unos minutos, recorriendo y conociendo el terreno con una euforia indescriptible. Debería estar triste y deprimida por estar muy lejos de su casa y no poder escapar como quisiera, pero su futuro ya no se vislumbraba tan negro; sólo era cuestión, tal y como había sugerido Edwina, de aguardar porque llegara el momento apropiado, pero mientras tanto, sacaría el mayor provecho posible a las bellezas del palacio, y trataría de no pensar en las noches que le esperaban junto al príncipe… "¿Tarkan?"

El la sorprendió tomándola de la cintura. "¡Lo hice otra vez!", exclamó con júbilo.

Ella se apartó, pues no quería atravesar otro momento de confusión, ya que sus dudas terminarían por desembocar nuevamente en Terry. "¡Eso no se vale!", protestó, "¡Me tomaste desprevenida!"

"¿Y quién ha dicho que estamos jugando?"

"¡Yo lo digo!"

"Qué extraño", dijo él con tono burlón, mientras se frotaba la barbilla, "anoche dijiste que me odiabas."

Ella enmudeció de repente. El Tarkan que correteaba con ella alrededor de la propiedad era muy alegre y divertido, en contraste con el implacable jinete que había sido capaz de cerrar un mercado, y el hombre cuya expresión había sido indescifrable al oír mencionar el nombre de otro en los labios de su próxima amante. Cambiando el tema, se concentró, con genuino interés, en el pasado de su compañero. "¿A qué te dedicas, Tarkan?"

El sonrió. "¿Te refieres a cuando no soy príncipe?" Y al ver que ella reía en afirmativa respondió: "Estudiaba literatura en una universidad de Londres."

"¿De veras?" Ella se rascó la cabeza. "¿Y cuántos años tienes?"

Con ojos púrpura profundo, él se adentró en las pupilas de ella. "Los suficientes para hacerte mi mujer."

"Eso sí que no", dijo ella, sepultando las piernas en el suelo para controlar el temblor de las mismas. "Yo jamás seré tuya, al menos no con el corazón."

"Ya veremos", insistió él, y dio paso a otro asunto de interés. "No me has dicho de dónde vienes, ni con quién andabas cuando caíste del barco."

"Soy de Illinois, y estaba viviendo con mis madres de crianza en el hogar de Pony-"

"¿Y no estabas trabajando?"

El comentario la había tomado por sorpresa. Tarkan no sólo era inteligente, sino además generoso con sus súbditos, y prestaba atención a cada palabra o detalle de ella. "Estaba tomando un tiempo de descanso cuando Albert y su familia me invitaron a viajar a El Cairo-"

"¿Te refieres a William Albert Andley, el magnate?"

Ella quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

El se acostó sobre el césped, apoyándose en un codo. "Poco antes de salir de Londres, leí una breve noticia sobre él en los diarios, aunque no se ofrecían muchos detalles."

"Entonces también debes saber quién es-"

El alzó una ceja en señal de alerta. "¿A quién te referías, Nadire?" Al ver que ella no contestaba, repitió: "¿De quién querías hablarme?"

Candy quedó sin palabras. Estaba tan envuelta en su regocijo porque Tarkan conocía de referencia a Albert, que no había tomado en cuenta que si hablaba con él sobre Terry, y que si, en efecto, él tenía conocimiento de su carrera actoral, el príncipe movería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, en cualquier parte del mundo, y entonces el Sultán y sus hombres considerarían al actor un enemigo para los intereses del harén, en virtud de su pasada relación con ella. Y aunque a medida que pasaban las horas estaba más convencida de que Tarkan no sería capaz de causar daño a nadie, no quería tentarlo a rebasar los límites para tener a su princesa de la noche. "¿No es Zerrin quien viene caminando con una bandeja de comida?"

Sin retirar sus ojos púrpura de los de ella, él asintió con la cabeza. "Ordené que trajeran el almuerzo hasta aquí… aunque no entiendo por qué fue Zerrin quien vino, y no uno de los sirvientes."

Candy dio gracias a Dios en silencio por la oportuna llegada de Zerrin, y tomó asiento junto al príncipe, deseosa de probar los exquisitos platos que con toda probabilidad había preparado Edwina. Y cuando Zerrin finalmente llegó a ellos, agarró el plato que ésta le había ofrecido, y engulló la comida sin detenerse a respirar. "Despacio, Nadire", dijo Tarkan, recibiendo su porción de manos de Zerrin, "no quiero que sufras una indigestión."

"¡Es que todo sabe tan rico!", exclamó ella con deleite, bebiendo un sorbo de jugo.

"Gran alivio me produce saberlo, joven Nadire", expresó Zerrin, "pues fue Hüveyda quien preparó todo."

"¿Hüveyda?"

Zerrin miró al príncipe sin comprender. "¿Es que usted no le dijo…?"

"No es necesario que lo sepa, Zerrin", sostuvo Tarkan.

"¿Saber qué?", preguntó Candy con interés.

Haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones del príncipe, Zerrin explicó: "El joven Tarkan no acostumbra castigar a nadie, pero entendía que tenía que actuar de inmediato con Hüveyda, para impedir que siguiera haciendo maldades a usted… y tomó la sabia decisión de enviarla a ayudar a Enise en la cocina."

Con el corazón acelerado con la esperanza de un castigo menos severo, Candy dirigió su mirada al príncipe. "¿Entonces no piensas azotar a nadie?"

Pero la respuesta de él no era nada satisfactoria. "No cantes victoria, Nadire. Tal vez no haya mandado a castigar a Hüveyda, pero no he olvidado que tenemos algo pendiente que resolver."

"Oh, no…"

"Siento mucho interrumpirlo, señor", dijo Zerrin, "pero me temo que deberá terminar su almuerzo cuanto antes, pues acaba de llegar un mensajero de Yildiz informando que el Sultán ha convocado a todos sus hijos a una reunión en donde se van a discutir los planes para contrarrestar un posible ataque de los armenios."

Tarkan se incorporó, apurándose con los alimentos. "Una guerra en plena ciudad es lo último que deseo en estos momentos."

La desesperación se apoderó de Candy. ¿Cómo podía escapar más adelante si Estambul se iba a las armas con Armenia… y qué papel desempeñaría Tarkan en el conflicto armado? "¿Tú también vas a combatir?"

Los ojos del príncipe se llenaron de tristeza. "Hablaremos de eso más tarde, princesa." Tomándola de la mano, la ayudó a levantarse. "Lamento tener que dejarte así en nuestra primera cita-"

"¡Esto no es ninguna cita!"

"Te prometo que mañana será mejor", aseguró él, y con Zerrin en medio de ambos, caminaron de regreso al harén, y de vuelta en la puerta del kiosko, Candy sintió un desgarrador vacío en su interior. Había tenido, con ironía, una de las mañanas más mágicas de su vida, y ahora volvía a la realidad del concubinato. Y percibiendo su melancolía, Tarkan le dijo: "Puedes dar una vuelta por el harén mientras Zerrin y yo acudimos a la reunión con el Sultán."

"Pero-"

"Te veré luego", dijo, y él y Zerrin marcharon hasta desaparecer del corredor. ¿Qué planes tenía el Sultán para la guerra, y qué correspondería hacer a Tarkan en la misma? Aunque era un hombre valiente, ella no se imaginaba al príncipe apuntando a civiles con un arma y disparando a diestra y siniestra; y si el Sultán le ordenara hacerlo, de seguro Tarkan no contaba con suficiente experiencia para formar parte de la batalla, él, un estudiante de literatura… Hubiera querido preguntarle si le gustaban las obras de teatro, pero evitó hacerlo, para evitar correr el riesgo de que el príncipe reconociera a Terry de algún lado, sin embargo… "Tarkan no puede ir a la guerra", dijo en voz alta, mientras se acostaba en el amplio sofá de la sala. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? Su concepto sobre el príncipe había cambiado bastante en el transcurso del día, pero no tanto para considerarlo su amigo, y mucho menos para estar pensando en él a cada instante, aunque era inevitable, pues cada vez era más probable que lograra su anhelo de convertirla en su princesa de la noche…

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida; lo único que recordaba era que había cerrado los ojos, reviviendo el fugaz viaje que ella y el príncipe hicieron desde la ventana del kiosko hasta el árbol, y al abrirlos, el anaranjado sol de Anatolia anunciaba el atardecer a través de los vitrales de la habitación. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?", preguntó, y al levantarse, tuvo que sostenerse del sofá para no caer. Una fuerte punzada en el estómago la había dejado sin aliento, y el dolor se extendió a su vientre, provocando una serie de contracciones. "Tranquila, Candy, es sólo una indigestión…" Y se dio un masaje con las manos, esperando hallar en el mismo un alivio para el dolor; y al cabo de unos minutos, el mismo desapareció, y ella suspiró tranquila. "Debes tomar los alimentos con más calma, por muy exquisitos que sean", se reprochó. "Tomar un baño me vendría muy bien", y entonces recordó la agonía del día anterior, y justo cuando había decidido no asearse más el resto de su vida, encontró una bandeja de comida, con una nota adjunta sobre la mesa: _El pr__í__ncipe me encarg__ó__ dejar en tu ropero unos efectos de higiene mientras ustedes disfrutaban su paseo, y quiere que te ba__ñ__es en la alberca, pues nadie pasa por all__í__… Enise."_

Candy exhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire. "Gracias, Dios mío… y gracias, Tarkan", dijo, con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas. "Ya no debo preocuparme porque otros me bañen", y recordó que el príncipe tenía por costumbre tomar el baño a altas horas de la noche, sin que nadie alcanzara a ver su cuerpo quemado… 'Quisiera preguntarle sobre su accidente, pero debe ser muy doloroso para él, y no sabe que estoy al tanto de su historia', pensó.

Luego de comer una pequeña porción de la cena, pues no era saludable bañarse con el estómago lleno, sacó una túnica informal del ropero, y con una toalla y jabón en mano, salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras hacia la alberca visible desde su dormitorio. A diferencia de los baños públicos, el lugar era apacible, invitando a relajarse y nadar en las mansas aguas. Miró a todos lados, y asegurándose que no había nadie a la vista, se quitó toda la ropa, y se metió al agua, sintiendo la fría temperatura entre sus piernas. "Lo había olvidado, ahora estoy más sensible…" Y para aclimatarse a las aguas, nadó con dominio y dedicación, permitiendo que la ligera corriente acariciara su cuerpo. Luego se enjabonó y se lavó el cabello, y después retomó sus ejercicios en el agua. Nunca antes había nadado desnuda, y aunque al principio se había sentido incómoda al respecto, ahora braceaba con mayor libertad, gozando de tener la alberca para ella sola…

"¿Así que ahora te bañas aquí, eh?"

Candy flotaba en la superficie cuando vio la silueta de Hüveyda aproximarse al borde de la alberca. "¿Qué quieres?", preguntó.

Hüveyda la miró con reproche. "Por tu culpa ahora estoy encerrada en una cocina, y no fue sino hasta ahora que se me permitió salir, así que no tengo mucho tiempo…" Y tomando en sus manos todas las pertenencias que Candy había dejado fuera de la alberca, incluyendo la toalla, huyó corriendo al dormitorio de las concubinas.

"¡Espera!", gritó ella a todo pulmón, pero Hüveyda siguió corriendo hasta esfumarse por completo. "¿Qué hago? Me he quedado sin ropa, y aunque no hay nadie alrededor, en cuanto llegue al corredor pudiera tropezar con algún sirviente…" Pero tarde o temprano tendría que salir de la alberca, o de lo contrario, sufriría una hipotermia, y sus dientes ya empezaban a rechinar de frío, y sin pensarlo más tiempo, salió del agua, y de inmediato sus pechos se irguieron con el frío de la noche que se avecinaba. Sin una toalla con qué secarse, sacudió el cuerpo para quitar el exceso de agua, y se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver al príncipe caminando hacia ella. "Quise saber dónde estabas y-" Enmudeció de repente, y antes que llegara a ver su intimidad al descubierto, ella cruzó las piernas, y colocó los brazos frente a sus puntiagudos pechos. "Hüveyda", susurró, tiritando de frío, "se llevó toda mi ropa…"

"No te ocultes de mí", dijo él con voz ronca, extendiendo una mano al interior de las piernas de ella, y muy sutilmente, separó las mismas, exhibiendo la nueva frontera ante los ojos celestes de él. "No tienes de qué avergonzarte… luces hermosa", y retiró los brazos que se aferraban al pecho, revelando los capullos que seguían elevados por el frío, y una repentina ola de calor envolvió la parte baja de su vientre. Entonces él la miró a los ojos, abandonando el deseo que había invadido los mismos, y con inmensa ternura, la levantó en brazos, cobijándola en su pecho, y sin dejar de frotarle la espalda para darle más calor, subió las escaleras en dirección al kiosko. Ella mantenía los ojos apretados, pues las llamaradas de calor que consumían su interior aún estaban presentes, y lo oyó decir: "Debo darle las gracias a Hüveyda, por permitirme admirar a mi mujer…"

Al oírlo, ella abrió los ojos con emoción, y al buscar en las profundidades de las pupilas del príncipe, un intenso zafiro había tomado posesión de ellas. 'No, Dios mío, Terry…' Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ocultando la cabeza en el cuello de él, hasta que entraron a la habitación, y luego de haberla depositado sobre la cama cuyas sábanas ahora estaban limpias, acercó un pulgar a uno de los pechos de ella, y sin apartar su azulada vista de los ojos esmeralda, rozó, de manera casi imperceptible, el arrugado pétalo, y ella sufrió una ligera sacudida de estremecimiento. "Dulces sueños, princesa", y con mucha calma, se alejó hasta cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Había llegado su turno de tomar el baño. Entrando a la recámara perteneciente en tiempos antiguos al rey Murat III, el príncipe tomó sus artículos, y salió rumbo a la alberca. A pesar de la poca distancia entre el área de aseo y el dormitorio de las concubinas, podía limpiarse a sus anchas, removiendo la pintura de su cuerpo, y eliminando el exceso de aceite de su cabello. Para su fortuna, los apartamentos de las concubinas estaban enrejados y clausurados a la vista de los visitantes, lo que imposibilitaba que alguna curiosa chica como Hüveyda fisgoneara a través de las ventanas.

Era el único momento que tenía para pensar como quería, para hablar a solas como quería, para ser él mismo, sin títulos de nobleza. Se restregó toda su fisionomía con el mismo tedio con que lo había hecho desde que llegara al palacio, y aunque el agua estaba insoportablemente fría, el deseo, y otras emociones de mayor intensidad, habían comenzado a adueñarse de él. No debía pensar en ella de ese modo, pero era tan dulce, tan exquisita, tan auténtica… y por casualidades de la vida, la había visto desnuda varias veces, y aunque siempre procuraba portarse como un caballero, no era inmune a su naturalidad, ni al aplomo con que ella afrontaba su actual posición en el harén. Tratando de controlar sus impulsos, sujetó el interior de sus piernas con una mano, pero todo era inútil: la princesa ya tenía carcomido su cerebro, y cuando ella había reaccionado con gozo al ser tocada por él, tuvo que contener las ansias de contarle todo, las razones por las cuales había aceptado, sin resistencia, vivir en Constantinopla, el comentado incendio, la amenaza del Sultán… pero ella no merecía añadir una carga adicional de problemas a su vida, y era casi un hecho que, una vez ambos quedaran fuera de la nación otomana, no volverían a verse nunca más. "Debo aprovechar al máximo este tiempo", dijo en un susurro, dejándose llevar por la ola de fuego que lo arropaba sin remedio, "no era mi intención al principio… pero no… creo… que pueda… resistir…"

A pocos pasos de él, Candy no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, y aunque ahora estaba cubierta con un camisón, aún sentía los dedos de Tarkan sobre su piel, y trató de pensar en otros asuntos. "Las sábanas han perdido su olor", se lamentó, "y hoy, más que nunca, necesito despejar mi cabeza a través del sueño, aunque aparezca Terry en el mismo…"

Escuchó un chapoteo afuera, y rápido corrió hacia la ventana, tratando de ubicar la alberca. Estaba muy oscuro, con la luz de la luna como único reflector en el exterior. 'Debe ser él', pensó con emoción, esperando encontrar un movimiento en el agua, pero era muy difícil… hasta que el reflejo de la luna se posó sobre la figura que estaba de espaldas a ella, y aunque no podía apreciarlo con claridad, supo que el ángel desnudo que tomaba el baño en la alberca no era otro sino el príncipe. "No alcanzo a ver sus cicatrices, y tiene la cabeza baja… ni siquiera sé cómo es su cabello", dijo en voz alta, "pero su espalda, ¡su espalda!" Aunque no podía decir categóricamente que había visto a Tarkan tal cual era, el cuerpo en penumbras que contemplaba con admiración evocaba los dioses guerreros de los libros de mitología que Albert solía leer. "Tarkan", susurró, "apenas puedo verte, pero sé que eres hermoso…" Y con el remordimiento de estar invadiendo lo que quizás era el único momento de privacidad de él en todo el día, se dispuso a dormir, sin saber que en la tranquilidad de la alberca, el príncipe dejaba escapar sobre el agua los sentimientos contenidos por ella.


	9. Capítulo 8: El castigo

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 8: El castigo

/

Tarkan y Zerrin abandonaban la escuela para príncipes cuando se toparon con Enise. "Buenos días, señor", saludó la cocinera haciendo la reverencia de rigor, "buenos días, Zerrin."

El inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento al saludo. "¿Qué se te ofrece, Enise… todo en orden?" Esa mañana había ordenado que su ayudante llevara el desayuno a la cama de Nadire, y de este modo ambas amigas podían platicar a sus anchas, y quién sabe, tal vez Nadire se sinceraría con ella sobre sus sentimientos, sobre él… sobre Terry. Su princesa estaba aferrada a su pasado, y no la culpaba, pues él tampoco había sido capaz de dejar atrás sus propias frustraciones, sus desaciertos. Y aunque había llegado a Estambul por razones de gran peso y fuera de su control, en el fondo sabía que su estancia en el _sarayi _había sido beneficiosa para él, especialmente ahora, que por azares del destino, tuvo en sus manos rescatar a su princesa del ultraje y la esclavitud. Para ella, el harén no era muy diferente a los mercados de trata de mujeres en otras partes de la ciudad; pero para el príncipe, Topkapi era el lugar más seguro donde pudiera resguardarla de otras dificultades, entre éstas, el secreto a voces sobre un inminente ataque de los armenios, en el cual habría de mostrar al Sultán, tal y como éste había pedido en su pasada reunión, su valor como soldado de guerra. ¿Pero cómo estaría al mando de las fuerzas otomanas, si a sus diecinueve años nunca había portado un arma, y lo más importante… no apoyaba la intervención de Anatolia en la guerra? Desde que diera inicio la gran batalla entre los países del mundo, él había restado importancia a los conflictos, excepto en una ocasión, cuando había temido que seres queridos estuvieran en peligro; pero la guerra no era sino un acto de cobardía e inmadurez entre los gobernantes con el único fin de ostentar el poder, y no de salvar la vida en países vecinos como solían argumentar. No obstante, la masacre en masa perpetuada por los otomanos en Armenia había sido imperdonable, y el príncipe estaba entre la espada y la pared, pues debía escoger entre formar parte del exterminio de los armenios por parte de los otomanos y asegurar la confianza del Sultán, y con ello la seguridad de la princesa, o acelerar sus planes de huida y desaparecer del panorama, no sin antes procurar que su chica estuviera a salvo y de vuelta a su hogar.

Enise interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Se trata de Nadire, señor; ella no quería que viniera a decirle pero-"

"¿Está todo bien con ella?", preguntó él con preocupación. La presencia de Nadire en el palacio no era grata para todos, y menos para Hüveyda, a quien nunca había dado esperanza alguna de sostener una relación; y aunque su princesa era valiente y capaz de defenderse por sí sola, tenía que protegerla de una de las armas más mortales habidas en la historia… los celos de otra mujer.

Enise se mordió las uñas con nerviosismo. "Verá, señor… como Hüveyda aún no se reportaba a la cocina, y ya era hora que usted y la joven Nadire tomaran el desayuno, salí en su búsqueda, y de repente la vi salir a toda prisa del dormitorio de la princesa, rumbo al dormitorio de ella y otras concubinas… y corrí a la habitación de usted y Nadire, y ella me contó lo que pasó."

"¡Voy a castigarla ahora mismo!", gritó Zerrin con cólera. Por lo general, la sirvienta siempre era benévola, a pesar de su autoridad, con las chicas del harén, pues se ponía en el lugar de ellas; pero Hüveyda se había ganado, con creces, su propia marginación, así como la indiferencia del príncipe. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que el joven Tarkan nunca llevaría a la cama a ninguna de las esclavas seleccionadas por el Sultán, y más bien se encaminaba a dormir con la princesa Nadire?

Pero el príncipe la detuvo por un brazo, y preguntó a Enise: "¿Qué hizo Nadire al respecto?"

Enise se encogió de hombros. "Ella cree que es mejor así, pues siente pena por ellas."

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si Hüveyda no ha hecho más que molestarla?" Furioso, avanzó a pasos agigantados por el corredor, no sin antes decir a Zerrin y Enise: "Ustedes vayan por los desayunos; yo mismo me encargaré de esto."

"Sí, señor", dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono, mientras veían al airado hombre desaparecer en dirección al dormitorio de las concubinas.

Hüveyda y las demás chicas reían en el vestíbulo del edificio mientras se probaban los elegantes vestidos, cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y el príncipe entró a la misma, provocando risas de emoción entre las jovencitas. "¿Hüveyda?"

La morena, quien llevaba una pieza azul marino destinada a Nadire, se lanzó a los brazos de él, y antes que pudiera apartarla, lo besó apasionadamente en los labios. "¡Al fin se decide a visitar nuestros aposentos, mi señor! Me ofrezco con humildad en sacrificio para ser la primera en administrarle los cuidados que necesita y aún no recibe…"

El príncipe sonrió a la sumisa concubina. "De hecho, he venido por ti… acompáñame", dijo en voz baja, y ambos salieron del dormitorio directo a los Kioskos Gemelos.

Dentro de la recámara, Candy, aún envuelta en su camisón de dormir, palpaba uno de sus pechos con una mano, y con la otra sujetaba la flor de su intimidad. Debió haberlo insultado o golpeado, pues no se trataba así a una chica, mucho menos cuando era virgen, pero aún así… la había acariciado en forma tan sensible y pura, y aunque las manos del príncipe habían estado cubiertas por sus guantes, el calor de las mismas había sido transmitido al vulnerable cuerpo de ella. Ni en sus sueños hubiera esperado ser descubierta así por Anthony, ni por su antiguo príncipe de la colina, ni siquiera por Terry. ¿Entonces por qué había permitido que Tarkan la rozara con tanta posesión y dulzura en un mismo movimiento? Lo más grave de todo era que, lejos de sentirse indignada, se estaba habituando a ser observada por él estando sin ropa, y ya no le incomodaba tanto como debiera. ¿Dónde había quedado su pudor y su recato? No era una dama, nunca quiso serlo, pero tampoco se consideraba una chica fácil, así que no entendía como, de la noche a la mañana, se había colado en su mente otro muchacho que no fuera Terry. Si bien no podían estar juntos, tampoco traicionaría el lindo recuerdo de sus juegos y pasadías en Londres y Escocia, ni el gran amor que aún profesaba por él. Ella y Terry se habían separado amándose, y ella le debía al actor cierto respeto en nombre del sentimiento tan especial que habían compartido, aún cuando él la olvidara para rehacer su vida al lado de Susana. ¿Y quién se creía Tarkan para poner las manos sobre su cuerpo como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho? Ella era su princesa de la noche, pero eso no le daba el derecho de marcar su territorio… como si fuera suya. Los colores subieron a su rostro al rememorar el instante en que él había separado sus piernas, y más tarde, con suma delicadeza, había tocado la punta de su pecho, y no pudo evitar pensar en esa delgada espalda recibiendo un baño de luna… y nuevamente, como había ocurrido varias veces desde que él le diera las buenas noches, su pecho se levantó, mientras su secreto de mujer se dilataba hasta dejar asomar un hilo de humedad …y le gustaba-no, _le encantaba_-esa nueva sensación. "¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Tarkan?", preguntó en voz alta, "Ya no soy la misma desde que te conocí…" Y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, buscando la manera de no pensar en él, ni en la respuesta de su cuerpo ante su contacto, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Tarkan entró con tranquilidad, de la mano de-"¿Hüveyda?"

Con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, la concubina de cabello oscuro se aferró al brazo de Tarkan. "¿Te sorprende verme con el príncipe, Nadire?" Comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "¡Eres una tonta si creías que él iba a preferirte a ti sobre mí!"

Candy miró a Tarkan con lágrimas en los ojos, obviando el llamativo _caftan_ marrón que llevaba puesto. "¿Usted fue en busca de Hüveyda, señor?"

El príncipe contuvo los deseos de correr a abrazar a la rubia. "Sí, Nadire, pero-"

"¿Y por qué me compró entonces?" Esta vez Candy permitió que el llanto fluyera por sus mejillas. "¿Por qué se empeña en mantenerme prisionera si ya tiene con quién pasar las noches?"

"Vaya, vaya", murmuró Hüveyda, disfrutando el sufrimiento de la princesa. ¿Con qué derecho venía esta rubia odalisca a meterse en el medio y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía? Tantas noches con el Sultán y otros príncipes no serían en vano, y no descansaría hasta hacer que el príncipe Tarkan cayera rendido a sus pies. "Quién lo hubiera pensado", continuó, "¡la princesa lleva apenas dos días en el palacio, y ya siente celos porque el príncipe me escogió a mí!"

El llanto de Candy se hizo más agudo. "¡No es lo que piensas, Hüveyda! Si estoy llorando es porque tengo una familia que de seguro cree que estoy muerta, y mientras más tiempo me tiene el príncipe aquí encerrada, ¡menos posibilidades tengo de regresar con mis amigos!"

"¡Mientes!" Clavó las uñas en el brazo de Tarkan. "Eres una hipócrita. ¿Por qué no aceptas que el príncipe te gusta tanto como a nosotras?" En eso, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, a lo que Tarkan dijo: "Pasa, Zerrin."

La puerta se abrió, y Zerrin y Edwina entraban con dos charolas con desayuno, y Hüveyda sonrió derretida. "No puedo creerlo… ¡mi príncipe quiere comer conmigo!"

"Te equivocas, Hüveyda", aclaró Tarkan en tono serio, mientras se desprendía del forzoso abrazo de la concubina. "la única con la que voy a tomar mis alimentos mientras tenga vida en este palacio, es mi princesa Nadire."

Enjugándose las lágrimas, Candy volvió a mirar al príncipe. ¿Qué se traía Tarkan entre manos? Primero la compraba en un mercado negro, para luego exhibirse con Hüveyda en su propia habitación, ¿y ahora decía que sólo ella le importaba? Se limpió la nariz, hinchada de tanto llorar, sin hallar explicación a su arrebato con Tarkan por la presencia de Hüveyda. 'No son celos', se reprendió, 'apenas nos conocemos…'

Hüveyda rompió el silencio. "Debe ser una broma. ¡Usted fue a buscarme al dormitorio de las concubinas!"

El sonrió con burla. "Claro que lo hice… porque quería que estuvieras presente para cuando dé las nuevas directrices." Dirigió su atención a las dos sirvientas que contemplaban atónitas la escena. "Enise, vé al dormitorio de la sultana Valide y escoge los mejores vestidos de su guardarropa. Y Zerrin: lleva a Hüveyda de regreso al dormitorio, y envía por la mejor costurera de Estambul para que venga al palacio y le enseñe cómo hacer trajes a la medida."

"¿Cómo dijo, mi príncipe?", preguntó Hüveyda disimulando su indignación.

"Me parece que escuchaste muy bien… desde ahora no sólo ayudarás en la cocina, sino también a diseñar los nuevos vestidos de Nadire."

"¡Esto es un atropello!"

"¡Cierra la boca!", ordenó Zerrin. "Agradece al príncipe que no ordenara darte unos buenos azotes, y ganas no me faltan de hacerlo."

"Disculpe mi intromisión, señor, pero…", intervino Edwina con timidez, "¿no está prohibido entrar a la recámara de Valide? Esos aposentos son casi sagrados, y nadie ha entrado allí desde que la madre de Suleiman el Magnífico-"

"Pues a partir de ahora ya no lo está", indicó él con dureza.

Candy tomó la palabra, olvidando las formalidades. "¿Por qué haces esto, Tarkan? Ni siquiera quería que supieras que Hüveyda había tomado los vestidos en primer lugar."

Con una mueca seductora, él se acercó peligrosamente a ella. "¿Y eso por qué?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos, que habían adoptado el mismo verde esmeralda que los de ella. "Porque me da tristeza que no usen los mismos vestidos que yo, y no es justo que yo vista como una princesa mientras que ellas-"

"Esto es bien sencillo, Nadire", dijo él con tranquilidad, acortando la distancia entre ellos. "Ellas no son princesas, y tú sí."

"¡Pero sólo de nombre!"

"Eso es lo que tú crees." Y en una movida que sorprendió a todos, se colocó detrás de ella, volteándola de manera que quedara frente a Hüveyda y las demás mujeres, y la agarró por la cintura.

Candy sintió que el corazón llegaba hasta su boca. Tarkan exudaba un aroma a lavanda difícil de resistir, y la mano sobre su cintura era el vivo recuerdo de todo cuanto había acontecido el día anterior: el paseo en la cuerda, el abrazo de ambos en la clínica del doctor Dujardin, el roce de los guantes sobre lo más íntimo de su cuerpo… y lo que él hizo a continuación dejó sin respiración a todos: "La razón principal por la que te traje hasta aquí, Hüveyda", dijo con seguridad, manteniendo su mano cómodamente sobre el vientre de la rubia, "es porque quiero darte las gracias, pues de no ser por ti, y por tu infinidad de maldades, no podría tocar a Nadire así…" Y haciendo uso de la mano que tenía libre, tomó el mismo pecho que había acariciado la noche antes, y con el dedo índice trazó pequeños círculos sobre la delicada punta, hasta hacerla florecer… y lejos de estar furiosa con él por haberla usado para darle a Hüveyda su merecido, o por ponerle las manos encima frente a otras personas, ella cerró los ojos, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el pecho de él. No podía engañarse a sí misma y pretender que las caricias de la pasada noche le habían desagradado, al contrario… en lo más profundo de su interior, ella había deseado que los avances de él se repitieran. El tiempo se detuvo, y no se había dado cuenta de que sonreía, ni de que ahora emitía suspiros de gusto, cuando él se acercó a su oído y susurró: "Lo cierto es que estaba buscando una razón para tocarte…"

Ella se paralizó al escucharlo, y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, abrió los ojos, y el verde de las pupilas de Tarkan se había intensificado al tiempo que él alzaba las cejas, con una mezcla de asombro y, ¿emoción? Volvió a cerrar los párpados, disfrutando la increíble sensación, y oyó la lejana voz de Edwina murmurando en voz casi inaudible: "Creo… que es hora… de que me retire… señor…"

Zerrin, por su parte, se mantenía incólume frente a la joven pareja, pero en el fondo deseaba dar saltos de alegría en la cama de la princesa, pues estaba casi segura de que Nadire no despertaba al estímulo del príncipe por puro impulso, y más bien respondía a la voz del corazón. Y aunque era muy pronto para que el amor surgiera entre ambos, la idea no le parecía del todo imposible. "Creo que Hüveyda ya ha visto suficiente", comentó al fin.

Hüveyda no apartaba los ojos del príncipe. 'Nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo, tan hechizado por una mujer', pensó con amargura. Y en cuanto a Nadire, ésta parecía estar ajena a todo a su alrededor, y confirmó lo que tanto había temido y que Nadire aún se empeñaba en negar: la princesa también sentía algo por el príncipe, o de lo contrario, no mostraría tanta satisfacción al ser tocada por su captor frente a ella y la servidumbre. "Vámonos, Zerrin", suplicó, y Zerrin la condujo fuera del kiosko, seguida por Edwina, quien hizo una última pregunta al príncipe: "¿Qué ropa usará la princesa mientras tanto, señor?"

Sin soltar a Nadire, él contestó: "Dejémosla así hasta tanto consigas los vestidos de Valide."

"De acuerdo." Y las tres salieron del dormitorio, y el príncipe continuó mostrando a la princesa, con sus manos, la atracción que sentía por ella, entre otras cosas. La nobleza de ella no tenía límites, y contrario a lo que había hecho creer a ella, en realidad estaba orgulloso de su generosidad para con las demás concubinas, y de ahí que no impartiera un castigo más severo a Hüveyda. ¿Cómo penalizar a esta última por lo que hizo, cuando las acciones de ella lo habían acercado más a su princesa? Contempló, extasiado, a la hermosa muchacha. Con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa de felicidad, había derrumbado sus defensas, aunque él sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que ella volviera a erigir murallas alrededor de su alma… pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que la hermosa criatura que acogía con beneplácito sus movimientos no había sido tocada de ese modo jamás… sólo por él. Así estuvieron otros minutos, y ella parecía transportarse a otro tiempo y espacio, como si deseara que fuera otro, y no él, quien explorara los rincones de su cuerpo… y se detuvo, con la brusquedad de quien acababa de despertar de un mal sueño. Con sumo pesar se apartó de ella, y tomó asiento en la sala.

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe, y tembló al descubrir que ella y Tarkan habían quedado solos en el kiosko. El estaba sentado en un sofá, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, y frotándose los ojos con furia. "¿Estás bien, Tarkan?"

El se incorporó, y un millón de emociones se reflejaba en su rostro. "Sí, Nadire… hace rato que se fueron… pero estábamos muy ocupados el uno con el otro."

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Ella buscó una de las almohadas, y la aventó contra él. "El único que estuvo ocupado manoseándome a su antojo fuiste tú!"

"¿Así es cómo le llaman ahora?" El sonreía divertido. "Pues no estabas muy molesta que digamos-"

"¿Qué más querías que hiciera si eres el príncipe?"

El se llevó una mano al mentón. "Déjame ver… me has golpeado, insultado, derramado cosas… y qué casualidad que hace unos minutos no se te ocurriera 'naaaaada' para evitar que te tocara, a menos que…"

"¿A menos que qué?"

El rostro se Tarkan se tornó serio y sombrío, y antes que él terminara de hablar, ella ya sabía de qué se trataba: "A menos que estuvieras pensando en ese tal Terry… _Terry Granchester._"

Candy soltó la segunda almohada que iba a lanzarle. Había hecho todo lo posible por no volver a mencionar a Terry, para que así el príncipe no tuviera la más mínima sospecha de que el amor imposible de su princesa no era otro sino el actor más cotizado del momento, tanto, que con toda seguridad se había corrido la voz de su talento en Londres. "Sólo estás tratando de adivinar", musitó, "el Terrence de mi vida no es el que tú crees."

"¿Y por qué tus ojos mienten?"

La dicha que había experimentado al saberse la única chica deseada por el príncipe se había desvanecido con la misma rapidez con la que había experimentado esa ligera comunicación física con él frente a las otras mujeres, y rogó a Dios con todas sus fuerzas para volver a apreciar a Tarkan tal y como lo había hecho a su llegada al harén: como un monstruo insensible, capaz de llevarse a todos por el medio sin misericordia. "¿Vas a hacerle daño?", preguntó con derrota, pues de nada serviría sostener su mentira. Para Tarkan, las esmeraldas de ella eran el espejo de su alma, y mientras más negara la identidad sobre Terry, mayor sería el enfado del príncipe, y con toda posibilidad ordenaría el rastreo del actor, hasta el fin del mundo.

Tarkan caminó rumbo a la mesa donde ya se había enfriado el desayuno. "Primero vamos a comer", y en silencio, ambos degustaron los platos confeccionados por Edwina. Contrario a otras ocasiones, él se mantuvo en silencio, y no se había tomado la molestia de alzar el rostro para mirarla, y ella se sintió vacía en la inmensidad de la habitación. Se apresuró a terminar su porción, pues no soportaba el incómodo silencio entre ellos, hasta que él se levantó del asiento diciendo: "Vamos a caminar un rato."

Ella obedeció sin emitir palabra alguna, y aunque sólo llevaba puesto el camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, caminó con él a lo largo del corredor; y sin saber por qué, emitió una risilla nerviosa, y Tarkan la observó con interés en sus ojos ahora marrones. "¿Qué te parece gracioso, mi princesa?"

Ella se alegró de verlo animado nuevamente. "Jijiji… la cara que puso Hüveyda cuando tú… bueno…", y de la risa pasó a las carcajadas, y aunque él se había contagiado con el buen humor de ella, suprimió los deseos de reír, y mostró una sonrisa arrebatadora. "Veo que mi chica sí tiene un lado perverso después de todo… y también ha demostrado ser muy, muy celosa."

Ella colocó las manos en la cintura. "¿Cómo voy a estar celosa por cuenta de alguien que apenas conozco?"

"Pues sí que lo estabas."

"¡Eso es lo que tú quisieras!" Apretó el paso de manera que ahora caminaba varios centímetros frente a él, y se dio la vuelta, sacando la lengua, tan larga como era, al sorprendido príncipe. "¡Eres un insoportable!"

El avanzó hacia ella, lo cual no tuvo que hacer con mucho esfuerzo dada su estatura y largas extremidades. "Este insoportable, como bien dices, tiene una interrogante para ti", y al ver que había capturado la atención de ella preguntó: "¿Por qué sólo piensas en él cuando estás conmigo… es tanto lo que te recuerdo a ese hombre?"

Ella lo miró con furia. ¿Por qué Tarkan no acababa de cerrar el asunto de Terry de una buena vez? Ya bastante tenía con la incertidumbre de no saber si el príncipe haría daño a Terrence como para seguir soportando que él la lastimara con la constante mención del actor. "No eres dueño de mi mente para saber lo que pienso y lo que no."

"Tus ojos me dicen todo lo que necesito saber."

"Pues no me preguntes." Iba a darse la vuelta para proseguir su camino hacia un rumbo desconocido, pues apenas había salido de los confines del harén; pero enseguida él la tomó del brazo, y la tomó con fuerza por los hombros. "¿Qué fue lo que hubo entre ustedes, Candy? Tengo entendido que tiene novia, así que tú-"

Ella sintió una chispa de cólera encenderse en sus venas. "No tengo por qué darte explicaciones… además, hay cosas de ti que no me has contado."

"¿Como por ejemplo?"

"¡Tus quemaduras!"

El la observó detenidamente, con sus ojos amarillos clavados en los de ella. "Supongo que ya estás al tanto de eso", dijo a secas, y retomó la marcha, abandonando el hacinado harén.

Pero Candy estaba ausente del trayecto que estaban tomando, pues no dejaría que él se escapara tan fácilmente, no hasta después que hablaran de ciertos asuntos. "¿Cómo puedes esperar que me acueste contigo si no quieres contarme sobre el incendio… y cómo pretendes que yo te dé un hijo…", se detuvo en seco, pues hasta entonces casi había olvidado ese aspecto de su relación con él, "un hijo… si ni tan siquiera te muestras conmigo tal y como eres?"

"No voy a tener hijos contigo, Nadire."

"¿Quéeeeeee?" Los jardines del palacio, que ya estaban a la vista de ambos, comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. "¿Y eso por qué?"

El alzó la barbilla en desafío. "Tengo mis razones… y también supongo que te conviene no embarazarte de mí, a menos que ahora te sientas herida en tu propio orgullo y te disguste que no quiera que seas la madre de mis hijos."

Ella retrocedió unos pasos para reconocerlo, pues no estaba segura de estar hablando con Tarkan, el príncipe paciente y generoso que tanto había alardeado de querer conquistarla. "No entiendo… ¿no querías que fuera tu princesa?"

El respiró profundo. "Eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto."

"¿Entonces quieres que sea tu amante, pero no deseas que tengamos un bebé?" Y guardó silencio de repente al oírse a sí misma brindando una significativa connotación a la idea de tener un bebé de Tarkan, un bebé con el príncipe… '¡Imposible!', gritó en su interior. Con o sin vida íntima con Tarkan, su misión era escapar y regresar al lado de los Andley y los chicos del hogar de Pony, y era obvio que no podía hacerlo con una criatura en brazos.

Tarkan la miró largo y tendido. "Hablas como si en verdad desearas tener un hijo mío… y contestando tu pregunta, no creo que sea prudente planificar la llegada de un niño a este mundo si su padre muere en batalla antes de que éste nazca."

"¿En batalla?" De pronto, ella recordó el accidentado almuerzo que habían compartido en el cuarto atrio, y la repentina reunión a la que el príncipe había asistido en horas de la tarde. "¿Habrá una guerra en Estambul, Tarkan?"

El asintió con la cabeza. "Los armenios están cansados de los malos tratos de los otomanos, y unos informantes han dado aviso de una revuelta en la ciudad, que pudiera tener lugar en cualquier momento."

"Pero eres de Londres… tú no sabes cómo combatir."

"El Sultán quiere que yo esté al frente de las tropas", informó él, "y no soy quién para negarme."

"¿Qué clase de padre envía a un hijo sin experiencia a liderar una batalla?"

"¿Estás preocupada por mí, princesa?"

Ella se sonrojó. Por muy ambivalente que fuera su opinión acerca del príncipe, ella no le deseaba ningún mal. "Me preocupo por ti como lo haría con cualquier otro ser humano…" Y bajó las pestañas para que él no viera las lágrimas que la traicionaban. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan sensible, y no podía soportar que el príncipe tomara participación en la guerra contra Armenia? Una gruesa gota salada descendió por una de sus mejillas, y él la atrapó entre sus nudillos, mientras alzaba el rosado rostro con la otra mano, y los ojos llorosos de ella quedaron al descubierto ante las nuevas pupilas doradas de él. "Estaré bien, te lo prometo…" Y tomándola de la mano, la condujo a un curioso árbol cuyo tronco era tan ancho como hueco. "Luego que terminemos, puedes ir a la clínica de Dujardin y almorzar con él si quieres, y pasar el resto de la tarde allí… voy a dejar que descanses de mi presencia un rato."

"Presumido", dijo ella con una débil sonrisa. "¿Luego que terminemos qué?"

Aunque él no dejaba ver su dentadura, mostró una amplia sonrisa sin siquiera separar sus labios. "Tu castigo, por supuesto." Y tomándola de la cintura, la llevó al interior del árbol vacío.

Ella trató de soltarse, pero él la sujetó por ambas muñecas, llevando ambos brazos encima de su cabeza. "¿Vas a azotarme aquí dentro, en este hueco tan oscuro?", preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.

"Nada de eso", dijo él con voz queda, apretando su cuerpo al de ella en aquel minúsculo y cóncavo espacio, y enseguida ella regresó a ese mágico instante en que él había tocado y acariciado su pecho frente a Zerrin, Edwina y Hüveyda… y ambas planicies volvieron a levantarse a modo de invitación, y ella se reprendió en su interior por no tener control de las reacciones de su cuerpo. "¿Qué piensas hacer, Tarkan?"

El avanzó con lentitud, hasta que su rostro casi tocaba la temblorosa piel de ella. "¿Ese Terry… te ha besado alguna vez?"

Ella tuvo deseos de abofetearlo, pero tenía las manos inmovilizadas, y giró la cabeza a un lado. "No debería responderte, pero si es lo que necesito para que me dejes en paz… apenas dejé que rozara mis labios, y a partir de ahí no pudo llegar más lejos…"

"Ahhhh… entonces no pudo completar su exploración", dijo él en tono de burla, "pero yo no cometeré el mismo error…", y tomándola por la barbilla, la giró de frente a él, y antes que ella pudiera evitarlo, sus labios se habían apoderado de los de ella.

"¡Ummmfffff!" Ella pataleó y se agitó lo más que pudo, pero él la aventajaba en fuerza y estatura, y sus gritos quedaban ahogados bajo los labios de Tarkan, que continuaban sellando los suyos. Apretó los dientes para evitar que él avanzara en su objetivo, pero él no cesaba en su intención de cumplir a cabalidad su castigo, y retrocedió sólo un poco, y luego procedió a dar pequeños chasquidos, tan suaves como el aleteo de los pajarillos, y ella comenzó a sentir cosquillas en el estómago al recibir esas pequeñas punzadas de besos. Los labios de Tarkan eran suaves, y el beso, aunque forzado, no envolvía un solo grado de violencia, y sin darse cuenta, ella había cesado en su lucha por zafarse de sus brazos, y con resignación decidió esperar que la tortura terminara, y ahora sus labios comenzaban a suavizarse ante el incesante roce de la boca de él, hasta que en un movimiento involuntario, ella separó los labios para tomar un poco de aire, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para unir su boca a la de ella.

Nunca antes había sido invadida de ese modo, ni siquiera por Terry. No tuvo tiempo de cerrar los dientes para evitar el asedio, y trató de morder la lengua del príncipe, pero él había esquivado el ataque, y al hacerlo, su lengua se topó involuntariamente con la de ella, y con sus manos intentó empujarlo, pero ya era tarde… la boca de Tarkan encontró el modo de danzar al son de la de ella, encontrando y amarrando la lengua de ella con la suya, en lentos y repetitivos movimientos… y finalmente ella sucumbió ante los embates, y se encontró devolviendo cada exploración y reconocimiento, entregándose al sabor de lo desconocido. Había dejado de luchar, y a medida que ella permitía que la boca de él conociera la suya, un intenso escalofrío recorrió todas las terminaciones de su cuerpo. Terry le había dado su primer beso, un beso que no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar por su propia testarudez; pero Tarkan había ido más allá, y para su sorpresa, ella correspondía sus besos con el mismo afán con que él la besaba. No se había percatado de que él había soltado sus manos, y ahora la abrazaba por la cintura, y ella, sin pensarlo, apoyó sus manos cerca del cuello de él, pero no era suficiente… quería hacer del beso uno más profundo, y no entendía por qué. Gimiendo con frustración, rodeó el cuello del príncipe con sus manos, las cuales quedaron impregnadas con el aceite que éste se untaba en el cabello, pero no importaba… Candy White Andley, ahora Nadire, princesa de la noche, había sido azotada nada más y nada menos que con el beso de un príncipe que había puesto su vida boca abajo… un príncipe que no dejaba de castigarla con su boca, y ahora aminoraba la velocidad, determinado a hacerla vibrar de emoción… y ella no pudo evitar lanzar gemidos de incomprensible alegría, pues aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Tarkan se estaba adueñando de ella… y lo más ilógico de todo era que mientras más atraída se sentía hacia él, más reafirmaba el amor tan profundo que aún guardaba para Terry…

Despacio, muy despacio, el príncipe apartó los labios, manteniéndola abrazada a él; y cuando ella abrió los ojos, un destello de zafiros volvía a aparecer en los ojos de él… y se retiró con brusquedad, y estalló en llanto diciendo: "No me hagas esto… no hagas que lo recuerde a través de ti…", y se alejó corriendo, dejando al príncipe solo en la oscuridad del árbol, mientras ella enfrentaba la cruda realidad: mientras estuviera cerca de Tarkan, y de su camaleónica mirada y forma de ser, Terry siempre estaría vivo dentro de ella.


	10. Capítulo 9: Jugando al amor

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 9: Jugando al amor

/

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, pero para Susana, el tiempo se agotaba para encontrar a Terry. Luego de haber pasado los últimos días en la soledad del módico hotel de Southampton, finalmente había conseguido un conductor que la llevara a Londres, y a medida que el coche transitaba las calles, ella contemplaba la ciudad a través de la ventana. Todo era impresionante, pero en su mente no había cabida para admirar los paisajes o atracciones de interés. Había cruzado el Atlántico con un propósito, y no volvería a Nueva York a menos que Terry estuviera a su lado.

Junto a ella, Patricia tejía un abrigo, ajena al ajetreo del exterior. En un súbito cambio de planes, había aceptado la petición de Susana para que la acompañara en el viaje, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que esperar por el próximo coche o carruaje que estuviera disponible para moverse a la gran ciudad. De todos modos, ella tenía pensado visitar varios lugares donde había pasado lindos momentos con Stear, y lo cierto era que la compañía de Susana hacía menos aburrido el trayecto. 'Que no crea ese muchacho Russell que estoy haciendo lo que me pidió', pensó, aunque no había dejado de preguntarse qué había sido del pelirrojo a quien no había vuelto a ver a partir de aquella noche. Y aunque no había vuelto a platicar con Susana luego que se hospedaran en la posada del puerto, cuando la rubia de cabello largo fue esa mañana a su habitación a preguntarle si quería tomar el coche con ella camino a Londres, pensó en las palabras del supuesto asistente de Terry, y sin aguantar más la curiosidad, aceptó el ofrecimiento… y aquí estaba, ayudándola a soportar el largo viaje, hasta que al fin el vehículo aparcó frente a una impresionante propiedad de varias hectáreas de terreno, destacándose en el centro una alta e imponente mansión. "La villa del duque de Granchester", murmuró Patty boquiabierta, mientras el conductor del carro ayudaba a bajar a Susana, y esperó con paciencia a que la actriz culminara su visita… pero no tuvo que aguardar mucho tiempo, pues al cabo de unos cinco minutos, la enferma ponía a andar su silla de ruedas de regreso al coche, con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas. "¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Patty preocupada por la muchacha.

Susana dejó escapar un espeso torrente de lágrimas a medida que era subida de vuelta al automóvil. "El duque no está aquí, sino en España", sostuvo con rabia la manta que cubría sus piernas, "¡En España! Y no tengo tanto dinero para seguir viajando…"

'Eso debiste pensarlo cuando abandonaste tu hogar', pensó Patty en silencio; pero el sufrimiento de Susana era tal que no pudo evitar el deseo de ayudarla. "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijeron?", preguntó.

La novia de Terry sonó con un pañuelo su enrojecida nariz, mientras el auto reiniciaba la marcha. "El estuvo aquí, o está aquí", su llanto se intensificó al saber que había estado a sólo unas semanas de haberlo encontrado. "Hablé con el mayordomo, y me dijo que hace un tiempo Terry había escrito al duque desde Broadway informándole que vendría a Londres a platicar con él, y ver si de uno u otro modo recuperaban su relación de padre e hijo…"

La curiosidad de Patty crecía a cada segundo. "¿Y qué pasó… pudo Terry reunirse con su papá?" Y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado: Susana se lanzó a los brazos de quien consideraba ahora su nueva amiga, _su __ú__nica amiga_, buscando consuelo a su desamparo, y entre sollozos indicó: "El nunca llegó, Patricia… su padre se quedó esperándolo, pues también quería hacer las paces con él, pero fue visto por última vez en una librería y…", se detuvo para dejar escapar otro caudal de llanto, "a partir de entonces, nadie ha sabido de él."

"Qué extraño", comentó Patty, "Terry es muy conocido en América, y también en Londres, por su apellido. ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado a la tarea de buscarlo?"

"El duque comenzó a hacerlo, y cree que está en España… es por tal razón que se encuentra allá."

"¿Por qué?"

Una vez más, Susana irrumpió en llanto. "Según explicó el mayordomo, el señor Granchester acudió a esa librería, y allí habló con el dueño, Wilbur, quien había conversado con Terry poco antes de que se marchara…"

"¿Y de qué hablaron?", insistió Patty con sumo interés.

"Al parecer, Terry había hecho una parada allí para reunir el valor antes de ver a su padre cara a cara, luego de tantos años, y se interesó en un par de libros con temas de interés para llevar a cabo una posible obra en el futuro… y terminó comprando _Don Quijote de la Mancha."_

"¿Qué relación guarda eso con que el duque viajara a España?"

"El escritor de esa novela es español", explicó Susana enjugándose las lágrimas, 'y es posible que Terry se hubiera arrepentido de ver a su papá, y huyera a España bajo el pretexto que necesitaba aprender sobre la vida en España para personificar a don Quijote."

"No creo que Terry sea capaz de dejar plantado a su padre por algo así…"

Susana miró a Patricia con escepticismo. "¿Conoces a Terrence en persona?"

Patty se aclaró la garganta, pues Susana la había tomado desprevenida. Debía ser más precavida con sus comentarios, pues era imposible predecir la reacción de la rubia si descubría que ella no sólo había tratado a Terry, sino también a Candy. "Usa la lógica, Susana. ¿Cómo Terry iba a postergar un encuentro tan importante, y por el cual pidió una dispensa en la compañía donde trabaja, para luego ir a otro país a prepararse para una obra?"

La actriz suspiró, evitando llorar otra vez. "Quizás no huía de su padre, sino de mí." Entonces llamó al conductor y dijo: "Luego que deje a la señorita en el hotel, lléveme a la librería McCormick, por favor."

Patty la miró estupefacta. "El duque ya hizo sus averiguaciones allí. ¿Qué sentido tiene que vayas y te repitan la misma información?"

Susana alzó una ceja con obstinación. Había abusado de la generosidad de Patricia, y había llegado la hora de dejar que la chica de anteojos prosiguiera su camino. "Tal vez no vaya a España como es mi deseo, pero sí puedo quedarme en Londres todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que Terry regrese… y sé que cuando lo haga, volverá a visitar esa librería."

"¿Piensas comprar todos los libros?"

Susana sonrió. "Sólo los que él ha leído." Entonces el coche se detuvo frente al hotel Savoy, y luego de despedirse de Patricia, continuó en el auto rumbo a la librería. Más tarde se ocuparía de registrarse, pero necesitaba visitar ese lugar donde había estado su adorado Terry, conocer los libros que le habían llamado la atención, platicar con las mismas personas con quienes él había hablado…

Luego que el carro donde viajaba Susana doblaba una esquina, Patty se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sosteniendo su valija con la otra. ¿En qué estaba pensando Susana Marlowe? Su dependencia de Terry le había hecho cometer la locura de tomar un barco hasta el viejo continente, a sabiendas de su condición. "Es la última vez que la ayudo", dijo para sí, "ella sólo añade sal a mis heridas…" Se dio la vuelta para entrar a la famosa hospedería cuando otro auto se detuvo frente a la entrada del hotel, y con maleta en mano, Russell Bird bajaba del mismo. "¿Patty?"

Olvidando su inicial aversión a él, ella salió al encuentro del pelirrojo. "Menos mal que llegas", suspiró. "Susana y el duque de Granchester creen que Terry se ha ido a España a prepararse para una obra o para huir de sus responsabilidades-

"El señor Terry nunca haría eso", aclaró Russell con seriedad.

Con el remordimiento de haber hecho un comentario que él consideraba fuera de lugar, ella prosiguió: "Eso no es todo, Russell. Ahora Susana se empeña en frecuentar la librería donde Terry fue visto por última vez… y creo que la señora Marlowe debe estar al tanto de esto, así como Eleanor Baker."

"Es muy pronto para avisarles", opinó él.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Debemos ser pacientes, y esperar a tener más noticias; después de todo, el señor Terry es famoso aquí y en Estados Unidos, y no dudo que alguien tenga información sobre él."

"Me preocupa Susana. ¿Qué tal si se obsesiona demasiado?"

"¿Más de lo que ya lo ha hecho?"

Ella no pudo evitar reír por la irónica y muy cierta suposición de él. No debería tomar la situación a broma, pues una mujer tan enamorada como Susana sería capaz de cualquier cosa; sin embargo, Patricia nunca había llevado a cabo un acto alocado a consecuencia de su amor por Stear, y justo ahora que estaba muerto, estaba al mando, por primera vez en su vida, de una inesperada aventura llamada Susana, cuyo cómplice era el empleado de Terry, Russell Bird. 'Me alegro que no estés aquí, Candy', pensó, 'pues ni siquiera alguien tan alegre como tú soportaría algo como esto…'

"¿Patty?"

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que ahora él la llamaba por su apodo, como había hecho otras dos veces, y sintió alivio al dejar a un lado la formalidad con él. "¿Sí?"

"¿Dónde queda esa librería?"

Ella titubeó un poco. "Bueno… no conozco tanto sobre Londres, pero dijo algo así como… McDonalds, McDowell, McConnell… ¡McCormick!"

"Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo…"

"No pensarás espiarla, ¿o sí?"

El sonrió animado. "¿Qué tal si nuestra amiga tuviera razón, y hallara en ese lugar las respuestas que otros no han encontrado?"

"¿Pero no piensas registrarte en el hotel?"

"Tú tampoco lo has hecho", y aprovechando que el coche que lo había llevado al hotel continuaba estacionado, volvió a montar el mismo, y Patty no tuvo otro remedio que acompañar al desquiciado muchacho a vivir su posible fantasía detectivesca, y sonrió al imaginar a ambos en un acto de espionaje. 'Esto me hará bien después de todo', concluyó, 'así mantendré mi mente ocupada, y no pensaré tanto en Stear.' Y en menos de cinco minutos, llegaron a la librería, y luego de haber pagado al conductor del auto para que llevara las maletas de ambos al Savoy, Russell condujo a Patty hacia un callejón, desde el cual se veía el escaparate del establecimiento…

Susana esperaba porque el dueño tuviera un momento para atenderla. Rubio, con escaso cabello, y mediana estatura, Wilbur McCormick llevaba una sonrisa sellada a su rostro, quedando oculta sólo por el sobrepeso y sus danzantes ojos acuamarinos. Entonces la vio, y como un niño pequeño, rió con alegría al recibir a su primer cliente de la jornada. "¡Buenos días, hermosa señorita! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

El rollizo joven era tan vivaracho que ella comenzó a reír. "Cómo cree… soy una inválida", y al escuchar sus propias palabras, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no hablaba con amargura, y más bien tomaba con humor su trágico accidente.

Pero él no estaba convencido de lo que ella había dicho. "¿Y cuál es el problema? Yo soy obeso, y he perdido casi todo el cabello. ¡Es obvio que usted es la más bonita de los dos!" Y ambos se desternillaron de risa con las ocurrencias de él. 'La mañana me sonríe", pensó ella con optimismo, "es muy buena forma de comenzar el día…" Estrechó la mano del encargado diciendo: "Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe. ¿Debo entender que usted es el señor McCormick?"

"No me trate como a un viejo decrépito… llámeme Wilbur."

"Y no me trate como a una rubia inválida… háblame de tú." Y al descubrir esta nueva faceta de su persona, ella volvió a sonreír, pues nunca antes hubiera pensado en tomar a broma su incapacidad, pero sin embargo… ¡se sentía tan bien! Reírse de sí misma y de su desgracia había funcionado como un antídoto para su apesadumbrada alma, y se lo debía al gracioso dueño de la librería. "Busco un libro… _Don Quijote de la Mancha_."

Un fugaz destello arropó los diminutos ojos de Wilbur. "Vaya que esa novela ha sido muy solicitada… hace un mes un chico visitó la tienda, y adquirió ese libro, entre otros cuyo nombre ya no recuerdo", sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, "y ahora su padre anda buscándolo."

"¡Ese muchacho es mi novio!"

Wilbur abandonó su típico sentido del humor. 'Imposible', pensó, 'el joven nunca mencionó que tenía una novia ni nada parecido…' Para no hacer sentir mal a Susana, se limitó a decir: "Has venido a buscarlo, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Si bien es cierto que no tengo suficiente dinero para ir a España, donde se presume que pudiera estar, al menos puedo disfrutar de los libros que fueron de su agrado, como _Don Quijote."_

"No todos entienden bien esa historia", puntualizó Wilbur, "pero bien que merece la pena ser leída."

"¡Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo!'

"¿Por qué no hacemos algo mejor?", sugirió Wilbur, tomando un libro de uno de los estantes. "¿Qué te parece si vienes todos los días, y leemos la novela en voz alta, como si estuviéramos ensayando para una obra? Casi no viene nadie en las mañanas, y es el mejor momento para divertirnos con esta absurda aventura de Cervantes."

Un velo de nostalgia cubrió los ojos de Susana. ¡Qué lejos habían quedado los agotadores ensayos, las tormentosas audiciones, y el sonido placentero de los aplausos! Pero Wilbur le presentaba una oportunidad de oro, y aunque no era más que un juego, Susana formaría parte de ese elenco de dos, con la misma dedicación con que se había entregado a todas sus pasadas presentaciones. "Soy actriz", dijo de la nada, tomando por sorpresa a Wilbur, "o debo decir, _era_…"

El sonrió con burla. "¿Y quién dice que ya no lo eres… tú?" Al ver que ella no contestaba, añadió: "Si de casualidad se debe a esa parte del cuerpo que te falta, nada impide que sigas trabajando en el teatro… tal vez no como protagonista, pero sí haciendo otras cosas."

Ella desechó la idea. "No creo que sea posible." Y cambiando el tema, rodó su silla de ruedas, cerca del escritorio del gracioso hombrecito que mostraba una intensa pasión por su trabajo.

Fuera del local, Patty lanzaba un bostezo. "¿Lo ves, Russell? No tenemos nada que hacer aquí…"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro", indicó Russell. "El señor Terry cree que mi instinto casi nunca falla, y espero que hoy no sea diferente-"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

El hizo señas a un carruaje para que los recogiera. "Tengo la impresión de que en esta librería hallaremos la clave de todo… con o sin presencia de Susana." /

/

Candy terminaba de arreglar su lindo vestido de un tono tan verde como sus ojos, y peinó todo su cabello hacia un lado. "Nunca me había arreglado así", dijo mirándose frente al espejo, mientras llevaba la charola vacía a una mesa. Contrario a los pasados días, el príncipe no había tomado el desayuno con ella. 'Debe estar enfadado conmigo, por haber terminado el beso…' Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, que aún estaban inflamados por el castigo de Tarkan sobre ellos, y los apretó con fuerza, buscando de algún modo volver a probar el dulce sabor de él. "¡No debo pensar así!", exclamó en voz alta, "Ese beso fue robado, y no me gustó… ¡no me gustó!" ¿Entonces por qué no dejaba de recordar la sublime exploración de ambos, al intercambiar sus bocas en un simple, pero intenso beso… y por qué no dejaba de sentir las manos de él sobre su piel, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo? "Sólo las personas que se aman pueden expresarse así, ¡y no permitiré que Tarkan vuelva a ponerme una mano encima!" De repente, le asaltó la ansiosa expectativa de no saber qué le depararía a ambos en menos de un mes. Si no ponía un freno a los avances de Tarkan, terminaría compartiendo el lecho con él… por su propia voluntad. No, no dejaría que él la sedujera con éxito, y prefería ser una solterona el resto de su vida a complacer los caprichos de Tarkan en la cama. ¿Con cuántas mujeres había estado? Tal vez tenía una novia esperándolo en Londres, o peor aún, era casado… "¡Y eso qué importa!", se reprochó, incapaz de apartar al príncipe de su mente. ¿Por qué no había desayunado con ella? Por más que trata de evitar su presencia, ella se sentía sola en la gran amplitud del kiosko, aunque Edwina se había sentado a platicar con ella un largo rato. 'Acéptalo, Candy… quieres verlo a él', dijo una voz en su interior, y ella dio varias patadas al aire, furiosa con su propio comportamiento, hasta que lo vio entrar, vistiendo un llamativo conjunto color sepia, y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, no llevaba el _fez _sobre su cabeza. Su oscuro cabello estaba peinado hacia arriba, creando la falsa impresión de que estaba alborotado, cuando en realidad estaba embadurnado de aceite, y aún así, lucía endemoniadamente atractivo. Sin saber qué decir, ella permaneció en silencio, a la espera de que él la marginara por haber salido huyendo la mañana anterior. Parecía como si hubiera transcurrido un siglo sin verlo, cuando sólo habían estado apartados el uno del otro por menos de veinticuatro horas… y de repente empezó a llorar de alivio, pues aunque había dispersado su mente ayudando al doctor Dujardin, y recibido las visitas de Zerrin y Edwina, así como unos bonitos vestidos provenientes de la exclusiva recámara de las Valide o madres de los sultanes, había sentido un profundo vacío en su interior, un vacío que sólo podía ser llenado por… _él_.

El príncipe contempló con fascinación a la exquisita belleza de cabellos dorados ataviada con el _caftan_ que acentuaba sus bellos ojos, y sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos. La pobre no hacía más que llorar desde aquella tarde en el mercado, y no era para menos, pues había despertado lejos de la comodidad del barco, de su familia, de sus amigos… y no hacía falta conocerla más a fondo para saber que las líneas de expresión de sus ojos eran producto de sus risas juveniles, y no de las lágrimas. "Te he dejado sola mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Ella no respondió. Estaba ofendida por la lección recibida dentro del árbol, pero el peor de los castigos había sido el de su indiferencia. No era que muriera de ganas de estar con él, pero no tenía caso que él insistiera en hacerla suya si en realidad no estaba interesado en ella, ni en concebir niños. ¿No era ésa la finalidad del harén, procrear la descendencia? Sin atreverse a pronunciar una sola palabra que lo hiciera marcharse, siguió llorando abiertamente y sin pena.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme tu confianza, Nadire?", preguntó el príncipe, acercándose poco a poco a su princesa. "Cuéntame, ¿por qué lloras?" Los labios de ella estaban resecos por sus besos, y en un gesto inconciente, él se mordió los labios, reavivando en él la llama que se había encendido cuando ella respondió a sus besos. Dócil y apasionada al mismo tiempo, la princesa comenzaba a aprender la expresión física de afecto, y a juzgar por sus gemidos y la respuesta de su cuerpo, ella había ansiado ese momento tanto como él… aunque ella aún no lo sabía. 'Quisiera decirte tantas cosas', pensó con tristeza, 'pero temo que si lo hago, no querrás estar conmigo… aún en este amurallado palacio.'

En medio de sus sollozos, Candy vio una inmensa melancolía en los ojos grises de él. "¿Tarkan?" Dio unos cuantos pasos adelante, para asegurarse que él estuviera bien, hasta que él no soportó más la tensa atmósfera entre ellos, y la envolvió en sus brazos, cerrando la brecha emocional que los separaba.

"¡Tarkan!" Candy explotó en llanto, y dejó descansar su cabeza y sus manos sobre el cálido pecho, humedeciendo el masculino _caftan_ con sus lágrimas. "¡No… sé… qué… me pasa…ya… no… sé… quién… soy!"

Tarkan acarició la espesa cabellera de ella, que se había empañado con su llanto, y la apretó más contra él, mientras colocaba la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. "Claro que lo sabes", dijo con suavidad, con esa voz retorcida que ya comenzaba a agradarle, "el problema es que no quieres mostrarte aquí tal cual eres…"

"¡No… quiero… estar… aquí!"

"Yo tampoco", confesó él, y ella se sorprendió al escucharlo. Tarkan aparentaba haberse adaptado con facilidad al mundo otomano, por lo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que sus nuevos privilegios no eran de su agrado. Alzando la cabeza con asombro, preguntó: "¿De veras no estás a gusto en el palacio?"

El tomó el lloroso rostro entre sus manos, y ella cerró los ojos al contacto de los guantes. "¿Te digo algo?" Sin apartar las manos de las rosadas mejillas, se acercó a su oído diciendo: "Estoy muy, muy aburrido…" Y aquello fue lo que ella necesitaba para dejar de llorar, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. '¿Te burlas de mí, princesa?", preguntó Tarkan con jocosidad. "Entonces me alegro, porque al fin has dejado de llorar", y sin previo aviso, la levantó en brazos, y la condujo hasta el sofá, y el tomó asiento, sentándola sobre sus piernas, en un abrazo íntimo y confortable al mismo tiempo. Para no perder el balance, ella se aferró a su cuello, quedando ambos muy cerca del otro, y Candy sintió los latidos de su corazón marchando al unísono con los de él. Un día antes, él la había besado a la fuerza, abusando de su poder como el más alto mandatario del _sarayi_, pero hoy, volvía a ser el muchacho atento y bondadoso que aguantaba sus rabietas, aunque a decir verdad, ella había consentido el beso de la mañana anterior. Si no lo hubiera dejado allí, de esa forma tan abrupta, tal vez él hubiera desistido de la idea de darle un poco de espacio, repitiendo el mágico paseo por los confines del palacio…

El príncipe contempló la belleza casi irreal que tenía frente a él. Manteniendo los ojos verdes encadenados a los suyos, él se llenó de una alegría inmensa al ver cómo su princesa iba derribando, poco a poco, los muros que había levantado en su corazón. En Londres y otras partes del mundo, los convencionalismos sociales hubieran evitado que expresara, en forma tan abierta y sincera, el interés que tenía en ella, a excepción de un beso en la palma de la mano tal vez; pero estar en Anatolia tenía sus ventajas, y mientras que el afecto físico era visto en Occidente como una perversión, en el harén no era sino un paso más hacia la realización de un sueño otomano… para el príncipe, un sueño de amor. Se dejó caer sobre el espaldar del sofá, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en desprender las diminutas manos enlazadas en su cuello. "Te he llevado en brazos tres veces, y en ninguna de ellas te has resistido."

"No han sido tres veces, sino dos", objetó ella, perdida en los ojos verde olivo.

Ocultando su emoción, él sonrió. "No sabía que llevabas la cuenta… pero siento decir que te equivocas. Te desmayaste en Yildiz, ¿lo olvidas?"

Ella bajó la cabeza. ¿Entonces había sido él quien la levantara del suelo, cuando había colapsado porque su vida parecía no tener sentido? Tres veces la había cargado, y un sinnúmero de veces había visto su cuerpo desnudo… ayer la había besado por primera vez, y siempre buscaba la forma de abrazarla, de tocarla. No tenía nada que ocultar a Tarkan, pues el ya lo había visto todo… lo único que faltaba era consumar la unión entre ambos. "Oh", murmuró ella al convocar en su mente la imagen del príncipe desnudo, mostrando a su princesa las delicias del amor…

'Está apenada', pensó el príncipe, sin apartar la vista de la joven. Ella era como un sueño hecho realidad, el eslabón perdido en su vida… y a partir de ahora, habría de convertir ese infierno al cual había sido arrastrado en un idílico paraíso. Colocó la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, de manera que ambos habían quedado, uno encima del otro, inclinados sobre el sofá, y cuando ella dejó reposar sus manos sobre el firme y aplanado vientre, una traicionera parte de su cuerpo reclamaba su atención. 'Ahora no, maldición…' Se incorporó un poco, con tal de no dejarse llevar por la emoción de la carne, hasta que ella preguntó, sin abandonar el remanso de su pecho: "¿Cómo supiste que el Terry que conocí es Terrence Granchester?"

El mantuvo la calma, pues no quería romper el encanto. "¿Me creerías si te digo que tan sólo lo adiviné?" Colocó las manos sobre la cintura de la muchacha, y la sintió temblar bajo los guantes. "Todo Londres lo conoce por ser hijo del duque, y allá han llegado noticias sobre su ascendente carrera como actor en Broadway."

"Debí suponerlo", dijo ella, acurrucándose contra el musculoso pecho, y a medida que pasaban los minutos, Terry se alejaba cada vez más de su pensamiento. No era Terry, sino Tarkan, quien la abrazaba en la soledad del dormitorio, y le daba calor… era el príncipe, y no el actor, quien había roto los códigos de conducta en su propio palacio con tal que ella se sintiera a gusto en las instalaciones… y cuyos pasados besos aún quemaban sus labios enrojecidos. Respiró el olor a lavanda que brotaba de él, mientras que él jugaba con sus rizos, y a pesar de su cautiverio, sintió una paz que nunca antes había tenido. Encerrada en un magnífico palacio, y a merced de un enigmático príncipe, había conocido una nueva cultura, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos… y a pesar de estar viviendo en un país adverso, Constantinopla era un lugar maravilloso… y en silencio pidió perdón al Todopoderoso por haber deseado morir en el mercado. 'Si no hubiera vivido, Edwina habría sido vendida al mejor postor, y yo no hubiera conocido al príncipe…' En un gesto inconciente, lo abrazó con fuerza, y sintió cómo el vientre de él se contraía, como si también estuviera experimentando la felicidad de estar con ella. Con mucho cuidado, él subió el torso de ella, hasta tener su rostro cerca de él, y con cristalinas esferas ambarinas, la miró a los ojos, y colocándole un travieso rizo detrás de la oreja le dijo: "No volveré a hablar de él… te lo prometo."

"Tarkan…" El era tan contradictorio que le costaba trabajo entenderlo. Fuerte y poderoso en su posición, apasionado para el romance, generoso con sus súbditos, y dulce y tierno cuando estaban a solas… Dejó que él trazara círculos con el pulgar alrededor de sus labios, encendiendo una nueva hoguera en su interior. "Sé que permaneces aquí porque quieres ayudar a Enise", con su otra mano acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla, "y que siempre tienes el genuino deseo de ayudar a los demás, incluyendo a aquéllos que te desprecian", sosteniendo la barbilla de la muchacha con firmeza, clavó su penetrante mirada en la de ella, "y aunque las condiciones que te rodean son adversas", volvió a rozar los delicados labios con su dedo, "quiero que te olvides de todo y te relajes…"

Ella abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. "¿Cómo voy a relajarme estando contigo?"

El apretó los labios, aguantando los deseos de reír. "¿Por qué haces eso?", preguntó Candy.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Por qué no muestras tu risa?"

El le regaló una mirada de ensueño. "Porque no me dejas adorarte", e inclinándose hacia adelante, dio un profundo, y sonoro beso en uno de sus oídos, y ella se estremeció al sentir su agradable aliento. "Me tienes loco, princesa…" Y depositó otro beso, esta vez sobre su cuello, y ella tembló de alegría y placer… pero él quería más, y con ojos tan azules como el océano, acercó sus labios a los de ella, y Candy abrió la boca de inmediato, dando paso a la anhelada intromisión del príncipe, con su boca y sus sentidos armonizando con los de él. Lenta y dulcemente, él saboreaba cada rincón, ayudándola a acoplarse, y lo oyó emitir un gemido de satisfacción, y ella, como orgullosa alumna, estaba feliz de haber aprendido a cabalidad el misterio más allá de unos labios. Tarkan era un príncipe, y como tal, merecía el mejor de los besos… Para no caer sobre él, sostuvo el pigmentado rostro en sus manos, y no pudo evitar pasar las yemas de los dedos entre las pobladas cejas…

'Ya no se resiste', pensó él con alegría, con su corazón palpitando a gran velocidad, 'y está tomando el control…' Se rindió a las manos de ella en su rostro, a la entrega con que aceptaba recibir sus besos y abrazos… y con sus manos enguantadas comenzó a recorrer, de arriba a abajo, toda la blanca espalda, y ella suspiró con gozo mientras se le erizaba la piel, así como la de él. Ella había dejado de ser una enfermera sufriendo una desilusión, y él un hombre sin rumbo, para convertirse en el príncipe y la princesa que jugaban al amor… y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se apartó, y ella emitió un quejido que elevó su ego. "¿Quieres más?" Y la besó nuevamente, disfrutando cada sabor compartido, pero al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a retirarse, y ahora daba pequeños chasquidos sobre los ahora abultados labios. "Siento… decirte… esto… pero… alguien… toca… a la puerta…" Con mucho pesar, se levantó del sofá, con sumo cuidado de no derribar a la princesa al suelo, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando Candy interrumpió sus pensamientos. "No oí que llamaran a la puerta, Tarkan."

El sonrió. "Cierto es; pero desde que entré a esta habitación hay alguien esperando afuera."

"¿Cómo?" Ella se levantó de golpe. "¿Tienes a alguien esperando hace rato, y no pudiste decirme?"

"No creo que se moleste", dijo él, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que un temible animal de cuatro patas hiciera su pomposa entrada al kiosko. "Gracias por tu paciencia, Saglam", bromeó el príncipe, "pero el recreo se terminó."

Candy se echó a reír a carcajadas. "¡Pobre Saglam! Debería llevarte a juicio por abuso de animales-"

"Pues ya que lo defiendes tanto", montó a Saglam con experto dominio, "entonces puedes quedarte aquí, y te perderás la sorpresa."

Ella rió con alegría. "¿Cuál sorpresa?"

El fingió completo desconocimiento. "Pues nunca lo sabrás si no vienes." Y extendiendo una mano para ayudarla, la trepó sobre el caballo, y llevando las riendas, salió cabalgando del dormitorio.


	11. Capítulo 10: Una tarde con el príncipe

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 10: Una tarde con el príncipe

/

"¡Esto es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en toda mi vida!"

Archie estaba siendo asistido por Flammy en la habitación del hotel Talisman en el centro de El Cairo cuando Albert le informó que, con toda probabilidad, Neil tomaría un barco seguro que lo llevara a Estambul, y la enfermera se dispuso a tomarle la presión, pues el chico había comenzado a alterarse. "Estoy mucho mejor, tío, ¡no necesitas enviar a Neil! Dudo que nos sirva de mucho allá."

"El doctor Matthews ordenó estricto reposo, Archibald", repitió Albert por séptima vez en el día, y Flammy puso los ojos en blanco al tener que escuchar la misma letanía una y otra vez.

Pero Archie no se daba por vencido. "Sólo sufrí un desmayo, ¡no estaré enfermo el resto de mi vida!"

Como era su costumbre desde que llegara con ellos al hotel, Flammy lanzó la bomba de medición de presión a la cama de Albert. "Por lo visto, señor Cornwell, todo lo que a usted se le dice le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro-"

"¡Tú cállate!", gritó Archie. "¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí, durmiendo y tomando medicinas, en vez de ayudar al tío Albert a buscar a Candy!"

Albert intervino. "Todos estamos preocupados por Candy, pero no queremos que te exaltes."

"Sí, claro", dijo el otro con mofa, "todos, excepto Eliza."

"En eso sí le doy la razón", sostuvo Flammy.

La tía Elroy, quien ya estaba repuesta de su crisis, entró a la habitación, en compañía de Eliza y Neil. "Estoy de acuerdo con que te quedes en Egipto, Archibald. Mis problemas con la presión se remontan a hace varios años, pero tú eres joven, y no es bueno que tengas este tipo de sucesos."

Eliza intervino. "¿Por qué no dejan que sea Archie quien decida si quiere ir o no? Si no dejamos que vaya, de todas maneras dará mucha lata aquí en el hotel, y terminaremos siendo nosotros quienes tengamos la presión por las nubes."

Archie se levantó de la cama. "¡El único modo en que te suba la presión, zorra disfrazada de dama, es si Candy estuviera viva!"

"_Est__á_ viva, Archie", insistió Albert, quien ya comenzaba a experimentar un martilleo en su cabeza, y frotando sus sienes, tomó asiento al borde de la cama; y Flammy, advirtiendo el cambio en el semblante del rubio, extrajo unas pastillas de su maletín de medicamentos y primeros auxilios, y sirviendo un vaso con agua de una jarra puesta sobre una mesita, llevó las mismas al jefe de los Andley. "Tome… si no lo hace, el dolor de cabeza será tan fuerte que no podrá levantarse de la cama mañana."

Albert ingirió las pastillas. "Es lo que me pasa por andar vagando de tren en tren… ahora padezco de migrañas a consecuencia de la amnesia que sufrí."

Flammy se sentó a su lado. "¿Usted perdió la memoria, señor Andley?"

"Soy Albert", recordó él por millonésima vez desde que salieran de la clínica en Tanis, "y sí, estuve sin memoria varios meses, luego de una explosión de tren en Italia", cerró los ojos al recordar el desgarrador suceso, "y tuve suerte de no haber muerto."

"No lo sabía…"

"Ya estuvo bueno de hablar sobre el abuelito", interrumpió Neil, "el caso es que no quiero ir a Anatolia, y Archie no quiere quedarse. Dejar que él vaya en mi lugar es tan simple como que dos más dos son cuatro."

"Existe un detalle, Neil", dijo Albert, sintiendo el calmante efecto de la medicina suministrada por Flammy. "Archie no tiene facciones mediterráneas, y tú sí."

"¿Eeeeeehhhhhh?" Todos, incluyendo a Flammy, se miraron sin comprender, y esta vez fue la tía Elroy quien rompió el silencio. "¿Qué quieres decir, William… que nuestro Neil debe hacerse pasar por otra persona para entrar a ese país?"

El bebió otro sorbo del vaso de agua provisto por Flammy. "Espero que no sea necesario… pero si así fuera, debemos ser precavidos y asegurarnos que tanto Neil como Candy abandonen Anatolia sin problemas."

"Pero no podemos asegurar que Candy vive, o que haya ido a parar a ese país…"

"Yo sé que está viva, tía abuela."

Eliza caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación. "¡Esto es el colmo! No vamos a exponer a Neil en un país enemigo cuando a Candy ya se la comieron los tiburones-"

"¡Largo de la habitación!", gritó Archie, lanzando un par de almohadas hacia ella. "¡Tú eres la única culpable de todo!"

"Usted no va a echar a nadie de aquí", dijo Flammy con tono autoritario, y levantándose de la cama exclamó: "¡Quien va a sacarlos a todos soy yo!"

Eliza apretó los puños. "¡Cómo te atreves a echarnos, arrimada! Cuando menos debes guardar respeto a tus mayores-"

"Al contario, Eliza", interrumpió la tía abuela. "¡La enfermera Hamilton es justo lo que necesitamos para poner esta familia en orden!"

Archie sintió que volvía a desmayarse. "¿Cómo puede decir eso, tía, después de todo lo que ha provocado? Además, Candy también la ha atendido a usted con esmero…"

"Pero no ha tenido las agallas suficientes para decir a ustedes las verdades que se merecen… Flammy sí."

"No necesito que me defienda, señora", protestó la enfermera.

Eliza se sostuvo de una pared para no entrarle a golpes a la intrusa cuatroojos. "¿Lo ven? Es malcriada y también prepotente…"

"Pues sea como sea, su método de trabajo parece sentarle bien a la tía abuela, y también ha sido de ayuda para Archie", reiteró Albert para sorpresa de todos. "Pero en vez de estar cuestionando la labor de Flammy, deberíamos establecer un plan de acción para recuperar a Candy."

"Sigo creyendo que es una causa perdida", protestó Neil.

"También yo", secundó Archie.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?" Flammy se dirigió a todos con desprecio. "¿Acaso están tan acostumbrados a andar pegados a las faldas de sus mamás, que no se atreven mirar ni a la esquina? Son una partida de cobardes…" Abrió la puerta del cuarto, y se quedó de pie en el marco de la misma. "¡Me parece haber ordenado que salieran de aquí!"

"¡Condenada enfermera!", gritó Neil, lanzando puños y patadas al aire, mas emprendió su camino rumbo a su propio dormitorio, seguido de una furiosa Eliza, y después, de la tía Elroy, quien guiñó el ojo a la enfermera que hacía un extraordinario trabajo al mismo tiempo que ponía a todos en su lugar. Al verla, Flammy contuvo los deseos de reír, y para no hacerlo, limpió un falso sucio de sus anteojos. No estaba allí para que la adularan, sino para cumplir con el trabajo encomendado. Entonces vio que Albert continuaba sentado al pie de la cama y dijo: "Debe tomar un descanso, señor Andley."

"Albert", reiteró él por millonésimaprimera vez, "y tú deberías reposar también."

"No es correcto que usted me trate de tú. Soy una empleada, y por eso estoy aquí."

"No soy tu enemigo, Flammy." El se levantó para aproximarse a la cama donde Archie trataba de dormir, y le dijo al muchacho: "Aunque parezca que has mejorado, tienes muchas preocupaciones que no te permiten pensar con claridad… y debo pedirte una disculpa por haberte traído hasta aquí."

"Mis problemas son los mismos que los de ustedes", sostuvo Archie.

"Pero eres muy apegado a Candy, y ahora que ella ha desaparecido, sientes que has sufrido otra gran pérdida… y con Annie lejos, te ha sido difícil conservar la calma."

Flammy escuchaba, atenta, las palabras del señor Andley. 'En verdad esta familia estima mucho a mi compañera… al menos parte de ella', pensó, y en lugar de amargarse o enfurecerse por la sana unión familiar del prójimo, sonrió al saber que Candy aún contaba con el cariño de sus amigos pero… ¿dónde estaba su novio Terry? En ocasiones había estado a punto de preguntar por el actor de teatro, pero todo apuntaba a que el más indicado para ofrecer las respuestas que buscaba era el mismísimo William Andley, y primero perdería un dedo del pie antes que consultarle… aunque no podía negar que el rubio llevaba una gran responsabilidad a cuestas, en especial la de recuperar a Candy. Olvidando que el señor Andley continuaba en la habitación, arregló la almohada de Archie, y fue entonces cuando formuló la pregunta que había deseado hacer desde que los Andley arribaran a Tanis: "¿Cómo fue que su hermano conoció a mi madre, señor Cornwell?"

Albert observó con interés a la enfermera que había propiciado la hipertensión de Archie, y sintió desconcierto, pues aunque ella había complicado las gestiones de los Andley en el hospital, en todo momento tuvo buen juicio e iniciativa al tomar decisiones. 'Es una buena enfermera', pensó, mientras Archie se debatía entre relatar o no a ella las circunstancias bajo las cuales Stear había visitado la taberna donde trabajaba la madre de ésta. 'No guardes rencor, amigo', instó el rubio en su interior, esperando que Archie dejara atrás su amarga experiencia en la clínica… y finalmente oyó cómo su pariente contaba a la joven todo lo relacionado al día en que Stear y Candy acudieron al negocio de su progenitora, y Flammy bajó la cabeza, tratando de no empañar sus anteojos con lágrimas. De pronto, Archie se quedó dormido bajo el efecto de los medicamentos, y luego que ella se asegurara que no había nadie a su alrededor, se quitó los anteojos, y comenzó a llorar, sin intenciones de detenerse. La soledad había sido su más fiel compañera los últimos años, y gracias a ello, se había ahorrado muchos sufrimientos que no hubieran mermado de haber continuado en el vicioso ambiente donde había crecido. Sentía pena por sus hermanitos, a quienes había dejado en la misma oscuridad de donde había salido, pero nada podía hacer por ellos, y el mejor modo de olvidar su propio abandono, así como el de los suyos, era cumpliendo con su deber, ya que era la única forma de tener el control de su vida. Lloró como pocas veces se había permitido hacerlo, pues había presenciado el dolor y la tragedia en todas sus variantes, luego que pisara el territorio en guerra, y en ese continente marcado por el hambre y la destrucción, la tristeza que había acumulado con el paso de los años no tenía mérito…

Una de las medicinas que siempre llevaba consigo había caído de su bolsillo, añadiendo un peso a su mano derecha, que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, y cuando se dispuso a ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que el peso no provenía del frasco… y que William Albert Andley había dejado su mano descansando sobre la de ella. "Es tal y como lo pensé", dijo el rubio en voz baja, "has sufrido mucho, y no quieres demostrarlo…"

Ella no sabía si apartar o no su mano de la de él. No tenía idea de que él había permanecido en la habitación mientras ella lloraba como una niña pequeña sin su juguete, y no cometería la rudeza de retirarse repentinamente, no después que él la hubiera visto despojada de su fortaleza. Buscando una posible razón por la que él estuviera atento a su arranque, miró a los ojos azules de su empleador, y lejos de encontrar en ellos señal alguna de burla o de sarcasmo, sólo vio un dejo de preocupación… y cansancio. "Creo… creo haberle dicho que descansara un poco, señor Andley…"

El sonrió a la enfermera cuya tenacidad había evitado que bajara las defensas que había construido para no dejarse abatir por el daño que a todas luces había sufrido en el pasado, y dijo, por millonésimasegunda ocasión, "Albert." Y procedió a preparar la cama, ante la mirada atónita de ella, pues aún no comprendía por qué él la había conmocionado con el simple gesto de tomarla con su cálida mano. No se había percatado de que ahora tocaba el lugar donde él la había tocado, hasta que oyó la voz de él que decía: "No quiero que le digas nada a Archibald, pero si mejora, tal vez pueda acompañarme a Estambul, luego que Neil se haya adelantado."

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Y por qué enviar al señor Legan primero?"

El respiró hondo. "El tiene los rasgos físicos idóneos para confundir a los enemigos; además, necesito ganar tiempo y hacer los movimientos necesarios e investigar quien es el líder de la resistencia otomana, pues nos puede ayudar a recuperar a Candy."

"¿Y cometer la estupidez de arriesgar su vida y la del señor Cornwell?"

"Es preciso ser estúpido de vez en cuando, Flammy, aunque para eso hubiera que infringir las reglas."

"¿Y qué pasará con la señora Elroy y la señorita Legan?"

"Se quedarán contigo en Egipto, y después… volverán a América, y eso te incluye a ti."

"¡No puedo regresar a casa!"

"¿No puedes… o no quieres?"

Ella frunció el entrecejo, deseando que el rubio desapareciera de Egipto y de su vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a leer la mente de las personas como si fuera un clarividente… y por qué siempre tenía la capacidad de percibir todo a su alrededor, y luego proceder con sabiduría? "Váyase al diablo, señor Andley-"

El permaneció impacible, pues era obvio que a ella le aterraba la idea de enfrentar sus temores y superar sus traumas. "Albert", corrigió, por millonésimatercera vez.

'Esto tiene que ser una broma', pensó ella con enfado, sintiendo que tenía las manos atadas, pues si no cumplía a cabalidad su nuevo rol, sería despedida definitivamente, recibiendo malas recomendaciones para futuros empleos. Se apresuró a la salida, y abriendo la puerta con violencia exclamó: "¡Entonces váyase al diablo… _Albert!_", y tiró la puerta tras su paso.

/

Saglam había dejado de hacerse el difícil, y abandonando su pose de caballo poco amigable, remeneó su cola de un lado a otro mientras llevaba a su amo, y a la hembra de su amo, fuera de los predios del harén, a paso lento, pero seguro, pues su instinto le decía que quienes lo montaban estaban en celo, y debía conducirse con premeditada calma hasta que llegara el momento en que ambos jinetes quisieran aparearse. ¿Pero por qué a los seres humanos les costaba tanto trabajo unirse cuando se gustaban? El resto del reino animal solía ir al grano, y cuando a él, enamoradizo al fin, le gustaba una yegua, le dejaba saber, con franqueza, lo mucho que la deseaba, así que no comprendía por qué su amo, con su corazón de guerrero al igual que él, no terminaba de hacer su parte para poseer a su pareja. Algo se le debía ocurrir, y en cualquier momento, haría de las suyas para que su dueño hiciera de su compañera su nueva dueña…

Cabalgando junto a Tarkan, Candy dejó que la brisa mañanera acariciara su rostro y su cabello suelto. Ese día decidió no llevar ninguna tiara, pues había llegado a pensar que el príncipe no la visitaría, y ahora se arrepentía de no haberse arreglado mejor, puesto que ya se estaba acostumbrando a lucir más presentable para él. Mirando hacia adelante preguntó: "¿No vamos a la clínica del doctor Dujardin?"

El mantenía las manos sujetas a las riendas de Saglam. "Este es un trayecto más largo para llegar hasta allá. Daremos una vuelta a la izquierda, luego dos más a la derecha y después…", aguardó a que ella reaccionara, y al ver que había guardado silencio exclamó, conteniendo la risa: "¡Por supuesto que no iremos! Nuestra primera parada es…" Se detuvo frente al magno edificio que había admirado a su llegada a Topkapi, "la biblioteca del palacio." Desmontó el caballo, dispuesto a ayudarla a bajar, pero Candy saltó sin previo aviso, pues luego de los pasados besos, quería estar en sus cinco sentidos para admirar todos los nuevos lugares que Tarkan le mostraría en este nuevo paseo. No se dio cuenta de que él sonreía a sus espaldas a medida que ella subía las escaleras de la entrada principal, y cuando abrió la puerta, estornudó varias veces al recibir el fuerte olor de los libros antiguos y empolvados… y a su alrededor, varios pisos de estantes la saludaban, ofreciendo páginas y páginas de conocimientos a los únicos visitantes del oscuro y solitario lugar. "¡Cuántos libros!", exclamó, pero de inmediato recordó que era casi imposible encontrar alguno que estuviera escrito en inglés. "¿Has tenido la oportunidad de leer alguno, Tarkan?"

"Debo hacerlo", respondió él, "es parte de mi educación, aunque no entienda ni jota de algunas palabras."

Ella sintió lástima por el joven, pues de seguro estudiar en la academia de príncipes era como volver a completar las difíciles asignaturas de la primaria. "¿Y qué te hacen leer… política?

El hojeaba un libro de cubierta desgarrada cuando la escuchó, y el púrpura de sus ojos se transformó en el desafiante negro azabache, y su mirada era capaz de clavar más profundo que una daga, y luego de una larga pausa contestó: "Religión."

Ella lo observó con cautela. "Entiendo… supongo que tus creencias y las mías son diferentes a las de los otomanos, y por eso-"

"Tampoco soy muy devoto de la iglesia que ya conocemos", dijo él con parquedad, aunque a raíz de su encuentro en el mercado, no dejaba de reflexionar sobre el papel que Dios le había otorgado en el mundo. "Ven; aquí hay unos libros que serán de interés para ti…" Siguió caminando a lo largo de un largo e incómodo corredor, pero ella no movió uno solo de sus pies. Seguía intrigada por el súbito cambio de humor de su acompañante, y no le gustaba verlo tan cerrado en sí mismo.

Al no escuchar los pasos de ella cerca de él, el príncipe se dio la vuelta, y la vio parada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. "¿No vas a venir?", preguntó a secas.

Candy dio unos breves pasos hacia él. "¿Por qué no te gusta tocar el tema de la religión, Tarkan?"

El frunció el entrecejo, y sus pupilas se nublaron en evidente tormento emocional. ¡Cuánto ansiaba decir la verdad a su princesa! Las costumbres islámicas lo tenían aterrado, pero debía mantenerse firme en su propósito de mantener a Nadire alejada del Sultán, y si le contaba todo, ella, en su altruismo de siempre, se ofrecería en sacrificio con tal de evitarle un sufrimiento, lo que complicaría aún más los planes para sacarla del harén. Rogando a Dios porque ella olvidara el asunto, se limitó a decir: "No he venido aquí a repetir mis clases de teología." Y retomó su paso, dejando a Candy con muchas dudas. 'Esa expresión', pensó, 'esa expresión… la misma que tenía cuando pasamos frente a aquel kiosko en el cuarto atrio…" Una voz interior le decía que el temor de él ante cierto aspecto del islam estaba relacionado a lo que fuera que hubiera dentro del pabellón desconocido, y su corazón latió con fuerza. '¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan abrumado, Tarkan?' Al principio había creído que la intranquilidad de él se debía a la inminente llegada de los armenios a Estambul, lo que era motivo de preocupación para todos, pero había algo más, algo que el príncipe se negaba a contar, ¿pero por qué? Para no arruinar su día juntos, siguió sus pasos, hasta detenerse frente a un estante, y Tarkan extrajo unos libros, y se los dio a ella diciendo: "No necesitas hablar en otomano para entenderlos…"

Candy abrió uno de los libros, y lanzó un grito de euforia al encontrar en el mismo varios dibujos y otras imágenes correspondientes al mundo de la medicina. "¡Cuántos ejemplos! Aquí hay material muy valioso incluso para los médicos…"

"Algunos tomos son muy antiguos, y hay veces en que es mejor recurrir a la vieja escuela para mejorar la salud de las personas."

"Y el mejor método de esa vieja escuela es el cariño", señaló ella con el dedo, a modo de enseñanza. "¡Esa es la mejor medicina para el cuerpo y el alma!"

El cruzó los brazos, recostándose contra el estante. Ya podía imaginar a su princesa saltando a la cama de sus pacientes, haciendo piruetas y gestos graciosos a sus pacientes antes de colocarles una dolorosa inyección, o calmando a un niño lloroso haciendo chistes o abrazándolo… y no pudo evitar recordar una época no muy lejana en su vida, en la que el cariño había movido la cordillera de hielo que había en su corazón, y de vuelta al palacio, asintió a las palabras de Nadire. "Ya lo veo que sí", susurró, y Candy se alivió al verlo más relajado, aunque no cesaría en su búsqueda de la verdad acerca del misterioso pabellón, y su relación contra el pavor de Tarkan hacia la religión otomana.

Ella prosiguió con el segundo libro, y así estuvo unos minutos, sin darse cuenta que él había desaparecido por una esquina, y justo cuando terminaba de hojear el último tomo, los exóticos acordes de una guitarra comenzaron a escucharse en el interior del edificio. "¿Tarkan?" Colocó los libros de vuelta a su lugar, y buscó al príncipe por todos lados. "Tarkan, creo que no estamos solos…" Recorrió cada rincón de aquel laberinto de libros, pero no había rastro alguno de él, ni de ningún otro recién llegado. ¿Acaso habían fantasmas en la biblioteca? No lo descartaba, pues a juzgar por el polvo que permeaba dentro, habían transcurrido años sin que nadie visitara el interesante lugar, a excepción del príncipe. Las notas provenientes de la guitarra eran interpretadas de manera magistral, envolviendo los sentidos de Candy con elegancia y sentimiento… y sin desearlo, se transportó a aquellas tardes de verano en Escocia, donde un rebelde chico inglés mostraba su lado más sensible a través de los acordes de un piano. Terry tenía muchas aptitudes para las artes… no sólo en el teatro, sino también en lo concerniente al mundo musical. Ella le había regalado la armónica para ayudarlo a canalizar sus vicios, sin saber que el trasfondo musical del actor iba más allá que las prácticas y el rápido dominio del uso de la armónica… y el tiempo le mostró que aquellos dedos tan largos y delgados de Terry eran los dedos de un talentoso pianista. ¿Cómo olvidar la melodía que él interpretaba hasta la saciedad, porque era la favorita de ella? Incluso había tratado en vano de enseñarla a manejar las teclas, pero estaba tan embelesada con su porte al tocar el instrumento, que no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para aprender.

La música no cesaba dentro del acústico espacio de la biblioteca, y ya estaba por darse por vencida y salir al exterior, cuando avistó una última fila de libros, en lo más remoto del edificio; y cuando ella se asomó a ver, Tarkan interpretaba, con una extraña y peculiar guitarra en mano, una melodía aparentemente otomana… y la concentración en los ojos escarlata de él sólo era opacada por la admiración que en ella despertaba su experto dominio sobre las cuerdas. El príncipe tocaba con experto dominio, tal vez como parte de sus requisitos en la escuela para príncipes, o quizás había sido enseñado por su madre… y leyendo sus pensamientos, él mencionó: "La música es una manifestación del alma, y aquél que tenga el enorme deseo de ser uno mismo a través de ella, es capaz de dominar ese arte, bajo cualquier circunstancia", siguió tocando, y Candy sintió cómo las fibras de su corazón se movían con la misma afinación con que lo hacían las cuerdas de la guitarra, y el Terry que había quedado resguardado en su memoria tras el constante recuerdo de unos fogosos besos con el príncipe, ahora regresaba con furia, reclamando su relegado espacio en el alma de su pecosa.

Como recuerdo viviente de aquello por lo cual aún respiraba, y que debía dejar atrás, Tarkan continuó tocando, y de repente desafinó una nota, capturando la atención de ella, y preguntó: "¿Alguna vez has contado a alguien todo sobre tu vida?"

Ella parpadeó varias veces. Tarkan era impredecible, y no tenía ningún derecho de indagar sobre sus asuntos personales, él, menos que nadie. "Albert siempre ha sido como un hermano para mí, y mi vida es casi como un libro abierto para él."

"¿Tanto así?"

Ella lo miró con enojo. "Albert es mi amigo, y no tiene malas intenciones conmigo; además, no lo conoces, así que no tienes que insinuar-"

"¿Y no hay nadie más, aparte de él, a quien hayas confiado todos tus secretos?"

Candy no comprendía adónde quería llegar Tarkan. El había prometido no volver a mencionar el nombre de Terry; sin embargo, sus acciones mostraban lo contrario, induciéndola a recordarlo. "Eres cruel", le dijo, y luego guardó silencio. Ciertamente le hubiera gustado compartir con Terry todo lo referente a sus primeros años en el hogar de Pony, sus dificultades en Sunville, y su temporada de ilusiones junto a Anthony, así como sus providenciales encuentros con Albert, príncipe de la colina… el primero de dos príncipes en su vida. Durante su noviazgo a distancia había acariciado la esperanza de un mañana junto a Terrence, y como parte de ese mañana, terminaría de contarle todo lo que había faltado por decirle; pero ese mañana nunca llegó, y las revelaciones que había guardado para él habían quedado pendientes por salir a la luz… y sin saber cómo, abrió su corazón a Tarkan, como nunca antes lo había hecho con Annie, sus madres en Pony, o con el mismo Albert, y relató, parte por parte, cada suceso de su vida, desde su milagroso hallazgo en una noche de invierno cuando apenas era una bebé, y todas sus etapas subsiguientes, hasta la fatídica noche en que cayera del trasatlántico una semana atrás, y él, sin dejar de tocar la guitarra, la escuchaba con atención, con el silencio, y las notas de la guitarra, como única interrupción. Tantos gratos momentos con sus amigos, y tantas experiencias vividas, y nunca, nunca, había confiado a alguien su perspectiva de lo que había sido su vida, paso por paso, y aquí estaba, en un país ajeno del cual esperaba escapar algún día, narrando su existencia a un príncipe que acababa de conocer… y se detuvo, sintiendo que había liberado un cúmulo de emociones contenidas. "Es todo", anunció; y para añadir un toque casual a la ocasión, preguntó: "¿Cuál es el nombre de esa guitarra?"

Tarkan dejó de tocar, y estiró sus largos y entumecidos dedos. "Es una _baglama_. Un día la encontré tirada en un rincón de esta biblioteca, y la llevé a la escuela de príncipes con el propósito de recibir lecciones para aprender a manejar ese instrumento, y desde entonces vengo aquí, de vez en cuando, a practicar cuando nadie me ve… excepto tú."

Ella ignoró el pálpito de emoción que había surgido en su corazón, y supo que había llegado su turno de conocer más sobre él. "¿Qué hay de ti, Tarkan… qué me cuentas sobre tu madre, tu antiguo trabajo, o si dejaste alguna novia en Londres?"

Los ojos azabache volvieron a posarse sobre los de ella, cual cazador vigilando no convertirse en presa. "No hay mucho que contar", dijo en tono áspero, "mi vida comenzó aquí, en Estambul, hace poco más de un mes…"

Ella guiñó un ojo y sonrió. "Si te refieres a los cambios, yo también empecé a vivir hace una semana." Avida de curiosidad, descansó el mentón sobre la palma de la mano. "Vamos, cuéntame sobre tu vida…"

"Ya sabes lo suficiente-"

"No es justo", dijo ella, furiosa porque él le había tomado el pelo. "Me haces hablar de mi vida entera, y ahora que pido que hagas tú lo mismo, ¿no quieres decirme absolutamente nada? " Se levantó, próxima a marcharse. "¿Quieres ser mi amante, pero no quieres ser mi amigo?"

El sonrió con sarcasmo. "Eso no fue lo que me demostraste aquella noche que me golpeaste… al contrario, dejaste muy claro que no querías tener que ver con nada que te atara emocionalmente a mí."

'Pero ya lo estoy', quiso gritar ella a todo pulmón, mas se detuvo, pues él tenía razón acerca de su primera impresión sobre él. "¿Por qué no quieres hablar sobre ti?"

"Porque soy el príncipe."

"¡Eres un arrogante y un engreído!" Caminó hacia la salida, donde Saglam los esperaba impaciente, y volteándose por última vez a contemplar los libros dejados en el olvido, preguntó: "¿Te gustan las obras de teatro?"

Nuevamente, el hermetismo figuró como única respuesta de Tarkan; y cuando ella alzó una pierna para montar a Saglam, él la alcanzó, y subiendo a la silla comentó: "Las odio." Y llevó a Saglam más adelante, sumiendo a Candy en la confusión. El príncipe era atento, romántico, con buen sentido del humor… pero en lo que concernía a su vida personal, se mostraba introvertido, y hasta cierto punto renuente a entablar conversación. Cabalgaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta principal del _sarayi_, y la mirada intimidante de Saglam fue suficiente para que los guardias de turno abrieran paso al príncipe y su acompañante, y fue entonces cuando ella decidió romper el hielo. "¿No está prohibido que salgas del palacio?"

El príncipe, quien aún coordinaba la manera de pedir disculpas a su princesa por su errático comportamiento en la biblioteca, contestó: "En eso debes darle las gracias a Saglam… le gusta ser el centro de atención."

Ella rió con frescura, y al escucharla, sintió el ácido sabor del remordimiento. Ella había abierto su libro de la vida, permitiendo que él escuchara cada una de sus locuras, y de sus tristezas, y sólo había pedido a cambio que él hiciera lo mismo… ¿pero cómo decirle que el concepto que ella tenía de él no era sino un espejismo, y que temía contarle la verdad por miedo a que ella lo rechazara, o peor aún, que huyera del palacio para caer en las garras del enemigo? 'Debes controlarte', se ordenó, reprochándose por haber sido grosero con ella, 'ahora te corresponde enmendar el daño…' Alzando el borde del vestido de la chica, buscó la falda que servía de relleno, y rasgó una tira de la costosa tela, sorprendiendo a Nadire en el acto. "¿Tarkan, qué haces?", preguntó.

"Shhhh", haciendo un doblez al pedazo de tela, la colocó sobre la cabeza de ella. "Te servirá de velo", dijo, y atravesaron la puerta, hasta quedar en plena calle de Estambul. "Estoy afuera", dijo Candy, con su corazón a galope, "¡Oh, Tarkan, estamos afuera!"

El sonrió al respirar la misma libertad que ella. "Así es." De repente, le sobrevino un terrible pensamiento: una vez afuera, la princesa podía intentar escapar como ya había hecho con anterioridad, y sería más difícil rescatarla de los malhechores. Soltando una de las riendas, colocó una mano en el vientre de la princesa, y sintió cómo se contraía la piel bajo el verde vestido. Entonces ella se giró, y con una sonrisa en los hermosos y bien besados labios, susurró: "No voy a escapar, Tarkan. No puedo hacerlo, y aunque así fuera, no quiero ser malagradecida y echar a perder el paseo…"

"Y yo no quiero que nada malo te pase si lo haces."

"¿Es por eso que no quieres que huya… porque te preocupas por mí?"

El continuaba con su mano firme sobre el bien formado vientre. "Por eso… y por muchas cosas más."

Ella volvió a mirarlo, ampliando más su sonrisa. Por segunda vez en el día, el había doblegado su propio carácter, tomando control de sí mismo, volviendo a desenvolverse con madurez. Se dedicó a admirar las míticas edificaciones, la gente comprando y vendiendo en la calle, los niños riendo… una estampa deliciosamente acogedora, muy diferente al horrible escenario en el que había sido vendida como un pedazo de carne, precisamente a él. 'Es un día encantador en Estambul', pensó, mientras todas las personas se detenían a murmurar sobre el príncipe extranjero que había osado escapar de su palacio para cabalgar en compañía de su nueva concubina. Sin contener el deseo de mezclarse entre la gente, saltó del caballo, y dando brincos de alegría, comenzó a transitar en medio de la multitud, feliz de estar en contacto con el mundo exterior, y ansiosa por conocer más sobre Constantinopla.

"¡Nadire!", gritó el príncipe, tratando de hacer avanzar a Saglam entre la gente. "¡Nadire, espera!"

Pero Candy estaba absorta en su euforia de conocer la ciudad. Corría a través de las tiendas, sosteniendo ropa, adornos, y otros artículos autóctonos de Anatolia, y lamentó no contar con dinero para adquirir lindos regalos para sus amigos en América, y la gente hermosa del palacio, entre ellos el príncipe. Se detuvo para examinar una bella pulsera de hombre, completamente cubierta de zafiros… "A Tarkan le encantará esto", dijo en voz alta, y justo cuando iba a preguntar el precio y pensar en el modo de reunir dinero en el palacio para adquirir la exquisita joya, un sujeto barbudo y maloliente la agarró de la cintura, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la llevó a un angosto y desolado callejón, y con aliento fétido le dijo, en un arrastrado uso del inglés: "Te vi en el mercado, y no sabes cómo te deseo…"

Candy trató de hacer memoria de sus antiguas tácticas de defensa en Chicago, y valiéndose de un farol, se impulsó con ambos brazos, hasta dar varias vueltas en el aire, hasta que se soltó, aterrizando sobre el torso del atacante, a quien derribó al suelo. Sacudiéndose el estropeado vestido, se levantó del suelo con expresión de triunfo. "Algunas cosas no se olvidan, Candy White…", pero no bien había comenzado a andar, cuando el hombre la tomó por ambas piernas, haciendo que ella cayera con él, a lo que ella hizo de su instinto su mejor arma al dar una patada en el grueso mentón, y volvió a levantarse, pero él la empujó con el brazo, y al caer por segunda ocasión, ella se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y en el aturdimiento, el agresor se colocó encima de ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, y aunque ella forcejeaba para liberarse, el peso de él le impedía buscar una salida. Trató de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no tuvo resultado, y el lujurioso hombre la miraba con ansiedad, mientras comenzaba a bajarse el pantalón; pero fue levantado de golpe, y antes que el sátiro alcanzara a ver de quién se trataba, el príncipe lo había sostenido por el cuello de su _caftan_, y le propinó un puño que lo lanzó directo contra el farol, y el hombre cayó sentado, inconciente, mientras el príncipe terminaba de incorporar a Candy, y ella se disculpó diciendo: "Perdí mi velo…"

El clavó sus dedos en los hombros de ella. "¡Olvida el velo! ¿No ves que acabas de cometer una estupidez?" Sus ojos almendrados estaban llenos de furia y, ¿desesperación? No podía descifrar la expresión de aquellos ojos túrbidos… "¡No vuelvas a dar un paseo sin mi permiso!"

"Tarkan, yo-"

Las facciones de él se suavizaron, e inhaló profundo, pues su carrera para salvarla lo había dejado sin aire. "Te defendiste muy bien, princesa."

"¿Viste todo lo que pasó?"

El asintió con la cabeza. "Estaban muy lejos… tuve que correr lo más rápido que pude."

Llena de pena por haberlo agobiado, ella dijo con suavidad: "Lo siento."

El la miró, atónito por la tranquilidad de ella. "¡Pues ten más cuidado la próxima vez!"

"¡Ya no me grites!"

"¡No quiero perd-!" Tarkan le dio la espalda a Candy, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dándose un masaje en la sien, manchando así sus inmaculados guantes. "¡Maldición!" Y dándose la vuelta nuevamente, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, y la besó con tal fuerza, que ella no tuvo tiempo para cerrar los labios. Luchó contra él y su bien proporcionado cuerpo, dando puños sobre el pecho de él, y de repente él se detuvo, con sus labios aún posándose sobre los de ella, y se quedó así, sin mover un músculo, y ella no sabía qué hacer… y entonces él volvió al ataque, y esta vez ella no tuvo con qué defenderse, o no quería defenderse. Le devolvió el beso con afán, con gratitud, con intensidad… y con un sentimiento que no podía explicar. Agradecida por haber sido salvada por él una vez más, y ansiosa de tenerlo más cerca, lo abrazó con fuerza, y él no dejaba de acariciar su pelo, su cintura, sus cejas… Candice White Andley tenía los elementos necesarios para contraatacar a todo aquél que le hiciera daño, pero sus más poderosas armas se derretían como mantequilla al ser besada por el príncipe. Despacio, él se apartó, y tomándola de la mano, lanzó un silbido, y en un instante Saglam había llegado al callejón. "Vamos a almorzar", dijo Tarkan con voz ronca, pero cuando se volteó a mirarla, Nadire estaba agachada en el suelo, abrazando su estómago con ambas manos. "No quiero… saber nada… sobre comida…", balbuceó.

Tarkan corrió a su lado, y tomándola con suavidad de la barbilla preguntó: "¿Te sientes bien, princesa?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Hace unos días, desde que tuvimos nuestro primer almuerzo, siento un malestar en el estómago, pero le resté importancia, pues pensé que era una indigestión."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"Ya te expliqué, no le di mucha importancia", insistió ella, retorciéndose de dolor.

El príncipe comenzó a hacer memoria de la situación. Su primer almuerzo… Zerrin llevando las bandejas, anunciando la primera comida preparada por… _Hüveyda._ Limpiando el sudor de la frente de Nadire le dijo: "Te llevaré con el doctor Dujardin."

Ella sonrió, a pesar de su dolencia. "No es nada… yo…" Entonces se volteó de espaldas a él, y sin poder contenerse, vació todo lo que había desayunado sobre el suelo. "¡Nadire!", gritó el príncipe, intentando ponerla en pie, pero ella lo empujó, con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡No, por favor!"

"Eres enfermera, sabes que estas cosas le pasan a cualquiera", dijo él con ternura, alisando su cabello. "No tienes de qué avergonzarte…" Pero ella no alcanzó a escuchar, pues la deshidratación ya había hecho estragos en su organismo… y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, incluyendo el príncipe que la había rescatado del abismo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Siempre contigo

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 11: Siempre contigo

/

Las voces de Zerrin y Edwina eran tan claras como el agua. "Han pasado cuatro días", dijo la mayor de las mujeres, "de hoy no pasa que ella despierte…"

Candy no quería abrir los ojos. La primera vez que había despertado de un desmayo, había sido en la tienda de campaña en el mercado de Estambul, y ahora que volvía a despertar de la inconciencia, no quería caer en otra pesadilla, y mucho menos descubrir que sus besos con el príncipe no habían sido más que un sueño. Sintió la mano de Zerrin tocándole la frente mientras comentaba en voz baja: "Al fin le bajó la fiebre…"

"No pensé que el naufragio bajaría las defensas de nuestra amiga", murmuró Edwina, "de no haber sido así, no se hubiera complicado el virus."

"No olvides que también se alojó una bacteria en su estómago."

"Cómo quisiera ahorcar a Hüveyda… por su culpa Nadire casi se nos muere, y el príncipe-"

"¡Shhh!" Zerrin se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. "Aún sigue durmiendo en la sala."

"Deberíamos despertarlo", sugirió Edwina, "lleva varios días sin bañarse."

"Si Nadire despertara y él no estuviera presente, no nos perdonaría…"

La cocinera se cruzó de brazos. "No creo que sea tan severo con nosotras… ya ves, ni siquiera le impuso un castigo a Hüveyda-"

"Porque resultó ser muy astuta la chica", explicó Zerrin. "Fingió no saber que la pimienta de Alepo era un condimento muy fuerte."

"Yo también tuve la culpa, por no haber estado más pendiente a ella, y por no haber revisado los ingredientes."

Zerrin miró a la muchacha con exasperación. "¿Cuántas veces vamos a volver sobre lo mismo, Enise? Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede garantizar que la pimienta de Alepo estuviera en la cocina desde hace tiempo, pues ya casi ni se usa en el harén… y es casi seguro que ella sedujo a algún eunuco u otro centinela para que la trajera del exterior."

"¡Pobre príncipe Tarkan! No se ha despegado de su lado-"

Candy, quien había estado atenta a la conversación, apartó las sábanas de golpe. "¡Tarkan! ¿Tarkan, dónde estás?"

"¡Nadire!" Edwina corrió al lado de su amiga, seguida de Zerrin, y ambas ayudaron a la princesa a levantarse. "No debes esforzarte mucho, estuviste muy débil…"

"Creo que ya lo sabe", dijo Zerrin con una sonrisa en su rostro, "al parecer nos escuchó mientras estábamos hablando."

Pero Candy no estaba de ánimos para iniciar una tertulia con sus amigas. Tarkan había evitado que fuera atacada por un desconocido, y con toda seguridad, también la había llevado en su caballo de regreso al palacio… y tenía mucho que agradecerle. "Quiero verlo… ¡quiero ver al príncipe!"

Zerrin y Edwina intercambiaron una sonrisa. "Con calma, Nadire", sugirió esta última, "El príncipe se ha quedado dormido-"

"Y yo les dije muy claramente que me avisaran en cuanto ella despertara", dijo Tarkan, apareciendo desde el fondo de la sala.

Candy quedó en una sola pieza al verlo. "Apenas acabo de volver en mí", se disculpó, para evitar que él se molestara con Zerrin y Edwina; pero no fueron sus palabras las que la impresionaron, sino su rostro desencajado y maltrecho. Sus ojos plateados y vidriosos habían quedado hundidos y ojerosos, y su tez era más oscura, pues la falta de aseo había terminado por cimentar el pigmento sobre su piel. "Debes bañarte", tartamudeó, "o de lo contrario no podrás removerte la pintura…"

"La princesa tiene razón, señor", expuso Zerrin. "Como puede ver, lo peor ya pasó, y ahora debe tomar un descanso, que tanta falta le hace."

"Incluso no tiene por qué salir de la habitación mientras se asea, joven Tarkan", agregó Enise. "Si desea, nos llevaremos a la joven Nadire para cambiarle el camisón mientras usted termina de limpiarse."

Pero el príncipe no escuchaba nada de lo que decían sus empleadas. Su princesa estaba de vuelta con él, luego de haber estado al borde de la muerte, y su cuerpo estaba tan frágil que el camisón quedaba colgando de su silueta. Fueron cuatro días a la deriva, esperando alguna señal de mejoría, cuatro días de agonía al verla tan deteriorada, tan marcada por su enfermedad, cuatro días de estar perdido sin ella, sin sus risas, sus ocurrencias, sus dificultades… cuatro días de haber deseado morir si ella lo hacía antes que él. Había encontrado una princesa en medio de la adversidad, tan escurridiza, que su propia vida estuvo por salirse de sus manos… y no había hecho más que escuchar su voz al otro lado del kiosko, y ahí estaba, como un súbdito a las órdenes de la rubia. Esta vez no tuvo el poder de controlar la emoción que lo embargaba, y antes que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas habían llenado sus pupilas.

Candy nunca lo había visto tan desmejorado. "¿Tarkan?" Edwina y Zerrin se habían retirado con sigilo, pues sentían que estaban demás en la privacidad del dormitorio, y aún quedaba por resolver el asunto del baño del príncipe, pero nada de eso importaba… en lo único que ella pensaba era en esos ojos cargados de desolación, desesperación, y hasta de lágrimas. "¿Tanto te importo, Tarkan?", preguntó, y al acercarse sintió unos inmensos deseos de llorar. "¿Estuviste todo este tiempo… junto a mí?"

El no contestó. Continuaba con la mirada perdida en ella, sin atreverse a emitir palabra alguna por miedo a romper ese instante, y descubrir que todo era un sueño, y que ella no estaba allí. "¿Tarkan?", repitió Candy, esta vez con voz más firme, y aquello fue como una sacudida a su maltratado corazón. Ella había sobrevivido al naufragio, a la esclavitud, y ahora a un terrible virus… ¿cuántas pruebas más habrían de enfrentar ambos? Por vez primera, había implorado, de rodillas, al Todopoderoso porque salvara la vida de su princesa… y su mejoría había sido un milagro, pues el doctor Dujardin no había dado muchas esperanzas de recuperación. "Un baño…", comenzó a decir, agradeciendo a Dios en silencio por la nueva oportunidad que había dado a ambos, "un baño… no será suficiente para remover la pintura-"

"Lo sé", dijo ella con suavidad, deseando borrar el anticipo de llanto de los ojos de él. "Cuando estés mejor, puedes ir a la alberca y asearte las veces que sea necesario hasta que estés limpio…"

El volteó la cabeza a otro lado, para que ella no viera las lágrimas saliendo del cauce de sus ojos. "No estuve todo el tiempo junto a ti… sino _contigo", _confesó con voz entrecortada, "siempre contigo…" Y con la alegría de saberla a salvo, cayó de rodillas frente a ella, y la abrazó por la cintura, dejando escapar todo el llanto que había contenido por los pasados cuatro días, y ella lo apretó aún más, alisando los enmarañados y grasientos cabellos. "¡Tarkan!", exclamó, con sus propias lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. "No llores… ¡por favor, ya no llores!" Pero él continuaba allí, rendido a sus pies, liberando toda la tensión acumulada durante la crisis de ella. 'Sus sienes laten fuertemente', pensó, 'y sus hombros se sienten tan rígidos…', y le sobrevino una gran preocupación por la salud de él. Lloró de alivio al descubrir que ambos habían llegado de una pieza al palacio luego del incidente en el callejón, y que él estaba en buen estado físico, a pesar de su debilidad. "Tarkan, no llores", suplicó, emitiendo un sollozo, "¡mira que me has hecho llorar a mí también!" Y todo su interior trepidó de alborozo al tener a este príncipe capaz de todo, desde defenderla a golpes de los intrusos, hasta llorar a todo pulmón en su emoción de verla fuera de peligro. 'No es posible, ha pasado poco tiempo', pensó, mientras él bajaba sus manos hasta frotar las piernas de ella, asegurándose de que ella era real, y que no se marcharía de allí, '¿será que el príncipe se ha enamorado de mí?' Y su estómago vibró con exaltación, descubriendo, para su asombro, cuánto había ansiado que floreciera entre ambos un sentimiento muy hermoso, difícil de definir. Ya no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba, pero pensar en él equivalía a borrar a Terry por completo de su corazón. ¿No era eso lo que tanto había querido… olvidarse de él para siempre? Ya no estaba tan segura de eso, una vez que Tarkan había llegado a trastocar su vida en todos los aspectos. El príncipe la había hecho despertar a un mundo nuevo, a un lado desconocido de su personalidad… y a su esencia de mujer. Terry había sido un gran amor, si no el amor de su vida, pero su relación no había llegado a germinar lo suficiente para crecer a la par con ellos, y traspasar el umbral de la adolescencia para afianzarse en la temprana adultez. Sin embargo, Tarkan era un joven que empezaba a ser hombre, del mismo modo en que ella comenzaba a ser mujer, y aunque era casi improbable que estuvieran juntos para siempre, puesto que en cualquier momento ella escaparía y regresaría con los suyos a Estados Unidos, lo que había surgido entre ellos no era sólo una atracción física o una manipulación hecha seducción, sino una alianza de amistad, pasión y cariño que los acercaba cada vez más, como si se conocieran de toda la vida… Permanecieron así, con el kiosko como refugio, aislados de las amenazas del mundo exterior, hasta que él se levantó, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y tal y como él había mencionado, la falta de baño había endurecido el maquillaje de tal manera que seguía impregnado sobre su piel. Con delicadeza, ella limpió el rostro del príncipe con la palma de su mano, y lo sintió temblar entre sus dedos. "Es hora de darte un baño", musitó.

El la miró sin comprender. "Enise y Zerrin ya se marcharon; además, yo siempre tomo el baño solo…"

Ella sonrió, mientras un intenso color rojo coloreaba sus mejillas. "Aún puedes ir a la alberca en la noche, pero en este preciso momento… ¡hueles terriblemente mal!" Y soltó una risotada, mientras él la contemplaba, agradecido a la vida por haberle devuelto a su princesa, y escuchar de nuevo su voz, su risa… y al verla llena de dudas sobre el ritual que bien podía hacer, como todos los días, por sí mismo, decidió desenmascarar aquel indeciso corazón. "Pobre Nadire", dijo en voz baja, "esas mujeres te han dejado sola, con un príncipe que insiste en que puede tomar el baño por sí solo."

"¡De ninguna manera!", exclamó ella con resolución. "Apenas puedes sostenerte, ¡y también necesitas dormir!"

"Entonces dormiré primero, y luego me doy el baño."

"Pero tal vez no despiertes hasta dentro de un día o dos."

"Llevo cuatro días sin asearme, y puedo aguardar un poco más."

"No lo entiendes", ella se viró de espaldas, para que él no viera la indecisión y creciente ansiedad en su rostro. "Yo debo… _necesito, _compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Has puesto en riesgo tu vida, tu salud, algunas costumbres del palacio-"

"Hay otras formas de agradecerme que no sean hacer el enorme sacrificio de bañar a tu príncipe", recordó él en tono burlón. "Además, no me verías tal cual soy, pues pasarán días antes que la pintura desaparezca por completo."

Ella lo miró con seriedad. "Veo que has vuelto a la normalidad…"

El se llevó una mano al mentón, observando a la chica con interés. "¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente, Nadire?"

"Yo…" Ella tragó saliva, pues si bien era cierto que en infinidad de ocasiones había bañado a muchos de sus pacientes, entre ellos varones, el hombre a quien estaba dispuesto a administrar las labores de higiene no era otro sino el príncipe que quería hacerla suya. "Como enfermera, yo…"

"¿Sí?"

Ella hizo acopio de todo su valor para continuar. "He bañado muchos enfermos en el hospital, y al final siempre quedaban contentos, y se sentían especiales porque alguien se había tomado la gentileza de cuidarlos, de atenderlos…" Lo miró a los ojos, que ahora adoptaban un verde azuloso. "En estos días has cuidado de mí, y me has llenado de atenciones, sin importar las circunstancias, y yo quiero… yo quiero…", respiró hondo, "reciprocar tu bondad para conmigo, y quiero atenderte como al mejor de mis pacientes, cuidarte… y conocerte, aunque para eso tenga que ver tu cuerpo desnudo, y no pueda ver tu piel bajo toda esa pintura-"

"No es necesario que hagas eso, Nadire", sostuvo él, "no tienes que demostrarme nada."

"Pero quiero hacerlo", insistió ella.

El suspiró. "Es casi un hecho que me quedaré dormido a mitad del baño, y además… no pienso seducirte."

"Lo sé…"

El la miró fijamente. ¿De veras ella estaba dispuesta a compartir con él el ritual del baño, a sabiendas que eso los acercaría más como pareja, y que a partir de ese momento, ya no habría marcha atrás respecto a sus planes de hacerla su mujer? Pero ella había sido sincera al ofrecer sus razones, y aunque una parte de él luchaba por mantener los principios occidentales de ambos, en el fondo sabía que ella no albergaba ninguna intención lujuriosa, y simplemente quería cuidar del príncipe, como él había hecho con ella. "De acuerdo", dijo, dándose por vencido, e inhaló profundo a la espera de que ella efectuara los procedimientos de rigor excepto- "No habrá masaje", aclaró, "si lo haces, entonces sí no te aseguro que pueda detenerme…"

Ella rió con nerviosismo. "Está bien." Con dedos temblorosos, extendió las manos hacia él, y procedió a quitar, uno por uno, los botones de su _caftan._ "Despacio", sugirió él, "tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo." Y ella no pudo menos que sonreírle, a medida que con manos torpes terminaba de desenfundar la elaborada pieza, revelando el torso desnudo del príncipe. Delgado, pero en buena forma, Tarkan tenía los hombros más anchos de lo que había imaginado, y se sintió avasallada por la amplitud de su pecho. 'Sé valiente, Candy', se ordenó, mientras él se desprendía de las botas y medias, así como de los guantes, y cuando él se irguió en su verdadera estatura, ella se sintió intimidada por la apariencia de su dueño. Las botas no añadían ni quitaban porte al imponente joven, sino que realzaban su altura… ignorando el gran atractivo del príncipe, ella colocó la mano en el botón de su pantalón, y se detuvo, ya que había visto centenares de hombres desnudos como parte de su trabajo, pero ninguno tan cerca, ni tan adherido a su vida como Tarkan. Iba a terminar de desvestirlo cuando él retiró la mano con gentileza. "Yo te ayudo", murmuró, y en un rápido movimiento, el pantalón cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo.

En cuanto la figura de Tarkan quedó expuesta ante ella como una escultura, Candy apretó los ojos, volteando la cabeza a otro lado, a lo que él extendió una mano, y con el dorso de la misma, rozó la sonrojada mejilla de ella, y al hacerlo, Candy sintió una explosión de fuegos artificiales en su rostro. Era la primera vez que él la tocaba sin usar los guantes, dejando una imborrable huella de calor y afecto. Los largos dedos de Tarkan eran suaves, pero firmes, y ella lamentó no haber sido abrazada o tocada con anterioridad por esas manos libres. Entonces lo oyó decir: "No me mires como enfermera, ni como amante, y mucho menos como cordero que va directo al sacrificio. Mírame como lo que eres… una amiga." Y tomándola de la mano, en ese contacto con su palma tibia y carente de guantes, la condujo hasta una silla ubicada en una esquina de la habitación, y tomó asiento, a la espera de que ella diera inicio al ritual del harén. Aún estaba corta de respiración por la magnitud del masculino cuerpo, y su centro era la única parte que había escapado al colorante, lo cual era una distracción, y finalmente comentó: "Qué extraño… no veo las marcas en ningún lado-"

"Es porque el maquillaje las esconde muy bien."

"¿Y dónde consigues esas cremas?"

El sonrió divertido, aunque su rostro aún tenía rastros de su repentino llanto. "¿Por qué lo preguntas… acaso quieres disimular los granitos en la espalda, o esas pecas que tienes cerca de la nariz?"

Ella había ido por los jabones y la tinaja de agua cuando lo escuchó. Sus pecas… ¿por qué todos se fijaban en ellas? Anthony, luego Terry-con su estilo tan único para apodarla- y ahora Tarkan… Y sin avisar, derramó una buena cantidad de agua sobre el oloroso príncipe, y él se sacudió de frío, mirándola con enfado. "¿Debo entender que te molestó mi comentario sobre tus pecas?"

Aunque su mente se llenó de nostalgia con sus días como Tarzán pecosa, ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas, olvidando la pena de ver al príncipe en toda su desnudez. "¡A mí me gustan mis pecas, y mucho!" Y arrojó otra porción de agua sobre él, eliminando sólo un poco del aceite en su cabello. "Tendrás que bañarte dos días seguidos para quitar todas las manchas…"

"¿Piensas bañarme sí o no?"

"¡Jajajajaja!" Tomando una esponja con jabón, y haciendo un esfuerzo para no perder el control de sus temblorosas manos, ella comenzó a frotar vigorosamente uno de los adoloridos pies del príncipe, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás para relajarse. Lo que usualmente era para él una áspera esponja, en manos de la princesa se sentía como seda, y su respiración se agitó a medida que ella procedía con la pierna, alcanzando la parte de atrás de la rodilla, continuando la jornada hasta detenerse en su cadera y muslo.

Ella trataba de no tocarlo más allá de lo que la esponja le permitía, pero era inevitable rozar con sus dedos una que otra parte de él, como ahora, cuando con las yemas de los dedos sujetaba la cadera del príncipe mientras removía el sudor del muslo. . No podía negar que la anatomía del príncipe era digna de admirar, y que no tenía nada que envidiarle a esos dioses de la mitología mencionados en algunos libros; pero no había tomado la decisión de bañarlo para verlo como Dios lo había traído al mundo, sino porque quería devolverle todos los gestos que él había tenido para con ella, y que en un principio no supo apreciar, con la misma cercanía física y emocional con la que él se desenvolvía mientras estaba con ella. Así pues, trabajó con la otra pierna, repitiendo el procedimiento, y luego subió hasta la parte baja de su plano abdomen, y los músculos de él se contrajeron al sentir las manos de ella sobre su vientre. 'No es la primera vez que lo hace', pensó ella con curiosidad, 'tiene un vientre muy sensible…', y continuó con el pecho, asegurándose que la esponja hiciera su trabajo, y cuando él abrió los ojos un segundo, ella era toda concentración. Con el ceño fruncido, su princesa enfermera se encargaba de lavarlo con esmero y dedicación, y en vez de volver a recostar la cabeza, él la sujetó por la muñeca, y guió su mano hacia el único lugar que faltaba por ser aseado.

Ella se sobresaltó, y lo miró desconcertada. No sabía qué hacer con su mano, y se quedó allí, con su palma entre las piernas de él. "Esto fue idea tuya", la acusó él con una sonrisa, "y como enfermera, no debe ser la primera vez que limpias a un paciente…" Y para ayudarla a vencer el miedo, comenzó a pasar la esponja sobre su hombría, sin soltar la mano de ella mientras lo hacía… y ella se mantuvo mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento, mientras él la calmaba con una débil sonrisa. Entonces ella retiró la esponja, y ante ella, el universo oculto del príncipe se mostraba en toda su magnitud. No tenía elementos de juicio para compararlo con otros hombres, pero en relación a sus pacientes, se podía decir que el amuleto privado de Tarkan armonizaba muy bien con el resto de su cuerpo. '¡Candy, qué cosas piensas!', se recriminó, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que admiraba, así de cerca, la figura de un hombre desnudo, no con ojos de enfermera, sino como una mujer… y volvió a sentir el ya familiar tintineo entre sus piernas. 'Esto me pasa por haberme dejado depilar', pensó, sin percatarse de que él había tomado el envase en sus manos para enjuagarse, y cuando al fin se dio cuenta, él ya había se estaba secando con la toalla, y se puso de pie, mostrando su espléndida y aún pintada figura bañada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. El príncipe era un espectáculo de belleza humana, y ella se quedó inmóvil frente a la silla donde lo había bañado mientras él se acostaba en un lado de la cama, no sin antes decirle a ella: "Ven aquí."

Ella tembló con anticipación. ¿Acaso pensaba convertirla en princesa de la noche allí mismo? De todos modos, obedeció, y cuando estuvo frente a él, Tarkan la abrazó, rodeando su cintura con aquellas manos que la tocaban como alas de mariposa, y el corazón de ella se ensanchó al verlo tan extenuado… entonces él se acostó, y sin molestarse siquiera en buscar una frazada para cubrirse, entrecerró los ojos, y antes que terminara de caer rendido por el sueño, dejó entrever un azul profundo a través de sus pupilas… y finalmente durmió como un niño, con una expresión de paz en su rostro, y Candy lloró de felicidad al ver que había conseguido calmarlo. "Descansa, Tarkan", dijo en voz baja, cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana; y con su corazón rebosante de alegría y otras sensaciones que desconocía, caminó al ropero, y seleccionó el vestido con el cual habría de acudir a la clínica Dujardin. No sólo iría a asistirlo con otros pacientes como de costumbre, sino también a darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida. No tenía apetito para almorzar, pues cuando despertó, ya eran más de las dos de la tarde, pero resolvió ayudar a Dujardin mientras el príncipe reposaba en sus aposentos. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado verlo tal cual era, sin una falsa piel! Pero él había sido enfático en ocultar su verdadera apariencia, y ella no era quién para obligarlo a dejar atrás sus temores. 'No seas tonto, Tarkan', pensó con una sonrisa, 'eres guapo de todas formas…' Y estuvo el resto de la tarde en la clínica, hasta que llegada la hora de la cena, regresó a los kioskos gemelos, y cuando abrió la puerta, Tarkan se había marchado, abriendo un gran vacío dentro de ella. "¿Tarkan, dónde estás?", y salió en busca de Edwina, encontrándola en el gracioso cuartito que servía de salón comedor. "¿Dónde está el príncipe, Enise?"

Edwina colocaba la cena de Nadire sobre la mesa. "¿Pero es que él no te ha contado?"

Candy negó con la cabeza. "¿De qué se trata?"

Su amiga le dio una palmada en el hombro. "El y Zerrin salieron de viaje al interior del país. El Sultán requirió la comparecencia de todos los príncipes, y aunque el joven Tarkan estaba supuesto a irse hace varios días, aplazó su salida al ver la gravedad de tu condición, y esperó a que te recuperaras para marcharse."

"¿El pospuso un viaje… por mí?"

Edwina sonrió. "No tienes idea de hasta dónde llega su fascinación por ti, Nadire."

"¿Pero y su baño?", preguntó ella con desesperación. "Aún no logra remover su vieja pintura-"

"Estoy segura de que él se hará cargo, amiga."

"No puede ser", dijo ella con agonía. "¿Y cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera?"

"¿Por qué no te sientas y comes algo? No puedes seguir con el estómago vacío…."

"Si lo hago, ¿me dirás cuándo regresa el príncipe?"

Edwina sintió lástima por su amiga, pues ésta no acababa de comprender lo mucho que significaba el príncipe para ella. "De acuerdo", dijo, y luego que Candy se hubiera servido unas cuantas cucharadas de arroz, informó: "En tres días lo tendrás de regreso."

Ella se levantó de la mesa. "¿Tres días?"

La cocinera aguantó los deseos de reír. "No seas exagerada, Nadire, tres días se van volando. Además, el príncipe esperó, no tres, sino _cuatro_ días a que tú te recobraras del virus, y temió que fueras a morir."

Candy guardó silencio. No era justo que ella hiciera berrinches porque el príncipe se encontraba en una visita diplomática, mientras que él la había visto luchar contra la muerte por espacio de cuatro días consecutivos. "Gracias, Padre Celestial", dijo al Creador, "gracias por darme otra oportunidad…" Y se apresuró a terminar los alimentos, mientras Edwina sentía compasión por ella. "Te prometo, Enise, que no volveré a mencionar al príncipe en lo que resta de su viaje…"

Dos días más tarde, Edwina había perdido la paciencia. Estaba cansada de explicar a Nadire, una y otra vez, que el príncipe aún no regresaba del viaje, y llegó a cuestionarse si acaso la soledad del palacio no había hecho mella en la salud mental de su amiga. Nadire había pasado los días en la clínica de Dujardin, y luego daba una vuelta por los jardines, para finalmente darse un baño en la alberca, y luego se retiraba a su habitación. Ya no se le escuchaba llorar, pero la tristeza en sus ojos era más que evidente, y Edwina rogó a Dios porque el príncipe y Zerrin estuvieran de regreso lo antes posible… y así sucedió.

Candy contaba, una a una, las fichas que el doctor Dujardin le había prestado. No recibía paga por sus servicios, pues su labor era voluntaria; pero el médico se había encariñado tanto con ella, que le dio unas liras para que las conservara, y de inmediato pensó en la fabulosa pulsera de zafiros que quería comprar para el príncipe. 'Si son suficientes, puedo aprovechar la próxima salida a la ciudad, y darle a Tarkan una buena sorpresa…' De repente, descubrió, con profundo pesar, que no sabía siquiera la fecha de su cumpleaños. ¿Pero por qué se interesaba tanto en complacerlo, y en hacerlo feliz, cuando todavía deliraba por Terry Granchester? Siguió caminando a través del jardín cuando vio a Edwina corriendo en dirección a ella. "¡Ya está aquí, Nadire… el príncipe ya regresó!"

Ella no sabía si llorar o reír. Tarkan la había comprado como su propiedad, era su dueño… y aún así, la alegría que la embargaba era tan inmensa, que no hubo espacio para otro sentimiento, y corrió en dirección a su habitación, segura de que el príncipe la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. "¡Tarkan!", gritó al entrar, pero sólo el silencio le dio la bienvenida. "¡Tarkan, no te escondas, ya sé que estás aquí!"

"Está preparándose para la fiesta, princesa", anunció Zerrin, quien hacía su llegada al dormitorio.

Ella interrogó a la traductora con la mirada. "¿Qué fiesta?"

Zerrin le hizo entrega de un llamativo conjunto de ropa. "Esta noche, en el Salón Imperial, el príncipe llevará a cabo un festejo, donde acudirán todas sus concubinas."

"¿Cuál es el Salón Imperial?"

"Pronto lo sabrás."

Ella quedó de una pieza. "¿ Y Hüveyda también irá?"

Zerrin asintió. "Como mencioné, todas las concubinas estarán presentes." Señaló el paquete que tenía la princesa en sus manos. "Es tu vestido para el baile." Y dicho esto, se retiró.

Sosteniendo el vestido en sus manos, Candy permaneció inquieta y pensativa en la soledad del kiosko. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? El príncipe no se había tomado la molestia de saludarla, y el modo en que Zerrin la había convidado a la fiesta había sido tan frío e impersonal… Cayó la noche, y aunque comenzaban a escucharse, a lo lejos, los acordes de la _baglama,_ y otro instrumento musical que no conocía, nadie había pasado a recogerla. ¿Dónde quedaba el Salón Imperial, y por qué Tarkan no había enviado por ella? Agarró la ropa que descansaba sobre la cama, y empezó a vestirse, pero al terminar de colocarse la falda, un hilo de sangre bajó por una de sus piernas, manchando el suelo del kiosko. "¡Oh, no!", exclamó, pues por primera vez en su vida, su flujo mensual se había adelantado, y un súbito y punzante dolor se apoderó de su vientre, pero no por eso dejaría de acudir a la fiesta. Tomó la blusa, o debería decirse sostén, entre sus manos, y al terminar de ponerse el mismo, se contempló en el espejo, y los colores subieron a su rostro. Un escandaloso sostén azul marino de finos manguillos y cuentas colgando de las copas estaba revestido de piedras plateadas, y una pieza de tela, en igual color, con una reveladora apertura en el mismo centro, y cuya costura comenzaba justo debajo del ombligo, conformaba la falda. "Esto es demasiado… sugestivo", dijo a su reflejo, "hace lucir mi piel más blanca, y ahora que ha llegado mi flujo…" Contempló, horrorizada, el área del busto, que solía inflamarse durante su período. "Parece que va a salirse del sostén… me aprieta", y tomó asiento al borde de la cama, a la espera que Tarkan, las sirvientas, o algún eunuco fueran en su busca. ¿Qué clase de fiesta era ésa que requería tales códigos de vestimenta? Se sentía desnuda y depravada, y sus caderas no dejaban nada a la imaginación. ¿Acaso las otras chicas llevarían la misma indumentaria, o sólo ella, la princesa de la noche, habría de ataviarse de ese modo? 'Hüveyda tiene una gran figura", pensó con pánico, 'y si el príncipe la viera vestida así…' Apartó la idea de su cabeza, pues no tenía derecho de decidir con quién quería estar el príncipe y con quién no, y sólo a él le concernía qué hacer con su vida; el problema era que también tenía capacidad para manejar, dado su título, las vidas de los demás, incluyendo la de ella. Se escuchaban risas provenientes del lugar donde de seguro se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, y la impaciencia la dominó. ¿Por qué no estaba en el baile desde el principio? De seguro Tarkan ya estaba sentado en su trono de príncipe, disfrutando el espectáculo visual de concubinas que se apostaban frente a él para sortear cuál de ellas se lo llevaría esa noche como premio… "¿Por qué Tarkan me quiere a su lado, si le da vergüenza presentarme en público?", preguntó al espejo, haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar. No debería importarle lo que él sintiera o pensara, pero luego de haber participado con él de su baño, uno que nadie había tenido el privilegio de presenciar, creyó que ahora estaban más unidos, y que algo tan simple como una rutina de baño, así como la enfermedad de ella, pusiera la sensibilidad del príncipe a flor de piel. Nunca nadie había visto a Tarkan en sus prácticas de higiene, y de repente él había abierto las puertas de su cuerpo y de su alma, permitiendo que ella purificara su piel así como su apesadumbrado corazón. ¡Qué equivocada había estado! Ella no era más que un trofeo en la gran lista de logros del príncipe, ya que estaba casi segura de que aún en Londres estaba acostumbrado a que todo se hiciera según su voluntad. 'Tarkan no es el tipo de hombre que cumple obligaciones por puro honor o deber', descubrió, y no sabía si tomar ese hallazgo como un defecto o una virtud. Ella y Terry se habían separado para ser honorables con Susana, pues era lo correcto para todos, ¿o no? Pero Tarkan no necesitaba ser príncipe para tomar sus propias decisiones, y de seguro le importaba un bledo si anteponía sus intereses a los de otros, aunque eso estaba por verse, pues nadie en su sano juicio abandonaría a su madre así como así, y nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que la religión del Sultán, así como el solitario pabellón del cuarto atrio, jugaban un papel muy importante en las decisiones del muchacho.

Pasaron varios minutos, y con su diminuto atuendo lastimándole la piel, sintió que su estómago iba a reventar encima de la falda. "¿Qué está pasando… y por qué sigo aquí?" Sin ánimo de esperar más tiempo, salió corriendo del kiosko, en dirección al lugar de donde provenían las voces y la música, y a pesar de que varios guardias y eunucos daban la ronda a lo largo del corredor, siguió su camino, atrapando las miradas de algunos hombres de servicio, y se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos, hasta que se detuvo frente a la entrada de oro que no había dejado de llamar su atención desde su llegada a Topkapi. "Así que éste el Salón Imperial", dijo con una sonrisa, y trató de abrir las puertas, pero la misma era pesaba demasiado, y retrocediendo unos pasos, se lanzó con toda su fuerza, y ambas puertas se abrieron, y ella cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, frente a las miradas atónitas de decenas de invitados.

Un incómodo silencio llenaba el espacio de lo que era un gran salón de actividades. La música que tanto había escuchado en su dormitorio brillaba por su ausencia, y todas las miradas estaban fijas sobre ella. Lentamente, se levantó del suelo, despertando la curiosidad, y la burla, de todos los presentes. Al igual que otras habitaciones del palacio, la decoración del salón se destacaba por sus mosaicos y azulejos, con la diferencia de que en medio del lugar, una enorme lámpara fungía como protagonista, y bajo la misma, las concubinas, entre ellas Hüveyda, terminaban de bailar abruptamente al haberse detenido la música. Una de ellas no se había percatado de la interrupción, y siguió moviendo sus caderas en forma extraña, como si estuviera convulsando, y al igual que ella, todas mostraban sus bien esculpidos torsos, y al lado de ellas, Candy se sentía como una muñeca de trapo. Hüveyda lucía un llamativo conjunto rojo que realzaba su enorme busto, y la ceñida falda levantaba su trasero, y Candy tuvo deseos de salir corriendo de la fiesta y encerrarse en la habitación el resto de sus días- bueno, no el resto de sus días, pero sí el resto de la fiesta… y entonces lo vio, acostado sobre un trono al fondo del salón, y se quedó sin aliento. El príncipe vestía un formal y asombroso _caftan_ gris y verde que alargaba más sus piernas, y su cabello mal peinado, nuevamente sin el _fez_, resplandecía bajo la luz de la lámpara; y cuando buscó con la vista los impecables guantes, se sorprendió al observar que Tarkan tenía sus manos libres. 'Sus manos', pensó, recordando la deliciosa sensación de ser acariciada por él sin la interferencia de los guantes, 'sus grandes y hermosas manos…'

El príncipe bostezaba por undécima vez durante la desesperada danza del vientre de sus concubinas cuando Nadire hizo su apoteósica entrada a la habitación. Había evitado a toda costa que ella estuviera allí, aunque le tenía deparada una sorpresa; pero al parecer la había hecho esperar demasiado, pues allí estaba, en medio de todos, con una expresión que hablaba más que mil palabras. 'Se siente excluida', pensó, y no soportó la idea de que ella lo despreciara, no esa noche, ya que al día siguiente… Uno de los invitados señaló a la despistada odalisca que había llegado tarde al agasajo, y comenzó a reír abiertamente, desencadenando las burlas del resto de los que allí se encontraban, y él se puso de pie, por primera vez en toda la noche, y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se burlaría de su princesa, y menos esa noche… Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, dio varias palmadas en el aire, y extendió el brazo hacia el exterior del palacio, gesticulando a todos para marcharse. La fiesta había terminado… al menos para ellos. Poco a poco, y de mala gana, los invitados comenzaron a desalojar la sala, así como las concubinas, quienes no salían de su asombro, y al igual que el resto de la gente, cuchicheaban sobre la mala educación del príncipe al haberlos echado del salón. Ya faltaban pocos por retirarse, y cuando la princesa avanzaba hacia la puerta, él la detuvo por el hombro diciendo: "Tú no, Nadire… quédate aquí."

Candy, quien estaba de espaldas a él, se detuvo, y lentamente se dio la vuelta, con sus ojos enrojecidos. ¿Para qué la había hecho vestirse de ese manera tan provocativa, si al final sería objeto de burla de todos? "¿Qué soy yo para ti, Tarkan… el bufón de la fiesta acaso?", preguntó. "¿O es que no te basta con la humillación que sufrí en público cuando me compraste?"

"Nunca ha sido mi intención humillarte, ni siquiera con el pensamiento", dijo él; pero ella no entendía razones y cuestionó: "¿Por qué no viniste a saludarme? Pensé que éramos amigos. ¿O es que te avergüenzas de mí?"

Un destello de dolor atravesó los ojos jade de él. "¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí después de-"

"¿Entonces por qué me dejaste sola en el kiosko?"

"Pensaba ir por ti en cualquier momento, pero por lo visto, me demoré demasiado…" Caminó unos pasos hasta quedar a sólo un respiro de ella, y Candy bajó la mirada al sentir los ojos de él sobre el apretado sostén. "Lo cierto, Nadire, es que no quería inmiscuirte en una celebración en la cual yo no quería tomar parte-"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no era una fiesta de bienvenida, sino de despedida", respondió él. "Mañana parto con los otros príncipes al otro lado del país, para poner en marcha el plan de defensa contra los armenios", se ajustó el _caftan_ con nerviosismo, "pues atacarán Estambul en unos dos o tres días."

Candy se llevó un puño a la boca. América y el resto del mundo ya tenían suficiente con la guerra desatada en Europa, y ahora que parecía estar segura tras las murallas de Topkapi, una nueva amenaza llegaba a la ciudad, y los armenios estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de hacer justicia y recuperar su dignidad. "¿Otra ves… te vas?", preguntó con voz entrecortada. Los pasados días habían sido largos y tediosos, aún cuando había dado lo mejor de sí ayudando al doctor Dujardin, y aunque Edwina había hecho hasta lo indecible por buscar formas de esparcimiento a la rubia, ella lo había extrañado como hacía mucho no había echado de menos a alguien. Su ansia por volver a ver a Tarkan sólo era comparada con el tormento de no volver a Terry nunca más, y si el príncipe se iba a las armas con Armenia, también desaparecería de su vida… "Apenas llegaste", protestó, "¿y de nuevo te marchas?"

El enjugó una lágrima que había escapado de sus pupilas, y ella cerró los ojos al sentir el roce de sus dedos. "Volveré por ti", dijo, "no dejaré que te hagan daño." Y colocando ambas manos sobre las caderas de ella, añadió: "Quise esperar a que estuviéramos solos… para pedirte que bailaras para mí."

Ella lo miró con asombro. "Tarkan, yo-"

"Y contestando tu pregunta", interrumpió él, sin apartar las manos de su princesa, "no me avergüenzo de ti, sino de ellos." Colocó una mano sobre el inflamado vientre, y ella se retorció de dolor, y él preguntó, alarmado: "¿Has vuelto a enfermar del estómago, princesa?"

Al verlo tan preocupado, ella no pudo menos que sonreír. "Estoy bien, Tarkan; es sólo que ha llegado mi flujo, y tengo mucho dolor e hinchazón…"

"Entiendo", se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. "¿Así que es por eso que tu busto se ve más agrandado?"

"¡Tarkan!" Ella cubrió su levantado pecho con los brazos. Sabía que se veía voluptuosa a consecuencia de su menstruación, pero no tenía idea del efecto que sus formas actuales ejercían sobre el príncipe. Entonces él apartó los brazos, y manteniendo su cálida mano sobre el adolorido vientre, y la otra sobre una de sus caderas, comenzó a rotar la cintura de ella de un lado a otro, en movimientos lentos y sensuales. "¿Qué es esto?", preguntó ella con espanto.

El continuó girando las caderas de ella, aguardando con paciencia a que ella encontrara el ritmo. "Es la danza del vientre… por eso estás vestida así."

"Es como si me estuviera ofreciendo yo misma a aquél que me ve…"

"Y eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo", dijo él con una sonrisa.

Sin detener el ritmo de sus caderas, ella alzó la mirada, y sus ojos encontraron los de él. ¡Entonces de eso se trataba todo! "Querías tenerme sólo para ti", dijo con emoción.

Los ojos de Tarkan brillaban de deseo. "¡Hasta que al fin te das cuenta, princesa!"

"¡No lo tomes a broma!"

"Oooohhh, no sabía que querías mostrar tus dotes de bailarina a cientos de hombres", bromeó él, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, apartó sus manos de ella, y de repente allí estaba, su princesa de la noche, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de una música inexistente. 'La música de su alma', pensó, mientras ella seguía al vaivén de propio ritmo, y con sus ojos esmeralda rebosantes de orgullo, mostró la más hermosa de sus sonrisas. "Estoy bailando, Tarkan", dijo con euforia, _"¡Estoy bailando para ti!"_

El la miró divertido. "No sé qué te produce más alegría, si haber aliviado tu dolor… o estar bailando para mí."

Ella se detuvo, respirando de hito en hito. Bailar con el vientre era más agotador de lo que creía… "No seas presumido. ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz de que haya desaparecido el dolor!"

"¿Y no estarías más feliz si te quitaras ese sostén?"

Ella quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo. "¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso frente a ti?"

El le regaló la más seductora de las sonrisas. "No te hagas la ofendida… te he visto, _y mirado, _varias veces, y tú también me has mirado a mí."

"¡No es cierto!"

"No creas que no me di cuenta que mientras me bañaba no dejabas de observar mis… diferencias."

"¡Eres un pervertido!"

"¿Eso crees?" Halándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él, quedando ambos apretados uno contra el otro. "Perversión, Nadire querida, sería permitir que esas copas sigan cortándote la circulación-"

"Sobreviviré, te lo aseguro…"

"No, no podrás."

"¿Me estás provocando?"

El penetró su mirada en la de ella. "No estoy haciendo nada que no quieras que haga", y sin retirar los nuevos ojos grises de los de ella, agarró el sostén con ambas manos, y tiró de ambos lados de la pieza, rompiéndola en dos mitades, y los pechos de Candy se sacudieron con violencia, siendo liberados de la opresión a la que habían sido sometidos.

El príncipe retrocedió, asustado. Si bien quería aliviar la molestia de ella, no había tenido la intención de ser tan brusco, pero las piedras preciosas que habían emergido de las copas lo tomaron por sorpresa. Ella intentó cubrirse con un brazo, pero él se lo impidió, alejando las blancas y pequeñas manos del rosado pecho; y fue así como notó las profundas marcas de la costura del sostén sobre la nacarada piel, y con la punta de sus dedos, acarició las mismas, tratando de suavizarlas.

Candy permaneció quieta mientras Tarkan examinaba su lastimada piel. Lo que había comenzado como una incitación amorosa, se había convertido en un hermoso gesto de atención. Con mucha dulzura, el príncipe iba borrando, con sus dedos, los rastros que había dejado la tela sobre su piel, y ella observó el ceño fruncido de él mientras terminaba de asegurarse que su pecho volviera a estar libre y lozano. "Eres tan complejo, Tarkan", susurró, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, y él la escuchó,

y respondió con un excitante guiño de ojo: "Y tú eres una masoquista… yo mismo sentí que me asfixiaba con sólo verte", y la besó en la boca, siendo correspondido con experto dominio por su princesa, y el orgullo dominó todos sus sentidos, mientras ambos se abrazaban el uno al otro. Ella no había besado así antes que a él, no había abrazado a nadie así antes que a él, y no había sido tocada así por nadie… sólo por él. Con sus manos libres de los guantes, él recorrió, por completo, la espalda de la princesa, haciendo que se tensara, y lanzara suspiros de gozo. Había entrado a la fiesta temiendo que él ya no la quisiera, o peor aún, que consumara sus deseos carnales con Hüveyda o alguna otra de las concubinas, y ahora, como niña mimada, se dejaba consentir por él, por sus besos, sus maravillosas manos, unas manos que tal vez no podrían tocarla nunca más, y una boca que quizás no volvería a probar… y siguió besándolo mientras dejaba que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, y él se detuvo, temeroso de haber lastimado, sin querer, el sensible pecho de la princesa. "¿Te encuentras bien?", preguntó, con tanta gentileza que algo dentro de ella palpitó de emoción, y lo abrazó muy fuerte, sollozando sobre su hombro. "¡No… quiero… que te vayas!"

El acarició su rubio cabello. "Yo tampoco", confesó, "pero tengo que hacerlo", y levantándola en brazos, caminó con ella por todo el corredor, pero a diferencia de la noche en que la había visto desnuda en la alberca, ella no ocultaba la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía orgullosa de Tarkan, y de la mujer en que se había convertido gracias a él. Era la misma de siempre, con sus locuras, sus ocurrencias y sus despistes, pero una parte de ella que había estado dormida, había florecido con el cariño, detalles y sensualidad de este apuesto y muy humano príncipe. Entraron a la recámara, y él la acostó en la cama, bajo las protestas de ella quien exclamó: "¡No me dejes así!"

"Es lo mejor", dijo él con voz casi inaudible. "Si no me marcho ahora, no tendré la voluntad de hacerlo nunca…" Y depositando un último beso en los labios, se marchó de la habitación, dejándola a ella en un mar de sollozos. "Pudo haber hecho conmigo lo que quisiera, haberme tomado aquí, ahora", su llanto se hizo más agudo, "¿pero por qué no lo hizo?" Como príncipe, sólo le bastaba con aparecerse al cuarto y poseerla, pero nada de eso había acontecido en sus casi tres semanas de encierro en el harén, como si estuviera extendiendo el plazo de tiempo para-

Ahora comprendía todo. ¡Tarkan no la había comprado para acostarse con ella! De haber sido así, a estas alturas ya hubiera sido desflorada por él, o por el Sultán, pero su adquisición no había ocurrido por pura casualidad, ni por el febril deseo del príncipe en convertirla en su amante. "Lo hizo para protegerme", dijo en un nuevo golpe de llanto, "desde que me vio en la plataforma de ese mercado, sólo quería protegerme…" Y continuó llorando sin cesar, hasta que el sueño la venció, sabiendo que al día siguiente el príncipe estaría muy lejos del palacio… y de su vida.


	13. Capítulo 12: La goleta de la libertad

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 12: La goleta de la libertad

/

_"¡Ya vienen los armenios!"_

Esa mañana Candy ayudaba al doctor Dujardin a coser una herida en el brazo de un eunuco cuando Edwina entró corriendo a la clínica. "¡Regrésate a la cocina!", ordenó Dujardin, quien quedó fuera de concentración.

Aunque no era necesario, Edwina hizo una reverencia al médico. "Disculpe que no haya avisado mi llegada, doctor, pero ante la ausencia del príncipe, es la princesa quien debe tener conocimiento de todo cuanto ocurre fuera del _sarayi."_

La astucia de Edwina hizo que Candy sonriera por primera vez en varios días, pero no lo suficiente para ignorar la reciente  
noticia. "¿No sabes cómo será el ataque?", preguntó.

Su amiga recobró el aliento y respondió: "Entrarán por tierra… supongo que vienen enfurecidos."

Dujardin hizo una pausa en la operación. "Si quiere puede retirarse, señorita Nadire; es importante que usted esté al pendiente de cualquier novedad respecto a los otomanos, en especial el joven Tarkan."

"No estaré más tranquila fuera de aquí", razonó la rubia, procediendo a continuar con el paciente. "Gracias, Enise." Y siguió trabajando con Dujardin, y llegada la hora del almuerzo, probó uno que otro bocado en su habitación. Habían transcurrido varios días desde que Tarkan hubiera partido a reunirse con el resto de la familia imperial, y no había tenido noticias de ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué sería de Tarkan durante el ataque? El no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de vida en Londres, y no tenía experiencia de guerra. ¿Cómo había sido capaz el Sultán de enviar a su propio hijo a pelear por la causa del imperio? El honor parecía ser más importante para él que la dicha de haber encontrado a su hijo perdido, y a sólo dos meses de tenerlo consigo en Estambul, estaba dispuesto incluso a perderlo, esta vez para siempre. ¿Para eso lo había sacado de Londres, separándolo de su madre? Pensó en Terry, y en lo terrible que debió haber sido para él ser arrancado de los brazos de la señora Baker. ¿Cómo sería la relación entre madre e hijo ahora que él se había radicado definitivamente en Broadway? Con la adición de Susana a su vida, de seguro Eleanor Baker visitaría más a menudo a su unigénito, para facilitar una buena comunicación con su futura nuera. 'Amalo bien, Susana', rogó en su interior, haciendo reverdecer su intenso amor por el actor, 'haz que todo haya valido la pena…' Sólo esperaba que la razón por la cual él había marchado de Broadway temporeramente no fuera una recaída en el alcohol, y mucho menos un escape a sus responsabilidades. ¿Pero quién había determinado que Terry Granchester debía asumir el cargo de Susana Marlowe, como si fuera su tutor y no su novio? El estaba en completo estado de confusión aquella noche en el Saint Joseph, cuando se vio en la encrucijada de aclarar las cosas con ella, o atender con prontitud a la enferma que había atentado contra su vida. ¿Quién, pues, había impuesto sobre los hombros de Terrence el deber de cuidar a Susana para siempre? Ella, por supuesto. Candy, y solamente Candy, había puesto en bandeja de plata la solución, o lo que creía entonces que era la solución, a todos los problemas, pero ahora no dejaba de preguntarse si Susana era feliz ahora que lo tenía a su lado, y si él era feliz con su prometida ahora que había lidiado con su alcoholismo y regresado al mundo del teatro. ¿Soportaría Susana, como la actriz que una vez había sido, los celos y los sacrificios que conllevaba la carrera de un actor cada vez más cotizado?

Su reflexión se vio interrumpida por unos contundentes golpes a la puerta de entrada al harén. ¿Quién tocaba con tanta agresividad? Salió al encuentro de Zerrin, quien de seguro se encontraba en el dormitorio de las concubinas, y tropezó con ella a mitad de camino. "¿Oyes esos ruidos, Zerrin?"

"Así es, Nadire", respondió la mujer, mientras Hüveyda y las otras chicas desobedecían las reglas y salían de sus respectivos dormitorios. Para la morena concubina, la princesa había sido una peste las pasadas tres semanas, pero contrario a lo que se pensaba de ella, sus intenciones nunca habían sido las de matarla, pues sabía a qué atenerse en caso de ser descubierta, y hubiera pagado incluso con su vida. Sólo quería hacerla pasar un buen susto, y que diera varias visitas al baño, pero no contaba con que la rubia había cultivado una bacteria en su cuerpo durante su naufragio. Así las cosas, y aunque la chica aún no le agradaba, había dejado el asunto en paz… por ahora. Ella no había nacido para ser una concubina el resto de su vida, quería algo más… quería ser una reina, o si no, una princesa. "Quien quiera que sea, parece llevar el diablo dentro", comentó en son de plática; en eso, una de sus compañeras apuntó al cielo en la lejanía y exclamó: "¡Miren!"

Todas, incluyendo Candy y Zerrin, se voltearon para ver de qué se trataba, y lo que vieron en el horizonte desbordó los ojos de la enfermera de lágrimas: a lo lejos, las calles de Estambul ardían en llamas, y una columna de humo oscurecía el cielo otomano. "Tarkan", susurró, dejando en el olvido sus preocupaciones sobre Terry, "Tarkan me necesita…"

"Y yo necesito que te quedes y conserves la calma", sostuvo Zerrin con firmeza, y luego se dirigió a las asustadas concubinas. "Ustedes cuatro, regresen a sus habitaciones sin preguntas ni peros, pues allí estarán a salvo."

"¿Y qué hay con esa persona que no deja de tocar a la puerta?", preguntó Hüveyda.

Candy afinó el oído, buscando razones por las cuales se escuchaba ese sonido tan lejano al otro extremo del harén. No era normal que esos ruidos retumbaran en los apartamentos de las concubinas, era imposible que eso sucediera a menos que… "No es una persona", concluyó, con el frío del terror recorriendo su espalda.

Hüveyda seguía a regañadientes a sus compañeras de regreso al dormitorio al escuchar a Nadire. "¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?"

Haciendo a un lado su rivalidad con la chica que había atentado contra su vida, Candy repitió: "No es una persona…" Tal vez era un pobre perro asustado por los bombardeos, o un toro escapado de algún rancho,… "Saglam", murmuró, sintiendo cómo se acrecentaba el miedo en su interior, "¡Saglam!" Y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección al pórtico que separaba el harén del resto del _sarayi, _seguida por Zerrin, quien trataba en vano de detenerla. "¡No es seguro que abramos la puerta! Puede tratarse de una trampa…"

"Es Saglam, estoy segura", reiteró Candy. "No creo que los armenios entren al palacio con facilidad, y el único que puede entrar y salir a sus anchas sin ningún problema es Saglam."

"¿No se supone que esté con el príncipe?"

"Eso espero; pero si quien golpea a la puerta con tanta insistencia resultara ser Saglam, entonces…" No pudo terminar la oración, pues su corazón ya había recibido un fuerte presentimiento. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y para no prolongar la espera, abrió la misma de golpe; y tal y como había temido, un exhausto Saglam confrontaba a ambas mujeres con el lomo lleno de sangre… sin su jinete. "¡Tarkan!", exclamó, llevándose las manos al rostro, "¡Tarkan está en aprietos!"

"No llegues a conclusiones precipitadas", aconsejó Zerrin. "No olvides que este caballo es muy rebelde, como lo es su dueño a veces, y bien pudo haberse escapado."

"Y también tiene buen corazón, y es fiel a su amo", objetó Candy, "y sé que no hubiera llegado hasta aquí a menos que Tarkan estuviera en peligro…"

Cansada de hacer entrar en razón a la chica, Zerrin preguntó: "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Candy observó a Saglam con detenimiento. Nadie, a excepción del príncipe, había conseguido con éxito montar al indomable animal; pero cuando Saglam vio la congoja y el desasosiego en el rostro de la hembra de su amo, supo que le había llegado su turno de ayudar, aunque para eso tuviera que hacer un lado su equino orgullo… y dobló sus cuatro patas, hasta quedar sentado sobre la tierra, a lo que Zerrin preguntó con horror: "¿Está herido?"

La princesa negó con la cabeza. "Está tratando de decirme algo…"

"El día que eso suceda, me tomaré tres frascos de esa pimienta que echó Hüveyda en tu comida."

"Me refiero a que trata de enviarme un mensaje…" Con osadía, se acercó al salvaje caballo, y con mucho cuidado, acarició su crin del color del azabache. "¿Qué ocurre, amiguito?"

Saglam relinchó con frustración. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que ella entendiera que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla… acostarse de espaldas y dejar que ella le rascara la panza? En un último intento por ayudarla, agitó la cola dentro y fuera de su silla, y así estuvo por espacio de un minuto, hasta que ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y dándole un beso en la frente, montó sobre él, manchando su blanco _caftan_ con la sangre que había sido derramada por un soldado enemigo. "Gracias, Saglam", dijo la hembra, dándole una palmada en el hombro, y Zerrin se sostuvo del marco de la puerta para no desmayarse. "¡Está prohibido que salga del harén, princesa!"

"También lo está permitir que Tarkan muera allá afuera", dijo Candy con resolución, y sin necesidad de apretar las riendas, Saglam salió disparado rumbo a la ciudad, y Zerrin, al ver al animal montado por su nuevo jinete, cayó desplomada al suelo.

/

De todas las situaciones posibles, ésta era la que menos hubiera imaginado.

El príncipe había cabalgado, con otros herederos, al frente de las tropas otomanas. En esta ocasión, y para no dañar la reputación de los miembros del imperio, el Sultán había ordenado colocar en su uniforme verde olivo unas falsas condecoraciones, y de este modo obtendría el respeto de sus subordinados. Así las cosas, había aguardado en un rincón, aislado del resto de los militares, porque Estambul recibiera el primer ataque, pero mientras aún deliberaba entre traicionar su propia moral y destruir a los infortunados armenios, o salvarse a sí mismo y a su princesa, un hombre lo derribó de su caballo, y cuando se levantó para defenderse, Mehmed Ziyaeddin, el hijo mayor del Sultán, arremetía contra él, con una pistola en la mano. Sabía que los aspirantes al trono no lo veían con buenos ojos, en particular porque el Sultán parecía brindar más atención al hijo recién encontrado que a sus ambiciosos hermanos. Sin embargo, y a juzgar por las decisiones de estado que tomaba Mehmed, todo apuntaba a que ninguno de sus vástagos sería elegido sultán, y que el poder recaería en el hermano menor de Mehmed, Mehmet Vhadettin, encargado de cubrir varias de las gestiones internacionales de Reshad, especialmente en países aliados como Londres. "Ziyaeddin", comenzó a decir, tratando de hallar la oportunidad de sacar su arma del pantalón; pero el mayor de los príncipes estaba decidido a eliminarlo, y hacer creer a todos que el menor de los herederos había fallecido a consecuencia del ataque de los armenios, y no asesinado por su hermano. Ziyaeddin apuntó a la sien del joven príncipe con la pistola, y antes de halar el gatillo, el chico extrajo una pequeña espada de su pecho, e hirió al atacante en el muslo izquierdo, y salió corriendo en busca de Saglam, pero las calles estaban atestadas de civiles huyendo de la ciudad, así como de soldados otomanos, y armenios con sed de venganza… Se confundió entre la gente, esperando encontrar a su caballo y llegar hasta Yildiz, para informar al Sultán sobre el atentado, más rápido y con mejor constitución física, avanzaba a pasos agigantados. El príncipe apresuró el paso, y aunque Saglam hubiera desaparecido, iría a Yildiz de todos modos, pero Ziyaeddin se acercaba cada vez más a él. A lo lejos, muchos otomanos abandonaban la ciudad abarcando goletas con rumbo desconocido, y por una fracción de segundo, pensó que había llegado el momento de marcharse, pues su misión ya estaba cumplida, y ya era hora de regresar a Londres… pero las cosas habían cambiado, y en Topkapi le esperaba alguien por quién velar, por quién soñar, por quién amar…

"¡Tarkan!"

El creyó haber perdido la razón, o de lo contrario, no hubiera escuchado su voz, ya que estaba supuesta a permanecer tras las seguras murallas de Topkapi. "¡Tarkan!", volvió a escuchar, y cuando buscó entre la despavorida multitud, ella venía galopando, temeraria, llevando las riendas de… _"¿Saglam?"_

Apenas podía creerlo. El caballo al que nadie se atrevía domesticar, y no que no se dejaba montar de nadie salvo por él, estaba siendo conducido, con envidiable maestría, por su princesa de la noche. ¡La muy testaruda! ¿Qué hacía allí, en medio de los ataques, cuando se les tenía prohibido a las concubinas abandonar el harén? Más tarde sostendría una plática con Zerrin al respecto, pero lo más importante en ese momento era que tenía que sacarla de allí, cuanto antes.

Candy apretó las riendas de Saglam al ver al príncipe contemplando las goletas saliendo del muelle. "¡Allá voy, Tarkan!", lo llamó entre la gente, avanzando cada vez más, hasta que extendió la mano al príncipe, y enseguida él trepó al caballo, quedando detrás de su princesa, quien le pasó las riendas de Saglam. "Vamos al muelle", indicó él, llevando a Saglam a gran velocidad, y la fuerza y tenacidad del caballo eran tales que todos, tanto soldados como ciudadanos, dejaban el camino libre para permitir el paso del animal. "¡Vamos, Saglam!", gritó Tarkan, y Saglam, feliz de volver a ser conducido por su amo, dio cátedra de la excelente condición de todos los de su especie, llegando más lejos que los mismos automóviles, y entonces llegaron al muelle, y el príncipe bajó primero, seguido por Nadire; y asiéndola de la cintura, la condujo a través de un grupo de personas que se apiñaban alrededor de una goleta; y extrayendo una faja de liras de uno de sus bolsillos, lo colocó en la palma de la mano de ella. "En caso de que lo necesites-"

Ella sintió que su corazón escapaba de su pecho. "¿Qué significa esto, Tarkan?", preguntó con inquietud. Al fin lo había encontrado, pero ahora él actuaba de un modo extraño, como si quisiera deshacerse de ella. "¿Qué piensas hacer?", repitió.

El la tomó por los hombros. "De seguro estas goletas irán a puerto seguro, o a otro país", dijo, "y aquí está tu oportunidad para que huyas."

"¿Qué has dicho?", preguntó ella atónita, "¿No pensabas convertirme en tu princesa de la noche?"

"No si puedo hacer que te vayas…"

"¿Y qué pasará contigo?" La situación estaba muy caldeada, y aún el príncipe, en toda su valentía, estaría a merced de los aguerridos armenios, y si resultara atrapado… "Entonces ven conmigo", suplicó, "acompáñame, por favor…"

Un millón de emociones atravesó los ojos verdosos de Tarkan, quien luego de mucho pensarlo, finalmente movió la cabeza en negativa. "Si descubren que voy a bordo de cualquiera de estas naves, pudieran dispararnos a todos. No, Nadire…", limpió las lágrimas que ya rodaban por las rosadas mejillas, "no puedo ir contigo… lo siento", y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, montó a Saglam rápidamente, y desapareció en medio de la histeria y el caos que allí imperaban. Luego de tres semanas de cautiverio en el harén, había llegado el momento de partir. "No puedo creerlo, Dios mío", suspiró, mientras hombres y mujeres se empujaban, unos a otros, en su lucha por ganar un espacio en la embarcación. Sin importar adónde viajara el bote, quedaría lejos del imperio otomano, y de toda la opresión y dictadura que ese estilo de vida conllevaba… y todo gracias a él, a ese príncipe que la había rescatado de la esclavitud, y la había defendido a capa y espada de cuantos se burlaban de ella o intentaban hacerle daño, un príncipe al que siempre le estaría agradecida, y que estaba en medio de una batalla que no le concernía, pues su alma no estaba en Estambul, sino en Inglaterra, o quién sabía qué otro lugar, pero ciertamente Tarkan no pertenecía a Anatolia; su porte, carisma y personalidad no eran propias de este mundo bárbaro y en decadencia. Había algo en él que lo hacía distinguirse entre los demás, y no precisamente por su título, y la guerra contra un país aplastado por los mismos otomanos no formaba parte de su libreto de vida. Tarkan estaba en peligro de morir, y no podía soportar la idea de que eso sucediera… y se alejó de la goleta, encarando una avalancha de personas que corrían aterradas a refugiarse de las balaceras, pero tenía que encontrarlo, saber que estaba bien… Escapar había sido su más ferviente deseo desde que llegara a Constantinopla, pero su añorado sueño de escapar palidecía al lado de su inalterable preocupación por Tarkan, y si algo malo le ocurriera en su ausencia, jamás se lo perdonaría. "Jamás lo voy a encontrar si continúo caminando", dijo en voz alta; y como si Dios hubiera escuchado su corazón, se presentó, ante sus ojos, una bicicleta de niño tirada en el suelo, probablemente dejada en el olvido ante el colosal ataque. Levantó la bicicleta, y para su suerte, estaba en buenas condiciones, aunque sería incómodo manejarla, pues al ser de un tamaño infantil, debía pedalear con las rodillas flexionadas hacia arriba, pero todo se valía con tal de encontrar a Tarkan sano y salvo. Poco a poco, comenzó a manejar a través de las peligrosas calles, sin apartar la vista de los soldados uniformados de verde, esperando ver a Tarkan entre ellos. De pronto vio, a lo lejos, dos soldados otomanos luchando entre sí, y cuando uno de ellos se viró de espaldas al otro, este último sacó una pistola, y disparó contra su compañero, quien lanzó un grito de dolor mientras palpaba su baja espalda, mientras que el traidor huía de la escena, y una horrible corazonada atacó todo su ser. Saltando de la bicicleta, corrió el tramo que le restaba para asistir al recién herido, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, y cuando lo volteó para revisar sus signos vitales, sus peores temores se confirmaron. _"¡Tarkan!"_

El príncipe aún estaba conciente, pero ahora respiraba con dificultad; no obstante, reunió el oxígeno necesario para gritar: "¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar subiendo a la goleta!"

Tomándolo en brazos, ella comenzó a llorar. "No pude hacerlo, Tarkan", masculló entre sollozos. "¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si mi señor estaba en peligro?"

En medio de su dolor, él acarició una mejilla con la palma de su enguantada mano. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Pasará mucho tiempo antes que vuelva a presentarse una oportunidad como ésta…"

Ella sonrió, a pesar de que él estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. "Estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, con tal que regreses al palacio…" Y lloró más fuerte al verse desprovista de equipo médico para atenderlo. Sin tiempo que perder, rasgó una tira de su _caftan_, y la colocó en la boca del príncipe diciendo: "Para que te muerdas los labios… y no vayas a quedar dormido." No podía permitir que el príncipe cayera rendido por el sueño, pues podía perderlo a causa de un coma, pero era necesario extraerle la bala en ese mismo momento. "¿Dónde está Saglam?", preguntó, mientras buscaba un objeto punzante en los alrededores.

El se quitó el pedazo de tela y contestó: "Debe estar buscándome… fui derribado una segunda ocasión-"

"¿Quién te hizo esto?", cuestionó ella, encontrando un pedazo de vidrio roto cerca de un farol.

El apenas podía respirar. "Uno… de los herederos…"

"¡Debes acusarlo con el Sultán!"

"Pensaba hacerlo… pero sería la palabra de Ziyaeddin contra la mía-" No pudo decir más, pues la princesa había vuelto a colocar la tela en su boca, y colocándolo sobre su estómago, alzó la chaqueta y camisa de su uniforme, revelando la herida profunda que había recibido en la espalda baja, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué tal si él se moría, y no volviera a verlo nunca más? Apartando los temores de su cabeza, tomó el pedazo de vidrio en sus manos, y acercándose a Tarkan le susurró al oído: "Resiste… y muerde si fuera necesario", y sin decir más, introdujo la punta de vidrio dentro de la piel del príncipe, y él se aferró al suelo con sus manos, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba de dolor; pero ella tenía que continuar, si no quería verlo morir desangrado, y si no extraía la bala a tiempo, bien podía quedar paralítico. Comenzó a rodear el área donde se encontraba alojada la bala, y no le quedó más remedio que insertar el vidrio más profundo, mientras él se retorcía a ambos lados, mas no mostraba resistencia al tortuoso procedimiento. Sin el alivio de un sedante, Tarkan podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, y ella tenía que actuar con rapidez. Encontrando la base de la bala, comenzó a subir la misma, con el uso del vidrio, de vuelta al exterior, y al cabo de unos minutos, el proyectil estaba fuera de su cuerpo, y ella derramó lágrimas de alivio, ya que al menos no quedaría inválido, aunque ahora corría el riesgo de contraer una infección debido al uso del vidrio. Tomó el rostro de Tarkan en sus manos, y ella lanzó un grito de horror al descubrir que había perdido el conocimiento. "¡Lo estoy perdiendo!', gritó, y extrayendo el pedazo de tela de la boca de él, lo colocó sobre la herida, y aplicó presión sobre la misma, hasta que se detuvo la hemorragia, al menos por el momento… y como si fuera un milagro, Saglam apareció entre la humareda, y sin pedir explicaciones, se inclinó para recibir a su dueño sobre él, y Candy volteó al príncipe de manera que quedó acostado, boca abajo, sobre el lomo de Saglam, y acto seguido, ella también subió, y a paso terriblemente moderado, cabalgaron de regreso a Topkapi.

En cuanto llegaron, Zerrin envió por Enise, quien preparaba un té en la cocina, y entre las dos ayudaron a Candy a llevar a Tarkan al kiosko de ella, mientras esperaban al doctor Dujardin. Una vez que lo colocaron, sobre su estómago, en la cama, ella hizo uso del equipo de primeros auxilios del harén para desinfectar la herida a lo que llegaba Dujardin. Finalmente, el doctor llegó a la habitación, extrayendo de su maletín los instrumentos necesarios para coser el hueco por donde había entrado la bala, y con la ayuda de ella, cerró la fisura, colocando un vendaje para evitar que la herida se abriera por accidente. "Es una suerte que lo hubieras encontrado", dijo el francés a la enfermera, "unos minutos más, y hubiera perdido el uso de las piernas, o hubiera muerto por la infección", y luego de suministrar a ella un frasco de pastillas para el dolor, se retiró, y Candy lloró de alegría al tenerlo de vuelta en el palacio, alejado de la violencia. Aún quedaba por verse qué explicación ofrecería Tarkan al Sultán sobre lo acontecido, pero por lo pronto, su prioridad era ayudarlo a recuperarse, y evitar que padeciera una infección. La noche había caído, y ella se quitó el ensangrentado _caftan_, y en su lugar se colocó el camisón de dormir, y acercándose al príncipe, comenzó a desvestirlo, pues muy pronto comenzaría a subirle la fiebre, y no debía estar acalorado para entonces… pero por desgracia no tuvo que esperar mucho a que eso sucediera, pues no bien ella había removido la última pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta, cuando él comenzó a sacudirse sin control, y ella frotó su espalda con suavidad y ternura, esperando que el cuerpo de él se refrescara; pero al cabo de unos minutos, ocurrió todo lo contrario… la piel del príncipe se erizaba a medida que su cuerpo sufría violentos espasmos, y su piel temblaba con escalofríos… y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se metió a la cama, y con su cuerpo cubrió el de él, y con mucho cuidado de no lastimar su espalda, se deslizó hasta llegar a sus posaderas, y recostando su cabeza sobre las mismas, lo abrazó por la cintura, con lágrimas en los ojos, elevando una plegaria al Creador para que el príncipe saliera airoso de la crisis. "Sálvalo, Padre Celestial", pidió entre sollozos, "por favor, no dejes que se me muera…" Y siguió llorando sin consuelo, mientras que en el dormitorio de las concubinas, Hüveyda escuchaba el llanto de la odalisca. "Lo ama", dijo en voz baja, mientras sus amigas trataban de conciliar el sueño, "ella lo ama, aunque no quiera aceptarlo…" Y por vez primera, sintió compasión de la princesa, y sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.


	14. Capítulo 13: Princesa de la noche

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 13: Princesa de la noche

/

Susana leía una vez más, entre risas, el pasaje acerca de los molinos de viento en _Don Quijote de la Mancha_, mientras Wilbur hacía una pésima caracterización del protagonista. "Como actor, soy un excelente comerciante de libros", se disculpó con mofa, desatando un nuevo ataque de risas de la rubia. "¡Eres tan divertido, Wilbur!", exclamó, como tantas veces lo había hecho las últimas semanas. Eran las nueve de la mañana, pero Wilbur siempre irradiaba energía por los poros, como si estuviera en plena mitad del día, y ella no podía evitar contagiarse con su vitalidad. Los últimos días había pasado más tiempo de lo usual en la librería, pero a él parecía no importarle, e incluso permitía que ella lo ayudara en la venta de algún libro cuando llegaban clientes a la tienda, y se sentía productiva, radiante, y todo gracias a este gordito que sabía hacer de la vida una gran fiesta.

Lo que no imaginaba la rubia era que él acostumbraba observarla mientras ella leía en voz alta cada capítulo de la pieza literaria. En Susana había encontrado una nueva amiga a quien hacer reír, y alguien con quien olvidar la historia de su nacimiento, así como el daño que pudiera causar a otros con su cobardía; y mientras practicaban para la supuesta obra de teatro en conjunto basándose en el escrito de Cervantes, él no dejaba de cuestionarse, en su interior, qué pasaría con ella en cuanto terminara de leer _Don Quijote_, o peor aún, qué haría la chica si se enterara del paradero de su novio. 'Es muy extraño', pensó él, 'el joven Granchester no mencionó nada acerca de una novia en Nueva York, al contrario', frotó sus sienes, confundido, mientras ella hacía una excelente interpretación de Dulcinea, 'no dejaba de hablar de esa otra chica, Candy…'

En su habitual escondite, Russell y Patty espiaban a la pareja de amigos. Si bien era cierto que la chica de anteojos finalmente se había dado a la tarea de frecuentar los lugares favoritos de Stear en Londres, a la larga siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a la curiosidad de saber qué había sido de Terry, y qué acciones tomaría Susana a partir de ello, motivo por el cual acompañaba a la actriz en diversas diligencias, y no pudo evitar sentir una creciente admiración por esta chica que había sacrificado parte de su físico, y con ello su trabajo, para salvar al hombre que amaba.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, sintió que Candy estaba fuertemente ligada a esta situación. Antes de haber tomado el barco a Southampton, había leído en los periódicos que su amiga había salido en una expedición familiar camino a Egipto, aún así, tenía la urgencia de saber qué era lo que sucedía con Terry, pues sabía que, a pesar de todo, Candy no soportaría que algo malo le hubiera sucedido al actor. Así pues, la jornada de luto que había propuesto guardar para Stear había pasado a otro plano, y junto a ella, Russell procuraba que los esfuerzos de ambos en conocer la verdad no fueran en vano. Cada mañana, luego de vigilar a Susana y a su amigo, el señor McCormick, salían de paseo por las calles londinenses, y una que otra vez compartían un helado, o lanzaban palomitas de maíz a los pájaros que volaban por el parque. Era la primera vez que Russell viajaba fuera de Estados Unidos, y aunque no lo hacía en plan de vacaciones, sus ratos de ocio con Patty bien valían la pena el inesperado viaje. No tenía idea de qué sería de él una vez el joven Terry estuviera de regreso con los suyos; tal vez sería despedido por no haber seguido instrucciones de permanecer en Broadway, pero debía evitar que la joven Susana cometiera un disparate, aún cuando la joven no contaba con dinero suficiente para ir a más ninguna otra parte. "¿Logras ver algo?", preguntó a su amiga.

Patty estaba al pendiente de todo cuanto ocurría dentro de la librería a través de unos binoculares que había adquirido la tarde anterior. "Lo de siempre, Russell", respondió, aunque la nueva adquisición hacía más fácil la vigilancia. "Ellos continúan leyendo el mismo libro, y parecen divertirse mucho", dijo, sintiéndose culpable por invadir este espacio de tranquilidad en la alterada vida de Susana. "No hay ninguna novedad, Russell." Y justo cuando estaba por apartar los binoculares para limpiar sus anteojos, un objeto que había escapado de la vista de ambos hasta ese momento, llamó perturbadoramente su atención. Temblando de pies a cabeza, soltó los binoculares, y limpiando con rapidez sus anteojos, arregló su vestido, y observó al pelirrojo diciendo: "Creo que debemos entrar, Russell… acabo de descubrir algo de suma importancia, y sé que en cuanto lo veas, lo reconocerás tú también."

"Pero Susana no sabe que estoy aquí, y que la estamos espiando-"

"¿Qué prefieres… que sepa la verdad por sí misma?"

"Si tan sólo supiera qué fue lo que viste o de qué me estás hablando…"

"Lo sabrás en cuanto entremos", aseguró ella con determinación. A pesar de que era un manojo de nervios, en sus manos estaba resolver este asunto de una buena vez, aunque al hacerlo, cambiaría la vida de alguien para siempre. "¿No fue por esto que viniste a Londres… porque querías saber sobre tu jefe?" Y sin dar explicaciones, entró a la librería, y en cuanto Susana la vio, se llenó de inmensa alegría. "¡Hasta que al fin decides venir a la librería, Patty!", exclamó, hasta que vio a un chico pelirrojo detrás de su amiga. "¿Russell?"

El asistente de Terry saludó con la cabeza. "Sé que esto debe resultar extraño para usted, señorita Susana, pero a su debido momento explicaremos todo."

"Señor McCormick", interrumpió Patty, conciente de la premura y grandes repercusiones de lo que estaba por hacer, "¿Podría ver lo que usted tiene en lo alto de aquel estante?"

"¿Eh?" Todos, incluyendo a Wilbur, miraron perplejos a Patty. "¿Qué hay allá arriba, Wilbur?", preguntó Susana con una sonrisa. "Desde mi silla no se puede apreciar nada, y debe ser algo muy importante para haber capturado la atención de Patty… Por cierto, Patricia, ¿cómo fue que lo viste? Apenas acabas de entrar a la tienda…" Pero sólo el silencio le respondió, y al buscar con la mirada a Wilbur esperando una respuesta, su amigo sudaba copiosamente, sus manos temblando de ansiedad… 'Nunca lo había visto así', pensó preocupada, y entonces Wilbur preguntó, con creciente ansiedad en su voz: "¿De qué… de qué estante me hablan?"

'Está mintiendo', dedujo Susana de inmediato, ya que Wilbur era un pésimo actor, mientras Patty no retiraba la vista del dueño de la tienda. "Russell, vé por una escalera y busca el sobre que hay encima de ese estante", la oyó decir.

"No sé de qué sobre me hablan", insistió Wilbur con nerviosismo.

Susana preguntó a su amigo: "¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?" Pero él bajó la cabeza, a lo que ella se movió en la silla de ruedas, hasta quedar cara a cara con Patricia. "Es Terry, ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que viste, Patty?" Pero no hubo necesidad de que la otra contestara, pues Russell bajó de la escalera con el sobre en mención. El mismo estaba abierto, y al extraer su contenido, un distintivo e inconfundible instrumento musical brillaba con la luz del día. "La armónica de Terry", dijeron todos al unísono, a excepción de Wilbur, quien no dejaba de limpiar el sudor de su redonda cabeza, y de repente Susana lo miró furiosa y reclamó: "¿Qué sabes tú sobre Terry, Wilbur… y por qué no me habías dicho nada? Pensé que éramos amigos", e irrumpió en llanto, no por la información que él había ocultado sobre Terry, sino porque ahora que al fin había conocido a alguien que la comprendía y alegraba sus días, ese alguien la había traicionado… "¡Vamos, responde!"

"Eso no es todo", informó Russell, para sorpresa de Susana y de Patty, "aún hay más…" Y sacó del sobre una nota, en cuyo doblez figuraba el nombre de un solo remitente: _Candice White Andley._ "Es la letra de Terry", dijo Susana con tristeza, y volvió a arremeter contra Wilbur. "¿Qué sabes tú sobre Terry?"

Wilbur sacudió los hombros, dándose por vencido. Tres semanas atrás, lo menos que hubiera pensado era que una novia del actor buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras con tal de dar con él. Estaba perdido y lo sabía, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues nada podía impedir que el joven Terry terminara lo que había comenzado… "No quería perder tu amistad", explicó a Susana con sinceridad, "tú has sido la primera, y única persona, a excepción de mi madre, que me ha mirado más allá de la superficie…" Y tomando la nota de las manos de Russell, la entregó a la rubia, quien se apresuró a leer en voz alta:

_Tarz__án pecosa__: Cuando recibas este mensaje, ser__á__ porque del mismo modo en que has encontrado tu propio camino, me he dirigido a tomar un nuevo rumbo, y aunque no olvido mis obligaciones, debo hacer un alto y ayudar a un amigo… y si no regreso, quisiera que tuvieras la arm__ónica que me obsequiaste, y de la cual nunca me había separado, pues quiero que conserves un último recuerdo de mí. _

_Nada ha cambiado, y siempre te amaré… Terry._

Susana no dejaba de llorar al terminar de leer la nota, y exclamó con obstinación: "¡Esto no lo escribió él!"

"Es su letra, señorita Susana, yo la conozco", objetó Russell, apenado por el modo en que la novia de su jefe descubrió, o reafirmó, la realidad sobre los sentimientos del actor, "pero no es todo lo que hay en el sobre…" Y mostró dos pasajes de abordar de ida y vuelta, a lo que Wilbur explicó, sin ánimos de seguir ocultando lo que ya era evidente, "Son para sus padres, en caso de que no pudiera regresar-"

"¿Regresar de dónde?", preguntó Patty a son de gritos. ¿Acaso McCormick había secuestrado a Terry, o lo había enviado a prisión? Arrancando los boletos de manos de Russell, leyó los datos contenidos en los mismos, y dejó caer los pasajes al suelo. "Albert Andley está en Egipto", dijo, tragando saliva, "tal vez él nos pueda ayudar…"

"¿Qué sucede, Patty?", preguntó Susana, presa del histerismo, mientras que Russell también comenzaba a preocuparse. "¿Dónde está Terry?"

Esa mañana, Patricia O'Brien decidió no volver a tener miedo, y no dejarse llevar por los nervios. La vida era demasiado hermosa como para preocuparse por todo, y en ese momento, su prioridad no era seguir sufriendo, sino ayudar a sus amigos. "Russell, Susana…" Respiró hondo, pues de ella dependería la suerte de Terry, y con él la de Susana, e incluso la de Candy… "¡Debemos enviar un telegrama a El Cairo ahora mismo!"

/

La luz del sol castigaba su espalda, y antes que el príncipe abriera los ojos, sintió un gran peso desde el comienzo de sus posaderas hasta la punta de los pies. A juzgar por el cantar de los pájaros, no debían ser más de las nueve de la mañana, por lo que el sol lastimaba su herida. Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, y observó que estaba acostado, desnudo, sobre su estómago, tal vez para recibir la atención médica adecuada. "Princesa…" Miró a su alrededor, y se sorprendió al descubrir que había sido llevado a la habitación de ella. 'Ella me trajo hasta aquí', dedujo, 'y se quedó en Anatolia, por mí…' Con sus piernas entumecidas por el plomo que sentía sobre ellas, y los músculos de la espalda adoloridos, asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro, y cuando lo hizo, un rojo más intenso que la pasión misma inundó su rostro. Llevando sólo el vaporoso camisón que él adoraba, y cubriendo su cuerpo con el de ella, la princesa se había quedado dormida, sus suaves mejillas apoyadas sobre la parte posterior de él.

¿Qué había acontecido para que ella pasara la noche abrazada a su cuerpo, en semejante posición? No recordaba nada luego que ella comenzara a retirarle la bala en plena calle, así que tuvo que haber perdido el conocimiento en aquél momento, y con toda probabilidad, también tuvo habría sufrido de fiebre y convulsiones. El edredón debajo de él estaba empapado con su propio sudor, y la pintura de su cuerpo había sido revestida con su perspiración, lo que validó aún más su suposición sobre el grave estado en el que había llegado. Trató de no moverse, pues con ello la despertaría, y quería verla así, dormida sobre él, con la huella de todo un trayecto de lágrimas en su agotado rostro, y unas profundas ojeras que rodeaban sus lindos ojos. "Estuviste en vela, llorando, casi toda la noche", dijo con voz queda, alargando el brazo para acariciar la cascada de cabellos sueltos que enmarcaba su rostro, y supuso que, debido a la urgencia con que lo habían llevado al cuarto, no hubo tiempo de asearlo, y sintió alivio al saber que nadie lo había visto tal cual era bajo las capas de pintura que seguían adheridas a su piel.

Candy dormía con intranquilidad cuando percibió un ligero movimiento debajo de ella, y también sobre su cabello. ¿Acaso era su imaginación, o Tarkan había comenzado a reaccionar? Abrió los ojos con pesadez, pues había tenido muy mala noche, y cuando alzó la cabeza para ver cómo seguía el príncipe, él estaba volteado, mirándola, mientras que con su mano acariciaba sus rizos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, observándola, mientras ella seguía durmiendo sobre su…? Se levantó de golpe, apenada por haber sido descubierta en tan inusual posición, y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, conciente de que él estaba sin ropa, y para entablar conversación exclamó: "¡Buenos días, príncipe! Vaya que nos ha dado un susto a todos", levantó un pulgar e hizo su característico guiño de ojo, "¡si no llega a ser por su lindo caballito, y porque Anatolia ganó la batalla, otra hubiera sido la historia!" Trataba de manejar, con humor, su alegría de verlo recuperado, y fue entonces cuando pensó en los cuatro días de vigilia que había tenido Tarkan, cuando había sido ella la que estaba al borde la muerte. Había estado la noche entera abrazándolo, calentándolo con su cuerpo, pidiendo a Dios que lo sanara… ocultó las lágrimas que amenazaban con echar abajo su montaje de ánimo. "¿Sabes? Pediré a Edwina que prepare una rica sopita para que te restablezcas más rápido…" Pero sus palabras se perdieron en el silencio del cuarto, pues en vez de responderle, él sólo la contemplaba, con una sonrisa de gratitud en los labios, y su cuerpo de costado, luchando contra el dolor… "¡Oh!", corrió a su lado, y colocando una almohada contra el respaldo de la cama, lo ayudó a acostarse sobre la misma. "¡Ouch!", gritó Tarkan al sentir la suavidad de la almohada rozando el vendaje. "¡Esto duele, princesa!"

"Lo sé", dijo ella con una sonrisa, olvidando lo cerca que estaba de él y de su desnudez. "Soy una enfermera muy mala, y no dejo a mis pacientes tranquilos hasta que me muestren que son obedientes."

"Me tratas como si fuera un niño."

"¡Porque a veces te comportas como uno!"

El llevó los brazos arriba de su cabeza, disfrutando de la cómoda posición. "¿Por qué no dejas de disimular tu llanto con esa fachada de enfermera servicial y vienes aquí?"

Ella tartamudeó, pues no creyó que él fuera a darse cuenta de su mediocre actuación, pero debía mantener la calma hasta el final. "No voy a llorar", porfió, cruzándose de brazos, pero él, tan astuto como siempre, separó las piernas de forma tal que ella podía ver con claridad lo que había entre ellas. "Si no vienes, te obligaré a mirarme… día y noche", dijo, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, "aunque veo que ya lo estás haciendo."

Candy observaba el tesoro oculto entre las piernas del príncipe cuando oyó la voz de él, y como saliendo de un trance, sacudió la cabeza con enfado. "Qué tonta soy… yo aquí preocupándome por ti, y tú sólo te empeñas en mostrarme tu-"

"De hecho, Nadire, quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida, y por haber cuidado de mí anoche, pero no me lo has permitido…"

"Porque fue Saglam quien te salvó, no yo."

"No sabía que existían caballos graduados de medicina", bromeó él, y ella le aventó una almohada que había caído al suelo, pero él la atrapó en la mano, y cuando ella se acercó para quitársela, él la tomó de las muñecas, haciendo que cayera sentada sobre su regazo. "¡Tarkan, puedes lastimarte!"

El la observó con profundos ojos plateados. "¿Sabes qué me lastimaría? No abrazar a mi princesa… eso sí me dolería", y la atrajo a su pecho, haciendo que ella liberara, al fin, su alegría de tenerlo vivo, de vuelta en el palacio, y bromeando como siempre solía hacerlo… y comenzó a llorar a viva voz, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del príncipe, pues no quería abrazarlo por miedo a lastimarlo. "Así está mejor", dijo él con suavidad, trazando círculos sobre la espalda de ella, y Candy sonrió, feliz de tenerlo nuevamente junto a ella, tocándola, y mirándola como si fuera realmente una princesa. El apartaba los rosados labios con una mano cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y Edwina apareció con una fuente de caldo en la charola. "Traje esto en caso de que el príncipe desp-" Pero casi dejó caer la bandeja al suelo al ver a Tarkan como Dios lo trajo al mundo, mientras él cubría su masculinidad con una de las almohadas. "Disculpe, señor", dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, "pensé que aún dormía y…" Y se echó a llorar, por lo que Candy corrió a abrazar a su amiga. "¡Vamos, Enise, no llores! Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera…"

"Mis lágrimas no se deben a que el príncipe esté bien dotado", aclaró Edwina, haciendo que Candy y el príncipe se sonrojaran al máximo, "sino porque los interrumpí en un momento privado."

Tanto Candy como el príncipe se aclararon la garganta, hasta que él señaló: "No tienes que sentirte mal, Enise. Después de todo, no sabías que yo había despertado."

Candy alisó el cabello al descuido de la cocinera. "Tarkan tiene razón… no tienes por qué apenarte", dijo, y luego de haber secado sus lágrimas, Edwina volvió a dejarlos solos, y él probó del plato que había preparado la ayudante, aún cuando no tenía apetito. Candy lo observaba, en silencio, mientras terminaba de comer, hasta que él cayó tumbado sobre la almohada, consumido por un nuevo episodio de calentura. "¡Tarkan!" Una vez más, se dispuso a atenderlo, y así estuvo por espacio de dos días consecutivos, dándole las medicinas, aplicándole compresas de agua fría, cubriendo su afiebrado y desnudo cuerpo con el suyo… no se movió de la habitación un solo instante, y aunque deseaba asearlo, pues a medida que pasaban los días sería más difícil remover el maquillaje, él estaba demasiado débil para dejarse limpiar… hasta que una tarde ella despertó, y él ya no estaba a su lado. "¿Tarkan?" Se levantó de la cama, y sin cambiarse el camisón, llamó a Zerrin, pero en su lugar llegó Hüveyda a la habitación. "¿Dónde está Zerrin?", preguntó Candy con cautela.

Hüveyda se aproximó al ropero, extrayendo las piezas que ella misma había ayudado a confeccionar, y acariciando las finas telas con una mano anunció: "El príncipe finalmente se ha puesto en pie, y él y Zerrin están en una audiencia con el Sultán, y no volverán hasta dentro de dos días."

Ella miró a la concubina con desconfianza. "¿Cómo sé que es cierto lo que me dices?"

Hüveyda advirtió la palidez de la princesa… en verdad había vivido un infierno tratando de sanar al príncipe. "Supongo que merezco tu aprehensión, pero no me conviene mentir… al menos no si quiero ascender de posición en el imperio."

"¿Y a qué vienes entonces?"

"Nadire…" Hüveyda cerró el ropero, y asumiendo el control absoluto de sus acciones, se sentó al borde de la cama. "La razón por la que el príncipe pernoctará en Yildiz varios días, es que ya empezaron a llevarse a cabo los preparativos para la ceremonia…"

"¿Cuál ceremonia?"

La morena miró con lástima a la princesa, pero alguien tenía que decirle, pues Zerrin y Enise se habían negado a hacerlo. "El príncipe obligó a la servidumbre a mantener en secreto el asunto de su… circuncisión."

La rubia se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué hay con eso? En los hospitales se lleva a cabo ese procedimiento casi a diario con niños judíos y musulmanes, o con pacientes que necesitan detener o evitar una infección…"

"Pero ninguno de ellos ha sido operado sin estar sedados, o en su adultez, frente a cientos de personas."

El corazón de Candy latió a toda prisa. "¿Qué quieres decir… que a Tarkan lo van a… a…?"

"Si se crió en Londres, como dicen, debió haber sido como cristiano", expuso Hüveyda, "y no creo que esté contento con la idea de alterar su apariencia, y menos si se trata de complacer al Sultán para convertirse al islamismo." Caminó hacia la ventana, pues la verdad que estaba por revelar acabaría para siempre con las esperanzas de ser ella, y no Nadire, quien ganara el favor del príncipe, pero había llegado el momento en que la odalisca mostrara, con uñas y dientes, si realmente estaba enamorada de él. "El príncipe había intentado convencer al Sultán, por todos los medios, de no pasar por ese proceso, pues conllevaría cambiar sus creencias, que tampoco eran muy firmes; y aunque al principio el Sultán se había concedido un tiempo para analizar las palabras de su hijo, su opinión cambió por completo en cuanto te vio."

"¿Yo?" Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a molestar a la enfermera. "¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esa ceremonia?"

Hüveyda exhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire. "Según escuché en la cocina, cuando el Sultán te vio en Yildiz, deseó tanto ser él quien te desvirgara en lugar del príncipe, que pasaron varias horas de debate entre ambos, hasta que el Sultán finalmente cedió… bajo una condición", con la boca reseca de anticipación, se sirvió un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche. "Si al cabo de un mes el Sultán examinara a la princesa de la noche, y confirmaba que la chica seguía siendo una doncella, no sólo se la quedaría para él, sino que además, y como parte del trato, el príncipe tendría que realizar el rito de su circuncisión, aquí en Topkapi, dentro de cuatro días, en el pabellón de las circuncisiones que está en el cuarto atrio."

Una campanilla de alarma resonó en la mente de Candy. El cuarto atrio, el pabellón solitario, y las evasivas de Tarkan al hablar sobre religión… Ahora comprendía el por qué de su animosidad cuando se mencionaba el tema del islamismo, o el pabellón del cuarto atrio: Tarkan sabía, desde el principio, lo que sucedería de no cumplir su objetivo de convertirla en su princesa de la noche, y aún así, había puesto una mordaza a las sirvientas para no comentar nada a ella. "¿Y qué dijo el príncipe al respecto?"

"Estuvo de acuerdo."

"¡No puede ser!" Ella se sostuvo de una columna para no perder el balance. "¿Por qué Tarkan haría algo así?"

Los ojos de Hüveyda se llenaron de ira. "¡De veras que eres estúpida! ¿No tienes ni la más remota idea de por qué el príncipe mantuvo todo esto en secreto?" Tomando a Candy por los hombros, la zarandeó con fuerza. "¡Ni te imaginas la manera como el Sultán revisa los cuerpos de sus esclavas! Introduce dedos, boca, manos, en lugares donde jamás hubieras pensado que te tocaría… y está más que claro que el príncipe no desea eso para ti."

"¿Y por qué no me contó sobre la circuncisión?"

"Porque no quiere hacerte suya por obligación", respondió Hüveyda con impaciencia. "No se necesita tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta que el príncipe te ama, Nadire, _¡te ama! _Es por eso que he tenido celos de ti todo este tiempo, pues desde el momento en que el príncipe puso los ojos sobre ti, supe que la batalla estaba perdida."

"¡Hüveyda!" Candy estalló en llanto, pensando en todo lo que Tarkan estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por ella: su deseo, su religión, el aspecto de su virilidad… Recordó el momento en que lo había bañado, y más recientemente, cuando él abrió sus piernas, mostrando las joyas con las que había nacido; y sintió náuseas de sólo imaginar que aquel cuerpo tan hermoso como una obra de Miguelángel iba a sufrir algunos cambios… _por ella, _porque no quería forzarla a acostarse con él sin desearlo, y porque no quería someterla al minucioso escrutinio del Sultán. Nadie había sacrificado tanto por ella con anterioridad a excepción de… _Terry_, cuando estuvo dispuesto a manchar su propio prestigio y perder sus privilegios como joven duque de Granchester al haber abandonado el colegio San Pablo. Cada paso que daba hacia Tarkan, la acercaba más a Terry, como recordatorio de lo que había dejado atrás, y el futuro que tenía por delante… _Mirar hacia adelante_… había dicho Terry en una ocasión, y ahora que Tarkan le había dado la oportunidad de marcharse de Anatolia, la había dejado perder, aunque al final valió la pena, pues el príncipe al fin estaba a salvo del disparo. 'Mirar hacia adelante', repitió, '¿pero qué dirección debo tomar?' De pronto, reparó en el intento de asesinato a Tarkan, y antes que Candy hiciera la pregunta de rigor a Hüveyda, ésta ya había leído su mente, teniendo la respuesta: "El príncipe también tenía pensado no acusar a Ziyaeddin de haberlo herido, pues cree que éste pudo haberte visto a las afueras del harén, y si saliera a la luz la acusación, Ziyaeddin pudiera hacer mención sobre tu presencia en la ciudad, y el Sultán te arrancaría de los brazos del príncipe, sin mencionar que Tarkan también estaría en aprietos."

Candy no paraba de llorar. En su propósito de protegerla, Tarkan había tomado toda clase de medidas, de las cuales muchas lo afectaban directamente. No se había dado cuenta de que Hüveyda se había marchado sigilosamente de la habitación, pero le estaba agradecida por haber hecho a un lado su orgullo y decirle la verdad… una verdad que nunca hubiera conocido a no ser porque ella viniera, con el corazón en la mano, contarlo todo. ¿Pero por qué Hüveyda estaba interesada en que ella estuviera al tanto de todo? 'Para que tomes una decisión', dijo una voz en su interior, y lloró más fuerte, pues a pesar del sentimiento tan fuerte que tenía hacia Tarkan, había una atadura muy difícil de desprender: Terry Granchester. Terry era el obstáculo que impedía que ella corriera a los brazos de Tarkan y le devolviera con cariño todo lo que él le había brindado incondicionalmente. Continuó llorando en la soledad de su habitación, al igual que los días subsiguientes, ya que no estaba de ánimos ni tan siquiera para ayudar al doctor Dujardin; y estaba durmiendo una siesta vespertina cuando sintió una mano acariciando su llorosa mejilla, y al abrirlos, el príncipe, ataviado con un _caftan_ blanco, y llevando el peculiar _fez,_ la miraba, embelesado, y con su voz carraspeada dijo, sin titubeos: "Acaba de llegar una goleta procedente de Egipto, y si no te importa viajar como polizonte, mañana puedes abordar antes que zarpe de vuelta a ese país."

Candy iba a abrazar a Tarkan, pues su corazón se llenó de regocijo al verlo por primera vez en varios días, completamente recuperado, hasta que escuchó sus contundentes palabras. No movió una sola pestaña, a la espera de que él le dijera que todo se trataba de una broma, y que él sólo la estaba molestando con el fin de hacerla enojar. Entonces él pronunció las palabras que tanto había temido escuchar, y al oírlo, su mundo se derrumbó por completo: "Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, princesa… desde ahora dejas de ser mi prisionera." Y antes que ella hiciera toda clase de preguntas, él salió del kiosko, y una vez más, ella irrumpió en llanto. ¿Cómo decirle que ya estaba enterada de todo, de lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella? Ahora no sólo estaba dispuesto a practicarse la circuncisión, sino que además le dejaba el camino libre, a sabiendas de lo que habría de ocurrirle a él. El príncipe había hecho las averiguaciones necesarias para encontrar una vía de escape para ella antes que el Sultán la tuviera entre sus manos, y luego pagaría él mismo las consecuencias de sus actos. "No puedo dejar que arriesgues tanto por mí, Tarkan", dijo en voz alta; y probando apenas unos cuantos bocados de la exquisita cena que Edwina había preparado para ella, tomó una firme resolución…

Esa noche aguardó a que el príncipe se bañara en la alberca, y cuando lo sintió regresar al aposento donde ahora pernoctaba, se levantó de la cama, y salió al patio, caminando rumbo al dormitorio de las concubinas. Era tarde, y sabía que a esa hora Zerrin y Edwina ya estarían preparando las camas para dormir. Se detuvo frente a la sólida puerta de madera, y golpeó la misma varias veces, hasta que una de las concubinas abrió, y cuando Candy entró al edificio, todas sus ocupantes se habían levantado de sus camas, incluyendo Edwina y Zerrin, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, así que dijo en voz alta, causando conmoción entre todas las mujeres: "Voy a hacerlo… seré su princesa de la noche."

A pesar de las barreras del idioma, las concubinas se aferraron, incrédulas, al pie de la escalera, mientras Hüveyda sonreía de oreja a oreja, y Edwina corría al interior del dormitorio, y Zerrin se acercó con lentitud a Nadire y preguntó: "¿Por qué quieres hacerlo, princesa?"

Candy alzó la cabeza; y aunque su mente había dado infinidad de vueltas buscando una razón para haber tomado tan importante decisión, su respuesta fluyó de sus labios, con la misma naturalidad con la que había despertado su corazón. "Porque lo amo", dijo en un susurro, moviendo hasta la última fibra de la voluntad de roca de la intérprete, "Me he enamorado de él, Zerrin…", y era cierto. Terry Granchester había sido el muchacho que la había hecho conocer la linda ilusión de la juventud, pero Tarkan era su presente, su ahora, y tal y como él había fanfarroneado al inicio de su convivencia en el harén, en un mes se había adueñado de su mente, de su alma, de su corazón… Terry nunca quedaría borrado de su memoria, pero el príncipe había hecho de su vida en cautiverio un paraíso sin fin. Ya era hora de dejar a Terry en el pasado, y comenzar las páginas de una nueva historia, aunque no sabía el final de la misma. No tenía idea de lo que el destino le tenía deparado, si volvería con los suyos a Pony, o si permanecería en el harén para siempre… de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no volvería a cometer el error de no confiar a la persona que amaba sus sentimientos. Esta vez viviría el presente, miraría hacia adelante, y no pensaría en más nada ni nadie… sólo ellos, pues quería hacer feliz a Tarkan, y ella quería ser feliz con él, por muy poco que durara su felicidad.

Edwina bajó con un fino y escotado _caftan _color hueso que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. "Es un diseño hecho por Hüveyda", dijo, "y es el vestido más bonito que se haya visto en este palacio..."

"Lo hice para ti", confesó Hüveyda, "siempre supe que cederías."

"Y yo siempre supe que terminarías siendo una muy buena modista", comentó Candy, provocando las risas de todas, y acto seguido, las chicas la sentaron junto a un tocador, y aplicaron un discreto, pero femenino maquillaje. "Los labios en coral", ordenó Zerrin, "el rosado es para las niñas."

"¡Estás más nerviosa que todas nosotras, Zerrin!", exclamó Edwina, desencadenando más risas en el grupo. "Pero tienes razón… el coral es el tono que mejor sienta a Nadire esta noche", y procedieron a empolvar su cuello y rostro. "¿Creen que debemos ponerle un collar?"

"Si él la desea como todos pensamos, de seguro lo hará trizas", rió Hüveyda. "Lo que sí hace falta es un buen perfume", y aplicó una esencia de almizcle y frutas cítricas en el escote, muñecas, y detrás de sus oídos, y Candy se contagió con la risa de sus compañeras. A casi un mes de haber llegado a Topkapi, había conseguido hacerse amiga de todas las concubinas, en especial de Hüveyda, y se sintió feliz al ver que todas la ayudaban a arreglarse para la gran noche. "Ajústale más el vestido", ordenó Zerrin a una de las chicas, "aunque a decir verdad, no creo que lo lleve puesto mucho tiempo."

"Pues más vale que el príncipe no lo rompa", advirtió Hüveyda a modo de broma, "¡Me dio mucho trabajo hacer ese vestido!" Y todas volvieron a reír, excepto Candy, quien guardó silencio de repente. "¿Qué sucede, Nadire?", preguntó Zerrin, mientras peinaba la abundante cabellera de la rubia hacia un lado.

Ella tomó las manos de sus nuevas amigas. "¿Qué tal si él me rechaza? El no sabe que voy a buscarlo, y su herida es muy reciente. Tal vez está dormido y necesita descansar-"

"Pues en tus manos estará despertarlo", dijo la sabia mujer. "Siempre quiso que fueras tú quien acudiera a su lado, y eso no tiene por qué cambiar", y dándole un beso en la frente, la levantó de la silla, y todas suspiraron de admiración al ver a la princesa arreglada para su hombre. "No uses la tiara ni los zapatos", indicó Zerrin. "Si estuviera profundamente dormido, los accesorios pudieran restarte tiempo…" Y seguidas por la comitiva de esclavas, ambas caminaron hacia la salida. "Está en la recámara que pertenecía al rey Murat III", colocó un objeto en la palma de su mano, "y aquí tienes la llave para abrir la puerta."

"Estoy muy nerviosa, Zerrin…"

Ella sonrió. "Es lo normal; pero ya verás que todo va a salir bien… para ambos." Y luego de darle un último abrazo, cerró la puerta del dormitorio, y tras la misma, se escuchaban las risillas de Hüveyda y sus compañeras, y Candy caminó rumbo al aposento donde descansaba el príncipe, que no quedaba muy lejos de los Kioskos Gemelos. Al llegar, respiró hondo frente a la puerta. En otra sociedad, ella debía aguardar a estar casada, pero el único hombre con quien había pensado en esa posibilidad ya no estaba disponible para ella, y en el mundo otomano, ser la princesa de la noche de Tarkan era tan valioso como un documento firmado en papel. Por todo un mes habían convivido en el palacio, tomando las comidas juntos, bailando, dando un paseo, ayudando a los demás, y descubriéndose el uno al otro, como un esposo y una esposa gustaban hacer en Occidente. 'Es como si fuera nuestra luna de miel', pensó con una sonrisa, orgullosa de ser la mujer escogida por el príncipe para compartir su cama y su vida. No sabía si estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas, ni cuánto tiempo duraría su dicha, pero en esta ocasión, y a diferencia de lo ocurrido con Terry, no iba a dejar que nada empañara su felicidad. Amaba a Terry, y siempre lo amaría, pero estaba enamorada de Tarkan Reshad, y a partir de ahora sería su princesa, en todos los sentidos. Tomó la llave entre sus dedos, y con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta, pero al entrar, todo era tan oscuro que apenas podía ver sus propios pasos. "¿Tarkan?", lo llamó en voz baja, temiendo que él estuviera dormido y no quisiera ser molestado. No sabía cuán grande era la habitación, ni cómo estaba decorada, pues el dormitorio era tan cerrado que ninguna luz exterior entraba a través de la misma. ''Y pensar que yo me había quejado de los kioskos gemelos", dijo con ironía, mientras caminaba en puntillas, pues no tenía idea de qué estaba pisando; tal vez tocaría en falso un escalón, y rodaría como una pelota por el piso, o quedaría sumergida en una tina de agua… '¿Dónde están las luces aquí?', preguntó en su interior, a medida que seguía avanzando en la oscuridad. De pronto, sus pies chocaron con lo que parecía ser una silla, y antes que pudiera mantener el equilibrio, cayó al suelo con la misma, lanzando un grito de dolor mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, provocando un gran ruido… y fue entonces cuando escuchó unos pasos que se apresuraban hacia ella, unos pasos cuyo sonido había aprendido a reconocer aún en sombras, y sintió la no menos inconfundible mano de Tarkan sobre su hombro mientras preguntaba: "¿Nadire?" Su voz se escuchaba diferente, lo cual era normal, pues muchas personas, al dormir, relajaban sus cuerdas vocales al punto de que se escuchaban diferentes a como solían ser durante el día. "¿Tarkan?"

El la ayudó a levantarse. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sus cuerdas vocales seguían adormecidas, y al oírlo, ella no pudo evitar remontarse a sus días en el colegio San Pablo, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes eran londinenses, y Tarkan era de Londres.

Candy trataba de hablar, pero los nervios la traicionaban. "Yo… eh… Zerrin me dio la llave-"

"Shhhh", el colocó un dedo índice sobre los labios, "ven aquí." Tomándola por los hombros, la condujo hacia el fondo de la recámara, hasta que al fin pudo ver un hilo de luz de luna infiltrarse por la ventana. La habitación continuaba en penumbras, y apenas distinguía la silueta de Tarkan en sombras, pero al menos ya no estaría desorientada como antes. "Déjame verte", dijo él, colocándola bajo el baño de luna, y ella permaneció quieta mientras se habituaba a la escasa iluminación del cuarto. Tarkan, cuya piel y facciones no atinaba a ver, aparentaba llevar puestos unos pantalones de dormir, mas no reconoció prenda alguna en su torso. De repente, y aún sin poder encontrar su rostro, sintió los ojos de él sobre su figura, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberse puesto ese _caftan_ revelador. "¿Te vestiste así… para mí?"

'Estoy haciendo el ridículo', pensó ella, sintiendo un golpe de llanto en sus pupilas. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que él quería…? Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero él la detuvo por un brazo, y tomando su rostro en la palma de su mano preguntó: "¿Por qué estás aquí, Nadire… no piensas viajar mañana a Egipto?"

Candy escuchó el ruido ensordecedor de sus propios latidos. Había tenido la osadía de irrumpir, sin avisar, en la habitación del príncipe, y ahora que tenía su atención, no sabía cómo abordar el tema. 'Es ahora o nunca, Candy', dijo con firmeza en su interior, 'amores como éste no llegan todos los días…' Y aclarando su garganta para adquirir fortaleza, respondió: "He venido aquí, mi señor, porque… quiero aceptar lo que ha nacido entre nosotros…"

El escuchó, perplejo, la declaración de ella. Desde que la encontrara en aquel mercado, había ansiado este momento, pero por las razones correctas, y no por un puro cumplimiento del deber. Su princesa Nadire, o Candy White Andley, era la mujer que Dios había puesto en su camino, para bien o para mal, juntos o separados… e irrespectivamente de la existencia de otros que pudieran obstaculizar el gran amor que había germinado entre ellos, o de las circunstancias que habían propiciado su inverosímil y milagroso encuentro, éste era el tiempo de ambos, y antes que pudiera realizar su más anhelado sueño, tenía que volver a escuchar de labios de ella, a modo de confirmación, lo que había acabado de confesar. "¿Qué… qué has dicho?", preguntó con voz temblorosa, imposible de controlar.

Ella reunió el valor para ser más específica. "Yo…", se concentró en un punto azulado de la ventana, "yo… quiero ser tu princesa de la noche… quiero ser tu mujer… porque te amo", y no necesitó decir más, pues en un segundo él estaba sobre ella, besándola en los labios, y luego en la boca… y ambos se abrazaron con ahínco, mientras se exploraban con sus bocas, descubriendo lo mucho que se habían echado de menos… "¡Te he extrañado tanto!", exclamó ella, mostrando con mayor libertad sus sentimientos.

"Y yo a ti, mi princesa", ronroneó él, en esa voz ajena a la que había conocido, pero indiscutiblemente europea; y como hiciera varias veces antes de esa noche, la levantó en brazos, y la llevó hasta la cama, _su cama_, cuyas sábanas mantenían el aroma que la había embriagado hasta dormir en su primera noche en Topkapi. Una vez allí, el príncipe llevó su mano al borde del pantalón, pero ella lo detuvo diciendo: "Déjame a mí", y tal y como había hecho en previas ocasiones, procedió a despojarlo de su ropa, pero esta vez apoyó su cabeza sobre el masculino vientre, y conciente de la sensibilidad de él en esa parte, depositó pequeños besos sobre su estómago, y en cada uno de ellos, los músculos internos de él se comprimían a tal grado que ella tenía que calmarlo con las manos. Su princesa de fuego estaba dispuesta a ser suya, sólo suya, y con sus besos lo estaba haciendo suyo primero… entonces le asaltó una duda, pues por más que la adorase, no quería embarazarla aún… no siendo ambos tan jóvenes, y en vista del futuro incierto que les esperaba a ambos, no convenía traer un niño al mundo, aún si ese niño fuera deseado y concebido con mutuo amor. Temiendo arruinar la magia del momento, alzó con lentitud el rostro de ella. "Nadire, ¿de casualidad tú…?"

Ella sabía a lo que él se refería. "Mientras me arreglaba, Hüveyda me dio a beber un remedio para no tener niños", lo abrazó por la cintura, con mucho cuidado de no estropear el vendaje en la espalda, "sé que no debemos encargar un bebé, aunque ahora que sé cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti, es lo que más deseo… pero hoy no", y volviendo a besarlo en el vientre, comenzó a deslizarle el pantalón, lentamente, hasta llegar a las rodillas. Buscó sus ojos con la mirada, y un azul tan intenso como el mar arropaba las hermosas pupilas de él. "Te amo, Nadire", dijo con suavidad, en ese tono que volvía a evocar un pasado del cual ahora se despedía, unos recuerdos que ahora dejaba atrás, _"Te amo, Candy…"_

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. No era la primera vez que se enamoraba, pero nunca antes había escuchado una declaración de amor tan simple y sincera. La había llamado por su nombre, y la amaba tal y como era, con su antes y su después… Terminó de quitarle el pantalón, y ahora él acariciaba sus cabellos con una mano, y fue así como ella decidió devolverle, con toda la expresión de su cariño, todo el amor que él le había entregado, pero no sabía cómo él iba a tomar su gesto de aprecio. 'Sólo hazlo', se dijo a sí misma, 'deja que sea tu corazón el que hable'… y bajó la cabeza en la oscuridad, probando el sabor de lo desconocido.

El príncipe tensó su cuerpo al sentir el contacto. Sabía que el Sultán la revisaría de pies a cabeza para asegurarse que había dejado de ser virgen en sus tres variantes, pero no estaba nada preparado para el regalo de amor que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Ella no tenía por qué hacerlo, y aún así, se dedicaba a él con gusto y abandono, sin miedo a que las corrientes de su deseo salieran de su cauce. Se entregó a la dulzura de ella, a la ingenuidad con la que ella lo exploraba y lo conocía con su boca, amándola aún más por eso.

Contrario a los comentarios que Candy había escuchado de algunas compañeras en la escuela de enfermería, amar a un hombre haciendo uso de la boca y los labios no era horrible ni depravado; y cuando por instinto se acercó al príncipe, su corazón había tomado la palabra, indicándole cómo tocarlo y besarlo sin hacerle daño, y lejos de sentir repulsión al respecto, sintió una enorme emoción al escuchar los primeros sonidos de gozo de él, y se llenó de alegría al verlo y sentirlo disfrutar de las atenciones recibidas, y cuando sintió que él cambiaba dentro de ella, el príncipe se apartó, y con delicadeza la acostó entre las almohadas olorosas a él. "No creas que yo no sé", comenzó diciendo, mientras bajaba con naturalidad el _caftan_ debajo de su busto, "el gran sacrificio que acabas de hacer", continuó bajando la prenda de vestir hasta la cintura, "al decidir quedarte aquí, por mí", terminó de desprender el vestido del femenino cuerpo, dejándolo caer al suelo, "y prometo sacarte de aquí en cuanto se me haga posible…"

Candy había quedado desnuda a los ojos de este hombre por quien había aplazado, dos veces, su salida de Anatolia… y en lugar de avergonzarse, o de cubrir su cuerpo con las manos, había esperado con ansia que él la viera así, desprovista de todas sus capas materiales y emocionales. La carencia de vello que tanto le había molestado al principio, al final había resultado ser una bendición, pues sentía entre sus piernas el frío viento nocturno, haciendo su piel más sensible ante los ojos de él. "El único lugar donde quiero estar", dijo en un susurro, "es aquí, contigo…"

"Siempre conmigo…"

"Siempre contigo…" Y se colocó encima de ella, llenándola de besos en el rostro y en el cuello, mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en el cabello de él, que en realidad era voluminoso y de un corte mediano, a juzgar por la sensación. "Me gusta tu cabello", musitó, y él se colocó de costado, mientras con sus manos moldeaba sus contorneados muslos, luego su cintura, hasta que subió a los ya florecidos pechos, y rozó la punta de uno de ellos con la yema de sus dedos, haciéndolo por primera vez sin guantes, y ella arqueó la espalda, emitiendo notas de satisfacción a la vez que él procedía con el otro pétalo, y luego tomó ambos entre las manos, y con sus dedos comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de ellos, causando en ella una vorágine de nuevas e intensas sensaciones. Ella no podía expresar lo que sentía con palabras; había decidido quedarse en Anatolia sólo por él, y aunque los primeros días él le había desagradado sobremanera, jamás habría imaginado que terminaría enamorándose de él, convirtiéndose en su todo, y mientras estuviera entre sus brazos, todo estaría bien.

El príncipe no dejaba de admirar a la mujer que se retorcía de gozo para él. Por ella, había valido la pena aguantar más de dos meses de agonía e incertidumbre en suelo otomano, y por ella habría de enfrentar las dificultades que aún le aguardaban a su regreso al mundo real. Descendió una mano al interior de sus piernas, extasiado con la blanca piel de porcelana que ella detestaba enseñar, y con una mano abrió la puerta de ese manjar femenino, mientras que con los dedos de la otra acariciaba la perla que ahora quedaba al descubierto, y ella clavó las uñas en las almohadas, incapaz de creer que tanto amor y pasión fueran posibles. Reaccionó con deleite a los tiernos masajes que él le daba, hasta que le sobrevino un temblor en su interior, y antes que explotara de felicidad, él la sentó a lo largo de la cama, y haciendo lo propio detrás de ella, apartó sus piernas lo más que pudo, amarrándolas con las suyas, y llevó sus pequeños y delicados brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras él echaba el sudoroso cabello de ella hacia atrás… y sus manos comenzaron a enamorarla, colocando las palmas sobre sus entumecidos pechos, mientras ella agitaba su cuerpo, inmóvil bajo el abrazo de él. Entonces él bajó una mano al centro de ella, el cual ardía en llamas, aventurando un dedo en ese canal amoroso nunca antes visitado, y cuando entró a conocerla, ella comenzó a luchar contra la inesperada intromisión. "Tranquila, mi amor", susurró él a su oído, sin dejar de sujetarla, "sólo te estoy preparando… eso es… relájate…", y sus palabras la calmaron, mientras él continuaba la invasión, procurando no lacerar su doncellez, y lo hizo con tanta dulzura que las lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos esmeralda de ella, a medida que un torrente de amor llenaba su interior, impregnándolo a él con húmedo sentimiento. "Eres mía", le dijo él al oído, dejándose llevar por su propia marejada de emociones, "la princesa que amo… es sólo mía", y entonces la soltó, mientras él se acostaba en el centro de la cama, y la colocó encima de él, listo para dar inicio al ritual de mutua entrega con su princesa de la noche. Sujetando firmemente el vientre de ella con una mano, volvió a abrir, con la otra, las compuertas de su femineidad, y fue bajándola poco a poco hacia él, hasta que ambos sintieron la llegada del príncipe a la puerta virginal… y fue entonces cuando él decidió que había llegado el momento de que ella supiera la verdad. Su princesa iba a ser suya en todos los aspectos, y no merecía estar ajena a él, ya que no quería tener más secretos para ella, pues habría de convertirse en su mujer, y ahora le correspondía a él abrirse por completo, desnudar su alma como ella estaba dispuesta a desnudar su cuerpo y su inocencia. Sin avanzar un paso más dentro de ella, encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche… y así fue como ella descubrió todo.

Sorprendida por la repentina claridad de la habitación, ella buscó a Tarkan con la mirada, pero en lugar de hallar al camuflajeado príncipe dentro de ella, encontró un chico blanco y delgado, cuyo cabello oscuro, antes largo, ahora llegaba hasta los hombros…y unos penetrantes ojos azul zafiro que no dejaban de mirarla. "¡No!", gritó con espanto, tratando de liberarse del cuerpo aprisionado con el de ella, pero él la mantenía sujeta de las caderas, mientras ella buscaba frenéticamente a Tarkan por toda la habitación. "¡Tarkan!", gritó con desesperación, sin atreverse a mirar el cruel espejismo que la acariciaba con ternura. "Esto es una pesadilla", dijo a la traicionera imagen, "No puedes ser tú… ¡no puedes ser tú!" Buscó, con desesperación, algún indicio de que Tarkan seguía en alguna parte, hasta que vio el frasco sobre la mesa… la pintura corporal, en cuya etiqueta en inglés leía: _SOLO PARA OBRAS DE TEATRO_, y todo comenzó a girar alrededor de ella… las supuestas quemaduras, que en verdad nunca existieron, el cabello aceitado para ocultar su verdadera longitud, la voz fingida y arrastrada… y la variación en el color de sus ojos, como resultado del efecto de las luces y de la claridad del día sobre el maquillaje hecho expresamente para resistir la fuerte iluminación de un escenario. "No puedes ser tú", repitió, inundada en llanto, "no puedes ser tú…" Pero las manos que seguían aferradas a sus caderas le producían la misma sensación que las del príncipe, y la carne que estaba a punto de derribar su muro de pureza también era la misma que ella había tocado y besado con intenso amor. Lo miró a los ojos, y a falta de la capa de pintura que lo disfrazaba de alguien más, el zafiro se mantenía intocable en sus pupilas, y lo que él hizo a continuación terminó de sacarla de toda duda razonable: tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas, la llevó a la parte posterior de su espalda, y allí lo encontró, el vendaje que ella misma le había colocado… y se dio a la tarea de tocarlo con las manos, asegurándose que era el mismo cuerpo que había disfrutado hacía unos segundos. Ahora todo tenía sentido: no era posible que ella amara a dos hombres al mismo tiempo, y cuando creyó haber encontrado un nuevo amor, en realidad se había vuelto a enamorar… _de él. "_Siempre lo supiste, Tarzán pecosa", dijo él, ahora con su verdadero acento, "siempre supiste que era yo, princesa… lo supiste todo el tiempo…", y tenía razón. Una parte de ella se había rebelado contra Tarkan, porque le recordaba a él en muchas cosas… aunque ahora había madurado y era un poco más serio. "Te amo, Nadire, Candy… mi princesa pecosa…"Aún estaba dentro de ella, y no comprendía qué hacía en Estambul, ni cómo había llegado allí… tenían mucho de qué hablar, pues estaba furiosa con él por muchas cosas, en especial por haberle ocultado la verdad, pero por otro lado… recordó claramente el instante en que había estado a punto de ser ofrecida a los comerciantes en el mercado, y cuando creyó que había llegado al fin, su único deseo había sido cambiar el curso de las cosas, decirle cuánto lo amaba… "Te amo, Terry…", dijo suavemente, llorando de alivio y de felicidad, al tiempo que se estremecía con un pálpito de él dentro de ella, "nunca dejé de amarte"… y en un inesperado movimiento, sus caderas sufrieron una sacudida al sentir que él se movía dentro de ella. "Te amo, princesa", dijo él, volviendo a retomar el acento que lo había vuelto loco los pasados dos meses, confirmando que, en efecto, Terry Granchester y el príncipe Tarkan eran la misma persona. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar, pero tenían el resto de la noche para sincerarse el uno con el otro; y sin resistir más su deseo de hacerla suya, embistió con todas sus fuerzas, y ella lanzó un alarido de dolor, pero él no podía detenerse… no ahora, que la había lastimado, y necesitaba ayudarla a mitigar su dolor, dejando que su pasión y amor guardados por tanto tiempo subieran como la marea… con infinita paciencia, siguió moviéndose en círculos dentro de ella, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la piel tersa de su vientre. Este era su Tarkan, su actor, su príncipe, su Terry… y llenándose de una paz y un gozo inexplicable, sus caderas respondieron al llamado de él, y perdiendo el control de sus impulsos, se meció contra él, dejándose llenar de su carne y de su piel, hasta que lo sintió temblar dentro de su ser, y algo dentro de ella se encendió en una fuerte llamarada, que sólo podía ser extinguida con amor, simple y puro amor; y ambos explotaron en una fiesta de alegría y éxtasis, uniendo sus bálsamos de amor en un mismo elixir… y una vez la marea había bajado, colapsaron uno en brazos del otro.

.


	15. Capítulo 14: Una noche con el príncipe

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 14: Una noche con el príncipe

/

La luna hacía sus travesuras en la ciudad de Estambul, otorgando a muy pocos el privilegio de su luz resplandeciente. Estaba en cuarto menguante, lo que mantenía el paisaje en penumbras, a la espera de que una luz más brillante iluminara todo, y brindara claridad a los lugares, los objetos, las mentes…

Tumbada sobre el pecho de Terry, Candy recobraba el aliento. El aún estaba dentro de ella, y con las manos que había adorado por todo un mes, aún bajo los gruesos guantes, acariciaba la espalda llena de sudor, mientras ella ocultaba su rostro sobre el varonil pecho, escondiendo los brazos debajo de su mentón. No podía abrazarlo, pues no sabía quién era en realidad… aunque las fabulosas manos sobre su espalda eran un recordatorio de sus vivencias con el príncipe, un príncipe que ya no estaba, que había desaparecido… que nunca existió. En su lugar, un actor inglés radicado en Broadway, haciendo uso de su talento histriónico, había conseguido tomarle el pelo, llevándose de plano su virginidad, a sabiendas que en América una novia abnegada aguardaba por él… Se apartó con brusquedad, y cubriéndose con el edredón, se alejó de él lo más que pudo, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos para no ver la desnudez de él. Terry desnudo… Terry tocando sus pechos y su intimidad en la alberca… Terry comprándola en el mercado… El se acercó, e intentó abrazarla con su cuerpo, pero ella se hizo un ovillo bajo el edredón, desatando toda su confusión por medio del llanto. "No te acerques", suplicó, cerrando los ojos para no ver el sudor de pasión en él, "¡Por favor, cúbrete!"

Terry estaba deshecho. Acababa de hacer el amor con su pecosa, a quien no había dejado de amar aún cuando ya era un hombre, y ahora ella lo rechazaba, mas no la culpaba por ello, pues bajo engaño, había caído rendida ante un príncipe que no había sido sino un producto de su propia creación. Cubriendo la parte de inferior de su cuerpo con una sábana para no contrariarla dijo: "Candy, déjame explicarte-"

Ella alzó una mano para asegurar la distancia entre ellos. "Eres muy buen actor", reclamó, con el rostro bañado en llanto, "lo hiciste tan bien que ni siquiera te reconocí."

El recibió la carga de amargura de aquellas palabras con el mismo impacto de una bofetada. "No lo tomes de ese modo, princesa; todo esto comenzó mucho antes que aparecieras…"

"¡Ya no me digas princesa!"

"Lo seguiré haciendo, todas las veces que se me antoje", el lado rebelde e insolente de él salía a la superficie para amortiguar el desprecio de ella. "Fue pura coincidencia… no, un _milagro_, haberte hallado esa tarde en el mercado; y digo milagro porque sólo la intervención divina hubiera hecho posible nuestro encuentro."

Ella envolvió su cuerpo en el edredón. "¿Dónde dejaste a Susana… acaso sabe que viniste a Estambul a conseguir una amante?"

Terry trataba de ser paciente con su princesa, pero ella seguía obstinada en creer que la había usado, burlándose de ella, y le dolió que ella no confiara en él, no después de haberse unido en cuerpo y espíritu. "No es como lo quieres poner", respondió en tono serio, "Si me dejas explicarte, verás que nunca fue mi intención aprovecharme de ti."

Ella guardó silencio. Había aceptado, sin condiciones ni reservas, convertirse en princesa de la noche, luego de darse cuenta de que el príncipe no la había adquirido en el mercado para satisfacer sus deseos carnales como había hecho creer al Sultán, sino para protegerla y salvarla de los hombres lujuriosos que la codiciaban en el mercado, y más tarde, para sacarla del país. 'El te ama', dijo entonces Hüveyda, y ella le creyó, pues el príncipe había mostrado, con hechos y con palabras, que su interés por ella iba más allá de una atracción física… Se quedó quieta en su refugio, lista para escuchar el nuevo libreto de Terry Granchester. "Tú dirás."

El avanzó un poco, pues no quería estar un minuto más separado de ella, de ese cuerpo que ella le había entregado con amor; pero ella se mantenía abrazada al cobertor, renuente a tener más contacto físico con él. "Supongo que leíste en los periódicos", comenzó, estudiando la mirada suspicaz de ella, "que me di un alto en los escenarios para tomarme unas vacaciones…"

Candy continuaba observándolo con recelo. "¿Por qué lo hiciste… para huir de Susana?"

El la miró con detenimiento… no sería fácil ganarse el perdón de la pecosa. "No niego que su dependencia me ahogaba, al igual que sus celos… pero no fue por eso que me marché."

"¿Entonces?"

El se acostó sobre su estómago, apoyando el mentón sobre sus brazos, y ella miró hacia a un lado para ignorar lo atractivo que se veía. "Quería ver al duque de Granchester, y abrazarlo como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho."

"¿En serio pensabas limar asperezas con él?"

El asintió. "Al parecer, ambos teníamos la misma iniciativa, y acordamos que nos encontraríamos en su villa, aunque significara tener que soportar a la cara de cerdo de su esposa y unos hermanos que no quieren saber de mí."

'Pobre Terry', pensó Candy, 'iba a hacer su orgullo a un lado para reconciliarse con su papá…' "¿Tú le habías avisado que ya estabas en Londres?"

"No", respondió él, "pero pensaba darle una sorpresa, y en cuanto llegué a Londres, me dispuse a visitar su propiedad, pero antes...", se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, "me faltaba valor para verlo, y hablarle después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, así que me detuve en una librería a distraerme un poco antes de ir a ver a mi padre", respiró profundo, "y fue así como conocí a Wilbur McCormick."

Candy había pasado del resentimiento a la curiosidad. Con sus rodillas dobladas frente a ella, pero sin retirar el edredón, apoyó los codos sobre las mismas. "¿Y quién es él?"

El esbozó una encantadora sonrisa. "Wilbur, mi querida princesa, es nada más y nada menos que el verdadero príncipe de Constantinopla." Había hablado con tanta formalidad que atrapó la atención de la chica, quien no pudo evitar seguir indagando en la historia. "¿Entonces no existe ningún Tarkan? Ya empezaba a gustarme el nombre."

"Wilbur lo inventó para hacer más creíble la farsa… significa 'valiente y audaz.'"

Ella se sonrojó al descubrir cuán afín había sido el nombre al joven que lo había llevado. "Me gusta… pero no me has dicho por qué estás haciéndote pasar por él."

"Porque no se me ocurrió una mejor cosa", bromeó Terry, guiñando un ojo con picardía. "Hablando en serio, estaba comprando unos libros de literatura con temas culturales de Medio Oriente, pues se me había ocurrido que Robert podía presentar una obra en Broadway basada en estas sociedades. Fui al mostrador a pagar los libros, y Wilbur, al ver mi interés en esos temas, comenzó a entablar conversación conmigo, algo que no es difícil para él, pues habla y se expresa hasta por los codos."

Candy rió al imaginar al famoso e inaccesible Terry Granchester tratando de salir a toda prisa de la librería, mientras Wilbur lo retenía hablándole de diversos asuntos. "¿Y qué sucedió entonces?"

El respiró hondo, pues lo que estaba a punto de contar parecía sacado de un mítico cuento. "El me pidió que lo acompañara a la puerta trasera de la librería, y que observara detenidamente a un sujeto que no dejaba de mirarnos. Estaba vestido con la ropa que usamos los occidentales, pero llevaba un sombrero rojo en su cabeza-"

"El _fez"_, dijo Candy, haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos otomanos.

"Aprendes rápido, primor", observó él con orgullo. "El caso es que ese hombre seguía mirando en dirección a nosotros, y cuando pregunté a Wilbur si lo conocía, me explicó que se trataba del diputado Mehmet Vahdettin, a quien he tenido la oportunidad de ver posteriormente aquí en Estambul."

"¿Qué hacía él allí?"

El se acostó, cubriendo su parte baja con la sábana para no asustarla, y recostando la cabeza sobre las manos explicó: "Wilbur, siempre tan elocuente, me contó sobre su origen… El Sultán había concebido un hijo con una odalisca británica que logró escapar del harén, regresando a su natal Londres. Tenía dos meses de embarazo, y no quería que su hijo o hija por nacer sufriera las penurias que conllevaba una vida en Topkapi."

"Y ese hijo es Wilbur…"

"Supones bien, preciosa." Sin moverse de donde estaba, descansó una mano sobre los muy cubiertos muslos de ella. "La madre de Wilbur no quería que el niño estuviera relacionado al mundo otomano, aunque más tarde su curiosidad lo llevó a aventurarse en los libros y aprender lo necesario para comprender el mundo donde había sido concebido."

"¿Y qué hacía ese señor Rasputin allí?"

"Vahdettin", aclaró él, contento por el interés que mostraba ella en el tema. "Aparentemente el Sultán estuvo peinando todo el continente esperando dar con su hijo, bajo la débil suposición de que su concubina inglesa no volvería a Londres por miedo a que él fuera a rastrearla allí… supuso mal, pues ella volvió precisamente a Inglaterra, y crió a su hijo como todo un británico." Estuvo en silencio unos segundos, y entonces dijo: "Hace unos meses, Vahdettin viajó a Londres para definir las relaciones diplomáticas entre Anatolia e Inglaterra, ya que la guerra entre países había comenzado, y mientras iba como pasajero en un coche de vuelta a Southampton, avistó a una señora de mediana edad que se asemejaba demasiado a la odalisca que había visto varias veces con el Sultán casi dos décadas atrás. Vahdettin ordenó al conductor del coche que siguiera con disimulo a la mujer que iba caminando a la orilla de la carretera, hasta que ella se detuvo frente a la librería. Había ido a visitar a Wilbur sin imaginar que ese hombre la estaba siguiendo, y entró a la tienda como de costumbre, platicando con su hijo, y al salir, Vahdettin entró a la tienda, y preguntó a Wilbur todo tipo de datos sobre la mujer que había entrado y salido de la librería en cuestión de segundos, y cuando Wilbur preguntó a qué se debía el interrogatorio, Vahdettin confirmó sus sospechas… estaba tratando de localizar al hijo del Sultán para llevarlo a la fuerza a Estambul, y no tenía idea de que estaba hablando justamente con él."

"¿Pero Valentín no imaginaba que Wilbur-"

"Vahdettin", reiteró él con una sonrisa. "Pues no, no llegó a sospechar de Wilbur después de todo…"

"¿Por qué?"

'Mi princesa ya no está tan molesta', pensó él con alegría. "Mehmed Reshad es grande y grueso, y su odalisca, la madre de Wilbur, es extremadamente delgada, y ambos tienen los ojos claros, así que no entiendo cómo a Vahdettin no se le ocurrió que el dueño gordito de la librería pudiera ser el joven que tanto andaban buscando."

"Tal vez porque lleva otro apellido que no es el de su madre."

Terry la miró con embeleso. "Pensándolo bien, tal vez sea esa la razón... El asunto es que Vahdettin ya había enviado un comunicado a Mehmed indicando el hallazgo de la madre de Wilbur, y el Sultán determinó dejar un aviso, con Wilbur de intermediario, de que si la madre de su hijo no divulgaba su paradero, enviaría por unos hombres ingleses de su confianza para matarlos a ambos."

Candy lanzó un grito de espanto. "¡Pobre Wilbur! Tener que oír una amenaza de ese tipo contra él y su madre…"

"El decidió no contar nada de ella, pues sabía de sus años de esclavitud en el harén, y no quería causarle un nuevo contratiempo, y en un impulso, actuó sin pensar y le dijo a Vahdettin que sabía perfectamente quién era el príncipe, y que en unos días se los entregaría a ellos…"

"Y ese príncipe impostor eras tú", dedujo Candy de inmediato. "¿Pero por qué tú y no alguien más?"

"El me reconoció en el momento en que llegué a la tienda, y sabía que me encontraba de vacaciones", contestó Terry, "y al verme tan interesado en la cultura de su país, me propuso hacerme pasar por príncipe por la duración de mis vacaciones… y luego planificaría mi muerte, y así Wilbur y su madre vivirían en paz para siempre."

"¿Piensas suicidarte?", preguntó Candy con horror.

"Veamos… una vez encontré un pedazo de cuerda colgando de un árbol…" Al ver la creciente preocupación en los ojos verdes, exclamó: "¡Claro que no voy a quitarme la vida, Tarzán! Hablaba de fingir mi propia muerte, pero en raras ocasiones he salido del palacio, y no puedo abusar de la amabilidad de Saglam, pues el día menos pensado pudieran sacrificarlo con tal que el príncipe no vuelva a escabullirse del palacio."

Ella se cruzó de brazos, sin percatarse de que al hacerlo, comenzaba a deslizarse el borde superior del edredón. "¡No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo!"

"Estabas preocupada por mí, ¿eh?" Esquivó una almohada que ella le había aventado, y aprovechó el movimiento para admirar los pechos que habían quedado al descubierto, pero no se lo diría aún… quería disfrutar de su fabuloso relieve. "Wilbur y yo hicimos un pacto de no decir a nadie lo que haríamos. Si la prensa o algún otro medio de comunicación se enteraba, hubiera arruinado los planes, al menos en Londres, ya que Terrence Granchester no es conocido en Estambul… y para eso tuve que aplazar la visita a mi padre."

"¿Y la señora Baker?"

"Eleanor dijo, antes que yo partiera de Nueva York, que confiaba plenamente en mi juicio, y que no pediría explicaciones a mi regreso, así que está tranquila, o debe estarlo."

"¿Y Susana?" Candy le dirigió una mirada de reproche. "¿Cómo pudiste dejar sola a Susana? Debe estar desesperada creyendo que estás dando un paseo por el mundo, dejándola en el olvido…"

"Debo aceptar que en cierto modo quería descansar un poco de ella", dijo él, "pero no tenía intenciones de abandonar nuestro compromiso, y aún después de haber llegado a Constantinopla, estaba muy claro en que mi estancia allí sería pasajera, y en cuanto terminara todo, volvería a Broadway, y a mis deberes con Susana y su señora madre." Tomó un respiro antes de continuar. "Hace un mes, y con la ayuda de Saglam, escapé del palacio buscando posibles maneras de desaparecer más tarde, de tal modo que me dieran por muerto, y me acerqué a un grupo de mercaderes, pues si en reuniones posteriores se suscitara un motín, sería la muerte perfecta para el príncipe, y entonces…", apretó los párpados con fuerza, como queriendo borrar una horrible imagen de su memoria, "apareciste tú, desnuda en aquella plaza, a punto de ser vendida a quien ofreciera más dinero y…" Su voz se entrecortó de repente, y fue así como Candy, al recordar la humillación de haber sido desvestida en público, descubrió que su pecho estaba ante la vista de Terry, y volvió a cubrirlos con el edredón. "Entre tantos lugares que hay en el mundo", lo oyó murmurar, "entre tantos lugares, tantas ciudades, tantos escenarios, tuviste que estar precisamente allí, lejos de América y de los tuyos, lejos de todo", su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse, y al verlo, ella sintió que su corazón avanzaba hacia él, "y esa fue la primera vez que comencé realmente a respetar a Dios, porque sólo El hubiera sido capaz de traernos a ambos hasta aquí…"

"Terry-"

"Sé que nunca hemos hablado sobre Susana, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar la noche de nuestra separación", continuó él, "y tampoco hemos hablado sobre el problema con la bebida que tuve después-"

"No tienes nada que explicarme sobre tu alcoholismo, Terry", sostuvo ella, en solidaridad con el vacío que debió haber experimentado el actor durante los meses que subsiguieron a su ruptura, "en cierto modo yo me siento responsable por tu conducta, pues fui yo quien propició la separación, sin darte el espacio para que habláramos, y halláramos una solución…"

"Yo tampoco facilité las cosas", reconoció él con tristeza, "oculté la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Susana por miedo a que me dejaras más pronto, y dejé recaer sobre tus hombros la decisión de alejarte, y no fue justo, mi amor…", con un puño, removió una lágrima que había escapado de sus zafiros, "no fue justo que hubieras realizado tan largo viaje, y que después no hubiera valido la pena… por mi cobardía, porque no supe encarar la situación-"

"Tenías diecisiete años, Terry, y yo dieciséis", dijo ella con sabiduría. El tiempo, y todo lo vivido en Anatolia, se habían encargado de brindarle una mejor perspectiva de las cosas. "Aún éramos unos chicos… con profesiones y responsabilidades que otros de nuestra edad no tenían, pero éramos niños… y creo que hemos sido duros con nosotros mismos al habernos impuesto un sacrificio tan grande sobre nosotros." Comenzó a llorar, y él enjugó su llanto con una mano, y el recuerdo de Tarkan se hizo presente al rememorar las caricias del príncipe… las caricias de su amado Terry. "Aquella tarde, en el mercado, yo me quería morir-"

"No digas eso, princesa…"

"Y en lo único que pensaba era en ti, Terry… en ti… y en cómo hubiera querido cambiar el rumbo que tomé respecto a ti…"

"Y yo pensé lo mismo cuando te vi", admitió él, con su voz temblando de emoción. "No era mi intención comprarte como un artículo, pero era la única solución posible para que no volvieras a caer en aquellas redes… y ya que no estábamos allí por pura casualidad, sino por una fuerza superior a nosotros, juré, en ese mismo momento, que ninguna Susana o admiradora impediría que estuviéramos juntos, aunque sólo fuera en este país."

Candy prestó atención a las palabras de Terry. Ahora que sabía toda la verdad, había llegado a la misma conclusión que él: Dios había cruzado sus caminos nuevamente por una razón, y su encuentro en el mercado había sido providencial para ambos. El Padre Celestial había colocado a Terry en el lugar adecuado, y en el momento adecuado, no sólo para protegerla, sino para volver a enamorarse el uno del otro, no como los chicos de escuela que habían sido, sino como un hombre y una mujer. ¿Quién era ella, pues, para negarse a la voluntad del Señor? "No podemos escapar de esto, Candy", dijo él en un sollozo, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, sus lágrimas saladas entremezclándose con el llanto de ella, "ya una vez lo intenté, refugiándome en el alcohol, pero no puedo… no podemos escapar de esto, princesa…"

Ella permitió que su llanto y el de él se unieran en un mismo dolor. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Tarkan?", preguntó, sin apartarse de su lado.

El retrocedió sólo un poco, revelando unos llorosos ojos azules. "Porque no quería perderte", confesó, "y temía que al decirte la verdad desde el principio, hubieras buscado la forma de huir de mi lado, y eso hubiera sido peligroso para ti, pero además…", contempló la lámpara que ahora se reflejaba en sus pupilas, "Tarkan es el hombre que siempre quise ser, o al menos, el que quería ser para ti, atento, maduro, seguro de sí mismo… una versión mejorada de mí." Y no pudo evitar sonreír con su comentario, mientras Candy se maravillaba al verlo. Terry Granchester, en su deseo de ayudar incondicionalmente a un príncipe que en realidad no quería serlo, había asumido otra identidad, otra cultura, e incluso estuvo a punto de sacrificar su hombría en pos de la religión, pero más que nada, la había rescatado de una desdichada vida en Estambul, y le había salvado la vida, arriesgando luego la de él… Y como si hubiera leído su pensamiento a la perfección, él dijo: "No voy a hacer que castiguen al hombre que me hirió, pues le estoy agradecido…"

Ella abrió los ojos con asombro. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Terry?"

El retiró un rizo dorado de la frente aún empapada en sudor. "De no haber sido por él, hubiera estado entre la espada y la pared. Tengo experiencia dándome a los golpes, montando a caballo, y peleando con espadas, pero no quería usar mis tácticas de defensa para dañar a nadie, ya fuera armenio u otomano." Y la abrazó con fuerza, derramando su llanto sobre el hombro de su princesa. "Te he extrañado tanto…"

Ella seguía contagiada con sus lágrimas, y pasó sus manos por el frondoso y ahora mediano cabello del actor. "Yo también…"

"Sé que en cuanto salgamos de aquí, vas a pedirme que vuelva con Susana, y te marcharás de nuevo", sostuvo él, "pero mientras estemos aquí, serás mía, y yo seré tuyo."

"Oh, Terrence…"

El sonrió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella. "Me has llamado Terrence", susurró, y tomando una mano de ella entre la suya, rogó porque su princesa volviera a abrir su corazón, como lo había hecho cuando creía que era un príncipe encantado. "¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí?"

Candy contempló al amor de su vida, incapaz de creer aún que estaba en Estambul con ella, que siempre había estado cerca para ayudarla y protegerla, y que le había demostrado, antes, durante, y después de ser Tarkan, que la seguía amando… y ella a él. "Es por eso que no reías mientras estabas conmigo", descubrió, "de haberlo hecho, yo te hubiera reconocido…", y se lanzó a él, olvidando su pudor, y con sus manos comenzó a hacer cosquillas en sus brazos, mientras él se mordía la lengua, persistente en no perder el juego. "¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, princesa?", preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella continuó al ataque. "¿Qué crees, querido? ¡Voy a hacerte reír, y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo! Es mi único requisito para volver a confiar en ti…" Y prosiguió pellizcándolo en el pecho y los brazos, hasta que en una movida inesperada, procedió con uno de los puntos más vulnerables del cuerpo de Terry: su vientre. 'Lo conozco tan bien, incluso su cuerpo', pensó con orgullo de mujer, mientras redirigía sus cosquillas al sensible estómago de él, hasta que Terry no pudo controlarse más tiempo, y su risa retumbó por toda la habitación, y ya no podía detenerse. Un mes sin reír junto a su princesa había sido como querer volar encerrado en una jaula, pero ahora que ella sabía todo, ya no tenía objeto suprimir su risa. "¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!"

"Me gusta hacerte reír, Terry, y oírte reír", confesó ella entre lágrimas, deteniendo las cosquillas al momento, pero él no cesaba en su ataque de risa, como si hubiera contenido las mismas demasiado tiempo. "¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!" Ella escuchó el agradable sonido de sus carcajadas, reconociendo que él tenía razón, y que de haberle mostrado su risa, ella lo hubiera puesto en evidencia de inmediato, aunque fuera por accidente. De repente, él se detuvo, y con una mirada llena de amor le dijo: "Gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo, y por aceptar ser mi mujer…" Sabía que para ella había sido un gran sacrificio, dada su formación en el hogar de Pony, perder su virginidad sin haber llegado al matrimonio; pero al mirarla a los ojos, no encontró señal alguna de arrepentimiento. "¿Qué dices, princesa… quieres que vivamos juntos?"

El sentido de pertenencia con que él había hecho la petición la tomó desprevenida. Era obvio que él se refería al tiempo que estuvieran encerrados en Topkapi, pero ante la imposibilidad de contraer nupcias, al menos en el plano cristiano, su propuesta había adquirido cierta formalidad, como si estuviera pidiendo su mano en compromiso. Una gran emoción la embargó, y mirándolo a los ojos, decidió seguir el mismo rumbo que había determinado tomar con Tarkan: "Sí, mi amor", suspiró, tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos, "quiero ser tu amiga, tu amante, tu mujer… te amo", y lo abrazó con fervor, mientras el edredón se deslizaba hacia la cintura, y el contacto de su pecho desnudo apretado contra el de él le produjo un espasmo delicioso. Despacio, ella se apartó, y entonces él se puso de pie, tomando sus efectos de limpieza de una mesa, y ella se sonrojó al ver su desnudez. "No sé por qué te apenas tanto, Candy", dijo él en tono burlón, "ya me has visto así varias veces…"

"No sin tu maquillaje", se disculpó ella, "es como si te estuviera viendo por primera vez…" De pronto, él la haló por un brazo, y llevándola de la mano con gentileza, caminó hasta la salida de la recámara, y cuando salieron al exterior, ella trató de cubrirse con la mano que le quedaba libre. "¿Terry, qué estás haciendo?"

"Tranquila", aseguró él, mientras seguían recorriendo, tomados de la mano, el gran corredor. "A esta hora los sirvientes duermen, y los únicos que mantienen vigilia son los centinelas de la entrada principal; es por eso que tomo el baño a altas horas de la noche."

"¡Pero ya te bañaste!"

"¿Me has estado espiando?"

Ella se sonrojó. "¿Crees que si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera descubierto quién eres?"

"Tienes razón", dijo él con zalamería, "y ahora, Candice White Andley, vamos a tomar nuestro primer baño juntos."

"¿Eh?" El corazón de ella latía a mil por hora. Mientras hacían el amor, ella había creído que él era otra persona, pero ahora todo era diferente… estaba completamente segura de que el hombre con quien caminaba desnuda hacia la alberca no otro sino el Terry de su alma y corazón, y aunque ya lo había aseado luego de ella haber despertado del peligroso virus que casi había acabado con su vida, esta vez lo haría con todo el conocimiento de que eran marido y mujer, sin contar con que sería la primera vez que el la limpiaría… y sintió la tensión acrecentarse en su interior a medida que se aproximaban al espacio al aire libre de la alberca. La noche era fresca y tranquila, y la luna apenas se dejaba ver en el agua, y un nudo se formó en el estómago de ella al ver a Terry dejando sobre el suelo sus pertenencias personales. Entonces se metió a la alberca hasta que el agua cubrió sus rodillas, y cuando extendió los brazos hacia ella, Candy había ocultado los secretos de su cuerpo con ambas manos; y tal y como hiciera aquella noche en que Hüveyda la dejara sin ropa, él apartó los brazos a ambos lados, y agarrándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él, quedando uno frente al otro.

Aunque habían tenido intimidad juntos, compartir el ritual del baño sería, para ella, una forma muy especial de expresarse su amor, donde uno conocería el cuerpo del otro como un modo de cercanía a su alma. Se habían visto despojados de sus vestiduras en infinidad de ocasiones, él, como Tarkan, y ella, como Nadire, y por primera vez se habían descubierto como Candy y Terry, aunque nunca habían dejado de ser ellos mismos. Conciente del miedo de ella a deshacerse de sus preocupaciones, él decidió tomar la iniciativa, y tomando la esponja y el jabón del borde la alberca donde lo había colocado, se le dio a ella diciendo: "Empecemos conmigo."

Ella lo miró sin comprender. Si bien lo había aseado cuando apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie luego de haber velado su reposo los cuatro días que estuvo enferma, no sería lo mismo ahora que estaba al tanto de quién era en realidad. "Vamos, Candy… no muerdo", bromeó él, para calmarla un poco; y con sus manos temblando de frío y de miedo, lo volteó de espaldas, y comenzó a aplicarle la esponja, trabajando los músculos de sus hombros, apreciando la anchura de los mismos, y fue descendiendo hasta detenerse en el vendaje. Rozando la venda con la punta de las uñas, ella preguntó: "¿Te molesta mucho?"

El se enterneció con la preocupación de ella. "Ya no tanto." Y luego ella lavó su posterior, sus caderas, sus piernas, y él se dio la vuelta, a la espera de que ella siguiera con la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Enjabonó su cuello y su pecho, y él cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contraste entre el frío veraniego y el ardor que quemaba su vientre. No sabía que esa área de su cuerpo fuera tan explosiva, pero gracias a su pecosa, había descubierto cuán gratificante era ser acariciado allí. Con manos de seda, Candy tomó su parte más sensible, y con timidez frotó la esponja para limpiarlo, pero él ya se había transformado ante sus ojos, y ella se volteó de espaldas, pero él la hizo girarse nuevamente, y tomando la esponja de sus manos, frotó, con mucha suavidad, la cordillera de sus pechos, y ella cerró los ojos, sonriendo, al notar cómo evolucionaba su amor por él mostrando, con sus pezones erguidos, la plenitud que sentía con sólo ser observada por él. Dejó que él aseara, con deliberada lentitud, su piernas y su espalda, advirtiendo que, con mucha premeditación, él había dejado su aposento de mujer para el final, y sin ofrecer resistencia, permitió que él separara sus piernas poco a poco, mientras hacía círculos con la esponja, estimulándola lo suficiente para aliviar el dolor que aún la aquejaba luego de su primera vez juntos. Al terminar, la esponja se había impregnado de su sangre virginal, y llena de vergüenza, se tapó los ojos con las manos, pero él sólo rió con masculino orgullo, pues no dejaba de sentirse afortunado de haber sido el primero en atravesar el sendero oculto de su princesa. Colocando una mano sobre su espalda, él la llevó fuera de la alberca, y se acostó en el borde, tomando un frasco que había traído consigo junto al jabón y la esponja, y fue entonces cuando Candy se percató de que algo faltaba. "¡No tenemos toallas!", exclamó.

El la tomó de la barbilla, y depositando el frasco en la palma de su mano, dijo con voz ronca: "No las necesitaremos."

Ella reconoció el frasco de inmediato. En su primer baño en Topkapi, la esclava la había embadurnado de aceite con el fin de relajarla luego de la depilación, lo cual nunca ocurrió. Entonces observó a Terry, y el amor y el deseo que llenaba los zafiros de sus ojos la instaba a dejar a un lado sus inhibiciones, y entregarse de lleno a él, aún en los rituales otomanos.

Con el firme propósito de brindar a su princesa la mejor de las noches, él se viró sobre su estómago, para no causar a ella la molestia de tener que tocarlo en lugares que aún le resultaran embarazosos, lo cual ella agradeció en silencio, y vertiendo un poco del tibio aceite en sus manos, frotó los hombros y la espalda del chico, aliviando la tensión acumulada por el dolor de la herida, así como por sus esfuerzos amorosos, y él lanzó un gemido de satisfacción. La combinación del aceite templado y las suaves y hábiles manos de su enfermera lo habían relajado por completo, empezando a flotar en un mar de somnolencia hasta que ella aplicó el masaje sobre sus posaderas, y en medio de ellas, y la tensión en su cuerpo se hizo insoportable a medida que ella continuaba su labor de amor, disolviendo el aceite sobre él, sin darse cuenta de que ahora frotaba despacio y con un toque de sensualidad, y las terminaciones nerviosas de él se dispararon, enviando pequeñas chispas de placer al interior de sus piernas. Incapaz de soportar más tiempo las deliciosas manos de ella sobre su piel, él se sentó, y colocando una mano sobre el vientre de ella, la acostó sobre el suelo, y aplicó el aceite sobre los ya endurecidos pechos, y ella se estremeció de felicidad. No podía reprimir lo que sentía por él, y suplicó, desde lo más hondo de su corazón, que él volviera a enseñarle las maravillas del amor. El distribuyó el aceite sobre el tembloroso vientre, las delicadas caderas, sus bien torneadas piernas… dejando, como único rincón sin atender, el portal escondido entre sus piernas. De pronto, él hizo a un lado el aceite, y acercando su boca a uno de sus pechos, rozó, con la punta de la lengua, la flor que con mucho orgullo se había erguido para él, y ella comenzó a entonar una canción de gozo al recibir los calientes labios de él sobre sus capullos. Cambió de lado, sin dejar olvidado el pétalo que había probado, acariciándolo con sus dedos, mientras continuaba saboreando el dulce néctar de esa otra colina que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Ella era tan suave, tan perfecta, tan exquisita, que cada caricia que le brindaba le producía más placer que cualquier otro estímulo. "Abrázame, Terry", pidió ella con respiración entrecortada, y él no se hizo esperar, y de inmediato los dos pechos se encontraron, y ambos se disfrutaron el uno al otro, abrazándose y amándose mientras ella acariciaba esa espalda que tanto le gustaba, y él, agradecido, depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello, hasta que tomó posesión de su boca, y ambos se exploraron con vehemencia sin dejar de amarrarse con sus besos, hasta que él descendió la cabeza más allá de la cintura, y antes que ella pudiera evitarlo, él apartó sus piernas diciendo: "A ustedes las señoritas se les enseña a mantener las piernas siempre cerradas… pero esta noche te enseñaré a abrirlas", y enterrando la cabeza entre sus muslos, comenzó a degustar el sabor de su femineidad, y ella se sostuvo a ambos lados del suelo, sacudiéndose con frenesí al sentir el fresco aliento de él dentro de ella, y cada movimiento de él la llenaba de una dicha difícil de describir. No sabía que el amor podía ser tan hermoso que traspasara las barreras físicas, escribiendo su propio lenguaje a través de la piel. Toda ella vibraba con cada bocado que él probaba, y sus caderas se paralizaron en anticipo a la unión final de ambos. Entonces él se apartó, y justo en ese momento, la débil luz de la luna invadió los ojos zafiro cual si fuera una piedra preciosa. "Tus ojos", dijo ella en un suspiro, "son más hermosos que un anillo de oro, y que cualquier otra joya que haya visto", y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, y él la tomó en sus brazos, frotando su espalda con dulzura para que se calmara. "¿Por qué lloras?", preguntó con suavidad.

Ella lo miró, sin apenas creer que tanta dicha fuera posible. "Porque soy feliz, muy feliz…" Y permanecieron así, abrazados, hasta que ella cesó su llanto, y él decidió que ella estaba lista para la última jornada del viaje. En sus pasadas experiencias, nunca había adoptado esa forma de placer, pero el Sultán revisaría a la princesa en un par de días, asegurándose de que el príncipe la hubiera  
hecho suya en todas partes, y no iba a permitir que Mehmed tomara ventaja de cualquier rincón que estuviera sin descubrir. Con sumo cuidado de no asustarla, la volteó de manera que quedara de espaldas a él, y ella sintió el deseo de él rozando su espalda. "Terry…"

"Confía en mí, mi amor", le dijo él al oído, mientras colocaba sobre su centro un poco del aceite, "esto también es nuevo para mí, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien…" Habiendo visto el miedo en sus ojos verdes, depositó dulces besos en la base de la nuca, y añadió, "me encanta que lleves tu cabello suelto", y levantando ambas caderas con sus manos, entró con mucha suavidad, pero el dolor que ella comenzaba a sentir era tan desgarrador que se agitó debajo de él para liberarse, y él tomó las muñecas de ella entre las suyas, y avanzó hacia adelante, y ella alzó la cabeza ante la insoportable molestia. "¡Duele!", exclamó.

El le acarició la espalda con gentileza. "Shhh, ya pasó, shhhhh", y dio comienzo a la danza del amor, deseoso porque ella aliviara su dolor, y terminara uniéndose al baile. La luna resplandecía sobre ellos, y al sentir cómo él la enamoraba haciendo uso de sí mismo, su corazón brincó de júbilo, y su alegría se tradujo en un placentero gozo a medida que sus caderas salían al encuentro de las de él. Ya no conocía esas caderas, ahora se movían por sí solas, comandadas por la anatomía y deseos de él… hasta que ambas siluetas se alinearon en una sola, y ella sintió cómo su amor brotaba por sus poros mientras alcanzaba el cénit de su pasión, y él aceleraba sus embates, dispuesto a alcanzarla en el universo de ambos, hasta que la manifestación líquida de su amor se desbordó en ella como una fuente, seguida por los torrentes de él, y se desplomó sobre ella, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Ella no sabía si estaba dormida o despierta; sólo sintió que él la alzaba en brazos, y en absoluta rendición, se dejó llevar, con sus brazos y cabeza echados hacia atrás, a quién sabía cuál habitación, y él la colocó de costado sobre la cama, posicionándose detrás de ella. "Te amo, Candy…", dijo él con cansancio, abrazándola fuertemente, y ella, con los ojos en blanco, no pudo menos que sonreír. "Yo también te amo, Terry, mi príncipe, mi amor…", y ambos quedaron sumidos en un profundo sueño.


	16. Capítulo 15: Aguila mensajera

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 15: Aguila mensajera

/

Estambul recibió el tibio sol del amanecer. Una goleta continuaba suspendida en el muelle, pero sus tres ocupantes aún no bajaban de la misma, ya que querían asegurarse de que nadie alcanzara a ver la mercancía de valor que habían escondido. Los hombres habían sido pagados por un influyente comerciante egipcio para guardar con mucho recelo el paquete que se les había encargado, incluyendo la vestimenta y otros accesorios necesarios para que la operación transcurriera con éxito. Según el pagador, un rico empresario norteamericano necesitaba que se transportara el equipaje a la mayor brevedad, procurando que no sufriera daño, pero llevar el material había sido un suplicio. Por mucho que apoyaban la causa de la resistencia otomana, y por más que deseaban el fin del imperio, los marineros iban a pedir un aumento de dinero en cuanto regresaran a Egipto, en virtud de la problemática carga que habían llevado.

El muelle estaba desolado, posiblemente por la pasada batalla contra los armenios, que para su desgracia, ganaron los locales, y enseguida salieron de la embarcación, llevando a cuestas el pesado saco que tanto habían preservado. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que avistaron la emblemática catedral que sobresalía entre el resto de los pabellones del Topkapi, y supieron que su labor ya estaba terminada. El águila mensajera ya estaba preparada, y sólo faltaba que se ejecutara la tarea según como se había enseñado. Ocultándose en un callejón, los tres sujetos bajaron el saco, y no hicieron más que abrir el mismo, y el chico que habían llevado como polizonte comenzó a toser con descontrol, a lo que el único del trío que dominaba con dificultad el inglés, y que a su vez era el más fornido de todos, lo amonestó. "¡Ahora trate de calmarse, señorita! Hemos llegado a Anatolia, y si no sigue las instrucciones como le hemos dicho, le irá muy mal a usted, como también a la persona que buscan."

Neil escupió un mazo de heno que había en el fondo del saco. "¡No me diga señorita, Bartunҫ! Entendí perfectamente que debo silbar a ese pájaro del demonio cuando-"

"Hablas más que mi cacatúa", indicó Bartunҫ con mofa. "Por lo pronto, procura no estropear tu ropa de sirviente, pues te llevaremos a Topkapi de inmediato."

Neil hizo un puchero al revisar su nueva indumentaria. ¿Por qué tenía que fingir ser un esclavo, y no un hombre de casta? "Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que entrar a esa guarida de leones, cuando Candy pudiera estar en cualquier otra parte, incluso muerta…"

"Por lo visto todo lo que te he explicado te ha entrado por un oído y salido por el otro", dijo Bartunҫ con exasperación. "Sólo entrando a Topkapi podrás enterarte de todo cuanto sucede en la ciudad, y es más probable que tengas noticias sobre la chica tras las murallas del palacio, que fuera de ellas. Además", se secó el sudor de su frente, pues el chico no había hecho sino causar problemas a lo largo de todo el viaje, en particular mientras se entendía con Faik, su brillante águila mensajera. Sin dar la oportunidad al muchacho de seguir abriendo el pico, Bartunҫ y los suyos condujeron a Neil hasta la entrada principal de Topkapi. "Tu nombre será Dalan", anunció, causando la risa de sus compañeros al escuchar el nombre, "y si no hubiera alguien en el _sarayi _que hable inglés, podemos decir que te cortaron la lengua además de tu-" Pero fue interrumpido por un guardia que había abierto el gran pórtico, y luego de intercambiar unas palabras con él, Bartunҫ y los demás entraron con Neil a los inmensos predios del palacio. "Ahora estamos hablando", dijo el joven con una sonrisa, satisfecho de que los bárbaros hombres con los que había viajado al fin comprendían cuál era su posición, "este sí es un buen lugar para vivir…"

"Tú cállate, pues no serás precisamente el jefe del harén", señaló Bartunҫ, a medida que caminaban por los amplios terrenos, "Más bien te hemos conseguido un empleo… sin sueldo, claro está, ya que trabajarías en claridad de esclavo."

_"¿Esclaaaaaavo?"_, repitió él, incrédulo. ¿Acaso el abuelo William no tenía idea del tipo de personas que contrató? El rubio había recurrido a un intermediario egipcio, por lo cual no podía decir con certeza que estuviera al tanto de las estrategias de estos tres señores. "¿Qué clase de esclavitud, si se puede saber?"

Bartunҫ resistió los deseos de darle un coscorrón. "Serás un eunuco, por supuesto… no concibo otra labor para ti, pues eres un inútil."

"¿Cóooooooomo?"

"Lo que oíste; pero no te preocupes, nadie sabe que todavía eres viril… y tuviste suerte de que en el palacio hay un par de mujeres que hablan tu lengua, pues gracias a eso te aceptaron."

"¿Por qué?"

El hombre frotó sus párpados, pues estaba cansado. "En el _sarayi_ habita un príncipe recién llegado de Londres, y no domina muy bien la lengua otomana, así que necesita más personas con quién comunicarse, sin contar con que ahora tiene una concubina, quien tampoco habla bien nuestro idioma, a quien denominan 'princesa de la noche'."

"¿Y tengo que hacerla de intérprete con ellos?"

"No necesariamente… de hecho, tal vez no alcances a verlos."

"Esto es el colmo", Neil movió la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro. "¿Ni siquiera puedes cambiar mi pájaro mensajero… una paloma, tal vez un periquito?"

Bartunҫ estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. "Nadie insulta a mi águila… será Faik o ninguno." Se detuvieron frente a un cuarto de donde provenía un fuerte olor a comida. "Irás a la cocina; te tocará lavar los platos." Y antes que Neil pudiera objetar la tarea a realizar, los tres hombres le lanzaron un bolso con ropa, y desaparecieron de su vista.

El lanzó patadas al aire, echando humo por los oídos. "¡Estúpida Eliza! Estoy casi seguro que fuiste tú la culpable de que Candy desapareciera, ¡pero te juro que me las pagarás!"

"¡Espero que no estés hablando de mí!"

En su rabia, Neil no se había percatado de que la puerta se había abierto, y una joven de cabello y ojos oscuros lo miraba con atención. Aunque Nadire y Hüveyda ya se habían hecho buenas amigas, esta última pidió a Enise y a Zerrin continuar con sus labores en la cocina y el taller de costura, no como una continuación de su castigo, sino para invertir su tiempo en cosas más productivas que hacer la vida imposible a los demás. "¿Tú eres el eunuco lavaplatos, verdad?", preguntó con voz áspera.

Neil alzó las cejas con desagrado a la muchacha que le hablaba con tan poca amabilidad. "¿Y tú con quién crees que estás tratando, parejera? Soy un hombre de sociedad, y me debes una disc-"

"Esconde bien ese bulto."

El sostuvo el bolso que Bartunҫ y los suyos le habían facilitado. "¿Por qué, si se puede saber?"

"No me refiero a eso, idiota", dijo ella con impaciencia; y en una movida que lo sacó de concentración, la agresiva muchacha agarró su condición de hombre con ambas manos, y sosteniéndola con firmeza le advirtió: "Acabo de darme cuenta que sí tienes una envoltura después de todo, y aquí en la cocina lo más que abundan son los cuchillos, así que más vale que te comportes como es debido… _¡o te lo corto_!"

Neil comenzó a sudar frío, ya que la chica no acababa de soltarlo. Su compañera, o nueva jefa, estaba decidida a cumplir su amenaza, así que no era muy buena idea provocarla… aunque tenía que admitir que la mano que estaba puesta sobre él lo hacía sentirse muy, muy bien. "Vaya", sonrió ella con malicia, "está despertando tu amiguito", y retirando la mano añadió: "Trata de que nadie se entere que lo llevas contigo." Y se retiró al fondo de la cocina, mientras él se lamentaba de que ella no lo hubiera tocado más tiempo. "Ahora debo terminar el trabajo yo solo", se quejó, colocando la mano entre sus pantalones, pero no era lo mismo que con ella; y cuando al fin desistió de la idea, exclamó, con todo el dolor que conllevaba el no haber completado la descarga de su pasión: "¡Mamáaaaaaaaa!"

/

Con el cuerpo adormecido por las sesiones de amor de la noche anterior, Candy abrió los ojos muy lentamente. 'Estuve en el Paraíso', pensó, pues había tocado el cielo y regresado a la tierra. Estaba acostada sobre su estómago, y sintió un peso sobre sus piernas… y no tuvo que voltearse para saber que era él. Sonrió al sentir con agrado el cálido aliento de Terry sobre su espalda, sus brazos rodeando las caderas de ella; y no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, ya que por vez primera, despertaba en brazos de un hombre, y ese hombre era Terry, el muchacho que tanto amaba… y se dio cuenta que, lejos de tener éxito en su intención de olvidarlo, su amor por él había crecido más cada día, aún cuando ella había iniciado su adultez, y las últimas semanas junto a él la ayudaron a conocer una nueva faceta de su amado, y ese nuevo perfil era tan agradable que terminó enamorándose aún más de él. Quería estar así para siempre, rodeada por sus brazos, y ya cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos de nuevo, se percató de que se encontraba en los Kioskos Gemelos, y que Terry no tenía qué ponerse. Levantó la cabeza con sobresalto, y él movió la cabeza, pero volvió a descansar la recia mejilla sobre su cadera.

Terry había aspirado el dulce aroma de su pecosa, y supo que estaba soñando, ya que ella no podía estar allí, junto a él, en el remoto palacio de Estambul; pero al mover su cabeza buscando otra posición, sus labios rozaron una tersa y sudorosa espalda… y el sudor de él sobre su piel. 'Entonces fue real', pensó con emoción, 'mi princesa se entregó a mí, y ya somos una pareja…' Y alzó la mirada en busca de aquellos ojos verdes que habían quedado en blanco en plena cumbre de su última comunión corporal... y su vientre aún temblaba al recordar la electrizante sensación de haber quedado atrapado entre las paredes internas de ella, en aquel templo que muy pocas osaban ofrecer, y volvió a estremecerse al repetir en su memoria, una y otra vez, el instante en que había desgarrado el pliegue de su candor, aguardando con paciencia a que ella estuviera tan plena como él; y su corazón quedó henchido de orgullo y amor por ella, pues su princesa le había obsequiado todo su ser, ofreciendo, sin límites, su cuerpo y su alma, a pesar de que no eran esposos. "Buenos días, princesa", sonrió a los hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Ella se retorció bajo su cuerpo, pues ya comenzaba a incomodarle su peso. "Buenos días, mi amor", dijo con una sonrisa de mujer realizada, y él abandonó el refugio de su espalda para quedar a su lado, y colocándose de costado, apoyó la cabeza sobre un codo, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba los suaves y rosados pechos, y la oyó decir: "Ya me está gustando estar sin ropa…" Y era verdad, ya que al quedar ambos en su naturaleza, surgía en ellos la necesidad de enlazarse en su propio mundo, uno fabricado por ellos. "A mí también", reconoció él, mirándola a los ojos a la vez que iba bajando el roce de su mano hacia el bien formado vientre, y ella retuvo la respiración, sin despegar sus ojos de los magnéticos zafiros de él. "Yo…", se remojó los labios, ya que no dejaba de admirar aquella figura masculina a la cual había adaptado sus propias formas, y sonrió con gusto al recordar el momento en que, en un gesto de instintivo amor, había tomado al príncipe en sus labios, sintiendo cómo él se entregaba a las caricias de su boca. "Terry, tú…", tartamudeó, tratando de ignorar la humedad que ya se acumulaba en su interior, "no tienes nada de ropa aquí, y podrían descubrirte…"

El sonrió con picardía. "Estoy casi seguro que Zerrin, o cualquiera de los sirvientes, dejará varias mudas de ropa junto a la puerta, así como un poco de comida…"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?", preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

"Zerrin no es tonta, mi amor", djio él, plantando un beso sobre su cuello, "ella sabe muy bien lo que estamos haciendo, y nos dejará tranquilos. Además, no será necesario vestirnos."

Ella abrió los ojos con inquietud. "¿Qué piensas hacer, Terry?"

"¿No lo imaginas?" Se colocó encima de ella, rozándola en toda la amplitud de su cuerpo. "¿Soy yo, o percibo un poco de humedad en ti?" Y al ver que ella esquivaba la mirada, la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. "El príncipe ha determinado, Tarzán pecosa, que no saldremos de esta habitación hasta muy entrado el anochecer-"

"¡Terry!"

"Y después", comenzó a moverse sobre ella, incitándola a la pasión, "nos daremos un baño, e iremos por mis cosas, pues a partir de hoy dormiremos juntos aquí."

Ella pasó del susto a la emoción. "¿Dijiste juntos?" El asintió con la cabeza, y ella lo abrazó por el cuello, risueña de felicidad. "¡Es lo que más deseo, mi amor!" De pronto, un pensamiento la asaltó. "¿No crees que si dormimos en el kiosko podrían oírnos?"

El hizo una mueca para contener la risa. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? Estaban conversando sobre su nueva vida juntos, ¿y lo tomaba a broma? Entonces él no pudo contener más la risa, y dio paso a sus ya no disimuladas carcajadas: "¡Jajajajajajajajaja!"

Ella se incorporó contra el espaldar de la cama. "¿Qué te causa tanta risa?" Pero él seguía riendo sin parar, tanto, que ella comenzó a reír con él, sin saber tan siquiera el motivo o la circunstancia, hasta que él cesó la risa, y dejando descansar la palma de su mano sobre el muslo de ella, dijo con suavidad: "Ese es el punto, mi princesa; quiero que el palacio entero escuche nuestros sonidos, todo el día… y toda la noche", y se abalanzó sobre ella, reiniciando los juegos de amor entre ellos, pero para él, el ritual amoroso que sostendrían significaría mucho más que el intercambio de sus emociones, pues tenía un motivo ulterior… el de sellar, con caricias y besos, el cuerpo de su princesa, reclamándola como suya, marcando cada rincón de tal manera que el Sultán no volviera siquiera a posar sus ojos en ella.

/

En un momento de descanso en su dormitorio, Hüveyda acariciaba su rostro con una mano cuando escuchó los primeros delirios de pasión de los enamorados. "Ya comenzaron", dijo a sus compañeras, quienes al igual que ella, conservaban aún las ojeras a consecuencia de no haber dormido la noche anterior debido a los incesantes cánticos de gozo del príncipe y su concubina provenientes de la alberca. "Iré a decirle a Zerrin que deje unas toallas frente a la habitación; de seguro van a necesitar limpiarse el uno al otro, y la cama también se llenará de sudor", y así lo hizo, y durante las horas siguientes, las concubinas se taparon los oídos con almohadas para no oír los sonidos del príncipe y su mujer, y los ruidos trascendieron las enclaustradas paredes del harén, llegando incluso a la cocina, donde Neil apenas terminaba de lavar su primer plato, cuando oyó, como otras tantas veces en el día, el jadeo de los dos amantes, y volvió a dejar caer el plato al suelo, rompiéndose en varios pedazos. "¿Es que no se cansan? ¿Cómo piensa esa chica que voy a lavar los utensilios si esos dos no me dejan concentrarme… acaso no piensan detenerse? Parecen cabras en celo…", y haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por continuar, tomó otro plato, buscando la forma de lavarlo sin dejar rastro, cuando los gritos de la pareja se acrecentaron, y supo que una vez más, la princesa de la noche y su dueño habían consumado su acto. "Deben estar pasándola muy bien", murmuró, sintiendo envidia de ellos.

/

Archie leía un diario en su habitación del hotel Talismán cuando sintió que tocaban a la puerta. Albert había salido en compañía de Flammy a comprar unas medicinas para la tía Elroy, quien junto a Eliza, disfrutaba de un paseo matutino por la ciudad, buscando la forma de distraerse, y aunque él ya estaba en condiciones de salir nuevamente, optó por quedarse en el dormitorio y leer los periódicos, en busca de noticias sobre el acontecer del mundo otomano. "Debe ser el recepcionista, para traerme más artículos", dijo a solas, abriendo la puerta para recibirlos, pero no era el empleado quien estaba al otro lado de la entrada. "¡Annie!", exclamó. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sin moverse un ápice de su cuerpo, ella respondió: "Tuve el presentimiento de que algo muy grave te había sucedido a ti, y a Candy…" Buscó en los ojos de su novio algún indicio de que estaba equivocada, y de que su viaje había sido en vano. "¿Por qué no respondieron el telegrama que Tom y yo enviamos?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?", insistió él, pensando que estaba en un oasis del desierto, y que la presencia de Annie no era sino un espejismo. Con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, y un blanco vestido de verano, ella lucía como toda una dama, y estaba más hermosa que nunca… "¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?"

Ella hizo una mueca de remordimiento. "Les mentí… dije que estaría en Florida, brindando consuelo a Patty." En eso, observó varios medicamentos sobre una mesita de noche. "¿Acaso estás enfermo?"

El se quedó sin palabras, pues no hallaba la manera de explicarle a ella, en una sola frase, que tanto él como la tía Elroy estaban en observación, y que Candy había sido dada por desaparecida, o tal vez muerta, posiblemente a manos de Eliza, sin contar con que a esas alturas Neil ya estaría desembarcando en Estambul. "¡Qué tonto soy, dejándote allí afuera! Pasa, Annie", y se hizo a un lado para permitir que ella entrara al cuarto. "No me has dicho de quién son esas medicinas", la oyó decir.

Archie contempló a su novia, la chica que con mucha paciencia había esperado que se enamorara de ella. "Annie, yo", titubeó, pues si para él había sido un golpe bajo afrontar las noticias sobre Candy, para Annie sería algo devastador. "Toma asiento."

Ella se dejó caer al borde de lo que creía era la cama donde pernoctaba su novio. "Me estás asustando, Archibald. ¿De quién son esas pastillas, y por qué de pronto estás tan nervioso… acaso le ha pasado algo a Candy?" Y entonces él se dejó de rodeos, y tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, le relató todo, desde la actitud pesimista de Candy en el barco, hasta la partida de Neil rumbo a Anatolia; y cuando terminó, ella arregló el bien estilizado cabello de él, dando gracias a Dios porque su desmayo no tuvo mayores repercusiones, aunque ahora faltaba por ver qué había sucedido con Candy. "Tuve razón al pensar que algo muy grande había ocurrido", comentó, "y Tom también."

Archie alzó una ceja al oír el nombre del ranchero por segunda vez en menos de un minuto. "¿Qué tanto estás haciendo con Tom, Annie?"

A ella le desagradó el tono con que él se refería a su hermano de crianza. "No entiendo a qué te refieres…"

"Has hablado más de él… que de nosotros." Y lanzándose sobre ella, se apoderó de sus labios, en lo que era, para ella, su primer beso, y aunque había reaccionado sorprendida por la impulsividad de él, cerró los ojos instintivamente, y sin necesidad de un manual que lé indicara cómo comportarse en esos casos, se dejó llevar por los movimientos de él, y devolvió sus besos con la misma efusividad, disfrutando de esta primera experiencia con él. "Es obvio que estoy celoso", lo oyó decir, mientras le depositaba un sonoro beso en el cuello. Nunca antes había sido tan tierno, tan apasionado, tan intenso… lo apartó con las manos, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Qué ocurre, Annie?", preguntó él.

Ella lo miró con reproche. "¿Por qué haces esto… por qué me haces sufrir de este modo?"

El la miró sin comprender. "¿Hacer qué?"

Ella limpió su nariz con un pañuelo. "¿Por qué me haces creer que me amas… y me besas así, de repente, como si yo fuera lo más importante en este mundo?"

Archie sintió que agonizaba de dolor. Ahora que se había dado cuenta del gran amor que sentía por Annie, ella ponía en duda su cariño, algo que no podía darse el lujo de permitir. "Te amo, Annie", confesó, como lo había querido hacer una vez que estuvieron separados, "te amo y te necesito… estos días sin ti me han vuelto loco, y no veía la hora en que estuviéramos de regreso en Illinois, para poder abrazarte, y besarte por primera vez… aunque eso ya lo hice."

"Archie, yo…"

"Shhhh", el colocó un dedo índice sobre sus labios. "He sido un tonto, Annie, al no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti. Te he extrañado como no tienes idea, y me faltaba tu amor, tu fortaleza… tanto, que mi cuerpo no pudo soportar tanta soledad."

"¡Archie!" Annie se lanzó a sus brazos, permitiendo que él cubriera su rostro de besos. Este era el Archie por el cual había esperado por varios años, el Archie enamorado y profundamente entregado a su amor. "Te amo, Archie…"

"Dilo otra vez", suplicó él, apretándola contra su pecho. "Nunca más volveré a dudar de lo que siento, mi amor… por favor, dime que me amas…"

Ella lloraba de felicidad, pues aunque no se encontraban en la mejor de las situaciones, ya que no se sabía nada de Candy, la declaración de amor de Archie, en el mismo centro de El Cairo, había sido un remanso en medio de tantas dificultades. Lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, y entonces él volvió a besarla, esta vez con furia y desenfreno, enardeciendo, por primera vez desde que se conocieran, su deseo de hombre. Sin molestarse en preámbulos, el metió la mano debajo del vestido de ella, esperando que ella lo empujara, o le propinara una bofetada, pero para su sorpresa, ella reaccionaba a sus avances con femenina naturalidad. Archie era su novio, el amor de su vida, y por él había cruzado el Atlántico, sola, y ahora que al fin estaba segura de su amor, y de que en efecto, ese cariño terminaría en matrimonio, no permitiría que las normas sociales que tanto le había dictado su madre empañaran su deseo de estar con él. "Se supone que me porte como un caballero", se disculpó él, "pero no lo pude evitar. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer-"

"¡_Quiero_ que me lo vuelvas a hacer!", exclamó ella, luchando, por primera vez, por disfrutar a cabalidad de ese amor que le pertenecía por derecho. "Tú y yo nos amamos. ¿De qué sirve el decoro si por principios castigamos nuestros corazones?" Y esa fue toda la autorización que él necesitó, y cuando le arrancó el vestido, ella, en vez de sentir pena por su desnudez, se alegró de mostrarse para él tal cual era, y todo su ser vibró de emoción al ver cómo él se desprendía de su ropa. "Eres hermoso, mi amor", susurró, y riendo como unos chiquillos, cayeron tumbados sobre la cama, y se besaron con ahínco, y él no dejaba de acariciarla, mientras que ella comenzaba a conocer el entorno corporal de su amado, moldeando el cuerpo de él cual si fuera una valiosa artesanía, y él tembló de amor y éxtasis al saberse el primero en su lecho, y en su vida; y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, apartó sus piernas con ternura, y colocándose encima de ella, poco a poco fue entrando en la tibieza de su vergel, hasta que en un único movimiento, se abrió paso hasta atravesar su esencia de mujer, y ella lanzó un grito de dolor que lo encendió aún más, y para suerte de ambos, el dolor había sido tan efímero, que al instante ella estaba abrazando las caderas de él con sus piernas. 'Esto es amor', pensó ella con alegría, 'sólo un sentimiento tan hermoso puede hacer que nuestros cuerpos se expresen así, como si se hubieran conocido de toda una vida…', y entonces él comenzó a moverse más rápido, sacudido por la sensación de estar íntimamente unido a ella, hasta que Annie no aguantó más la urgencia de entregar la ofrenda líquida de su humedad, y despegó el cuerpo de su cama, tensando su torso hacia él mientras alcanzaba las estrellas, y él sintió que había llegado su turno, y se retiró, antes de drenarla con el río de su pasión, y dejó escapar su caudal de amor sobre el lecho, evitando así que surgiera una situación que comprometiera la reputación de su Annie. Iba a envolverla con sus brazos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y al ver de quién se trataba, Albert y Flammy miraban, con rostros congelados, a ambos jóvenes, y por instinto, Archie cubrió el cuerpo de su novia, pero Annie no hizo intento alguno de esconderse, pues luego de haber hecho el amor con él, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. "Qué gusto verte, Annie", dijo Albert con torpeza, recibiendo un pellizco de la no menos sonrojada Flammy, quien a su vez comentó: "De haber sabido que esto era lo que necesitaba para recuperarse, señor Cornwell, hubiera enviado por ella mucho antes", y salió corriendo de la habitación, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían al revivir la comprometedora escena. Trató de abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero sus manos temblaban tanto, que sus llaves habían caído tres veces al suelo, y al recogerlas, Albert tomó las mismas de sus manos y preguntó: "¿Te sientes bien?"

Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza. Nunca antes había visto a una pareja haciendo el amor, y al sorprenderlos, sintió un hondo vacío en su interior, ya que Archie y su novia se veían tan compenetrados, tan enamorados… Aunque no necesitaba un hombre para progresar en su carrera como enfermera, una nueva soledad la embargó: la soledad de no amar y ser amada. "Señor Andley, yo-"

El buscó sus ojos más allá de los anteojos. "¿No te sientes cómoda con lo que ha pasado, verdad?" Al ver que ella alzaba la quijada para no mostrar su inseguridad, la tomó por los hombros diciendo: "No es un delito sentir pena, ni estar nerviosa de vez en cuando…"

La forma tan serena como él le había hablado, así como el aplomo con que había manejado la sorprendente escena, doblegaron el duro corazón de Flammy, y cuando él le quitó los anteojos para estudiar su reacción, un golpe de llanto escapó de su interior, y él la tomó en sus brazos, pasando una mano por su espalda para calmarla. "La vida da muchas sorpresas, Flammy", lo oyó decir, "y las mismas no se planean… sólo llegan", apartándola un poco, secó sus lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos, y al verla, encontró en ella un alma perdida, alguien que necesitaba una guía para mantener el norte de su vida, y descubrió, para su asombro, que Flammy Hamilton lo necesitaba más que su propia hija adoptiva. Si bien Albert había sido de suma importancia en el crecimiento de su pequeña, la carencia de cariño de Flammy no podía ser desatendida, y una mujer brillante como ella no tenía por qué vivir en la amargura… "Ya una vez te había comentado mi interés en que regresaras a América con nosotros-"

"Y yo le dije que se fuera al diablo", recordó ella, secándose las lágrimas.

El rió al recordar el enojo de ella mientras tiraba la puerta. "No quiero imponerte nada, Flammy, pero tampoco puedo prescindir de alguien como tú. La tía abuela adora tu carácter, y has traído un orden y una disciplina a la familia que no había visto antes… y me gustaría que consideraras la idea de trabajar permanentemente con nosotros." Y antes que ella abriera la boca para negarse, continuó: "No espero que me des una respuesta ahora; por lo pronto quiero que me digas, en tu opinión, qué debemos hacer con ese par que acabamos de ver."

Contra su voluntad, ella lanzó una carcajada. "Me temo que va a tener que reservar una habitación, adicional, señor Andley, pues no creo que ellos estén dispuestos a apartarse tan fácilmente, y no queremos causar otro soponcio a la señora Elroy."

El no pudo evitar compartir su risa. "Ya lo veo que no." Se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes decir a la enfermera, "Puedes llamarme Albert." Y se dirigió a las afueras del hotel, seguido por la mirada de ella.

/

Habían transcurrido dos días de haberse entregado el uno al otro, y finalmente, Terry y Candy tomaban un coche que los llevaría a Yildiz, mientras Zerrin viajaba en un auto contiguo, para que ellos platicaran a sus anchas. Una vez allí, el confesó a ella sus temores sobre una posible ceremonia de circuncisión, y para su sorpresa, ella le dijo que ya estaba al tanto de todo gracias a Hüveyda. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", preguntó él.

Ella observó el rostro que había ayudado a maquillar esa mañana. De vuelta a su identidad de príncipe, él lucía soberbio en su _caftan _rojo en combinación con un negro abrigo, y ella no pudo menos que sentirse orgullosa de él, y de su gran talento histriónico. Finalmente respondió: "Tenía miedo que pensaras que sólo me entregaría a ti para salvarte, pero no era así…"

"Lo sé", dijo el con una sonrisa. De pronto, el coche se detuvo frente al palacio, y él tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. "¿Estás preparada para esto, princesa?"

Ella temblaba de miedo, pero no mostraría lo aterrada que estaba. Por Terry, y para Terry, sería una chica valiente, dispuesta a encarar al Sultán con el mismo valor con que él lo había hecho los pasados meses. Con un guiño de ojo le dijo: "¿Cómo crees que no voy a estar preparada, querido, después de todo el ejercicio amoroso que hemos hecho?" Y antes que él viera la preocupación en sus ojos, saltó del coche sin ayuda, y a pasos agigantados, se encaminó al salón principal. "¡Nadire, espera!", gritó él, con el corazón acelerado. Su princesa pecosa estaba nerviosa, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, y le correspondía a él darle el apoyo suficiente para sobrellevar el riguroso examen. De pronto, ella abrió la puerta al salón, y al hacerlo, el Sultán ya estaba sentado en su trono, esperándola, y haciéndole señas con una mano, le ordenó que se acercara.

Candy se aproximó al centro del salón, sintiendo la mirada del Sultán sobre ella, y para su horror, Mehmed gesticulaba con la mano a uno de los eunucos para que interviniera con ella; pero al ver que el hombre se acercaba, con intenciones de quitarle la ropa, ella alzó una mano al aire, y sin contemplaciones, se despojó de su _caftan_, quedando su cuerpo, repleto de huellas y otras magulladuras de pasión, a la vista de todos.

Tal y como había hecho la tarde que la vio en el mercado, Terry respiró profundo, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. El futuro de él, y de su pecosa, dependían enteramente de la impresión que causara la anatomía de ella en su falso padre, y se sintió responsable por haber propiciado dicho encuentro. Si no hubiera propuesto convertirla en su princesa de la noche, si no hubiera insistido en hacerla suya, tal vez el Sultán no la hubiera deseado tanto… y ahora ella, metiendo su miedo en un bolsillo, esperaba con valentía a que el Sultán pusiera sus manos sobre ella, para ver cuán lejos había llegado el príncipe en sus arrebatos amorosos.

Candy mantenía la vista fija en su príncipe. 'Esto es por ti, mi amor', dijo en su interior, 'por ti seré fuerte, y saldremos adelante…' De repente, el Sultán se puso de pie, y extendió el brazo debajo del trono, hasta sacar del mismo un largo y puntiagudo bastón, y Candy apretó los labios, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella. Cerró los ojos, rogando a Dios porque el Sultán terminara el asunto de una buena vez, y de plano cesara de amenazar a Terry y lo dejara en paz, y al sentir el aliento de Mehmed cerca de ella, supo que se había puesto de pie, y justo cuando sintió el frío del bastón tratando de abrirse paso entre sus piernas, abrió los ojos con espanto, hasta que Terry caminó hacia ella, y delante de todos, la besó con fuerza y desespero, y le susurró al oído: "Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer", y empezó a frotar con vigor su intimidad, y la oleada de calor en su vientre no se hizo esperar. Estaba desnuda frente a decenas de extraños, y aún así, el simple roce de Terry sobre su piel la hacía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. Con su otra mano, él acarició sus pechos, y ella reaccionó con deleite y abandono, conciente del hermoso gesto de amor de él. Lejos de querer humillarla en público, Terry la estaba salvando, una vez más, de las inquietas y lujuriosas manos del Sultán, quien ahora observaba con interés cómo su hijo perdido hacía vibrar de emoción a la indomable odalisca que había arribado con soberbia a Yildiz un mes atrás. Tal y como Tarkan había prometido, ella había sucumbido a la seducción del príncipe, convirtiéndose en una fierecilla domada, y Mehmed no pudo menos que admirar la perseverancia de su hijo para haber completado la encomienda, a su favor, de ganarse el amor de la princesa de la noche… y resolvió, finalmente, dejar las cosas como estaban. Después de todo, el resto de los herederos se encontraban presentes, y al éstos ser partícipes de cómo la odalisca se perdía en los brazos de su príncipe, los otros se llenarían de envidia, obligándose a sí mismos a hacer un mejor trabajo en el imperio, lo cual era muy conveniente para él. Ya llegaría el momento de volver a amenazarlos… de momento, disfrutaría esta nueva temporada de celos y envidia generada en los herederos gracias al deseo que en ellos había despertado la princesa de la noche. Lanzando el bastón hacia una esquina, Mehmed se alejó de todos, abandonando el gran salón, y Terry abrazó a su princesa, quien finalmente dejó escapar todo su llanto. "Lo siento tanto, Candy", dijo él entre sollozos, cubriendo con su cuerpo las formas de su princesa, "no fue mi intención hacerte esto, pero no podía dejar que te tocara, mucho menos con ese bastón-"

"Ya no llores, mi amor", suplicó ella, sin amainar su propio llanto, "hiciste lo que tenías que hacer… te amo tanto", y dejó que él le colocara el _caftan_ con mucha ternura, y caminaron, fuertemente abrazados, de vuelta al coche que los llevaría de regreso a Topkapi, pero ninguno de ellos estaba tranquilo. Terry sabía que en cualquier momento el Sultán volvería a amedrentarlo, y estaba casi seguro que su pecosa pensaba igual; bastaba ver la tensión en su quijada para saber que ella seguía consternada por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con sus respectivas inquietudes, hasta que arribaron a Topkapi, y mientras caminaban de regreso al harén, un chico moreno observó a la llamativa pareja de amantes desde la puerta de su cocina. "No puede ser", dijo Neil entre dientes, sin despegar sus ojos de la rubia concubina que caminaba tomada de la mano con el susodicho príncipe Tarkan, "_¿Candy es la princesa de la noche?_" Sintió que los colores subieron a su rostro al recordar el escándalo que había formado la pareja el día anterior desde los confines del kiosko. "Es ella… está viva", dijo con asombro, "pero algo debe estar pasando, ella jamás se comportaría así", se sostuvo de una pared para no caer, "esto tiene que ser un secuestro, y ella debe estar bajo el efecto del opio o alguna sustancia parecida… sí, eso es", concluyó, y supo que había llegado el momento de llamar, en un silbido, al pajarraco al que tanto temía, y enviar con él la nota que lo cambiaría todo.


	17. Capítulo 16: Una luz en la distancia

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

CAPITULO 16: Una luz en la distancia

/

_Un mes después_

El candente sol mañanero llenaba de luz el interior de la librería, pero para Wilbur, sólo era un día más de trabajo. Desde que Susana dejara de frecuentar la tienda luego de haber descubierto el arreglo entre él y Terry Granchester, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano en conservar su buen humor con los clientes, para quienes afortunadamente había pasado desapercibido el malestar de su vendedor de libros predilecto. Con mucho estudio y tezón, Wilbur se había ganado un sitial en la ciudad, ganándose el auspicio de sus compradores, ya que de nada valía adquirir los más preciados libros si no se mostraba amable con su público, pues se debía a su gente. Así las cosas, puso su mejor empeño en ayudar a sus clientes a seleccionar cuidadosamente sus libros, y mientras cobraba el importe de una decena de cuadernos a un consumidor recurrente, Susana entró a la tienda, y esperó a que él terminara la transacción de venta para hacer su aparición. "¿Susie?", preguntó él, sin levantar la vista del paquete de libros que entregaba a su cliente; y cuando éste se marchó, ella acercó su silla de ruedas hasta el mostrador donde tantas veces había ayudado al muchacho en el despacho de los artículos. "Hola, Wilbur."

El desplegó su característica sonrisa, que rara vez desaparecía de su rostro. "¡Qué sorpresa, Susana!", exclamó en tono casual, tratando de disimular su inquietud al verla. ¿A qué había venido? "No sabía que seguías en Londres."

Ella bajó la cabeza, pues le daba vergüenza explicarle que se había agotado todo su dinero, y que había tenido que recurrir a Patricia, o más bien Patty, para que la ayudara a sufragar los gastos del hotel hasta tanto la señora Marlowe llegara a Inglaterra. Luego de haberse molestado con su amiga de anteojos por no haberle revelado su relación de compañerismo con Terry y Candy, ni su posterior alianza con Russell, al final tuvo que hacer a un lado su orgullo y permitir que Patricia la ayudara, claro está, luego que esta última ofreciera una disculpa por haberle ocultado la verdad. Así pues, ambas reanudaron la amistad que había nacido por mutua necesidad, y ahora Patty tan sólo esperaba que la señora Marlowe arribara a suelo londinense para tomar el barco a Nueva York, y luego el tren que la llevaría de regreso a Florida. "Mi madre vendrá aquí, a reunirse conmigo", explicó.

Wilbur comenzó a reír. "¡Ya decía yo que te encantaba esta ciudad! ¿Cuándo planean regresar a América?"

"¿Me estás echando?", preguntó ella con una sonrisa sarcástica. Wilbur siempre sacaba lo mejor de ella, incluyendo un buen sentido de humor, que no sabía que tenía.

El mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, acentuando los hoyuelos en su rollizo rostro. "¿Cómo voy a echar de aquí a la muchacha más bonita que ha pisado la tienda?"

"¡Wilbur!"

"¡Es la verdad!" Entonces decidió ir al grano, y aclarar, como debió haber hecho un mes atrás, los pormenores de su pacto con Terrence. "Susana, yo-"

"Sé lo que vas a decirme", indicó ella con un hilo de tristeza en su voz. "Quieres pedirme disculpas por no haber sido sincero conmigo antes…"

"Sí quería pedirte disculpas", admitió él sin aspavientos, "pero no por haberte mentido, sino por mi egoísmo y mi cobardía al haber enviado a otro en mi lugar a Estambul."

Susana quedó de una pieza. "¿Cómo es eso de que no te lamentas de haberme mentido?"

El terminó de cerrar su caja registradora. "Siento mucho ser yo quien te diga esto, Susie, pero… por mucho que estime al joven Terry, tengo la certeza de que él no está muy interesado en ser tu novio", y añadió, "a no ser porque llegaste hasta aquí, jamás hubiera sabido que tenía una novia esperando por él-"

"Todo Nueva York lo sabe", objetó ella.

"En Londres no tenemos la misma información", expuso él.

Ella no comprendía adónde él quería llegar. "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir… que ocultaste el paradero de Terry intencionalmente para que yo no pudiera encontrarme con él?"

"No hubieras podido hacerlo de todas maneras", explicó su amigo. "No tenías dinero para moverte de aquí, ¿recuerdas?", y aclaró: "Estabas tan contenta leyendo _Don Quijote_, y disfrutando de las obras de teatro que tanto te gustan, que no fui quién de arruinar estos días en que has vuelto a enamorarte de tu vocación."

Al oírlo, el corazón de Susana latió con fuerza. Ella no había sido la única en darse cuenta de su rezago en el teatro; él lo había notado también. No había excusa que justificara su dejadez, ya que bien podía dedicarse a escribir libretos, algo para lo que tenía mucho talento… y en lugar de eso se limitó a pensar en Terry, con la esperanza de encontrar cualquier indicio de que su amor por él era correspondido. Pero al haber leído la nota dirigida a Candy, supo que no podía engañarse a sí misma y a los demás: Terry nunca sería de ella, y al esforzarse en cambiar los sentimientos del actor, no sólo lo había terminado de alejar de su lado, sino que además se había olvidado de sí misma en el proceso… hasta ahora, que en cuestión de un mes, había recuperado esa parte perdida de ella. Una nueva amiga que había sufrido una trágica pérdida, así como el vivaracho propietario de una librería, e incluso el servicial asistente de Terry, habían coloreado el panorama del mundo en el que vivía, matizándolo de experiencias que atañían a ellos mismos, y por vez primera, Susana dejó de pensar en su propia desdicha y se puso en el lugar de sus amigos. Pobre Russell; había agotado sus escasos recursos con tal de asegurarse que ella no hubiera hecho nada indebido… Pese a la insistencia de él en buscar un medio de transporte que lo llevara a Anatolia, ella sugirió que aunara sus esfuerzos para lograr comunicación con el padre de Terry en España, pues el duque podía ejercer muchas influencias internacionales para sacar a Terrence de Anatolia sano y salvo; y también se debía informar a la señora Baker en Broadway, aunque esta última, confiando plenamente en su hijo, parecía estar en paz respecto a la duración del viaje. "Tienes razón…", reconoció, luego de una larga pausa; y sin más rodeos, pues lo había pensado mucho antes de visitar la tienda, dijo: "No estuvo bien que comprometieras a Terry en semejante situación, pero… _te comprendo_", observó la reacción de él al escucharla, y los ojos de Wilbur sonrieron, pronunciando más sus patas de gallo. "Obraste como lo hiciste para proteger a tu madre, y si Terry accedió a formar parte del juego, fue porque así lo quiso… después de todo, nadie lo obligó a hacerlo." Arrastró la silla de ruedas alrededor del lugar, pues no sabía cómo dar a Wilbur la nueva noticia. "He enviado por mi madre para que venga a vivir conmigo aquí en Londres. Ella está de acuerdo, y mientras toma el barco hasta aquí, buscaré un empleo, y de este modo tendré algo con qué distraerme para no pensar en él."

Wilbur quedó estupefacto. Susana no sólo lo había perdonado a él y a sus nuevos amigos, sino que además había tomado la difícil decisión de abandonar su tierra, y comenzar de nuevo, esta vez en otro continente. "¿Entonces tú y tu novio…?"

Ella se sujetó a los brazos de la silla. Por muy dura que fuera para ella su nueva resolución, esta vez no flaquearía su voluntad. Tenía que hacerlo, por su bien y el de los demás. "Aún lo quiero, y siempre lo querré… pero voy a dejarlo ir, Wilbur", dijo entre lágrimas, "voy a dejarlo libre", y lloró copiosamente, con un agridulce encuentro de emociones: la de estar haciendo lo correcto, por un lado; y por el otro, la de perder a su hermoso Terry, por quien había ofrecido la vida, y por quien lo volvería a hacer… Sintió una mano gruesa frotando su hombro, y al girarse, sonrió a Wilbur, pues sin haber mediado palabra, ofrecía todo su respaldo. Terry era maravilloso, el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera tener, pero en su carrera por tenerlo a toda costa, había perdido de vista las grandezas del mundo, entre éstas, la sencillez y noble corazón del príncipe bonachón cuya única felicidad consistía en llevar una vida simple. 'Quise volar demasiado alto, y sólo conseguí estrellarme', pensó con sabiduría, 'pero lo más hermoso estaba a ras del suelo…', y con nuevos bríos, abrió los brazos a la vida, con la ayuda del príncipe de los libros.

/

"Lo perdonó, Patty", dijo Russell, volviendo a espiar a través de los binoculares. "Lo perdonó, al igual que a nosotros…" Ambos jóvenes daban un paseo por la ciudad cuando vieron a Susana dirigirse a la librería, y era tanta su curiosidad, que se aprestaron, una última vez, a asomarse a verla desde el rincón de siempre. "No deberíamos seguir haciendo esto, Russell", se quejó ella, "ya me siento bastante mal con lo que pasó."

"No estamos haciéndole mal a nadie", difirió él, ajustando la resolución del objeto. "Sólo queremos asegurarnos que Susana pueda arreglárselas por sí sola luego que nos vayamos."

"Lo dices como si fuéramos a estar juntos todo el tiempo, pero sólo tomaremos el mismo barco…"

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. "¿No habíamos quedado en que no partiríamos de Londres hasta tanto estuviéramos seguros que el joven Terry estuviera fuera de peligro, y que la señorita Susana hubiera encontrado su propio camino?"

"Su propio camino…" repitió ella, recordando la filosofía de su vieja amiga. A pesar de las dificultades, Candy siempre había tomado su propio camino, aunque en su opinión, había tomado una senda equivocada al haber dejado a Terry en manos de Susana; sin embargo, siempre había buscado un norte en la vida, y ahora era el turno de Susana para hacerlo. "Todos se están encaminando", comentó, encontrando en Russell un nuevo amigo en quien confiar. No podía negar que el chico había sobrellevado su propia tragedia de forma más optimista que ella, y tenía mucho que aprender de él. '¿Está correcto que tenga un nuevo amigo, Stear?', preguntó al cielo, mientras el pelirrojo colocaba casualmente la cabeza sobre su hombro. 'Apenas acabas de marcharte, y no estoy segura de querer olvidarte', y no lo olvidaría, pues con sus locuras y ocurrencias, había hecho de su vida una diversión sin fin… y fue entonces cuando descubrió que, gracias a Russell, había tenido, a pesar del resultado y el dolor de los implicados, la mayor aventura de su vida. "¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a América, Russell?", preguntó sin pensar, y él se alegró al ver el interés de ella en mantener contacto con él. "Yo trabajo en Nueva York, y tú vives en Florida", señaló, y de repente ella se entristeció, pues a pesar de su inicial desconfianza hacia él, Russell se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, como todos sus amigos. "¿Te volveré a ver?", preguntó.

En actitud de camadería, él rodeó la espalda de ella con un brazo. "Eso, Patty querida, dependerá del tiempo… y de ti." Y extendiendo una mano, la ayudó a levantarse, y se alejaron al fin de la librería.

/

"¿Terry? ¡Terry, despierta!"

El sintió que lo zarandeaban de arriba hacia abajo, y colocó una almohada sobre su rostro para continuar durmiendo. ¿Qué horas eran… las tres, tal vez cuatro de la mañana? "Déjame dormir, pecas", dijo bajo la almohada, "estuvimos amándonos hasta la medianoche, y estoy exhausto…" Lo cierto era que ya no usaban ropas ni frazadas para dormir, pues hacían el amor todas las noches, razón por la cual se mudaron, por insistencia de la princesa, a la recámara de Murat III, ya que ella sentía un profundo pesar al ver los rostros ojerosos del resto de los ocupantes del harén. "No pueden dormir por culpa de nosotros", se lamentaba entonces, y él, como todo un príncipe enamorado, no dudó en complacerla.

Ella siguió sacudiéndolo con terquedad. "¡Terry, por favor!"

"Ummmfff", con renuencia, él se frotó los ojos, y soñoliento, se apoyó sobre un codo para atender a su pecosa. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Ella se arrepintió de haberlo despertado. Desde que asumieran una vida marital el mes pasado, habían perdido muchas horas de sueño, otorgando dicho espacio a sus prácticas amatorias; pero la imagen que había asaltado su mente mientras dormía la inquietó sobremanera, y buscando calmar su acelerado corazón, tuvo el imperioso deseo de despertar a su amo y señor. "Terry, yo…", tartamudeó, tratando de no hacerlo enojar por la forma tan abrupta como lo había despertado, "Yo, bueno… hace un rato hicimos el amor y-"

El sonrió, saliendo de su letargo. El sólo verla bañada por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana bastaba para despertar del más profundo de los sueños. "¿Sí?"

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, y en un gesto inconciente, comenzó a morderse las uñas en anticipación. "Bueno… luego que tú y yo terminamos, quedé tan satisfecha que me dormí enseguida, y mi sueño fue muy tranquilo y apacible hasta que…"

Terry se incorporó en la cama, abrazando a su señora. "¿Qué ocurre, Candy? Te veo preocupada-"

"¡Ya recuerdo lo que me pasó en el barco!"

El alzó las cejas con asombro. "¿Cómo así?"

El rostro de ella se prendió en llamas. "Como te decía, yo… me sentí tan plena luego de habernos unido, que mi mente se aclaró como nunca antes", y procedió a relatar todo lo relacionado al incidente, mientras él la escuchaba con atención. Al finalizar, ella dijo: "¡Debo salir de Anatolia cuanto antes, mi amor! Es urgente que hable con Eliza sobre lo que me pasó…" Pero el semblante de él adquirió un aspecto sombrío, y la piel de ella se erizó con el terrible gesto. "¿Terry, qué tienes?"

El se levantó de la cama, sacando dos _caftanes_ de dormir de su guardarropa, y mientras se vestía con uno de ellos, lanzó el otro a la princesa. "Vístete", ordenó.

"Me estás asustando", dijo ella, mientras colocaba la reveladora prenda por encima de su cabeza. "¿Terry, qué tienes?"

El señaló hacia la ventana. "La luz a lo lejos, en el muelle… alguien se acerca, y tengo un fuerte presentimiento", y salió disparado de la habitación, seguido por Candy, quien a duras penas lograba mantener el mismo paso. "Zerrin debe estar durmiendo, así que pediré a un eunuco que abra la puerta del harén…"

"¿A esta hora?" La impaciencia en el rostro de él era tan evidente que no pudo evitar una severa sensación de alarma. "¿Qué crees que está sucediendo allá afuera?" De pronto, se percató de un detalle que, si no se arreglaba a tiempo, pudiera significar la muerte para él. "¡Terry, olvidaste el maquillaje!"

El se detuvo en seco. "¡Rayos!" Corrió hacia el jardín, y tomando un puñado de tierra húmeda en sus manos, la frotó sobre su rostro y brazos. "No hay tiempo", explicó, terminando de colorear su piel, "hoy, por primera vez, el príncipe se mostrará sin su armadura…"

"¿No crees que es muy arriesgado? ¡Alguien podría reconocerte!"

El la miró con incredulidad. "¿Aquí… en este país?", rió con mofa ante la absurda idea. "¡Lo dudo mucho!" Y siguió a pasos agigantados rumbo a la puerta de salida, dispuesto a atravesar los extensos jardines que conducían a la muralla exterior de Topkapi; de pronto, un chico moreno vestido de eunuco abrió la puerta del edificio donde ubicaba la cocina. "¿Quién pasa con tanto alboroto a esta hora de la noche?", preguntó el muchacho con insolencia, hasta que vio al príncipe y su concubina aproximarse a los límites del harén, y en un impulso, corrió hacia ellos y exclamó: _"¡Candy!"_

Esta vez ambos se detuvieron; él, al escuchar a otro pronunciar el nombre de su princesa; y ella, al reconocer aquella voz con claridad. Despacio, ambos se voltearon en dirección a la persona que la había llamado, y en efecto, Neil Legan contemplaba absorto a ambos. "Candy White", dijo con reproche, furioso de sólo pensar que el abuelo Albert y el resto de la familia se preocupaban por ella, mientras la chica gozaba de lo lindo fornicando con su raptor, aunque nada le quitaba de la cabeza que ella actuaba fuera de su voluntad. "¿Candy, qué has estado haciendo con este hombre?"

A pesar de todo, ella se alegraba de ver a Neil, y entonces recordó que Hüveyda y Edwina habían contado, hacía dos semanas, que un nuevo eunuco, que llevaba por nombre Dalan, o guiñapo, estaba haciéndoles la vida de cuadritos con su arrogancia, aunque a decir verdad, Hüveyda suspiraba cada vez que mencionaba el ridículo nombre del esclavo. "No lo puedo creer… ¡Neil!" Se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, pero él retrocedió molesto, sin dejar de mirar al mentado príncipe con reproche. "Este tipo te está drogando, ¿verdad? Es por eso que permites que se acerque a ti en las noches…"

"No seas tonto, Legan", dijo el príncipe con impaciencia, "no es momento para hablar de eso, pues me temo que vienen intrusos a atacarnos."

"¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?"

El príncipe y su concubina intercambiaron miradas, y él respondió: "Verás, Neil, yo soy-" Pero la puerta del harén se abrió de golpe, y varios hombres con uniforme militar, entre ellos un espigado joven rubio de ojos azules, irrumpían en el lugar, y cuando Terry y Candy se voltearon en busca de Neil, éste había desaparecido. "El muy cobarde", dijo Terry entre dientes, a medida que los soldados avanzaban hacia ellos, y el rubio de ojos claros se acercó al príncipe diciendo en inglés: "Usted debe ser Tarkan Reshad…"

El príncipe se tensó bajo el brazo de su princesa. "Así es."

Pero el otro sólo rió con burla. "Pues no le creo", y se hizo a un lado, para dejar pasar un grupo de civiles que acababan de llegar, y al verlos, Candy lloró de alegría e incredulidad. Albert y Archie habían arribado a Estambul, y al verlos, Candy corrió a darles un abrazo. "¡Archie… Albert!", lloró de emoción, al igual que sus amigos, quienes no podían creer el milagro de haberla encontrado con vida.

Albert se apartó para ver a su pequeña. El mes anterior había recibido dos avisos, cuál de ellos más confuso… en el primero, Patricia O'Brien narraba una inverosímil historia acerca de Terry fingiendo ser un príncipe otomano, y más tarde, Neil había escrito una nota indicando que Candy había sido drogada y ultrajada por su nuevo dueño. "¿Estás bien, pequeña? No fue sino hasta hace unos minutos que llegamos en la goleta, y por suerte este general y sus hombres ya habían sido avisados de nuestro arribo."

Candy se mantuvo abrazada a su padre adoptivo, y Terry sintió el ardor de los celos quemando su estómago, y no tenía por qué, ya que Albert había sido el tutor de Candy gran parte de su vida... "Soy el príncipe Tarkan", anunció; pero Albert sólo le estrechó la mano, y lo abrazó fraternalmente. "Lo sé todo… Terry", y él y Archie rieron en la fría noche. Tanto el alegado príncipe como su esclava estaban ataviados con ropas ligeras, como si se hubieran vestido a toda prisa luego de… y los brazos de ambos, saturados de sudor, eran la prueba más fidedigna de que Patty había estado en lo cierto respecto a la falsa identidad de Terry, y de que en parte, Neil había tenido razón al haber mencionado que Candy era la princesa de la noche del palacio. Lo que el moreno desconocía era que la rubia se había entregado al príncipe por libre albedrío, y que ese príncipe no era otro sino Terry; y para sorpresa de él, no le importaba en lo absoluto que su pequeña reanudara su romance con el duque. Debería estar celoso de la relación entre ellos, pero ahora estaba feliz por ambos, aún en medio de la difícil situación en la que estaban, ya que Dios había obrado el milagro de volverlos a reunir en aquel turbulento e interesante país. En eso, una chica de cabellos cobrizos empujaba con los codos a los soldados para pasar, mientras un militar trataba en vano de alcanzarla, y exclamó al rubio de ojos azules: "¡La polizonte ha escapado, general!"

El alto líder puso los ojos en blanco. "Ella no es una intrusa, sino un miembro de la familia que se coló a la embarcación sin avisar a sus parientes", dijo, en referencia a Eliza, quien acababa de llegar a la escena… y ella y Candy se contemplaron con curiosidad y avidez. Entonces el militar se paró al lado del príncipe y se presentó. "Soy el general Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, jefe de la resistencia otomana, y estamos aquí para rescatar a la señorita White y llevarla de regreso a su casa."

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas. Luego de un mes de encierro involuntario en el harén, al fin volvería a casa. Luego de haberse resignado a la posibilidad de no salir de Topkapi el resto de su vida, y de haber aceptado, por deseo propio, convertirse en la concubina del príncipe, al fin regresaría a América. Sin haber perdido las esperanzas, Albert había hecho hasta lo indecible para encontrarla, y aquí estaba, con el resto de su familia… Ahora entendía el por qué de la presencia de Neil en el _sarayi_: de seguro Albert lo había enviado primero para confirmar que, en efecto, ella se encontraba, viva, en Constantinopla.

Terry quedó sin habla. "¿Cómo supieron que mi princ… que Candy estaba aquí?"

Atatürk sonrió con sarcasmo. "Digamos que dos palomitas mensajeras hicieron una buena labor… una es un informante del palacio, y la otra es una amiga de la chica, quien estaba en Londres, y debemos añadir que el padre de usted fue avisado sobre lo que ocurría, y movilizó a las máximas autoridades londinenses para negociar con nosotros, y sobornar a los centinelas que guardan la entrada del _sarayi._"

Candy escuchó con atención al general. "¿Annie?"

Archie intervino. "Es Patty, Candy; Annie está en Egipto con la tía Elroy." 'Y durmiendo conmigo', quiso añadir, pero se contuvo. "No hubo otro remedio que escribir al hogar de Pony ya que todos allí están muy preocupados."

"¿Quién más está con ellos?"

"Flammy Hamilton", contestó Albert rápidamente. Antes de salir de Egipto, había prometido a la enfermera que regresaría a El Cairo en sus cinco sentidos, y no le iba a fallar… no a la persona que se había encargado de cuidar tan bien a su familia. "La conoces, ¿verdad, Candy?"

Candy sonrió al saber que Flammy había salido ilesa de los embates de la guerra. "¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, si es la mejor enfermera que he conocido?"

"No tanto como tú", dijo Archie con una sonrisa, y luego se acercó a un meditabundo Terry. "Debes estar pensando cómo fue que Patty llegó a enterarse de tu nuevo papel."

"Más bien me pregunto cómo fue a parar a Londres del todo", indicó Terry. En el fondo, algo le decía que Susana estaba implicada en el asunto. ¿Qué tal si hubiera abandonado el refugio de su hogar, y se hubiera dado a la tarea de seguirlo a Londres? 'No, ella no sería capaz de…' Apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza, pues no quería añadir la posible presencia de Susana en Inglaterra a su carga de problemas, y mucho menos debía mencionar sus sospechas a Candy, ya que de hacerlo, su princesa no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta hacer que regresara al lado de la actriz. Cambiando de tema, tomó la mano de su pecosa, y mientras Atatürk y los suyos inspeccionaban los jardines, él le dijo: "Creo que hay algo que debemos aclarar respecto a Eliza, princesa."

Archie y Albert prestaron atención a su amiga. "Hasta que al fin escucharemos la verdad de tus propios labios", comentó Archie, con sus ojos lanzando chispas a Eliza, quien no tardó en defenderse: "¡Estoy cansada de repetirles que no la lancé por la borda, Archibald!"

"¡Ya no tiene caso que mientas!"

"Ella tiene razón, Archie." Candy había tomado la palabra, dejando boquiabiertos a sus familiares; y sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Terry en busca de apoyo, indicó: "Supuse que ustedes sospecharían de ella pero… lo cierto es que ella me salvó la vida."

"¿Eh?" Todos observaron a Eliza, quien cruzada de brazos, alzaba la barbilla con desafío, tratando de ocultar el dolor y la incomprensión que la habían consumido los últimos meses. Entonces Archie exclamó: "¡Estás mintiendo para protegerla, Candy!"

"Mi princesa dice la verdad, elegante", sostuvo Terry.

Archie no pudo evitar sonreír al chico al que varias veces había catalogado, por celos, como un aristócrata malcriado. ¿Era su imaginación, o las penurias sufridas a raíz del accidente de Susana lo habían hecho madurar, tornándose incluso un poco más serio? Seguía teniendo la misma personalidad, pero algo en él había mejorado, tal vez gracias a Candy. Retomando el misterio alrededor del naufragio de su amiga, haló a Eliza por un brazo y cuestionó: "Si es cierto lo que ella dice, ¿por qué no habías comentado nada?"

Los ojos de Eliza se empañaron de lágrimas, y en esta ocasión, no intentaba manipular a nadie con su llanto. Los pasados dos meses habían sido una pesadilla, pues nunca antes se había sentido tan sola, ni tan despreciada por los suyos, incluyendo a… "¿Dónde está Neil?", preguntó de repente, temiendo que su único hermano estuviera pasando necesidades en el palacio. "¿Dónde se ha metido?"

Albert frunció el entrecejo. "Es cierto… ¿por qué Neil no está aquí?"

"De seguro está escondido dentro de un árbol, rogando porque su mamacita lo saque de aquí", planteó Terry con mofa, "no fue sino hasta hace unos minutos que supimos de su presencia en Topkapi."

"Entonces hizo un excelente trabajo", comentó Albert, sorprendido por el ingenio de Neil para sobrevivir a la dura vida de esclavo a la que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado. Volvió a concentrarse en Eliza, cuyo llanto ahora era más agudo al no ver a su hermano. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente en el barco, Eliza… y por qué no te defendiste como siempre haces?"

"¿Y todavía lo preguntas?", reclamó ella bañada en llanto. "¿Cómo esperaban que yo les contara todo sin que me acusaran de asesina… cómo , si mi propio hermano no me creía cuando le decía que yo no lo había hecho?" Continuó llorando largo y tendido. "Supongo que me lo merecía, porque a través de los años, perdí mi credibilidad ante ustedes, así que no los culpo por no haberme creído-"

Archie seguía sin comprender. "¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó esa noche?"

Eliza trató de calmar su llanto. "No niego que la idea había cruzado mi mente, y que por eso me quedé un rato más en cubierta, a escondidas de Candy", confesó, para sorpresa de la rubia, "pero luego decidí que no valía la pena manchar mis manos siendo tan joven, y arruinar mis pasadías en las pirámides por puro gusto… no era para tanto", observó a Terry, quien prestaba atención a su versión de lo sucedido, "y cuando me dirigía de regreso al camarote, me topé con un chico muy apuesto, y preguntó mi nombre…" Con una expresión soñadora, recordó ese mágico momento con el guapísimo muchacho. "Platicamos un rato, y acordamos que a nuestra llegada a Egipto, visitaríamos juntos las pirámides, y otros lugares de interés, hasta que regresó a su camarote, pues ya era tarde, y su hermano mayor debía estar preocupado por él."

"Yo lo vi desde la baranda", añadió Candy, "y sí que era muy guapo."

Eliza la ignoró. "En cuanto él se alejó, tuve deseos de molestar a Candy, dejándole saber mi buena suerte mientras que ella se había quedado sola sin su amor; pero cuando me acerqué para comenzar a burlarme, ella abrió los brazos para felicitarme por el buen partido que acababa de conocer, y yo me sorprendí tanto por su reacción, que me eché hacia atrás, pero ella se quedó moviendo los brazos en el aire hasta que…" Volvió a estallar en llanto, el cual había acumulado demasiado tiempo al percibir la falta de apoyo de los suyos, y entonces Candy tomó la palabra. "Eliza me tomó de la cintura, para evitar que me cayera; pero la cinta de mi vestido se soltó, y cuando caí al vacío, ella encontró un salvavidas que colgaba de una pared de la cubierta, y lo arrojó hacia mí…"

"¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda, Eliza?", preguntó Albert.

La joven temblaba sin control. "Tuve miedo, tío William… miedo de que me acusaran de ser una asesina, pues desde el momento en que la vi caer, sabía que me harían responsable."

"Si no hubiera sido por el salvavidas, tal vez me hubiera ahogado", sostuvo Candy. "Aún no sé el modo en que mis rescatistas me encontraron, pero tuve que haber estado flotando por muchas horas sobre ese salvavidas, o de lo contrario, hubiera muerto ahogada o por hipotermia." Se acercó a la llorosa Eliza, y tomándola del hombro le dijo: "Gracias… por haberme salvado la vida."

Archie permaneció cabizbajo. Si bien era cierto que Eliza se había ganado el desprecio y la desconfianza de muchos, ahora que había hecho un bien, no había contado con el respaldo de su familia. 'Sus padres también están lejos, en América', pensó, 'y no tienen idea de todo lo que han tenido que hacer sus hijos', acercándose a Eliza, le tendió una mano a modo de disculpas. "Reconozco cuando me equivoco, y ésta es una de esas ocasiones."

Eliza aceptó la mano que le ofrecía Archie, y asintió con la cabeza, dando por terminado el asunto. Había aprendido una gran lección, y aunque Candy aún le desagradaba, ya no debía causarle más daño a ella, ni a ninguna otra persona. Entonces miró a Terry, a quien no habría reconocido a no ser porque el tío William ya tenía conocimiento de su juego, y exclamó: "¡Veo que ustedes se han divertido muchísimo en este palacio!"

En otra época, Terry le hubiera escupido a la cara, pero sabía que en esta ocasión ella sólo bromeaba para animarse. "Ni que lo digas, Eliza", reafirmó, haciendo sonrojar a Candy, y todos se desternillaron de risa. De pronto el ambiente era más liviano, ante el inminente escape de Anatolia, con la ayuda de la resistencia. En eso, el general Atatürk se aproximó a ellos diciendo: "Es una suerte que los ocupantes del harén no están enterados de nuestra presencia", observó a Terry, "no entiendo cómo usted presintió nuestra llegada."

"¡El príncipe es muy intuitivo!", exclamó Candy entre risas. De pronto, todo era alegría y celebración, ya que pronto abordaría un barco que la llevaría de regreso a su hogar; y en efecto, Atatürk señaló la salida del harén, en un claro gesto para apresurar a los jóvenes. "Debemos irnos, antes que los otomanos, o algún miembro del harén, nos descubran", dijo Albert, y seguido de Archie, Eliza y los soldados, caminaron en dirección al atrio principal; pero cuando Candy se disponía a acompañarlos, vio que Terry no se había movido de donde estaba. "¡Vamos, mi amor!", exclamó con alegría. "¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!"

Albert y los demás se detuvieron al ver que el príncipe suplente permanecía en el mismo lugar. "No te quedes ahí, Terry", urgió el rubio, "tal vez no vuelva a presentarse otra oportunidad-"

"Porque no la tengo."

La angustia hizo mella en el corazón de Candy. ¿De qué estaba hablando él? "Terry, tenemos que irnos", insistió, con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

Terry miró fijamente a la mujer de su vida. Un mes atrás, Dios había dispuesto que ambos se encontraran, para que ella no tuviera que pasar dificultades mientras llegaba el momento de escapar… y ahora comprendía que el papel que había jugado en el libreto de vida de su pecosa había llegado a su fin. Con el corazón desgarrado, se dio de golpe con la cruda realidad de su falsa identidad, y de las consecuencias que acarrearía en otras personas. No era la primera vez que afrontaba esta situación, y en aquella ocasión lo había hecho por puro error, arrepintiéndose luego de su estupidez; pero esta vez era diferente… de veras otras personas dependían de él, si no todo un pueblo, según como el Sultán reaccionara a las intervenciones de la insurgencia. "Debo quedarme aquí, princesa", dijo con voz entrecortada. "Sé que te dije que debíamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo, y vivir lo nuestro, pero-"

Albert los interrumpió. "No tienes nada que perder, Terry; puedes fingir tu muerte por cualquier motivo, y partir con nosotros…"

"¿Y que hagan responsable a la resistencia por mi desaparición?" El rió con sarcasmo. "Tal vez hayan comprado a los guardias del palacio, pero debe haber testigos afuera que pudieran hablar, y si el Sultán se enterara, pudiera arremetir contra cualquiera." Apartó un mechón de su frente. "No puedo simplemente desaparecer así como así, al menos no de la manera como se está suscitando esta insurrección."

"Debiste haber pensado eso cuando aceptaste ponerte en los zapatos del príncipe", opinó Archie, quien se había unido a la conversación.

"No creí que fuera tan complicado", admitió él, "además, pensaba irme antes, cuando aún los otomanos no montaban guardia por el conflicto con los armenios, pero entonces encontré a Candy y…"

"No tienes por qué quedarte", dijo ella al borde del llanto. ¿Acaso él no había decidido luchar por su amor, sin importar las consecuencias? _Sin importar las consecuencias…_ aunque ambos habían estado concientes de que nada garantizaba que permanecerían juntos luego de su salida de Anatolia, si salían de Anatolia, cosa que ya estaban por hacer… y aún estaba el factor Susana. 'Quizás lo pensó mejor, y decidió regresar a su lado en cuanto esto termine…' "¿Y si consiguieras un reemplazo?"

Agradecido por el interés de su princesa en ayudarlo, él señaló: "El Sultán me ha visto casi a diario, Candy. ¿Cómo crees que de la noche a la mañana su hijo va a despertar convertido en otra persona?"

"Puedes decir que se trataba de un error", sugirió Archie. "Sólo dile al Sultán que creciste toda tu vida pensando que eras el príncipe, y de repente alguien te sacó de dudas, y el verdadero príncipe tomaría tu lugar."

"No voy a exponer a Wilbur a una vida que no quiere."

"¿Y prefieres sacrificarte _t__ú_?" Archie no podía creer que, una vez más, el actor estuviera dispuesto a echar todo por tierra con tal de salvar a terceros. "Insisto en que podemos buscar otro reemplazo."

"Soy actor, Archie, pero el Sultán no se tragaría ese cuento tan fácilmente", argumentó Terry con exasperación. "Si desaparezco, o si invento algún pretexto para decir que no soy el príncipe, Mehmed volverá a enviar a su gente a Londres, y Wilbur y su madre correrían peligro de ser capturados, o asesinados… pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa", sostuvo el rostro de Candy en sus manos, "Si el Sultán descubre que fue engañado, podría desquitarse con mi princesa, y hacerle mucho daño."

Albert dio un paso adelante. "¿Desquitarse cómo?"

Terry lo miró de hombre a hombre. "Del mismo modo como pensaba hacerlo… si yo no me hubiera adelantado." Y así fue como Albert y Archie finalmente comprendieron que Terry no había convertido a Candy en su amante sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades, ni para realzar su falsa posición como príncipe, sino para protegerla… porque la amaba. "En eso tienes razón, Terrence", dijo el rubio; y sujetando a Candy por ambos brazos le dijo: "Lo siento, pequeña, pero no puedo poner tu vida en juego-"

"¿No vas a llevarte a Terry?", preguntó ella con aflicción.

"El ya tomó su decisión, del mismo modo en que tú tomaste la tuya en Nueva York, y debes respetarla…" Pero ella se zafó de los brazos de su padre adoptivo, y corrió a los de Terry, y llorando sobre su hombro exclamó: "¡No puedes dejar de luchar ahora… no después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros!"

"No estoy dejando de luchar, princesa, al contrario…", derramando una lágrima, depositó un beso en la rosada frente, "ahora más que nunca debo cuidar de ti, pues si algo llegara a ocurrirte, no me lo perdonaría", y de súbito, la empujó a los brazos de Albert, quien se aseguró de que su protegida no volviera a liberarse. "Tuvimos nuestro tiempo, y nuestro amor", continuó él, permitiendo que su rostro se bañara en llanto, "y ahora debemos tomar nuestro propio camino, como tú misma me has enseñado…"

"¿Qué están esperando?", gritó Eliza a lo lejos. "¡El general no se puede demorar más tiempo, y aún nos falta buscar a Neil!"

Albert miró a Terry con impaciencia. "Si no nos vamos ahora, nos atraparán, y el barco nos espera...", pero sus palabras habían quedado perdidas en el viento, pues Candy y Terry se contemplaban a los ojos, tal y como habían hecho aquella fría noche de invierno en la azotea del hospital. El tenía razón; esta vez no estaba en peligro la estabilidad emocional de una joven inválida, sino las vidas de muchos otomanos, y quizás de muchos armenios, por no mencionar a Wilbur y su madre. Para suerte de él, nadie más en el _sarayi_ sabía quién era en realidad, y mientras él siguiera asumiendo el rol de Tarkan, el Sultán estaría tranquilo, y no tomaría medidas drásticas contra su pueblo. Durante dos meses, él la había mantenido consigo, alejándola de todo daño, y no podía, por egoísmo, permitir que otros inocentes sufrieran por cuenta de una mala decisión. La historia volvía a repetirse, esta vez por las razones correctas… simplemente no había otra salida. "Ni siquiera puedo despedirme de mis amigas", se quejó en voz baja. "¿Cómo les explicarás mi ausencia?"

El sintió que desfallecía al verla ir, por segunda vez desde su repentina despedida en Broadway; y ahora que habían llevado su amor a su vida cotidiana y a su lecho en común, el golpe del adiós era más contundente. "Les diré la verdad… que te dejé ir, y quedaste libre", contestó, haciendo un esfuerzo para no quebrantar su voz; y volviendo a tomar el rostro de ella en sus manos, la besó con ardor, y ella respondió con dolor y agonía, reciprocando ese último acto de generosidad con todo el cariño que aún llevaba guardado en su pecho. El no se quedaba en Estambul sólo por la gente o por Wilbur, también lo estaba haciendo por ella, para que todos pudieran abandonar la ciudad sin ser descubiertos. "Te amo, Terry", musitó entre lágrimas, "gracias por el amor que me has dado… fue hermoso…"

El enjugó por última vez sus lágrimas. "Soy yo quien debe agradecerte, por haberme devuelto a la vida… te amo…" Con mucho pesar, se apartó de ella, y mirando al patriarca de los Andley le dijo: "Cuídala bien, Albert…" Y a diferencia de su primera separación, esta vez fue él quien se alejó a toda prisa, pero el amor no había muerto entre ellos… al contrario, estaba más vivo que nunca, y aunque éste había sido su último adiós, las lágrimas de Candy se convirtieron en sonrisas. _Mirar hacia adelante…_ 'Sí, mi amor', juró en el fondo de su alma, 'te prometo que así lo haré.' La vida era muy corta, y no podía desperdiciarse, y por muy poco que hubiera durado su felicidad, la página en blanco de Candy White Andley ahora estaba llena de hermosos recuerdos, y nunca olvidaría al hombre del cual se había enamorado dos veces, y del cual se enamoraría cien veces más, a lo largo de toda su vida. 'Volveré a tomar mi camino', dijo, a medida que se aproximaba a la goleta que la llevaría de regreso a la realidad, 'por ti, Terry, y así todo habrá valido la pena…', y con su inquebrantable espíritu y gratitud, salió en busca de la libertad, esa libertad que él había puesto en sus manos… y la abrazó con fe y esperanza.


	18. EPILOGO

**PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producido para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977; FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_/_

EPILOGO

/

Desde la colina de Pony, Candy contemplaba el hogar donde había crecido, rodeado por el crepúsculo del atardecer. Habían transcurrido varias semanas de su regreso, pero la señorita Pony y la hermana María seguían colmándola de mimos, y cada día elevaban una plegaria en acción de gracias por haberles devuelto a su niña sana y salva. A lo lejos, ambas mujeres preparaban, tal y como habían hecho meses antes, un agasajo a las afueras de la casa, pues tenían mucho que celebrar. Los niños correteaban alrededor de los cuatro banquillos preparados para tan hermoso día, y los más grandecitos ayudaban a colocar manteles y comida. "Aquí todo es alegría", dijo a solas, sonriendo al sol que se posaba sobre todos, "y la felicidad es contagiosa…"

Vio llegar a varios de sus amigos, entre ellos, Annie y Archie, y gracias a su experiencia con Terry, pudo ver el lenguaje corporal de los novios, y era más que evidente que habían adelantado su luna de miel. 'Me alegro por ella, porque es lo que siempre ha querido', pensó, 'y por él, porque al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando…' Más tarde arribó Albert en compañía de George y Flammy, con quien ella se había reunido al hacer parada en Egipto, luego que saliera de Estambul. Ella había aceptado un ofrecimiento de Albert para trabajar en Lakewood, y luego de haberse hecho de rogar, Flammy finalmente aceptó, y ahora, como parte de sus nuevas labores, compartía con Albert día y noche, y hasta un ciego podía ver que a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto la presencia de la galardonada enfermera en la exclusiva mansión Andley. 'Ojalá y esa amistad culmine en algo maravilloso', deseó para sus adentros, mientras Patty hacía acto de presencia junto a Russell Bird. Terry le había hablado sobre su asistente durante su idílica estancia en Topkapi, y ella se alegraba por ambos, Russell y Patricia, ya que la tragedia había marcado la vida de ambos, y juntos estaban aprendiendo a levantarse, venciendo las barreras de la distancia al encontrarse en ese punto neutro que era Illinois… y fue justo a través de una de las cartas de Patty que Candy tuvo noticias sobre Susana. En un giro inesperado, la hermosa joven había decidido radicarse en Londres junto a su madre, y comenzaría una nueva vida como dramaturga con el apoyo de… Wilbur McCormick. Wilbur, quien había propiciado el traslado de Terry a Anatolia, cambiando el curso de todo y de todos… Susana había hallado a un príncipe, y en mejores manos no podía estar.

Echaba de menos a la tía Elroy y a Eliza, pero ahora que la chica había tomado la determinación de culminar sus estudios en otra ciudad, rara vez se le veía en Sunville, y la tía abuela había conseguido un departamento para hacerle compañía por la duración de las clases, ya que no quería que ella se sintiera sola, como de seguro hubiera estado Edwina de no haber sido por la amabilidad de Tom para platicar con esta chica que representaba una nueva adición a su familia de amigos. Dios había concedido a Edwina el pase a la libertad, a lo que ella tomó el primer barco disponible que la llevara a América. Zerrin, sin embargo, había tenido la misma oportunidad para marcharse de Topkapi, pero optó por quedarse en el palacio, ya que después de tantas décadas asistiendo e interpretando a los más grandes dignatarios, era lo único que sabía hacer, y era allí donde quería estar. Así pues, Candy admiró el entorno a su alrededor, incluyendo los invitados que adornaban el paisaje con sus anécdotas y buenos deseos … Escuchó unos pasos, y antes de darse la vuelta, ya sabía de lo que se trataba; y al girarse, un enorme y presumido caballo karacabey dominaba el espacio con su impactante color azabache, y montado sobre él, el príncipe que había cambiado su vida para siempre, ataviado con una elegante etiqueta gris, la observaba con curiosidad. "¿Es mi imaginación, o llevas un _caftan_ por vestido?"

Ella se tocó la exquisita prenda de vestir de un tono azul celeste. "Es más práctico", sonrió, "y no tengo por qué cambiarlo por otro vestido luego que termine la ceremonia."

Saglam permitió que su jinete bajara al encuentro de su princesa. Había mostrado resistencia al haber sido colocado en un cuarto para animales durante el viaje en barco, pero bien había valido la pena, pues el hogar de Pony lo había recibido con mucho verdor, y estaba seguro que en su futuro hogar, a las afueras de Nueva York, lo esperaba una mejor vida, y quién sabe, tal vez una hermosa yegua se cruzaría en su camino, todo era posible… como el milagro de ver que su dueño y la princesa se habían mantenido juntos. En una súbita e increíble vuelta de hoja, había surgido, del modo más absurdo e inesperado que pudiera imaginarse, la solución a todos los obstáculos, y ahora el príncipe y su princesa eran libres de amarse como lo habían hecho al otro lado del mundo, y como siempre habían querido desde que se conocieron.

El príncipe se acercó a Candy y le dijo: "Eleanor acaba de llegar, y en unos minutos mi padre hará lo mismo… sólo falta el sacerdote."

Candy no dudó en expresar su preocupación. "¿Estás seguro de que va a casarnos? Después de todo, tú y yo-"

"El sabe que actuamos según las opciones que teníamos, que no eran muchas", aseguró él, y con cuidado acarició el estómago de su futura esposa. "¿Cómo está el panecito que tenemos en el horno?"

Ella rió al escuchar la tierna voz de Terry mientras hacía mención de la nueva vida que crecía dentro de su vientre, gracias a Hüveyda, quien con su astucia había engañado a Candy haciéndole creer que se estaba protegiendo para no concebir, cuando en realidad le estaba brindando un té sin ningún sabor ni propósito, pero no lo supo hasta su regreso a Illinois, cuando comenzó a padecer los síntomas. Ella y Terry aún eran muy jóvenes para casarse y tener hijos, pero la vida en común que habían llevado en Anatolia los había hecho maduros y fuertes, y a raíz de esa experiencia, podrían afrontar cualquier situación o etapa de vida, como lo sería su próximo matrimonio, y la llegada de su retoño. "Todo está en orden", respondió, "nuestro hijo está bien-"

"Hija", corrigió él. "Tendremos una princesita, y se llamará Nadire."

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "¡Pues no será así! ¡Será varón, y se llamará como tú!"

El lanzó un silbido de burla. "¡Ay, no me vayas a decir que eres de esas madres que siempre llaman a sus hijos igual que sus papás! ¿Dónde ha quedado tu creatividad, señora Granchester?"

"En tu trasero", dijo ella con enfado.

El permaneció de una pieza, hasta que estalló en risas. "Sí que la maternidad te ha hecho cambiar de humor… ahora hasta te expresas con vulgaridad, jajajajaja", pero no pudo terminar la oración, pues enseguida ella comenzó a correr detrás de él, tal y como había hecho años atrás en Londres y en Escocia, y posteriormente en los terrenos del harén. Entonces él adquirió conciencia del estado de ella, y la detuvo por un hombro, levantándola en brazos hasta montarla en el caballo. "¿Terry, qué haces?", preguntó, pero ya se había contagiado con su risa. Un hermoso e inimaginable acto de heroísmo y amistad conjunta los había traído hasta aquí, juntos, como habían ansiado estar, y ya no pondrían obstáculos a su alrededor, pues su amor era tan seguro y firme como una roca.

El la besó en los labios como una suave caricia. "Si no fuera porque la boda está por comenzar, te habría tomado aquí mismo, sobre el caballo-"

"¡Qué cosas dices!", exclamó ella sonrojada.

Terry quedó maravillado con la princesa que lucía más radiante que nunca, gracias al brillo de la maternidad. No había planeado embarazar a Candy, no por falta de deseos, sino porque no era oportuno hacerlo en el ambiente donde estaban… pero en el fondo, él había ansiado producir un fruto de su sólido y apasionado amor, que ahora descansaba en el cálido vientre de su madre. Una vez diera a luz, ella regresaría al mundo de la enfermería en un hospital de Nueva York, sin dejar de lado su deber y cariño de madre, mientras que él estaba contemplando aceptar un empleo como profesor de teatro en una conocida universidad neoyorkina. De esta manera, tendría más estabilidad para atender a su nueva familia, lo cual lo llenaba de entusiasmo. 'Si no hubiera sido por esa sorpresa que recibimos', pensó, 'Candy y yo no estuviéramos aquí…' Llevando las riendas de Saglam, comenzaron a descender la colina, al encuentro de Dios, así como de sus amigos. "¿Te he dicho que te amo, Candy?", preguntó en tono burlón.

Fingiendo ignorancia, ella contestó: "No, no lo has hecho."

"Pues acostúmbrate, ya que de ahora en adelante, lo diré a cada minuto… te amo, Candy", y la besó con fuerza, siendo correspondido por ella con el mismo ímpetu, y ella apartó un poco sus labios y susurró: "Yo también te amo, príncipe Terry", y bajaron a celebrar el amor y la vida…

Y a miles de millas de distancia, una fiesta sin precedentes tomaba lugar en el salón imperial de Topkapi. Decenas de bailarinas se contoneaban frente al trono del nuevo príncipe, quien con mucho alboroto se había aparecido, semanas antes, a las puertas de Yildiz, reclamando ser el verdadero hijo del Sultán, explicando, de paso, el mandato que había impartido a su asistente Tarkan para asumir su identidad mientras él se preparaba en Londres para hacer su entrada triunfal a Anatolia… y el Sultán, ni corto ni perezoso, había quedado impresionado con el ingenio y malicia de este hijo con quien se entendería muy, muy bien… y ahora el chico, abrazado a la encantadora Hüveyda, no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez: 'El muy tonto se creyó el cuento…' Vaya que era lista Hüveyda, agarrándolo del cuello aquella noche, luego de haberse escabullido del  
dormitorio de las concubinas, y escondiéndose en una esquina mientras escuchaban la plática del supuesto príncipe, saliendo a relucir toda la verdad, siendo aquélla la oportunidad que ella tanto había esperado para tener como príncipe al chico que le gustaba, y subir ella misma de posición. "Cariño…", susurró ella, plantando varios besos en su cuello, "¿qué te ha parecido todo esto?"

Neil contempló, extasiado, a su riquísima amiga y amante. Sólo sería cuestión de meses, tal vez un par de años, antes que el gobierno otomano quedara finalmente derrocado a manos de la resistencia, y entonces regresaría a Sunville, o iría a cualquier otra parte, de manos de su adorada Hüveyda. Pronto enviaría la primera carta a sus padres, así como a Eliza… sabía que sus progenitores jamás lo perdonarían por no haber regresado, pero después de todo, era su vida y no la de ellos, y nunca antes se había sentido tan útil e importante… "¡Esto sí que es vida!", exclamó, orgulloso de haberse convertido en héroe. Sentó a Hüveyda sobre su regazo, y no pudo evitar elogiar a la fabulosa mujer que la vida le había regalado. "Ayyyyy, mamáaaaaa…", ronroneó, y esta vez, no se refería precisamente a la autora de sus días. "¡Mamaciiiita!" Y levantando a su princesa de la noche en brazos, salió a celebrar su propia fiesta en privado.

PRINCIPIO


End file.
